Entrapment: A 21st Century Adventure
by King Baka
Summary: For months, Kagome has been able to keep the truth about Inuyasha from the modern world.  But what if fate and circumstance conspired against them?  What if...Inuyasha's secret was discovered?
1. Prologue: The Higurashi Identity

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the publicly known characters, plot, etc. I'm just renting them from Rumiko Takahashi, Viz, etc. I do own the plot of this story and any original characters I've created. I will make no money from this fic; I write for my own enjoyment and the enjoyment of my readers. This disclaimer applies to all the chapters in this fic, though I will probably post abridged versions in every chapter.

A/N – Greetings. KB here with a new multi-chapter fic. I expect it to end up being 10-20 chapters, nowhere near as long as Metamorphosis. This story takes place soon after the end of the original anime; Kikyou is alive again and the Inu-gang just survived their brush with death in the belly of the stone oni, but none of the later events have come to pass. It is a divergence from canon, but as the title indicates, much of the story will take place in the modern era. So kick back and enjoy this little teaser. More to come soon, hopefully.

_~Entrapment: a 21__st__ Century Adventure~_

The Higurashi Identity (Prologue)

"Oh, isn't this so exciting, Sasaki-san?" Murakami Makoto declared, watching as the bulldozer positioned itself to remove the massive boulder blocking the entrance to what was supposedly a cave used hundreds of years ago. For what no one knew.

"Yes, Murakami-san," Sasaki Kurou replied wearily in an attempt to humor the old man. Makoto was in his late fifties, and was in Kurou's opinion an archaeologist of average skill at best. But he was a family friend, and such ties should be preserved, even if the person couldn't properly excavate his way into a child's sandbox. In truth, Kurou found Japanese archaeology rather boring; he much preferred the more exotic, out of the way places of the world. Studying Olmec or Totonac ruins was far more interesting that digging around in one's own backyard. But one did not refuse a family friend's invitation to join him on an "exciting" new excavation, even if one would prefer to watch paint dry. And one also kept such thoughts to himself.

Sasaki Kurou was a young man, in his early thirties. His tall, lanky build labeled him an academic, as did his close-cropped, neatly kept hair. He wore one of his typical ensembles: impeccably pressed slacks and a white button-down shirt. He adjusted his wire-framed glasses, the thoughtful brown eyes behind them indicating a keen, calculating intellect. More than a few had found those eyes to be quite cold, especially if his words and demeanor were condescending, as they often were.

He had good reason to be arrogant. At his young age, he was one of the preeminent archaeologists in Japan, and a tenured professor of archaeology at Iwate University. He was also uncommonly wealthy, thanks to the extensive inheritance from his parents; his estate on the outskirts of Morioka was opulent, the mansion filled with priceless artifacts gathered from his travels or purchased at great expense. Most were Central American in origin, his area of specialty. His handful of expeditions to Mexico and Guatemala were documented in dozens of journals and books; all seemed to result in one incredible discovery or another. Of course, the public records did not tell the whole story. For there was a darker side to Sasaki Kurou, one which he did not reveal unless in the field, in the midst of an all-consuming investigation. At those times, consequences meant nothing, and as a result there were episodes which would never be reported in any publication.

None of his colleagues at the university knew of this other side of his personality. To them, he was simply Professor Sasaki, a fellow academic to be respected for his brilliance, if not his character. He was not well liked, as he made no attempt to conceal his distaste for the university setting or the ineptitude of his students. He wished he could spend every day out in the field, but that was not possible. Even his fortune would run out eventually without his income from teaching high-level archaeology classes and writing of his exploits. While he did not enjoy either occupation, he recognized Iwate University as a good location for him. He despised the larger schools and the hustle and bustle of the truly big cities, much preferring the more rustic appeal of Morioka, which was tiny by comparison. It was a city, for sure, but the kind of city he could cope with, surrounded by natural splendor. Mount Iwate towered over the landscape, its dark surface both beautiful and foreboding. The volcano loomed like a sleeping giant, waiting to erupt again.

"The locals say this cave has been sealed off for five hundred years," Makoto continued eagerly, blissfully unaware of his companion's thoughts. "And as far as we know, no other archaeologist has ever visited this site. Who knows what we might find?"

Kurou rolled his eyes. _Hopefully nothing so I can go home sooner._ He had a long drive to get back to Morioka; they were currently outside Miura, over three hundred miles away. Not the way he imagined spending his Saturday afternoon, but he preferred driving to flying or riding the train.

"Whatever it is, I'm sure it will be fascinating," he replied instead.

Makoto nodded absently, watching intently as the bulldozer began to slowly push the boulder from its resting place of half a millennium. The task completed, the driver backed up and shut off the machine, then climbed down and walked into the woods for a smoke. He didn't particularly care what the scientists hoped to find in that cave. What he did care about was the nice fat check the old man's university was writing him for lugging his bulldozer out here to the middle of nowhere to move one rock. He didn't know how people five hundred years ago had moved the boulder to the entrance of that cave without modern equipment, but he was grateful they had figured out a way.

Both archaeologists approached the cave now, stepping cautiously lest they disturb something underfoot. Darkness closed in after a few meters, but their powerful flashlights illuminated the rock surface. Pointing the beam into the mysterious depths of the cavern, Kurou was surprised to find that he could not see a rear wall. Apparently the cave extended for at least several dozen meters. So far there was nothing to see; the walls were bare and lifeless. No stalactites hung from the ceiling, and no stalagmites 'grew' from the floor. This was a dry cave, the air oppressive and dearth of humidity. It had a stuffy, ancient scent caused by centuries of limited to no circulation. All of those were positive signs, as far as Kurou was concerned. If there was something here, the dry atmosphere would have preserved it far better than a moist one. That is, if this cave had remained dry for the full five centuries, which was possible but by no means a certainty.

"Oh, Kami," Makoto exclaimed from up ahead, drawing Kurou from his musings. "Sasaki-san, come look at this!"

Mildly intrigued, Kurou strolled briskly to join his colleague. What he saw astounded him. There, sitting in what could only be termed a massive pile, were literally hundreds of ancient artifacts. Armour, swords, spears, bows, arrows—a feudal era stash of archaeological goodies. Now Kurou knew why his friend was so excited. Some of the artifacts were in better condition than others, but all had been fairly well preserved in the dry atmosphere of the cave. How they came to be placed here, and for what purpose, were mysteries, but he was sure Makoto would have a lot of fun—and make a lot of money—writing about the possibilities. A find like this did not go unnoted in the academic world. For a brief moment he felt a pang of jealousy, then brushed it aside. This was not his find, nor his area of expertise. In fact, this would probably be Makoto's last hurrah before retiring from field work. He would let the old man have his moment of glory; Kurou was certain there was much more of that to be found in Central America.

As Makoto bounced around like a schoolgirl, Kurou took a more scientific approach and began scanning the surrounding cave for anything else of interest. His flashlight beam passed back and forth over the floor, then abruptly he paused. There had been something strange just now, an unnatural glint in the rock. Slowly he retraced the path of the flashlight until the glint reappeared once again. Kneeling, Kurou picked up the object, his eyes widening impossibly as he realized what it was.

A modern ID card of some kind. His logical mind tried to argue, but he could not make logic comport with what he saw and felt. It was perfectly rectangular, its four corners rounded, its depth thin and uniform. It was smooth to the touch, laminated, he realized. This side was more or less unvaryingly white; it appeared there had once been legible writing, but it had faded until it was no longer readable. He turned the card over and gasped aloud.

That was definitely a girl's face. A small picture, taking up most of the left half of the card. It too was faded, but he could still make out her features clearly. She appeared to be a teenager, and unless he was mistaken, the top of a sailor fuku was visible. Scrolled across the top in large, forest green lettering was a message Kurou could almost make out. Unlike the small print on the back and the right side of the front, this lettering had maintained some of its integrity. _Fukuz…Fukuza…_ He was fairly certain the last word was "school." That fit with the age of the girl and the sailor fuku. Now if he could just figure out how the hell it got in here, and why it was so faded…

"You find something, Sasaki-san?" Makoto asked, moving to peer over his shoulder. Kurou froze, mentally debating what to do. If he showed Makoto the ID card, revealed that his precious site had been contaminated…it would crush him. The old man's last hurrah would be ruined; he would never be able to publish his findings in a respectable journal without being accused of trying to pass artificially aged replicas off as the real thing. At the very least, there would be controversy, and Kurou wasn't sure the old man would be able to handle it. So no, he couldn't let Makoto find out about the card. In this case, helping a friend was more important than strictly following the rules.

"Nope!" Kurou hastily declared. "Just dropped something. So, uh, why don't you tell me about those artifacts?" he asked, trying to change the subject. "I'm not that familiar with early Japanese weapons and armour."

Makoto took the bait, launching into an animated monologue, which Kurou promptly tuned out. His thoughts were elsewhere.

* * *

><p>Kurou sat in his dark office, the only illumination provided by the lamp on the desk. It was well past midnight, and the damn card sitting innocently in the circle of light still vexed him. After talking for perhaps an hour, Makoto had decided to call in some graduate students to help him continue the investigation. Kurou had excused himself once they arrived; Makoto had barely noticed.<p>

Once he arrived back in Morioka, he had spent the evening trying to decipher the mystery behind the ID card. A quick google search revealed the school to be Fukuzawa Middle School in Tokyo; pictures of their ID cards posted online matched the one currently in his possession. He had also made out part of the student's name: Hiyuroshi Karomi, or something similar. He couldn't be exactly sure because of the ever present fading. That was the greatest mystery of all. If some student had somehow gotten into the cave and dropped the card, he would expect it to look more or less brand new. Laminated materials were tough, after all. The fading didn't look artificial, either; it appeared natural, as if the passage of time alone had been the culprit. But that was impossible. ID cards did not exist hundreds of years ago.

So he was left with several equally implausible explanations. One—some kid got inside the cave and dropped her ID card. He couldn't rationalize the fading, but he was sure there was an explanation. Two—Makoto dropped the card. Never mind the potential shadiness of a fifty-something year old man carrying around a girl's ID card—and he didn't think Makoto was that kind of guy—he still couldn't explain the fading. And he couldn't just ask Makoto if the card was his, because if it wasn't, then the old man would know the site had been contaminated. A third option did explain the fading, but was utterly ridiculous in every other way. _Ugh, why am I even entertaining the thought that this ID card has been sitting in that cave for five hundred years? What, did somebody go back in time and leave it there?_ But as ludicrous as that sounded, why was he getting this gut feeling…like maybe the most absurd answer was the correct one?

Kurou shook his head. _Go home. Go to bed. Lack of sleep is making you irrational._ Rising tiredly to his feet, he snatched up the ID card and tossed it in his bottom desk drawer. Then he resolved to forget about it. Some things were better left unexplained.

Name Translations:

Kurou = "nine" and "son" (he's actually an only child, but I like the name)

Makoto = "sincerity"

A/N – a couple shout-outs. This chapter was based loosely on the beginning of the book, Timeline by Michael Crichton. Also, the title was based on one of my favorite books, The Bourne Identity by Robert Ludlum. The Bourne movies were good, but the books are better (and completely different).

The Cities of Morioka and Miura, Mount Iwate, and Iwate University are all real. From what I can tell, IU doesn't have an archaeology department, so that was made up. Here is a good description I found of the area: .. I did make Fukuzawa Middle School up. I don't think Kagome's school was ever named in the series, was it? I named it after Fukuzawa Yukichi, whose name I found after doing a google search for "famous Japanese people." Not my most scientific research strategy, but it worked. Wikipedia him if you'd like more info.

Also, can you believe that a high-quality, laminated ID card could last for 500 years in a dry, undisturbed environment? If not, I would love to hear any suggestions you might have for something that might work better. I did quite a bit of brainstorming before finally deciding on the ID card, but it's not too late to change it if the consensus is that I'm warping the laws of nature.


	2. Chapter 1: Connection

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the publicly known characters, plot, etc. I'm just renting them from Rumiko Takahashi, Viz, etc. I do own the plot of this story and any original characters I've created. I will make no money from this fic; I write for my own enjoyment and the enjoyment of my readers.

Connection

"Wah!"

*Thud*

"Klutz," Inuyasha muttered under his breath, turning to face the prone miko. "You alright, wench?"

"Ow," Kagome groaned, sitting up and rubbing her sore knee, the one she'd tried to break her fall with. "Stupid cave."

How they'd come to be in this cave in the first place was quite a tale. The adventure had started ordinarily enough, with Miroku obtaining lodging for them in a village via a fake exorcism. But they had quickly realized that this was no normal village. There was a certain tenseness in the air, an aura of violence which put the Inu-gang on edge. Fortunately, this malice was not directed at them. A cautious investigation revealed the village was at war with a neighboring town. In fact, the men were readying themselves for a night march to be in position to launch an attack before dawn.

This was an unusual situation; small villages like this seldom went to war. They couldn't afford to lose the agricultural manpower even temporarily while the men were fighting, let alone permanently should any of them be killed or disabled. Most also lacked the wealth to fund a war effort; the villagers had probably spent everything they had to purchase weapons and armour from the regional daimyo. And they apparently had ample justification for their war, a long list of grievances which almost made the more hot-headed members of the Inu-gang want to join in. But there was something fishy about the whole thing; rarely was one party to a dispute completely innocent while the other was guilty. With that in mind, they decided to travel to the other village and hear their side of the story.

Of course, now that the Inu-gang knew of the surprise attack, the villagers weren't about to let them leave freely. It had taken a brief show of force by Inuyasha, namely grabbing a sword-wielding rice farmer and hurling him into a dozen of his comrades like a rag doll, before the shell-shocked inhabitants had allowed them to make a hasty exit on the backs of the inu-hanyou and fire-cat. Dealing with superhuman opponents was more than they bargained for.

Along the way to the other village, Inuyasha had abruptly stopped, announcing that he smelled a weasel youkai. Now that was interesting; weasel youkai were notorious for living near and exploiting humans. No one believed the villagers' strange behavior and the presence of this youkai were unrelated.

They had been right, it turned out. The Inu-gang changed course to confront the youkai, eventually finding him via Inuyasha's nose. When an explanation was demanded, the weasel happily provided it. He had shifted form multiple times, using trickery to rapidly build up the animosity between the two villages until it finally boiled over into open war. He planned to feast on the bodies, maybe take advantage of a few grieving widows, and generally make evil after the men had succeeded in killing each other. He laughed haughtily when Kagome ordered him to accompany them and confess his crimes to both villages, not believing that a hanyou and a few humans were any threat to one as powerful as he. He had been mistaken.

Slaying the weasel had been relatively easy; the true challenge was getting the villagers to listen to reason. Knowing there would be no reconciliation if one side was slaughtered in its sleep, the Inu-gang informed the second village of the impending attack. Both sides were eager and ready for battle when the attackers appeared in the wee hours of the morning, disappointed that the element of surprise had been lost, but ready to launch their assault regardless. That is, until an arrow shot between the lines, its glowing pink tail blazing in the pre-dawn light.

"That's enough, you idiots!" Kagome spat angrily, instantly putting a stop to the insults and battle cries being thrown back and forth. No one dared speak up against her, she cast such an intimidating figure. Individuals with strong spiritual power were accorded much respect in this time period, and now that the villagers knew she was a miko, they would at least listen to what she had to say. So they did, each coming to sheepishly lower his weapon as she explained everything the weasel youkai had told her. Soon the leaders of the two villages came together, now remembering the friendship which had existed between their communities not so long ago. Eventually they reached an accord; hostilities would cease immediately, and all weapons and armour would be disposed of in a mutual gesture of peace. It was Kagome's idea to dump all the items of war into a cave, and have Inuyasha seal it with a massive boulder neither side would be able to move. The villagers heartily agreed, and set out to find a suitable spot.

So that was how the hanyou and miko had come to be inside the cave where Kagome now sat, nursing a bruised knee and skinned palms.

"I told you to wait outside and let them carry their own shit in here," Inuyasha scolded, "but you just had to—"

"Yeah, yeah, spare me the lecture, Inuyasha. Help me up, will you?"

Rolling his eyes, the hanyou moved to do just that before pausing as some out-of-place objects on the cave floor caught his attention. He quickly put two and two together.

"Hey, wench, I think some stuff fell out of your bag."

"What? Could you pick it up for me? I can't really see anything."

"It wouldn't have happened if you'd just let me carry the damn thing like I wanted to," Inuyasha snapped, knowing her things had only been dislodged because of her tumble. One of the smaller side pouches had probably opened up, because it seemed like he was just finding a bunch of knickknacks.

"You were lugging around a ton of the villagers' extra armour. I wasn't going to make you carry my bag too."

"I could've handled it!"

"Inuyasha, this is pointless. Why are we arguing?"

"Keh."

She studied him, as well as she could in the dim light. But she didn't need her eyes to sense his fury. _What gives? Is he mad at me for falling? Or…is he angry at himself for not saving me from getting hurt?_ That thought filled her with warmth, but she had to question the logic. _Would he really take it out on me if he was mad at himself for 'allowing' me to injure myself?_ Kagome sweatdropped. Yep, that little scenario had 'Inuyasha' written all over it. Still, his concern brought a smile to her face, despite how he tried to hide it.

"Don't worry, Inuyasha," she soothed gently, "I'm fine."

"Who asked ya?" he grumped without real bite, a definite element of relief in his tone. She felt him move to her side and work on her backpack, putting her stuff back and zipping the pouch this time. She grimaced, realizing her forgetfulness in that regard was likely to blame for the spill.

"Did you find everything?"

"I think so," he answered, giving the area one more cursory glance. He did not, however, think to look under her backside. If he had, he would have found something she accidentally concealed when she sat up. It might have saved both of them a lot of trouble down the road.

Inuyasha knelt before her, glancing over his shoulder expectantly. Even in the near darkness, Kagome could tell what he wanted.

"I can walk, you know," she stated in amusement, secretly flattered by the level of caring he was showing.

"Shut up and get on."

Grinning, and knowing this was a battle she wasn't going to win—nor did she want to—Kagome settled on his back and made herself comfortable. Only then did Inuyasha stand and set off toward the mouth of the cave. He seemed to relax after that, some of the tension flowing out of his shoulders.

"What happened, Kagome-chan?" Sango asked as they emerged from the cavern, obviously wondering about the traveling arrangements.

"Dumb wench fell and banged her knee," Inuyasha answered matter-of-factly, with none of his earlier irritation.

"You'd probably fall too if you couldn't see in the dark," Kagome teased.

"Keh," the hanyou replied in his typical fashion, for once deciding to forego the insult she had set him up for. He set Kagome down long enough to seal up the cave entrance with a boulder, then picked her up again. Miroku even added a few sutras for good measure; the villagers could be assured that no one would be using those weapons for a long time.

"So shall we continue on to Kaede-sama's village?" the monk inquired, causing Kagome to frown with memory. They had originally been heading for the well so she could make it back in time to study for her test tomorrow. It was already going to be a late arrival at normal walking pace, probably sometime after dinner. With the delay, it would be even later. That didn't leave her much time to study, not to mention the fact that she'd be going on more than thirty-six hours without sleep by that point. She'd fail her test for sure. No, this called for a change of plans.

"I can't wait that long. Sango-chan, can I borrow Kirara?"

"I'll take you," Inuyasha answered quickly, surprising everyone except the miko. She'd been hoping for such a response, but hadn't wanted to be presumptuous.

"Thank you, Inuyasha," she said sweetly, causing a light flush to dust his cheeks. "Are you guys coming?" she asked their friends, changing the subject.

"No, I think I'd rather take the villagers up on their offer of another night's hospitality," Miroku replied. "Sango?"

"Agreed. An afternoon nap sounds divine right now," the slayer responded tiredly.

"It would be even better if you shared your bedding with me."

Sango sighed. "Hentai," she declared softly, in too pleasant a mood to be truly offended.

"Then it's settled," Miroku said, turning back to Kagome. "We'll meet you at the village when you return from your test, Kagome-sama."

"Okay. See you in a few days." She and Inuyasha watched them leave, Sango carrying Kirara and a bleary-eyed Shippou riding on Miroku's shoulder. Then Inuyasha took off, wringing a surprised yelp from Kagome's throat. She sensed his fanged smirk even though she couldn't see it.

"You don't have to run too fast, Inuyasha," she told him, tightening her hold. "I'd just like to get there by late afternoon."

He only accelerated further, causing her to pull her body closer and press her cheek into his shoulder against the wind rushing past. He grinned, speeding across the landscape. He was seldom afforded the opportunity to run with Kagome for pleasure's sake; usually they were heading into one danger or another and his mind was elsewhere. But now he could focus on her, the feel of her thighs in his hands, the way her breasts pressed into his upper back, how the grip of her fingers on his shoulders tightened ever so slightly every time he jumped. Though he had only come to terms with his attraction to her a short while ago, it had been a long time since he called her ugly. He liked Kagome. She was a true friend, someone he could count on, trust without hesitation. He cherished that. He didn't know what their futures held, but for now, her friendship was enough to see him through any hardship.

He was broken from his musings by Kagome jolting, and for a moment he thought she had sensed jewel shards in the vicinity. But she settled down again, until moments later the cycle repeated itself. Realizing she was nodding off, unable to truly find sleep, Inuyasha slowed down to give her a smoother ride. She mumbled something, possibly a 'thank you,' before relaxing once more. This time she did not awaken; in no time she was breathing deeply in slumber. Inuyasha gently adjusted his hold, leaning forward slightly to help keep her in place without the benefit of her grip. He shifted his attention to the ground ahead, seeking to avoid any obstacles which might cause him to jostle the precious cargo on his back.

* * *

><p>"We're here, Kagome."<p>

The slumbering miko groggily returned to consciousness, momentarily unsure of where she was. The wooden planks of the well house surrounding them seemed out of place, until she realized she had fallen asleep on Inuyasha's back. _That's right, he carried me all the way here._ She already felt much more well rested than before. _I must have been out for awhile._ Now that she was awake, he allowed her to slip off his back.

"Thanks for letting me sleep, Inuyasha," she said, taking his hand. "I might actually pass my test tomorrow thanks to you."

"K-keh," he retorted quietly, brushing off her gratitude. He didn't give a damn about her test. But doing well made her happy, and that was what he cared about.

"Come on," Kagome ordered cheerily, pulling him up the steps and out onto the shrine grounds. Glancing up at the sky, she saw that the sun was halfway between its peak and the western horizon. _Perfect! Plenty of time to study and get a good night's sleep._ And now that she thought about it, making Inuyasha something special for helping her out sounded nice. A dessert perhaps? But what to make? She would have to ask her mother for ideas.

"I'm home!" she called as she removed her shoes in the foyer. Mrs. Higurashi greeted them, and the usual small talk ensued about how long she would be staying and whether anything interesting had occurred in the feudal era. Kagome gladly spun the recent tale of the two warring villages. They didn't have that many adventures where she was genuinely in little danger throughout, and she certainly wouldn't tell her mother about any of the others. She had a feeling the older woman knew anyway, but let her go back because of a combination of wanting to see her happy and trust in her hanyou protector. Speaking of Inuyasha, he sat with them while they conversed until Kagome's grandfather showed up.

"Come here, boy," the old man ordered, latching onto a haori sleeve and pulling the hanyou toward the front door. "I got a job for you."

Inuyasha shot Kagome a helpless look, but the miko only shrugged. _It's better than getting covered in sutras, isn't it?_ Actually, his sudden departure had given her the perfect opportunity to set her surprise in motion.

"I'll be right back, Mama," she said, scurrying up the stairs to her brother's room. She could hear the music in the hallway, but he turned it off after she banged on the door and called his name.

"Nee-chan, you're here," he observed, face lighting up with excitement. Kagome rolled her eyes. _Now I know he isn't this happy to see me._ He would probably be even more thrilled once she made her request.

"Souta, I need you to keep Inuyasha occupied for awhile."

Souta was indeed pleased, but he was also a curious adolescent. "What for?"

"If you must know, I want to bake him a surprise dessert."

"Ohhhhhh," Souta drawled, grinning mischievously. "Any particular reason you're being so nice to him?"

"H-he carried me all the way here so I could study for my test," Kagome answered, shrinking back slightly from her brother's teasing glare.

"Well," he continued nonchalantly, "I guess it's only natural that you'd want to make your boyf—"

"Knock if off, Souta," Kagome interrupted, failing to completely mask her irritation. "Go rescue Inuyasha from Jii-chan already."

Souta gazed at her in confusion for a second before pushing past and scampering down the stairs. Kagome sighed; she knew her brother didn't understand why the "B" word aggravated her. _That's because he's never had to deal with unrequited love._ She simply didn't appreciate being reminded of what she didn't have. It was true that her relationship with Inuyasha had grown steadily closer since they met, but they were most certainly not boyfriend and girlfriend. That wouldn't instantly change even if Kikyou suddenly disappeared from the picture—again. She knew he had some feelings for her, but whether they went beyond strong friendship she couldn't say. The two of them becoming a couple was a future possibility, not a current reality. But she would remain patient, keeping the faith that someday Inuyasha's heart would truly beat in time with her own.

Deciding she'd had enough of melancholic reflection for one day, Kagome walked purposefully down the stairs to the kitchen to enlist her mother's aid in making a treat for her not-boyfriend. She and Mrs. Higurashi discussed several options, eventually settling on something simple. They had a brief chuckle over whether Inuyasha, being a dog, would have a reaction to the chocolate, but Kagome assured her mother that wouldn't be a problem. He sometimes did canine things—like scratching his head with his foot when he thought no one was looking—but he really was far more human than animal.

Dinner came and went with Inuyasha being none the wiser to the treat, thanks to Souta's interference. In fact, all three males were surprised and delighted when Mrs. Higurashi placed a small chocolate cake in the middle of the table after the meal. (1) Kagome's grandfather licked his lips, recognizing the dessert as stemming from one of Mrs. Higurashi's special homemade recipes, and one of his favorites at that. Inuyasha too was intrigued; the cake smelled sweet, kind of like that pocky stuff Shippou was so fond of. The ravenous stares of Kagome's brother and grandfather suggested that it tasted as good as it smelled.

It did. The soft, moist substance melted in his mouth, the delightful sweetness providing just the right extra kick. He closed his eyes, savoring the flavor for a moment before swallowing it down and going for another bite. He was glad that almost half the cake remained; he planned on having seconds if the hostess didn't mind. Speaking of, he realized he should probably voice his approval, lest he seem rude. That didn't used to matter to him, but it did now. He wanted Kagome's family to like him, for a variety of reasons, the simplest of which was that he had grown rather fond of them.

"It's good," was all he said, but to those who know him, as Mrs. Higurashi did, that was high praise. But in this instance his commendation was misplaced.

"Oh, I didn't make it. Kagome did."

Inuyasha froze, eyes widening comically as his next bite of cake hovered halfway between the plate and his mouth. He glanced very briefly at Kagome to find her smiling at him from behind folded hands. Snapping out of his temporary stupor, he put the cake in his mouth and began to chew. And as the full significance of this seemingly innocent gesture set in, he felt his cheeks heat. That look in her eyes confirmed it. Kagome hadn't made this cake for her family; she'd made it _for him_. That there was enough to go around was merely a bonus. A wave of humility washed over him. Sure, she made ramen for him quite often, but he could sense this was different even without much knowledge of modern human customs. This was special, and Kagome was the only person on either side of the well who would go out of her way to make something special for him. And because of how her magnanimous gesture made him feel, he resolved not to say something stupid; the cake tasted much better than his own foot.

"You'll, uh…have to make this again sometime," he said quietly without looking up from his dessert.

"I'm glad you like it," Kagome replied, quite pleased with his reaction. What he said didn't matter as much as what she could see in his body language and expression, which were manifesting a combination of admiration, gratitude, and embarrassment. What he didn't say—namely, a hurtful comment—also meant a lot to her. She would have been able to tell that he didn't really mean it, but she appreciated that he felt he could be more open with her now. It had been a gradual change, noticeable in moments like this spread out over the months and weeks of their companionship. She was also thrilled from a purely culinary standpoint; she took the fact that he confused her baking with her mother's as a real compliment.

Seeing how Inuyasha eyed the remainder of the cake longingly after finishing his piece, Kagome decided not to make him ask for seconds. He mumbled a "thanks" as she set another piece in front of him, and Kagome watched in satisfaction as he ate that too. _He's right; I will have to make that more often._ But it was getting late, and she had no more time to spend on Inuyasha tonight. Excusing herself, the schoolgirl hurried upstairs to study.

For his part, Inuyasha decided to leave Kagome alone so she could concentrate. It wasn't all that interesting staring at the back of her head anyway. The weird picture box downstairs was far more entertaining, even though he didn't understand most of what he saw. He spent the evening watching the television with Kagome's family, at least until they went to bed. Kagome stumbled down the stairs in her pajamas around midnight, grinning victoriously despite her obvious fatigue.

"You learn all your shit, wench?" he asked, turning off the television.

She giggled. "Yep. Got my shit down pat."

Inuyasha's eyes widened at her language, but he chalked it up to mental exhaustion.

"Come on up," she directed, waving him to follow her upstairs. For the second time that evening, Inuyasha was humbled. Kagome had come downstairs solely to invite him up to her bedroom. As tired as she was, he wouldn't have blamed her if she had simply gone straight to bed. It meant a lot that she still thought of him.

Kagome was out as soon as her head hit the pillow. Inuyasha stayed awake a little longer, allowing himself to savor the Kagome-saturated scent of her room from his place under the windowsill. It added to the tranquility of the night, with her, and he had no trouble attaining slumber. Both hanyou and miko slept well that evening.

* * *

><p>"Oh, crud," Kagome lamented, discovering after a fruitless search of her bag that she had left her lunch at home. Her growling stomach was not happy about it. <em>Oh, well. I guess I'll just go hungry. Wait! The last time I forgot my lunch, Mama had Inuyasha bring it to me. Is he here now?<em> She glanced through the windows and saw no sign of him; at least he wasn't hanging around right outside the classroom like the previous instance. Perhaps he was on the roof? That was where they had met before. Closing her eyes, Kagome took a deep breath, separating herself from her surroundings. She stretched out her miko senses, easily picking up the vibrant aura which could only belong to her hanyou companion. He was indeed on the roof. Grinning, Kagome rose from her chair and darted out of the classroom before her friends could ask where she was going.

"Thanks, Inuyasha," she said when she found him. "I'm starved!"

"Keh. Did you do good on your test?"

"I think so."

"You don't have to take another one for awhile, right?"

"No, I should be all set for a few weeks."

"Good," he answered smugly. He had granted her three days in her time to catch up on her schoolwork, and wanted to stay in the feudal era for at least a month before the next time.

The pair settled into companionable silence as they ate; Mrs. Higurashi had made enough for both of them. Kagome had just finished when the bell rang and she had to hurry back inside. Inuyasha watched her go, then stood and vaulted down into the shadows before emerging out into the street to begin his journey back to the shrine. The trek was uneventful, at least for a little while. He didn't really mind the stares; everyone thought he was something called a "cosplayer," even with the hat on. No one suspected his exotic features were genuine, and he planned to keep it that way.

After awhile, he came upon a crowd of people, several hundred strong, all clustered around a building that was quite a bit taller than anything around it. Men in blue uniforms were standing next to wooden barriers in the road, probably designed to prevent those 'auto-mowbeel' things from passing. There was one rather large vehicle inside the cordoned area already, with people standing near it wielding strange devices. But that wasn't what caught his attention. When he noticed that all the people in the crowd were looking up, he followed suit, nearly choking at the scene. Near the top of the incredibly tall building, a lone man was standing out on a ledge, his balance precarious at best. As Inuyasha watched, the man toppled over the side and plummeted toward the earth, the crowd below roaring in horror.

There was no time to think, only to react. Inuyasha jumped up to the roof of the short building to his immediate right, charging over the surface and gaining momentum for his leap. He had to time this perfectly or that human was going to die. With a mighty heave of his legs he launched himself into the air, his eyes on the falling man as they closed on what was hopefully an intercept course. The wind suddenly gusted, blowing the hat off his head and pushing him to the left, his baggy clothing acting as a sail. Swearing to himself, Inuyasha leaned to his right and stretched out his arm, barely managing to snag the back of the man's shirt as he passed. Then he hit the skyscraper, lessening the impact with his feet and digging his claws into a stretch of concrete between windows for purchase. He could hear the people behind the glass shouting in astonishment. Glancing back over his shoulder, Inuyasha selected his landing site and kicked off, somersaulting in the air and grabbing a better hold of his cargo as he flew over the street and skidded to a halt on the roof of another building.

He set the human down and knelt to see if he was alright. The man groaned but sat up, rubbing his neck; he would be suffering the effects of fairly severe whiplash for a week or two, a consequence of shifting direction in the air so quickly. In actuality, he was lucky to have not broken his neck. But this particular human did not feel lucky.

"Why did you save me?" he demanded, glaring at the strange, cat-eared individual who had stopped his descent. (2)

Inuyasha was understandably taken aback; he had been expecting gratitude, not anger. But as the truth of the situation finally sunk in, he found himself gritting his teeth, his ire rising to match, then exceed, that of the human sitting before him. For a hanyou who even in the dark days of his youth had never seriously considered suicide, seeing this man so desperate to end his life was downright insulting. How could this bastard possibly have it any worse than he had back then? With this thought fueling his rage, Inuyasha picked the coward up by his collar and slammed him against the wall of the shed containing the stairs which led to the building's lower floors. He snarled, getting right in the man's face, satisfied at the pale and frightened expression which stared back at him.

"Listen, you fucking spineless piece of shit! You think your life is so bad? It hurts too much? Fuck off! You don't even know how painful like can get."

"Wh-what do you know about my life?" the man cried, finally showing some backbone in Inuyasha's opinion.

"I know that it can't possibly justify killing yourself! Have you ever had rocks thrown at you by the people you grew up with, or been forced to live alone in the wilderness for years? Has your own brother ever shoved his hand through your chest and poisoned you? Have you ever…been shot in the heart by someone you loved? I didn't think so." Inuyasha paused a moment, allowing his words to sink in. It was clear the man didn't entirely believe that he had gone through all those things. That was fine; at least the bastard seemed to realize that whatever his problems were, they weren't as horrible as the 'hypotheticals.'

"Look," Inuyasha continued in a softer tone, his mind shifting away from miserable memory toward a much more pleasant present. "Life doesn't stay shitty forever. Sooner or later it will get better, no matter how bad it seems. And then you'll be glad you decided to live, to fight through the tough times instead of taking the coward's way out."

Inuyasha listened as the sound of footsteps running up the stairs became louder. He suddenly released the man, turning and stalking toward the edge of the roof.

"But if you still want to kill yourself," he called over his shoulder, "I won't stop you. Just remember…you never know when you'll meet someone who'll make it all worthwhile."

With that, Inuyasha took off, flashing over Tokyo's rooftops so any observers would see nothing more than a crimson blur. The exertion helped clear his head, and calm his nerves. That guy had a point; he really didn't know anything about him. But Inuyasha had come to believe that life was too precious to throw away, even when living was exponentially more difficult that dying. He was sure the fact that so many had wished him death in the past was part of why he viewed life as a privilege now.

By the time he made his way back to the shrine, by a combination of landmarks and an innate sense of direction, he was almost fully relaxed again. Still, he hopped up into Goshinboku, taking shelter in the tree which always seemed to bring him tranquility, on either side of the well. There he spent the next several hours, alternately brooding and dozing. He leapt down to greet Kagome when she climbed the steps later that afternoon.

"Hey, Inuyasha," she greeted cheerily. "How was your day?"

"Eh, same old shit," he replied as nonchalantly as he could.

Kagome smiled, apparently buying the act. "Well, I'm going to go get my homework over with now. Maybe later we can watch a movie or something."

Inuyasha didn't need her to say 'just the two of us'; he read it loud and clear in her anxious expression and the way she nervously folded her hands together. He gulped, then nodded. He didn't get many chances to do things with just Kagome anymore. While he had been too much of a baka to appreciate her company back when they first started their journey together, now was different. He felt so comfortable with her, and appreciated that he could be himself. And yet, there were those times when she looked at him a certain way, or some unintended skin contact occurred, and his whole body surged with energy, rendering his feelings an incomprehensible mess. Those times were deeply confusing, but thrilling in a way. They reminded him of the sensations he had occasionally experienced with Kikyou, but were much more intense. It all felt real with Kagome, like anything could happen, whereas with Kikyou, even their closest moments had seemed strangely artificial. Perhaps the reason was the same thing which led them to fall so easily for Naraku's deception.

Inuyasha shook his head, deciding not to dwell on depressing memories. No, it was time for a much more enjoyable pastime—playing with Buyo. Grinning predatorily, he set out to locate the corpulent feline.

* * *

><p>Kagome hummed softly to herself as she dried her hair. She had just gotten out of a nice, relaxing bath, and after gently semi-drying her raven locks, she would dress in her pajamas and pick out a movie for her and Inuyasha to watch. Preferably something he would be able to follow along with. It was such an innocent activity, but already the butterflies were fluttering around inside her stomach. It might simply have been because they'd never done this before, but she knew it was deeper than that. Watching a movie together was something couples did. Even though they weren't boyfriend and girlfriend, she would indulge the fantasy for as long as Inuyasha was willing.<p>

It was probably around nine o'clock now; according to her regular routine, her mother would watch the news for the next half hour, then go to bed before the sports recap came on. Suddenly, Mrs. Higurashi called out loud enough for the entire house to hear.

"Inuyasha! Kagome! Come quick!"

Her mother's frightened tone, as well as the demanding nature of her appeal, immediately set Kagome on edge. She emerged from the bathroom and rushed down the stairs, her brother and grandfather hot on her heels. They too were curious and worried. Inuyasha was already in the living room, his hand on Tetsusaiga's hilt as he scanned the room for danger. But Mrs. Higurashi's attention was focused solely on the TV screen, where the _News at Nine_ introduction was playing.

"What's wrong, Mama?"

"You know how the news will preview their top stories before the opening?" the older woman asked, still staring at the screen.

"Yeah."

"Well, I hope I didn't just see what I thought I did."

Inuyasha got a sinking feeling at her words. He had been told that the strange picture box could show images of things that had happened in the past, as long as something called a 'cam-ra' was on hand to record the events live. For Mrs. Higurashi to be this worried, and for her to call _his_ name like she did…he suddenly knew exactly what they were going to see next. Sure enough, the screen shifted to a zoomed in shot of the top of a very familiar building, where a man was teetering on a ledge. The camera was positioned diagonally to the front of the building, catching both the man's profile and his face.

"A terrifying scene at the Midtown Tower today," the anchorwoman announced as the footage played and the man tumbled off the ledge. "A man captivated a crowd for almost an hour before leaping over fifty stories to his death." The camera zoomed out as he fell, taking in most of the building. Then the footage paused, with the man only about a third of the way to the ground. The image shrunk and the anchorwoman appeared off to the side.

"Or so it seemed. Don't worry, folks. We wouldn't show this footage if it didn't have a happy ending. Keep an eye on the left side of your screen."

The footage once again expanded to cover the whole screen, then resumed playing. The man continued his plummet until it was stopped by a crimson and silver blur which shot in from the left, caught him, alit on the tower, and launched both of them into the air. The camera followed the pair's trajectory beautifully as they passed overhead and landed on another building, which finally cut off the view.

"Let's look at that again in slow motion," the anchorwoman said, and the station made it so. By zooming in and enhancing the picture, they were actually able to provide a fairly clear image of Inuyasha, right down to triangular ears atop his head.

"It looks too amazing to be true," the anchorwoman cut in again. "But tell that to the hundreds of people who saw it with their own eyes, not to mention our camera crew. The jumper, who asked not to be identified, survived the ordeal. He says he plans to seek psychiatric treatment, and does not intend to attempt suicide ever again.

"But who—or what—is the mysterious hero? He vanished before anyone could talk to him. Since we first aired the footage on the six o'clock news, we have received almost two million comments on our website. Some claim what occurred today was a test conducted by the military of top secret 'super soldier' technology. Others say the unknown individual is an alien from another world, living among us. Some even maintain that the 'Crimson Cat,' as he's come to be known because of his ears, is a real life superhero, blessed with incredible powers through exposure to nuclear waste or some other radioactive substance. Whoever or whatever he is, the reaction from most of the citizens of Tokyo has been positive, despite the official police stance against vigilantism.

"We've already received hundreds of reports of previous sightings of this oddly-dressed individual, most of them clustered in a relatively small area of downtown Tokyo, including a substantial number in the immediate vicinity of Fukuzawa Middle School. This new information adds to the mystery of this hero, and his incredible intrigue.

"Alright, we have much more to discuss about this mysterious savior. Hear what the experts think, right after these messages."

Mrs. Higurashi muted the TV as the first commercial came on, and the room was suddenly bathed in deafening silence. Not even Souta dared to speak out in adoration of his hero, for he could sense the seriousness of the situation, and the way his sister's ire was building like a rumbling volcano.

"'Same old shit,' huh?" Kagome ground out through clenched teeth. "Inuyasha, what the _hell_ were you thinking?"

Inuyasha recoiled, slightly taken aback. He had expected her to be upset, but not this mad. And as he gazed at her, he realized for the first time that she was wearing nothing but a towel. He could still see the moisture clinging to her hair, and he made sure to keep his eyes from straying further south, lest he add embarrassed indignation to her already sour mood.

"What?" he tried. "You didn't yell at me the last time I saved someone in your time. Remember that little girl in the fire?"

"That was different. All the news people had was a child's drawing, not _video evidence!_"

"So I should have just let that guy die?"

No! I mean…" Kagome sighed, closing her eyes and taking a few deep, calming breaths. She had gotten angry with Inuyasha for many things since she met him, but this was one instance where he really didn't deserve her ire. He had stumbled upon a situation where only his superhuman abilities could save a life, and she couldn't fault him for doing so. It was just unfortunate that there had been a camera filming the spectacle.

"No, Inuyasha," she began softly. "I'm glad you saved him. But I hope you understand the consequences. You can never go out in my world again unless you completely alter your appearance. You'd have to change clothes and dye your hair."

Inuyasha shrugged. "That's fine. I'll stay here or on the other side of the well."

"It's not that simple!" Kagome retorted, still somewhat agitated. "My friends met you recently, remember? If they recognize you, I'm going to have some serious explaining to do the next time I see them. They probably will, too; you have a very…unique look."

"Don't worry, Kagome," Mrs. Higurashi spoke up reassuringly. "I'm sure your friends will be understanding."

"I don't know…" Kagome hedged, remember how pushy they had been in the past about Hojo. She sighed again. "I just hope they're the only people who can associate me with the 'Crimson Cat' over there." (3)

"_What_ did you call me, wench?" Inuyasha demanded incredulously, forcing Kagome to stifle a giggle.

"Didn't you hear the news lady, Inu-no-oniichan?" Souta asked. "That's your new superhero nickname!"

Inuyasha's left eye twitched; it was clear he was trying not to launch into a swearing fit in front of Kagome's family. Without a word, he stood and marched stiffly to the front door and out into the night, where he could cuss to his heart's content. Kagome's mirth spilled out into amused laughter, and soon her entire family joined in. Mrs. Higurashi restored the volume on the TV when the commercials ended, and they all tuned in to watch a bunch of so-called 'experts' argue about who the mysterious hero was. Some even called into question the validity of the footage. _That's pretty gutsy_, Kagome thought, _going on the News at Nine to tell them they're full of crap. In reality, none of them have any idea what they're talking about._ Inuyasha rejoined the family a few minutes later, noticeably more composed for his outburst. Though he did briefly appear ruffled about something else, as a quick glance at Kagome had his cheeks flushing slightly. It was then that the miko remembered her state of undress, and scurried upstairs to put clothes on.

Nine thirty found her and Inuyasha settling down on the couch as planned, a bag of potato chips between them, though Kagome had a feeling that the hanyou would end up doing most of the snacking. (4) She started the movie, but soon her mind shifted to other pursuits, as she took to worriedly chewing on her lower lip. Inuyasha noticed, her troubled scent providing ample distraction from the moving picture.

"You alright, wench?" he finally asked. She started, then shook her head and waved off his concerns.

"It's okay. I just can't stop thinking about tomorrow."

"Worrying about it now won't do any good. Your friends were pretty laid back when I met them. Maybe they won't go crazy."

"You're right; I shouldn't fret about it. It's just kind of nerve-wracking not knowing, you know?"

"Keh." Inuyasha paused for a long moment, then spoke in a low tone. "Kagome…I should've stopped to destroy the 'cam-ra.' Sorry."

"Don't apologize for that. I doubt you would have even known what to look for."

Inuyasha grimaced; she was right about that. He still felt guilty though, mostly because his hasty decision had given Kagome a major headache to deal with. Seeing his remorse, Kagome scooted closer, moving the chips out of the way, and took his hand tenderly in her own. The hanyou's eyes widened as he gazed into her chocolate pools, unsure what to make of her action.

"Inuyasha, please don't feel bad about what happened. I'm sorry I reacted the way I did. You're a hero for saving that man. Because of you, he has a second chance at life. Think of the heartache you saved all the people who care about him. I'm…I'm proud of you, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha felt a smile tug at the corners of his lips. Hearing Kagome say those words, seeing the wonder in her eyes, swelled his pride more than any victory in battle ever had. He didn't understand why her opinion meant so much to him, but it did.

"Thanks," he muttered, managing a crooked grin. Kagome beamed, glad she had succeeded in cheering him up. Feeling bold, she slid closer still, leaning against his side and resting her head on his shoulder. Inuyasha tensed, but soon relaxed, his heartbeat returning to a more normal level. Through it all, their hands never parted.

They returned to watching the movie, though neither truly saw much of it, as focused as they were on each other. It came as both a surprise and a disappointment to Kagome when the film ended; she wished they could stay like this for longer. But she could feel her eyelids drooping, and she knew she needed to get to bed or she would probably fall asleep in class tomorrow. When she entered her bedroom after brushing her teeth, Inuyasha had already assumed his customary spot under the windowsill.

"Goodnight, Inuyasha," she said as she crawled underneath the covers. A noncommittal grunt was all she received in reply, but it was enough. Again, hanyou and miko slept soundly, forgetting at least temporarily the troubles tomorrow might bring.

* * *

><p>Sasaki Kurou flopped into his recliner, exhaling as he sought to unwind from a long day of grading mediocre papers written by mediocre students. <em>Honestly, I wish just once someone actually worthy of my teaching would walk into my class.<em> He did not hope for an equal; there simply were none in his chosen field.

Kurou flipped on the _News at Nine_, which he liked because it provided national news in a condensed format. Though he would prefer to spend his days in the jungles of Central America, he recognized the value in keeping current on important news in Japan. As long as it didn't take up too much of his time, that is.

He found himself quite immersed in the top story; it wasn't every day that a human—or humanoid something—demonstrated the ability to leap hundreds of feet in the air as if it was child's play.

"…Fukuzawa Middle School…"

Kurou gasped, sitting straight up in the chair, wondering if his ears had been playing tricks on him. Snatching the remote, he used the DVR to rewind the program about twenty seconds.

"We've already received hundreds of reports of previous sightings of this oddly-dressed individual, most of them clustered in a relatively small area of downtown Tokyo, including a substantial number in the immediate vicinity of Fukuzawa Middle School. This new information…"

Kurou turned off the TV. He stared straight ahead at the dark screen, his eyes unseeing. In all honestly, he had completely forgotten about the strange ID card he had discovered in the cave almost two months ago. He had concentrated on his work, and life had moved on. But hearing Fukuzawa Middle School mentioned so closely with this bizarre occurrence had peaked his curiosity once more. Sure, it could just be a coincidence. But it was also possible that there was a connection between 'Hiyuroshi Karomi,' if that was actually her name, and the 'Crimson Cat,' as the idiot masses referred to him. When two extraordinary, unexplainable things seemed to be connected, it had been Kurou's experience that they usually were.

He hurried out to his car and drove to his university office, turning the computer on and retrieving the ID card from the bottom drawer. A quick google search revealed that Fukuzawa Middle School posted its honor roll online, going back about five years. If he could find the name of a current student which could conceivably mesh with the faded name on the card, then maybe he could figure out who the card belonged to. He hoped 'Hiyuroshi Karomi' was a good student.

Unfortunately, none of the names on the honor roll fit, and there was no Hiyuroshi Karomi. He went back a semester and got the same results. Then he went back a third semester, and froze. The name seemed to jump off the computer screen, and instantly he knew he had solved the riddle. Higurashi Kagome. The faded characters matched perfectly; it was her ID card. But he wanted to be absolutely certain, so he added her name to the google search line. The first link took him to an issue of the school newspaper from two years ago. Scrolling down, he quickly located a section called 'Student Profiles.' Apparently the newspaper would take a few students each month and write a quick blurb about them. There, smiling back at him, was Higurashi Kagome, the same face which was on the ID card. Though the latter image was not entirely clear, there was no doubt. He had found his mystery girl. (5)

Judging by her enrollment status at the time of the profile, she should still be a student at Fukuzawa. Switching over to the Yellow Pages website, he typed in 'Higurashi' and 'Tokyo.' Only one hit came up, a small shrine within walking distance of Fukuzawa. Kurou took a deep breath, leaning back in his chair and steepling his fingers together. He had determined the owner of the ID card and where she lived.

Now, to decide what to do with that knowledge.

(1) I found a recipe for Japanese chocolate cake here: .. You can assume Mrs. Higurashi's recipe is similar

(2) Disclaimer: Opinions expressed about suicide in this chapter are Inuyasha's. They do not necessarily reflect the opinion of the author

(3) I hate to do this, for consistency's sake, but I'm kicking the "Cultural Festival" anime episodes out of canon for the purposes of this story. Primarily because I don't want the whole school to associate what they saw on TV with Kagome, but also because I hate them. Inuyasha is portrayed as an idiot; he blows a freaking hole in the auditorium roof and nobody seems to care! Anyway, these episodes never happened, but you can assume the rest of the anime episodes come in (like "Gap Between the Ages," from which I took the first Inuyasha 'rescue' scene)

(4) I would have used microwave popcorn here, but my research indicated that it's not very popular in Japan. Chips are way more commonly eaten, and we already know Inuyasha loves them

(5) I found all this just by googling my old high school. It's amazing what even schools put online these days

A/N – In writing this chapter, I couldn't help but think of the recent stories of teenage boys killing themselves because of their struggles with their own homosexuality, and the ridicule and ostracism of their peers. Stories like these remind us that suicide is a complicated phenomenon. It can be planned months in advance, or it can result from a sudden, emotional breakdown. I do not believe for a second that all suicides are "cowardly," though they are all unfortunate. But Inuyasha does not have the benefit of any of this knowledge. He naturally approaches the issue of suicide from a simplistic perspective, a warrior's (but not a samurai's) mentality. He might recognize the glory of dying in battle, but I feel he would condemn the jumper's act of taking his own life here as cowardly. I apologize if I offended anyone. Just know that it was not my intention, and I do not necessarily share Inuyasha's views.


	3. Chapter 2: Crossing the Line

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the publicly known characters, plot, etc. I'm just renting them from Rumiko Takahashi, Viz, etc. I do own the plot of this story and any original characters I've created. I will make no money from this fic; I write for my own enjoyment and the enjoyment of my readers.

**5/1/11 Update**

I caught a pretty careless oversight in the prologue. I originally had Kagome drop the ID card in a cave outside Morioka, which is 300 miles north of Tokyo. I know the eras are different, but the distances would be roughly the same. So my question to myself was what the hell is the Inu-gang doing 300 miles from the bone eater's well? They probably never traveled that far away in the entire series! And they certainly couldn't walk that distance in a few days. *headdesk*

Anyway, now Kurou finds the ID card in a cave outside of Miura, which is on a peninsula about 40 miles south of Tokyo. The Inu-gang could probably cover that distance in 2 days at normal walking pace (3 mph), and I figure Inuyasha could do it in a couple hours at reasonable cruise speed (maybe 20 mph?). I imagine he could sprint quite a bit faster than that, but remember he slowed down so Kagome could sleep. Okay, so I edited the prologue accordingly, but you don't have to go back and reread it. I put this announcement up here so you won't be confused when I mention Miura in this chapter instead of Morioka. One final note—Kurou is still a professor at Morioka University; he just had to travel a few hundred miles to meet up with his archaeologist friend in this version.

Now, enough with the boring stuff. On with the show!

Crossing the Line

The dormant cell phone sprang to life, vibrating and blaring the heavy metal tune that was its ringtone into the darkness. To the sleep and alcohol-encumbered brain of Yoshida Saburou, it seemed as though there was a massive stereo blasting the tune from the table beside his bed. He swore under his breath as he groped blindly for the phone, opening his eyes just enough to glance at the clock as he did so. _Three-thirty? Who the fuck is calling me at three-fucking-thirty in the fucking morning? Somebody's getting their ass handed to them for this shit._ The whore on his left groaned, rolling away from him and pulling the sheet over her head. Finally, Saburou found the phone, bringing it to his ear and pressing the call button.

"What?" he growled harshly.

"Yoshida-san? It's Sasaki."

Saburou was silent for a moment as his memory caught up with him. "Ah, Sasaki-san," he greeted in a much more congenial tone. He wouldn't call Sasaki Kurou a friend, but he was a customer—a very good customer. "If it isn't my favorite archeologist."

"Hmph," snorted the academic on the other end. "I'm only your favorite because I pay you so well."

"Well, you know what the Yakuza say: 'good money buys good friends.' (1) Now, what is so important that it couldn't wait until morning?"

"I have a job for you."

Saburou sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose between his fingers. He didn't want to yell at Kurou, but the selfish prick was making it difficult. Still, he managed to restrain himself by thinking about the promised compensation. It was worth losing a little sleep over.

"Give me the details," he replied, hoping the answer would be short. He was not functioning at peak mental capacity right now, as the beer bottles strewn all over the floor could attest. And it was still three-thirty in the fucking morning.

"I need you to meet me at the Midoriiro Café in Tokyo tomorrow morning at ten o'clock. I'll fill you in on the rest then."

Saburou furrowed his brow at the unusual request. "Tokyo? I thought you hated big cities."

"I do, but I'm afraid it's necessary in this instance."

"Alright, so how many guys do you want?"

"For now, just you."

"Huh? Look, I don't do solo jobs. You gotta—"

"No, no, you misunderstand. Think of our meeting tomorrow as a consultation. I need your…particular expertise to determine whether I'll require any further involvement from you or your 'organization.' I will pay you at our normal rate, of course."

Saburou thought about it for a moment. If another of his customers had made this request, he might tell them to go to hell. But with Kurou, this might actually be worth his time. The wealthy archaeologist had given them big jobs in the past, usually on the other side of the world, away from Japanese law enforcement. Business had been slow recently, and the prospect of a major payday had Saburou salivating. So yes, he would go meet with Kurou, even if it meant getting up early to make it to Tokyo in time.

"Alright, I'll see you at ten. What was the name of that café?"

"Midoriiro."

"Gotcha. Later."

Saburou hung up and dropped the phone back on the table. He yawned cavernously, debating whether to get up now or try to catch a few more hours of shuteye. The soft snoring of the prostitute reminded him of her presence, and the heat of her body conjured up memories of the previous evening which had him hardening rapidly. He saw no reason to deny himself; the whore had been paid for a full night, after all.

"Hey, bitch, wake up," he ordered, sitting up and slapping her none-too-gently in the face a few times. But she only moaned and curled further into herself. Saburou shrugged; he actually didn't much care if she was awake or not. He flung back the covers, predatory eyes greedily soaking in the sight of her nude form. And without a care for the owner of said body, he took what he wanted.

* * *

><p>Saburou slumped in his chair at the secluded corner table of the Midoriiro Café, nursing a strong black coffee. He didn't know if it helped relieve his hangover, but it did at least give him some energy. He kept his eyes on the entrance and easily spotted Sasaki Kurou when he came in at two minutes to ten. Of course the academic was right on time. Saburou nodded in greeting as he approached.<p>

"I've made an exciting discovery, Yoshida-san," Kurou declared, not even bothering with such a formality. "I need you to help me investigate further."

Saburou repressed the desire to roll his eyes. _The asshole can't even thank me for coming on short notice. If he wasn't rich…_

"Oh?" he replied instead, leaning in close so they could keep their voices down. "What would that be?"

"What do you make of this?" Kurou asked, pulling a small object from his pocket and placing it on the table. Saburou picked up the item and examined it closely.

"It's a school ID card," he answered, voice tinged with confusion, "but it looks like it's been sitting in someone's basement for a hundred years."

"More like five hundred, actually. And it wasn't a basement, but a cave."

Saburou stared at his companion incredulously. "Are you telling me this thing was in a cave for five hundred years?"

"I'm saying that's one of the possibilities I'm considering."

"You might want to consider an explanation that isn't complete bullshit," Saburou snarled, tossing the card back on the table. He did not like having his time wasted, even by good customers, and was just about to stand and leave when Kurou spoke again.

"Did you watch the news last night?"

The change of subject caught Saburou by surprise. "No. Why?"

"Did you read the newspaper this morning?"

"Yeah, while I was waiting for you. What the hell was I supposed to see?"

"The top story, about the 'Crimson Cat,' as they're calling him."

"Oh, yeah. The freak who saved some guy who jumped off the Midtown Tower. I say it's a hoax."

"What would you say if I told you I knew someone who might know his identity?"

Saburou studied his companion for a moment, taking in the seriousness of his expression. "I would say that information could be worth a lot of money. I would also tell you that your 'lead' is probably full of shit."

"Perhaps. But it would be worth checking out, correct?"

"That depends. What kind of lead are we talking about here?"

"The girl on that card goes to Fukuzawa Middle School. The 'freak,' as you called him, has reportedly been sighted near that school dozens of times."

"And you think there's a connection," Saburou finished dubiously, again pondering an immediate departure.

"I do," Kurou responded quickly, seemingly realizing that his companion did not share his enthusiasm. "Come with me to the school. We'll talk to this girl, and if she honestly knows nothing, then you go back home with money in your pocket. But if she _does_ know something…this could be big."

Saburou thought about it for a moment. He was already here, and the job seemed simple enough. At least now he knew what Kurou had meant by his "particular expertise" the night before; he specialized in interrogation, and would easily be able to tell whether the schoolgirl was telling the truth or not. Since he knew Kurou would pay well, he really had nothing to lose by going along with this ridiculous little plan. And on the off chance that Kurou was right, then this really would be huge.

"Alright, I'm in."

"Great! Let's head over to the school now. We'll pose as reporters and request an interview with a few students after classes get out. We'll say the 'freak' was sighted near their houses and we're wondering if they know anything. That way it won't seem too suspicious."

"How the hell is that supposed to work? You think the principal is just gonna take our word that we're reporters?"

"No," Kurou answered smugly, pulling two more items from his pocket. I bribed someone at one of the news stations to give us badges."

Saburou chuckled, amused by his customer's resourcefulness. "You know, Sasaki-san, in another life you could've been part of a group like mine. You'd be the behind-the-scenes guy taking care of the bribes and finances so the others could do the fun stuff. Despite being a pressed-shirt academic, you've got the ruthless soul of a mercenary."

"Hm, I suppose I should take that as a comment," Kurou remarked dryly, recalling some of his more 'ruthless' moments. He was not a bloodthirsty man; if something violent needed to be done, he preferred to pay someone else to do it. That's where Saburou and his gang came in; they actually seemed to enjoy the dirty work, or 'fun stuff.' There had certainly been plenty of opportunity to indulge that predilection on the other side of the world. Oh, yes, Saburou and his gang had earned their pay in Central America, mercilessly carrying out their duties at Kurou's direction. Perhaps the mercenary's analogy was not that far off.

Would he get an opportunity to exhibit his 'ruthless soul' in the case of Higurashi Kagome, Kurou wondered? Or was she just a dead end? He sincerely hoped for the former. With any luck, he and Saburou would soon be entering into another fruitful partnership.

* * *

><p>Kagome sighed, glancing at the clock on the wall for the tenth time in as many minutes. The last quarter hour before the final bell always seemed to drag on forever. Her focus had been erratic today. She had spent much of the morning dreading the looming encounter with her friends. Though she had arrived too late for them to really talk to her before classes started, she could tell they had a hundred questions on their minds.<p>

In the end, the interrogation hadn't been as bad as she feared. The three schoolgirls pulled her up to the roof at lunch, not daring to say a word until they were sure their conversation would be private. Even then they hesitated, seemingly unsure of what to stay. It was actually Kagome who spoke up first.

"So I'm guessing you guys all saw the news?" she inquired wryly, trying to lighten the mood.

"I did," Yuka replied. "My mom called me in to see a really 'interesting story,' and I swear I almost passed out on the floor. I told Eri and Ayumi about it, and later they confirmed that I wasn't seeing things. That…really was Inuyasha who saved that man, wasn't it?"

"Yep," Kagome answered in an attempt at nonchalance; maybe if she didn't make a huge deal out of this, her friends wouldn't either.

"B-but how? We thought he was just a normal guy!"

"Maybe not completely normal," Eri interjected, "but not a mutant or alien or whatever they're saying!"

"Yeah! Just what is he?"

Kagome sighed. The dam had burst, and now all the uncertainty and concern which had probably deprived her friends of some sleep last night was bursting forth. If anyone was going to be calm in this situation, it had to be her. And she also needed to be truthful to assuage those powerful emotions. Up to a point, that is; she would have to use her judgment to decide where to draw the line.

"First off, Inuyasha isn't a mutant or an alien. Despite what he looks like, inside he's just like any other guy. He laughs, hurts, and…loves just like the rest of us. He has a profoundly human heart. As for his physical body, I told you on the day you met him that he was 'half.' Well, that is true. He's half human…and half inu-youkai."

"Youkai?" Ayumi repeated. "You mean the creatures from the fairy tales we all heard as kids?"

"Yes, although at one point in time, youkai were as real as you and me."

"What do you mean, Kagome?" Yuka demanded. "Are you saying you went back in time?"

Kagome grimaced, realizing that she had a crucial decision to make. If she was going to keep the bulk of her and Inuyasha's story a secret, now would be the time to start deflecting questions. But she saw no reason to do that, and several not to. Her friends were genuinely worried for her, the mysterious identity of her 'boyfriend' adding distress to the fact he was, as far as they knew, still two-timing her. She also knew that they would not stop worrying unless she was honest with them; any evasiveness on her part would be seen as evidence that she was in serious trouble. Perhaps she had become Inuyasha's slave, or he was blackmailing her? Any number of frightening possibilities shined in their eyes. It was up to her to put those fears to rest, to explain to them that she wanted to be with Inuyasha, that she was safe with him, and that he cared about her. That meant revealing some details about her frequent absences that she had never told anyone outside her family about before. She had to trust Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi to keep her confidence.

"Yes, Yuka," she finally responded. "That is exactly what I'm saying." Observing how they just stared slack-jawed back at her, Kagome continued. "It all started on my fifteenth birthday…"

Over the next several minutes, Kagome spun a heavily abridged tale of her grand adventure in the feudal era. She left Kikyou out entirely, mainly focusing on the Shikon no Tama, her mission to restore it, and Naraku. Her friends naturally had trouble believing what they heard, not because they thought she was lying, but because it was all so foreign to them. It seemed like a real life fairy tale, which was actually a very apt description. They also had to wonder just how much danger Kagome was putting herself in. Seeing this, Kagome changed course.

"Don't worry, guys. Inuyasha takes good care of me. I do get in trouble sometimes, but think about all the people on the other side of the well who will die if Naraku is allowed to possess the complete Shikon no Tama, or if we don't rescue them from random youkai. They're real people too, even though they live in the past."

Eri put her hand to her temple. "I still have a hard time believing that the old well near your house is really a portal to another time period."

Kagome grinned. "You guys wanna see it? You won't be able to go through, but I can show you what happens when I jump in."

Her friends exchanged glances and nodded, but they were still troubled by the peril their companion placed herself in on a regular basis, however persuasive her justification might have been. Kagome took a deep breath, gathering her thoughts.

"Look, I'm sure my mother knows about the danger too, but she lets me go back anyway. I like being in the past. I like sleeping under the stars and bathing in hot springs with Sango-chan. And I like being with Inuyasha. He's…the first boy I ever fell in love with," she admitted quietly.

"But Kagome," Yuka said after a moment, "isn't he still two-timing you?"

Kagome smiled sadly. "I don't think that's fair to Inuyasha. The other woman, Kikyou, was his first love, and Inuyasha still hasn't moved on. But he doesn't go looking for her; they only see each other when she summons him, every few weeks or so. Ultimately, I don't think Inuyasha has chosen either one of us yet. He probably doesn't know what to do, or how to make heads or tails of his feelings. I sense that he's confused, but I do know that he cares about both me and Kikyou. And for now, that's good enough."

Kagome went silent, allowing her friends to digest her words. Perhaps now they would recognize Inuyasha for what he was—a good, caring young hanyou with a conflicted human heart.

"Well," Ayumi stated, "we did like him after we met him. Alright," she declared, pounding her fist into her hand in a very un-Ayumi-like manner. "Kagome, if you want to spend your time in the past with the boy you love, we won't stop you. Oh, it sounds so romantic and exciting. I'm jealous!"

The other two girls nodded in agreement, and Kagome finally allowed herself to relax. And when they asked her to recount some tales of her adventures in the feudal era, she was more than happy to oblige. She chose the fiasco on Togenkyo, knowing that particular episode would give them some action and a little taste of romance, as well as favorably portraying Inuyasha's bravery and honorable character. She still remembered how proud she felt when he refused to drink the medicine made from humans. How strong he'd appeared to her at that moment, despite his bleeding and weakened human body. He'd pushed himself so hard to protect her that night, but he'd never abandoned his honor.

By the end of the story, her friends were hanging on her every word, completely enthralled. And they too came to admire Inuyasha for his actions and integrity that evening. After the thrilling conclusion, the foursome quickly devoured their lunches before the bell rang. Kagome had a feeling this would not be the last time she told her friends a story from the feudal era.

The afternoon classes had crawled by, bringing her to the present, two and a half minutes before the final bell. She was almost tempted to start counting the seconds. It wasn't that she had an amazing evening planned; her main task would be doing homework and make-up work. Inuyasha had gone back to the feudal era this morning, recognizing that as the only way to be sure he wasn't seen. Kagome knew she would miss his company. But after school tomorrow, she would go spend a few weeks in the past. At least she had something to look forward to.

The sound of her name falling from the professor's lips pulled her from her thoughts.

"Higurashi, Tanaka, and Kudo, the principal has requested to see you in his office after class."

Kagome frowned at the unexpected announcement, even as the bell rang signaling the end of the day. Shrugging, she packed up her things. Her friends said they would wait for her at the front gate. Nodding, Kagome hurried to join Tanaka and Kudo, who were waiting for her at the door. Together, the three of them made their way to the principal's office, debating what this summons could possibly be about. It turned out to be something none of them were expecting.

There were five or six students already in the office when they arrived, and two more came in behind them. The principal soon came out into the reception area and addressed the gathering.

"Settle down, students. I called you down here because two reporters wish to question you about the strange occurrence at the Midtown Tower yesterday. They requested each of you by name. Now, I don't want you to feel pressured. This isn't a police interrogation. You can leave at any time during the questioning, or even refuse to meet with the reporters at all. If you'd rather, we can arrange for you to answer the questions with a parent present. I just thought I would give each of you the option of taking care of this quickly."

The principal paused, allowing the students to discuss the proposal among themselves for a few moments. The general consensus was that they should just get this over with; it was obvious that none of them had anything to hide. Kagome, on the other hand, did possess a secret which she wished to keep. She seriously considered opting out as the principal had mentioned. If another student had done so, she would have followed suit. But the reporters had requested all of them by name, for one reason or another, and she did not want to be the only one to refuse an interview. That would arouse suspicion, and possibly lead to further investigation. Further investigation which could reveal that she was not home twenty-five to twenty-eight days out of every month, and that her frequent 'illnesses' were excuses made up by her semi-senile grandfather.

No, she needed to confront the reporters now and nip their suspicion in the bud. The fact that they called down two handfuls of other students suggested that they hadn't zeroed in on her just yet. And as the other students went in and departed one at a time, each interview lasting only a minute or two, Kagome began to feel better. She was the last one called in; it made sense to interview the strongest leads first, right? Perhaps she was merely an afterthought. Either way, when her name was finally called, Kagome strode confidently into the room, sure she would be able to take care of this.

"Ah, Higurashi-san," one of the reporters greeted very respectfully, motioning for her to have a seat on the opposite side of the table. "Thank you for agreeing to answer a few questions."

Kagome studied the man who had spoken. He was tall and thin, with neat, close-cropped hair. He was dressed in business casual, the professional at a meeting that was not quite important enough to dress up for. His face was young, but not soft. Kagome sensed that behind the glasses and easy smile lurked a cunning individual, who could be as cruel as he was intelligent.

If the first man made Kagome uneasy, the second sent a shiver down her spine. Whereas his companion concealed the full extent of his nature behind a carefully constructed mask of civility, this man wore no such disguise. The dark green eyes were frightening, not so much hostile as they were indifferent. It was as though this man truly cared for no one, the emptiness rendering him capable of acts which would repulse most people. Dark bags under his eyes and a couple days worth of stubble on his chin gave him a scruffy appearance, completing the menacing look. Kagome folded her arms over her chest, suddenly feeling cold.

She shook her head, closing her eyes as she tried to slow her suddenly racing heart. She had met too many wicked characters in the feudal era, and her imagination was running away with her. None of the other students had seemed upset or frightened in any way, supporting the theory that her peril-warped mind was conjuring up traits that weren't really there. Still, she decided that she wouldn't want to find herself alone in a dark alley with either of these men, on the off chance that her insane musings were actually correct.

"I suppose you're wondering why we summoned you personally," the first man observed after a few moments of silence. Kagome started, then met his gaze once more. He smiled wider, and seemed nicer already. The other guy still creeped her out, but now that she looked again, he appeared to be just getting over one hell of a hangover. Maybe that was what gave him the 'sleepy serial killer' look.

"Y-yes, actually I was," she managed.

"It's quite simple, really. We received reports that the mysterious individual from yesterday's Midtown Tower rescue has been sighted near your house. We were just wondering if you had seen him before."

"No, I can't say that I have," Kagome replied evenly. She didn't consider herself a good liar, but that had sounded pretty convincing to her ears.

"Oh?" the reporter wondered, appearing slightly surprised. "Have you heard any rumors, perhaps? Even something you thought was ridiculous at the time?"

"I'm sorry," she told him, starting to rise from her chair. "If that's all—"

"I have a couple more questions, Kagome."

The young miko froze. It wasn't just the fact that he had addressed her in such an informal manner which caused a sinking feeling in her stomach. The noticeable drop in his tone, from cheery to icy, caused her to break out in a cold sweat. Those same sinister vibes returned full-force, and this time she was hard-pressed to chalk them up to her imagination.

"Have you ever been to Miura?" the reporter asked in the same bright tone as before, making Kagome question her hearing. She felt hopelessly off balance, unsure of the ulterior motives of her interrogator, or even if he had any to begin with. Was he really just a curious reporter? She didn't know; all she could do was try to answer the question.

"Not that I know of. Why?"

He didn't respond directly, but instead reached into his pocket and removed a small item, laying it on the table in front of her. "Do you recognize this ID card?"

Kagome peered closely at the rectangular card, stifling a gasp as she did indeed comprehend its significance. The faded lettering and photo could not obscure the fact that this was her school ID card. _How the hell did he get it? And why does it look so old?_ These queries left her temporarily at a loss, but her instincts told her that she absolutely could not admit ownership of the card. So, mustering her best poker face, she prepared to tell another lie.

"No, I don't. Um, I really should be getting home now," she declared, standing and feeling immense relief when neither man interrupted her this time.

"Thank you for your time, Higurashi-san," the talkative one said as she departed. Kagome sped up her pace as she stormed out of the office, feeling almost insulted by the kind farewell. Those guys were bad news; she was _not_ imagining things!

She didn't begin to relax until she made it outside the school building and saw her friends dawdling at the front gate as promised.

"What was that all about, Kagome" Yuka inquired.

"A couple reporters were asking students about Inuyasha," she whispered, suddenly doubting the wisdom of telling them everything at lunch. Perhaps they would have been better off not knowing. On the other hand, they might have felt compelled to go the principal or the police if they thought she was in trouble. In the end, she stuck by her decision. Still, it wouldn't hurt to remind them of the need for secrecy.

"Please, guys, if you get asked about Inuyasha, you can't say anything!"

"We know, Kagome," they all said at once. "You can trust us," Ayumi added.

"Thank you," Kagome replied, slumping over in emotional exhaustion. She didn't know if she could handle any more stress today.

"Come on, Kagome. Let's get you home."

As they were walking, her friends struck up a conversation about some school-related topic, and Kagome quickly tuned them out. Her mind drifted back to the ID card, and the mystery behind how the reporter had gotten it. _The previous question was whether I'd ever been to Miura, so maybe that's where he found it? But I'm almost positive I've never been to Miura, certainly not since I've had that card. And why was it so faded? Was that real aging? But that doesn't make any sense, unless…_

She gasped, finally coming up with a plausible explanation. But was that really possible? Could she really have dropped the card in the feudal era, only to have Kurou discover it five hundred years later? It seemed far-fetched, but she couldn't come up with another rationalization. Of course, it was conceivable that her ID card was still sitting in her big yellow bag along with the other things she often forgot to transfer to her school backpack when she came to the modern era. Perhaps her identification of the reporter's card had been mistaken. She was not optimistic.

At last the foursome arrived at the Higurashi shrine. Kagome ran upstairs to grab the jewel shards off her bureau, then led her friends into the well house, closing the door behind them. As the trio looked on, she vaulted into the darkness. She thought she heard exclamations of shock before the time warp enveloped her. Evidently seeing really was believing. She grabbed the vines growing along the sides of the feudal era version of the well, pulling herself up about halfway. She was just about to let go and return to the present when a clawed hand appeared in front of her face.

"Whatcha doin' here, wench? I thought you weren't coming back until tomorrow."

Kagome took the offered appendage, allowing Inuyasha to pull her up and out of the well. She maintained her grip on his hand when he tried to let go, sparking a nervous flush from the hanyou. She smiled sincerely; after the day she'd had, it was nice to see him.

"Come back with me," she pleaded. "I'll tell you everything on the other side."

Nodding, Inuyasha wrapped his free arm around her waist and together the pair leapt into the future.

Later that night, Kagome would indeed search her bag for the missing ID card. As she feared, it was nowhere to be found. Part of her tried to panic, but Inuyasha's gruff reassurances did much to ease her worries. Regardless of the time they had to spend apart in the modern era, she felt much safer with Inuyasha in her corner. In the end, Kagome resolved to focus on getting through tomorrow, and push concerns of reporters, hanyou heroism, and ID cards to the back of her mind. She sincerely hoped that nothing more would come of any of them.

* * *

><p>Saburou watched the girl called Kagome leave, mentally going over everything he had observed and confirming the answer to the question he knew Kurou was about to ask.<p>

"Well, that was interesting," the academic declared. "Your thoughts, Yoshida-san?"

"She was lying."

"About what? Knowing the Cr—"

"About everything. She knows him and she recognized the ID card. The bitch is covering up something, and she's very nervous about the truth getting out."

"Ah, that's why I brought you along," Kurou said. "I believed her when she said she didn't know him. I guess she fooled me. Of course, I will defer to your judgment."

"Hm. So, what are you going to do now?"

Kurou frowned; that was the question, wasn't it? If Kagome had honestly known nothing, then the decision would be easy. But now that an expert was telling she _did_ know something… In his mind's eye, he saw a long white line burned into the ground, stretching for miles upon miles in either direction. One side was sunny and bright, but storm clouds hovered continuously over the other. The light side, where he currently stood, was lawfulness, while the darkness across the line was illegality.

Now, he had crossed this line before, but always in some third world backwater. Never in a civilized country, and certainly never in his homeland. Japan was not Mexico, where you were as likely to see a rebel or gang soldier as you were a government one, where strong men with strong ambitions could carve out swaths of land, make their own law. Where you could coerce or even torture a local peasant for information on his village's precious 'sacred artifact,' and no one with the authority to do something about it cared, or was above accepting a bribe to let it slide. The jungles, home to some of the most compelling archaeological sites in the world, brought out the worst in men. Those who did not call it home, became like animals.

The urban jungles of Japan were an entirely different setting, with an entirely different level of law enforcement. To cross that forbidding line here was to accept the possibility of serious consequences, of condemnation by officials who could not be bought off, and by a people with a highly developed concept of human rights. He would not and could not take these considerations likely.

But on the other end of the scale rested enchantments, wealth and glory beyond his dreams. He could be the man responsible for capturing a member of an alien race, or a mutant so advanced the scientists would pay billions for the chance to study him. Even if the end result was merely the removal of a dangerous vigilante from the streets of Tokyo, he would achieve fifteen minutes of fame which could spark his career in ways he could not imagine.

The decision really boiled down to one question—was it worth the risk? Did the potential benefits render the possible costs acceptable? It did not take Kurou long to answer in the affirmative.

"Pick her up," he ordered quietly.

Saburou grinned maliciously, clapping Kurou on the shoulder. "My favorite archaeologist," he quipped as he pulled out his cell phone and marched out of the school building. He had some important calls to make.

Name Translations:

Saburou = "seven" and "son" (chosen because I liked it)

Midoriiro (Café) = "green" (like green tea)

(1) I have no idea if the Yakuza actually say this or not. As far as I know, I made the phrase up


	4. Chapter 3: Entrapment

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the publicly known characters, plot, etc. I'm just renting them from Rumiko Takahashi, Viz, etc. I do own the plot of this story and any original characters I've created. I will make no money from this fic; I write for my own enjoyment and the enjoyment of my readers.

Entrapment

Sango sighed blissfully, tilting her head back and gazing up at the beautiful blue sky overhead. It had been a wonderful last few days.

The village they'd rescued was ecstatic that they had decided to accept its offer of hospitality. The afternoon was lazy and peaceful, and she emerged from their room at the inn after a refreshing nap, only to find a most unwelcome sight. In the center of the village, Miroku was giving palm readings, and a whole line of young women were waiting for his 'services.' Sango trudged despondently over to Shippou and Kirara, who were perched on a fence watching the monk. Shippou for one was bored, but too tired to seek out something to do; he had been up all night too.

"At it again, eh?" Sango inquired dryly, already resigned to the answer she didn't want to hear.

"Uh-huh," the fox kit replied. "Although, he hasn't asked anyone to bear his child."

"He hasn't?"

Now that was surprising. Sango leaned over the fence and strained, but she could not make out what Miroku was saying. Apparently Shippou with his youkai hearing could.

"Nope," the fox continued, "he just tells everyone they'll have many children."

Sango smiled wryly. _So at least I know that monk over there isn't a youkai in disguise._ Still, Miroku's behavior, or rather, lack of bad behavior, perplexed her. She had to wonder why he was acting less perverted than usual. She could understand if he stopped propositioning women when he saw her in the area, but Shippou said he hadn't done it at all, even when she was asleep. Trying not to get her hopes up, Sango watched her oft-wayward fiancé, pondering the significance of his newfound restraint.

When all the women had received readings, Miroku ambled over to his companions, grinning mischievously at Sango.

"My lady, would you also care for a palm reading?" The waggle of his eyebrows suggested that this 'reading' would not be as innocent as his previous ones.

"I'll pass," Sango declared, folding her arms over her chest.

"Oh, that's too bad," Miroku declared, sounding genuinely disappointed. "Shippou?"

"Pass."

"Kirara?"

*Mew*

Miroku sighed, then shrugged. "Ah, it's just as well. I actually know nothing about reading palms."

"Then why do you do it?" Sango demanded incredulously.

"To see the smiles on their faces," he answered honestly. Sango stared at him, contemplating how sweet that sentiment was.

"And to see if any of them will bear his children," Shippou quipped, utterly ruining the moment.

"Of course," Sango said, somehow finding amusement in the reminder this time. Miroku raised his hands in a helpless gesture, but chose to remain silent.

The remainder of the evening was uneventful, and they set out for Kaede's village late the next morning. Because they had no reason to rush, they took their time and meandered at a relaxed pace. Sango actually enjoyed walking with Miroku; Shippou and Kirara were quiet so it felt like just the two of them. The intermittent, casual conversation was comfortable, not forced. Things got more serious that night. Somehow or other, as the firelight flickered over the campsite, they began sharing bits and pieces of their pasts with each other. Sango rationalized it as preparation for the future; if they were going to be married someday, as she hoped, they needed to know a lot more about each other than they currently did. She didn't plan on it being such an enriching experience, however. Painful memories didn't seem so painful when she shared them, as Miroku subtly encouraged her to remember and treasure the happy times. It was also wonderful to listen as he willingly reciprocated her openness. She learned much about his past that night, and how he became the man he was today.

They completed their trek to the village the following day, and things moved somewhat back to normal. Miroku groped her twice, but somehow his wayward touch seemed more playful than offensive. She still slapped him of course; she was not about to assent to that kind of behavior in public. They did not find Inuyasha at Kaede's hut or by the well, and assumed he was in Kagome's time.

It was now the day after their arrival, and the sun was about halfway through its descent to the western horizon. Sango smiled, gazing out over the landscape. She was glad she had taken a few moments for herself, to reflect on the past few days. There would be less opportunity for that shortly; she expected Inuyasha and Kagome to return any moment. But the sun continued to set, and gradually day turned into night with no sign of the hanyou or miko. Eventually, dinner was served in Kaede's hut.

"Inuyasha and Kagome-chan were supposed to be back today, right?" Sango asked, voicing her concern.

"Indeed. Perhaps they merely wished for more alone time together," Miroku replied suggestively.

Sango rolled her eyes, wishing she could share his optimism if not his perverted imagination. But something just didn't seem right; her intuition was telling her that all was not well. She shook her head, hoping she was imagining things.

* * *

><p>"Damn, where is that wench?" Inuyasha muttered for at least the dozenth time. It was nearly dusk, and she still wasn't home from school. They were supposed to leave for the feudal era as soon as she got back! He growled, then did an about face and resumed his pacing across her bedroom floor. He had decided to remain in the modern era after returning last night to meet with Kagome's friends, but this morning she had made him promise to stay inside the house for the entire day. He had agreed, seeing it as a way to avoid being roped into working in that dusty old shed. Now he was regretting that promise. For although his primary emotion was currently anger, he could not suppress his worry. Nor could he shake a feeling of dread, though his logical mind told him he was just being paranoid. Losing patience, he exited the room and vaulted down the stairs to check with Mrs. Higurashi for what must have been the fourth or fifth time.<p>

"Did you hear from her yet?"

"No," the older woman replied, gazing up at him anxiously. "Inuyasha, I'm starting to get worried. This isn't like Kagome. Usually she'll call if she has to stay after school or goes over to a friend's house."

That was the last straw for Inuyasha. Screw promises; this was getting scary. Kagome had told him the modern era was safer than the past, but how much safer he couldn't say. With every passing second it seemed more likely that something bad had happened to her. His face hardened in resolve, even as he fought against a rush of paralyzing fear.

"I'm going to look for her," he declared, moving toward the door.

"But what about your appearance?" Mrs. Higurashi exclaimed. He was famous now, and even if he changed clothes, people would still recognize his long, silver hair. There was no hair dye in the house, and going out to buy some seemed like an unconscionable delay under the circumstances.

"Don't worry," he replied confidently, "I won't let anyone get a good look at me."

Mrs. Higurashi watched him go, staring after him in silence for several minutes. Then she got up to make dinner, resolving not to assume the worst. Kagome had probably just forgotten to call. And if her daughter really was in trouble, then she trusted Inuyasha to rescue her. _Please, Inuyasha, bring my baby back._

It was perhaps two hours later, well after sunset, when the phone rang, the piercing sound slicing violently into the dreadful silence hanging over the house. Mrs. Higurashi picked up the handset, bringing it shakily to her ear.

"H-hello?"

"Is this Higurashi Etsuko?" said a somber male voice.

"Yes, this is she."

"This is Officer Oonishi with the Tokyo Metropolitan Police Department. I'm very sorry, but your daughter, Kagome…I'm afraid there's been an accident."

* * *

><p>Kagome groaned as she sluggishly regained consciousness. Her mind felt heavy, as if there was something more than sleep holding her down. She cracked her eyes open and saw only gray. Upon opening them fully, her breath hitched in her throat and her mind went completely blank. <em>Wh-where am I?<em>

She found herself in a chillingly plain room, the walls flat and painted in a uniformly drab shade. A single bulb hanging from the ceiling provided the only illumination, occasionally flickering and flirting with total darkness. Off to the side sat a small steel table, bent and wobbly, with an old fashioned black doctor's bag perched innocently on its surface. Before her was a door, made of aged wood as bare as the walls except for a small doorknob. Though she had no way of knowing, Kagome imagined the door was thick indeed. Everything about the room reminded her of a dungeon.

She tried to rise only to discover that the task impossible; her wrists were handcuffed to the supports of the creaky metal chair on which she sat. She shook and rattled the chair with a surge of terrified adrenaline, but the old structure was easily up to her feeble struggles. Breathing heavily now, Kagome tried to reign in her rising panic. Desperately wracking her memory, she attempted to recall how she'd ended up in this predicament. She had been walking home from school, looking forward to a trip to the feudal era. Suddenly, the squeal of tires and the screams of frightened pedestrians rent the air. Before Kagome could locate the source of the trouble, a massive explosion ripped through the street, the shockwave sending her staggering back. When she raised her head, a truly horrifying sight greeted her. Just up the street, on the opposite side, a tanker truck had swerved off the road, smashed through parked cars, and careened into a building before exploding. A massive inferno burned on the sidewalk, sending acrid black smoke into the air, and Kagome prayed that no one had been caught in the blast.

There was chaos in the streets, with people running away from the fire, afraid it might spread. Kagome decided to join them, and had started to make her way back toward the school when strong arms grabbed her and yanked her abruptly to the side, into the back of a parked van. She recalled staring into the harsh eyes of the man holding his hand over her mouth, then feeling a prick in the arm. After that, her memory was blank.

Shivering in terror, Kagome took stock of her situation. She had obviously been kidnapped, though for what purpose she hadn't the slightest idea. Though she was cuffed wrist and ankle to the chair, she remained fully clothed. Her captors had at least allowed her that small dignity. Perhaps some of her worst fears would not come to pass. Still, how on earth was she going to get out of this mess? Inuyasha would look for her, but would he be able to find her? Was she even still in Tokyo? She had many questions and no answers. But surely someone must have seen her get pulled into the van, right? Maybe the police were out looking for her at this very moment! That is, unless everyone had been too busy fleeing from the explosion to notice her abduction.

Kagome felt a wave of hopelessness at that thought. People could become incredibly single-minded when the fight or flight response kicked in. It was entirely possible that her abduction had gone unwitnessed. Perhaps her captors had engineered the accident just for that purpose? But why did they want her in the first place? What were they going to do with her?

"Fuck!" Kagome swore, so utterly tired of unanswerable questions. Tears streamed down her cheeks, and she didn't attempt to hold them back. She slumped forward, crying softly to herself for a seemingly interminable amount of time. Eventually, her sobs wound down to sniffles, and she was finally able to think calmly. It was not as though she had never been kidnapped before, after all. She had talked her way out of the clutches of the Thunder Brothers all those months ago, and had survived every abduction since. She didn't know how Inuyasha would find her, but he would. She just had to keep her head and stay alert. If an opportunity to escape presented itself, she would take it. Glowering determinately at the door, Kagome waited for her captors to show themselves.

She did not have long to wait. After a few minutes, the door creaked open and two men wearing ski masks walked in. Both were dressed in dark, nondescript slacks and shirts. One went over to the bag on the table and began rummaging through its contents, while the other stood before her, gazing thoughtfully down at her form which trembled with a combination of fear and anger. Kagome glared back at him, resolving to show as little of the former as possible. She felt a twinge of recognition at his eyes, but could not place them. Finally, she could take the quiet scrutiny no longer.

"Who are you?" she demanded. "What do you want with me?"

"I will be asking the questions," the one in front of her replied icily, and Kagome gasped. _That voice…_

"She already recognized you," the other man stated exasperatedly. "I told you wearing these stupid ski masks wouldn't make any difference."

Both men removed their masks, and Kagome was confronted with the two reporters from yesterday, though she was now sure they were not actually journalists. Now that she had an idea where this encounter was heading, she felt a fresh wave of fury flow through her. If she was right, then her own life wasn't the only one in danger. Her innate protectiveness of Inuyasha swelled within her, and she spoke again, much more harshly than before.

"I'll ask you again, what do you want with me?"

"And I will _tell_ you again, Kagome. I will be asking the questions!"

Kagome laughed, the sound forced and hollow, but still a laugh. "You think I'm going to tell you anything?"

"You will," her interrogator muttered darkly. "I guarantee that you will. Now, tell us everything you know about the strange, silver-haired man from the Midtown Tower the other day? Who is he? _What_ is he?"

"I told you yesterday, I _don't know!_"

"And even if she did," the second man interjected, "she wouldn't tell us." He cast a meaningful look to his companion, who sighed and nodded reluctantly.

"I was hoping to avoid this," he announced regretfully, turning aside as the more frightening of the two men advanced on her. Kagome shrunk back, her face going pale at the malicious expression on his face, and the long syringe clutched in his right hand.

"Wh-what are you doing? What is that?"

"Just something to make you more cooperative," the man with the needle replied gruffly, seemingly enjoying her panic.

"Stay away from me!"

But her cries and struggles went for naught. The assailant took her bare thigh in a vice grip, swiftly shoving the needle into her flesh and pushing the plunger. Kagome whimpered at the pain, tears collecting behind her eyelids at the new violation. Already the drug was taking effect. Warmth flooded her body, beginning with her leg and quickly spreading to the rest of her extremities. A soothing haze enveloped her mind, pulling her down toward unconsciousness but never quite taking her there.

"Who is he?"

The voice seemed kind and gentle now, and Kagome nearly answered. At the last moment she regained some of herself, closing her mouth and shaking her head weakly.

"Who is he, Kagome?"

She resisted once more, but this time the urge was stronger, a compulsion so powerful that it seemed it had taken over her existence, conquered her very soul. At last, she could hold out no longer.

"H-his…n-n-name is…I-I-…Inuyasha."

* * *

><p>Inuyasha swore softly to himself. <em>What the hell am I doing here?<em>

He didn't know what he'd been hoping for. He had run to the school, sticking to the rooftops and presumably avoiding being seen. The school grounds were deserted, and in the dim light he had peered in through the windows of every classroom he could find. Kagome was not there. Now he sat on the edge of the rooftop, brooding over what course of action to take next.

He could certainly try to find a scent trail starting at the school. If he succeeded, it would be easy to follow for a short while, but would quickly become problematic. In the hustle and bustle of the city, with literally thousands of human and artificial scents potentially permeating every square foot of ground, tracking one individual scent would be incredibly difficult. He could probably do it, but it would be slow going, requiring him to basically crawl around on all fours pressing his nose to the pavement. That would be sure to draw unwanted attention, even if his picture wasn't on all the news stations. He regretted not taking the time to alter his appearance before leaving the shrine. But there was nothing for it now. If Kagome really was in trouble, and he could not shake the irrepressible feeling that she was, then nothing else mattered. Avoiding recognition was of miniscule importance compared to her safety. _The humans will see me, but they won't be able to stop me. I'll find K—"_

"Ah!" he exclaimed, his hand flying to the source of the sudden stinging pain in his neck. His fingers brushed against a foreign object, and he quickly drew it out. He examined it, his eyes widening. It was a dart of some kind, with a clear, cylindrical body and orange feathering at one end. At the other end, the dart was capped by a long needle, tinged red with his blood.

No sooner had Inuyasha risen into a crouch and began to scan his surroundings when another bolt of stabbing pain erupted in his chest. Swearing, he yanked that dart out as well, already feeling the effects of whatever drug had been injected into his system. He tried to leap off the building, but his leg muscles would not respond. Sinking to his knees, he somehow managing to draw and transform Tetsusaiga. He slammed the sword into the roof, shielding his body from the approximate direction of the shooter. Forehead resting against the blade, he panted hard and tried desperately to maintain consciousness. The only thing keeping him upright was his tight grip on Tetsusaiga's hilt, his arm fully extended and acting almost like a rope suspending his body. His vision swam, his heartbeat thundering in his ears. But it was not getting any worse; he was teetering on the brink of oblivion, but he did not think he would fall over the edge. That is, until a third dart embedded itself into the flesh of his hand. A few seconds later, the hanyou collapsed, finally surrendering to the irresistible darkness.

* * *

><p>Kurou and Saburou sat silently across the table from one another, each lost in his own thoughts. Kagome was sleeping off the drugs in another room, cuffed by the ankle to the bedpost and locked in to make sure she wasn't going anywhere. Given the fantastic—and downright unbelievable—tales the young girl had spun over the last two and a half hours, neither man quite knew what to think.<p>

"That was by far the strangest interrogation I've ever done," Saburou declared softly, breaking the silence.

"Do you think her story was genuine?" Kurou asked.

"I don't know. I see two possibilities: one, it's all true, or two, she's a fucking lunatic and believes it's true."

"Isn't there a third possibility? Could she have simply lied to us?"

"Not a chance. That's the best stuff you can get, and it's highly illegal. You saw how the drugs affected her. No, she honestly believes what she told us to be the truth."

"But it's so—"

Saburou's cell phone rang, and after looking at the caller ID, he put it on speaker and set it down in the middle of the table.

"Ishikawa?"

"Yes, boss," the man on the other end of the call replied. "We got it."

"You did?"

"Yes. It came to the school just like you thought it would."

"Excellent! Good job—wait, why are you saying 'it' instead of 'he?'"

"Because whatever this thing is, it definitely isn't human."

"How can you tell?"

"Just by looking at it; the non-human features are not artificial. And I had to hit it with three—whoa, it's stirring again!"

Crackling sounds of the cell phone being set down were broadcast through the phone, and Saburou thought he heard the telltale puff of a tranquilizer gun going off. Neither he nor Kurou breathed until Ishikawa's voice came through again.

"Whew! Make that four darts."

"_Four_ darts!" Saburou repeated incredulously. "That's enough to kill a bull elephant!"

"I know, but it barely put this guy to sleep."

"Alright, you and Arai load him up quickly and bring him to the warehouse. And whatever you do, don't let him wake up!"

"Understood, boss. Ishikawa out."

The phone went dead, and Saburou put it back in his pocket. The room was silent once again, though now both men felt grins spreading across their faces.

"Well, Sasaki-san," Saburou observed, "it appears we've caught ourselves a han—what the hell did she call it?"

"Hanyou."

"Yeah, that. I'd still like to give Kagome a polygraph in the morning, but it looks like her story was true after all."

"Sounds good to me. I can't wait to study him!"

The scientist wrung his hands together excitedly, and Saburou smiled wider. _And I can't wait to turn that 'hanyou' into a big pile of cash. If Kurou thinks he's getting away with paying us the usual rate this time, he's delusional. I'm thinking more like seventy-five percent. Yeah, that ought to properly compensate us. _

Saburou chuckled darkly to himself, but made no indication of his private thoughts. There was plenty of time for 'negotiations' later. Right now, he settled for dreaming of retirement on a small island in the Caribbean. Hell, maybe he'd buy an island of his own. Sitting upon this enormous cash cow, the sky was the limit.

* * *

><p>Mrs. Higurashi sat alone in the dark room, the only illumination provided by the television. Her legs were curled up in front of her, and in her arms she clutched Kagome's scorched school backpack. It had miraculously survived the inferno, and had allowed the police to identify the ash which remained of her daughter's body.<p>

It had been about three hours since Officer Oonishi's phone call, one of the worst moments of her life. In the time since the officer had informed her of Kagome's death, she had done nothing but cry. Now her eyes were dry, though the track marks on her cheeks remained. She was numb; there were no more tears left.

Now she found herself watching the late night news, needing something to counter the oppressive darkness of the living room. She did not wish to be alone, but she also did not want to see anyone right now. She had not informed Souta or Kagome's grandfather of the tragedy, and was not looking forward to the task. Most of all, she dreaded the moment when Inuyasha would return from his futile search, and she would have to tell him the news. He would take it harder than anyone.

Mrs. Higurashi squinted her eyes shut, leaning her head despondently against her knees. All her hopes and dreams for Kagome, her cautious optimism that her daughter and the hanyou she considered a son would realize how much they loved each other, were all gone. It was wicked irony that despite all the danger Kagome had put herself in on the other side of the well, her life was cut short by a freak accident in the modern era. The one thing Inuyasha could not protect her from. Oh, how his normally bright amber orbs would dull. Would he cry? Yes, she realized. Perhaps not in her presence, but he too would shed tears for Kagome. And perhaps he would realize his true feelings for her, too late, which would haunt him for the rest of his life.

"A tragedy in downtown Tokyo today," the anchorwoman on TV said, distracting Mrs. Higurashi from her thoughts. The screen changed to an overhead helicopter view of a city street, a large section of which was blackened and smoking. The carnage left behind was largely indiscernible.

"A tanker truck swerved out of control into the side of a building and exploded, killing an unknown number of people on the sidewalk. So far the only victim who has been identified is fifteen-year-old Higurashi Kagome, a student at Fukuzawa Middle School."

Mrs. Higurashi choked as a picture of Kagome appeared to the side of the crash scene. The image of her daughter brought fresh tears to her eyes, driving back the numbness which had settled over her.

"So sad to see a young life ended like that," the male co-anchor interjected.

"Yes," replied the woman, "our condolences go out to the families of all the victims."

Mrs. Higurashi turned off the TV, finding darkness preferable to meaningless sympathy. At least now she could be alone with her despair. Curling further into herself, she cried until utter exhaustion finally claimed her, and she fell into a restless sleep.


	5. Chapter 4: Reunited

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the publicly known characters, plot, etc. I'm just renting them from Rumiko Takahashi, Viz, etc. I do own the plot of this story and any original characters I've created. I will make no money from this fic; I write for my own enjoyment and the enjoyment of my readers.

Reunited

Kagome cringed, her skin erupting in goose bumps at the revolting touch of the man currently affixing the polygraph apparatus to her arm. Just looking at him or smelling his grubby, unwashed odor made her sick to her stomach. He was the same man who had injected her with the drug last night. Oh, if only that truth serum had also wiped her memory of that horrifying experience clean. But no, she remembered every agonizing moment of helpless torment, as she compliantly spilled every detail of her adventure in the feudal era. The bastards had even made her reveal her feelings for Inuyasha. She felt raped, not in body, but in mind. And she hated them for it.

"Alright, Kagome," the man said, seemingly in a good mood. "All you have to do is sit there and answer my questions. And try not to lie," he told her, sitting down across from her and fiddling with his instruments.

"And if I refuse to answer?"

He glanced up from his work, grinning nastily. "Then I'll start pulling out your fingernails until you change your mind."

Kagome shuddered; the creep would enjoy it too. She was still tempted to refuse, so strong was her resentment and loathing for her captors. But the prospect of incurring pointless pain was not an appealing one, and she would not let her emotions get the better of her. There was absolutely no reason to decline to answer now.

"I would think you'd want to cooperate anyway," the man continued cheerily, as if discussing mere pleasantries with her. "It's not like the police are looking for you."

Kagome felt a jolt of fear at that statement. "W-why is that?"

"Because we staged your abduction perfectly. The whole world thinks you're dead, little girl. Nobody is searching for you. In fact, you're funeral is probably in a few days!" Saburou finished, cackling evilly.

"You…you bastard!" Kagome cried, fresh rage flowing through her. "How could you do that to my family?"

Kagome's head jerked to the side as Saburou's palm connected with her cheek, the sound of the slap echoing obscenely in the small room. Tears pooled in her eyes at the humiliating sting, but she blinked them back, vowing not to show weakness in front of this man.

"I don't take kindly to insults," he snarled. "Remember that or you won't get away with just a slap next time. Face reality, bitch. You're all alone here, and we can do whatever we want to you."

"Inuyasha will come for me," Kagome spoke lowly, her faith in her friend manifesting itself in her confident tone. "And when he does, he's going to make a spineless weasel like you piss himself and beg for mercy." She fully expected to get hit again, but instead Saburou only burst out into laughter, a spiteful sound that had much of Kagome's bravado deserting her.

"Your lover boy is gonna come rescue you? Ha! I'm sure he'd try, if he wasn't currently locked in a cage. It's just as well for him; if he tries anything, I'm going to carve him up like a piece of meat."

Kagome's mind slowed to a crawl. _Oh, no, they got Inuyasha too?_ Now all confidence left her, and she had to fight against a wave of despair. But she refused to be pulled under. _I won't give up. Inuyasha and I will figure something out. We'll escape somehow._ She repeated similar reassurances in her head several times over, but was only able to partially restore her faith. She could not completely ignore the direness of the situation.

"So what'll it be, girlie?" Saburou asked, pulling Kagome from her thoughts. "Are you gonna answer, or should I go get my pliers?"

Kagome swallowed. "I'll answer" she replied meekly.

"Good girl," he praised patronizingly, making Kagome feel like a naughty child under the control of a tyrannical disciplinarian. But she had no choice but to 'behave,' even if it made her nauseous. And as Saburou posed his first question, Kagome had to wonder if she really would end up evacuating her stomach, as she had already evacuated the contents of her mind.

* * *

><p>"What were the results of the polygraph?" Kurou asked as Saburou emerged from the interrogation room, pushing a handcuffed and blindfolded Kagome along in front of him. Kurou fell into step beside him as he roughly directed her down the hall.<p>

"Well, polygraphs aren't totally accurate, but it basically confirmed everything she said yesterday. The little bitch tried to lie to me a couple times, but the machine caught her."

Kagome's step hitched noticeably at this comment, but she kept her mouth shut. Neither man said anything else until Saburou halted Kagome at the doorway to her room, released the cuffs, and shoved her inside before locking the door behind her.

"So what have you been up to this morning, Sasaki-san?" Saburou inquired conversationally as they made their way down the hallway.

"Waiting for Inuyasha to wake up from the tranquilizer. But something occurred to me. Kagome talked about a jewel—the 'Shikon no Tama,' I believe—last night, did she not?"

"Yeah, I think so. Why?"

"Shouldn't we go collect this potentially valuable artifact?"

"Hm, good idea. She told us it was on her bureau or something. I'll send somebody out tonight."

"Excellent. One less loose end to worry about."

"Speaking of loose ends," Saburou stated darkly, "you know we're going to have to kill her, right?"

"What?" Kurou exclaimed, horrified at the prospect of murdering one of his countrymen. "Why on earth would we do that?"

Saburou grimaced, hating this act. The decision had already been made; Kagome was destined to meet her end shortly, perhaps even that evening. But there was a benefit to letting Kurou think he was still in charge, at least for now. And that meant trying to persuade when he should be giving orders.

"Obviously, because she'll be able to identify us."

"But she doesn't know our names! How wi—"

"She's seen our faces, hasn't she? And don't you think that we might gain some fame from this discovery of yours? Even if she doesn't know our names, she'll associate us with Inuyasha, and she'll recognize our faces on TV. Face it, Sasaki-san; she's a disaster waiting to happen. We can't leave her alive."

Kurou frowned, waging an internal battle. He really didn't want to have Kagome killed, but everything Saburou said made perfect sense. His logic was impeccable, and Kurou had always valued reason over emotion. He sighed, still not liking the decision even though he knew it was the correct one.

"I'll take her out to the country and do it real quick and painless," Saburou declared, seeing the uncertainty in his companion's gaze.

Kurou nodded, allowing his conscience to be eased by the mercenary's promise. "Alright, if you really think it's necessary…"

"Good," Saburou said, clapping Kurou on the shoulder. "Don't you worry about Kagome anymore. You just focus on learning all you can about our hanyou guest."

Kurou silently agreed, pushing reservations about the schoolgirl's impending demise to the back of his mind. He had important work to do. The two men soon arrived on the main floor of the warehouse, a large open space perhaps two hundred square feet in area. Saburou's organization used it as one of their bases of operations; there were indeed many illegal or suspicious items stored here. But the object which naturally drew the most attention was the steel cage in the center of the room. It was rectangular, with dimensions of six feet by ten feet by eight feet, with flat top and bottom pieces connected by thick metal bars a two or three inches apart. Inside lay a red-clad figure, his peaceful slumber belying the power Kurou knew resided in those limbs. Not for the first time, he felt a small amount of trepidation at the sight.

"Are you sure that cage is strong enough to hold him? He did leap thirty stories in the air like it was nothing."

"Relax," Saburou told him. "If that cage can hold a six hundred pound male Siberian tiger, I think it can hold your little hanyou. And if not, we'll just tranquilize him again."

Once again, Kurou swallowed his qualms, deciding to defer to the expert. He turned to one of the three mercenaries standing guard around the cage with dart rifles.

"Status?" he inquired.

"He's started to stir," the man answered. "He should wake up soon."

Kurou rubbed his hands together excitedly. "Just think," he told Saburou, "our first opportunity to speak to an intelligent, non-human life form!"

"Heh. Don't get your hopes up; he could be as dumb as a cockroach."

"I try to be optimistic."

The two men passed the next ten minutes or so in casual banter, watching as the sleeping hanyou exhibited more signs of waking, such as twitching ears. Finally a low groan sounded from his throat, immediately terminating all conversation and plunging the room into silence.

For Inuyasha, returning to consciousness was a miserable experience. The light seemed to burn through his eyelids and sear his corneas, forcing him to briefly cover his face with a hand until the extraordinary sensitivity wore off. In the meantime, his nose and ears passively scanned for familiar scents and sounds, but found nothing recognizable. At least his memory came back to him quickly, as he recalled searching for Kagome and being attacked at the school. Since whatever was in those darts had apparently knocked him out, it was safe to assume that he was now a prisoner. But all the other elements of his situation were a mystery, a state of affairs he hoped to rectify very soon. Finally, when the light did not seem quite so formidable, he opened his eyes.

Immediately Inuyasha realized he was in a cage, the vertical bars breaking up his vision of the outside world. He pulled himself into a crouch, taking the time to methodically examine his surroundings. Perhaps the old him would have already been up demanding release and testing the strength of the cage, but he had become less impulsive since his revival on Goshinboku, more apt to thinking before acting. There were five men standing around the cage, three of them dressed alike and holding what looked like weapons, quite possibly the same which had incapacitated him the day before. At least, he assumed it was the day before. The other two men were more interesting, and Inuyasha sensed that they were the leaders. One wore drab clothing similar to the first three, his muscular arms folded across his chest and his face scrunched into a condescending stare. But it was his eyes which really caught the hanyou's attention; they were the dull, merciless orbs of a killer.

The last of his captors was, in contrast, clean shaven and professional-looking. His style of dress appeared more formal, though Inuyasha was by no means an expert in modern apparel. But although his gaze was excited, it was not benevolent. This man was no friend to him either. Inuyasha stood and walked slowly over to the two leaders, keeping his expression neutral.

"Hello, Inuyasha," the professional-looking man greeted warmly. "How are you feeling?"

Inuyasha ignored the pathetic attempt at establishing a rapport; he had no intention of answering any of this asshole's questions. Instead he drew a deep breath through his nose, seeking any additional information he could find. He nearly choked, eyes widening in surprise as he took a confirmatory sniff. It was very faint, but there could be no doubt; he smelled Kagome's scent. And it seemed to be emanating from the other man, the one with killer's eyes. Rage blossomed within Inuyasha like a sudden inferno. This man had touched Kagome, who knew to what end. His only consolation was that he did not detect the scent of Kagome's blood, only some of her natural scent which had rubbed off.

Inuyasha drew himself to full height, cracking his knuckles and baring his fangs while allowing pure fury to bleed into his seething glare, the combination of which would have made any sensible human shrink back in fear. But the bastard only smirked confidently, his eyes shining with malice. The apparent failure of his intimidation attempt only enraged Inuyasha further.

"Where's Kagome?" he growled, golden orbs boring into his enemy's skull.

Saburou chuckled darkly. "Relax, half-breed. She's fine…for now."

The threat in last two words tore a snarl from Inuyasha's throat, a vicious sound which caused the other four humans to nervously retreat a few steps. But the bastard with killer's eyes stood his ground unflinchingly. At that moment, Inuyasha settled on a general course of action; he would let his combat instincts fill in the details.

Leaning in close, he flicked one of the cage bars with a claw, hoping to hear the telltale echo indicating that the shaft was hollow. It was not. Still, he thought he could bend the bars, though it might take too long with three armed men standing around. Glancing down to his side, he discovered that Tetsusaiga had been removed from his hip. Fortunately, Inuyasha knew of another way to affect his escape. Perhaps his bare claws would not be sufficient for the task, but he had not spent his youth training to utilize his youki for nothing. Backing up a few steps, he settled into a combat stance, and after a moment's pause to steady his nerves, launched himself forward.

"Sankon Tetsusou!"

Two precise and visually dazzling swipes sent the middle sections of over a dozen cage bars clattering to the floor, leaving a gaping hole in the structure. Inuyasha leapt through the opening, immediately charging at the nearest man with a weapon. He needed to deal with them before confronting the leaders, lest he wind up with any more darts sticking out of him. He was upon his first victim before the man could aim properly, and quickly sent him flying with a jaw-cracking punch to the chin. The mercenary collapsed to the floor unconscious.

Inuyasha turned to the next man just in time to see the weapon in his hands go off. The hanyou dove to the floor, feeling the dart whiz through his hair instead of embedding in his neck. He did not give his adversary a chance to fire again. In four great strides he was upon him, smashing the weapon away and hoisting the man up by the collar. Now he turned to face the third enemy, rushing forward while holding the comrade in front of him as a meat shield. When he was close enough, Inuyasha hurled the second man into the third with all his might, watching in grim satisfaction as the two men tumbled over and over before finally coming to a stop in separate crumpled heaps a good thirty feet away. Neither would be on his feet for awhile.

Watching this debacle unfold from across the room, Kurou tried to move, but his legs were frozen in fear. Turning to his right, he saw Saburou sprinting toward the door leading to the back hallway as fast as his legs could carry him. Apparently all that bravado he'd exhibited a few moments earlier had been illusory.

"Yoshida! You fucking coward!" Kurou cried, the sudden rush of anger seemingly chasing the paralyzing chill from his limbs. As Saburou vanished from sight, Kurou took off, hoping to make the same escape. But his attempt to flee came far too late. Inuyasha leapt over the cage in a single bound, hitting Kurou from the side and slamming him by the throat into a wall. Kurou wheezed, his vision blurring for a moment from the impact. When it cleared, he was faced with the infuriated visage of the incensed hanyou, bright amber eyes glowing with unspoken threat.

"Where's Kagome?" the terrifying voice rumbled, sending fresh waves of panic down Kurou's spine. Again he found himself temporarily paralyzed, unable to muster a response. But Inuyasha was not in an especially patient move; he reared back and slammed Kurou into the wall again, hard enough to give the man a mild concussion.

"Listen, you piece of shit! If these claws can tear through that cage, what do you think they can do to you? Now, I'll ask you again. Where. Is. Kagome?"

Kurou never got a chance to answer. Scuffling footsteps drew Inuyasha's attention to the side; he nearly gasped at what he saw. There was Kagome, and though he felt relief that she was alive, he experienced no elation at their reunion. For behind her stood the man with killer's eyes, his right arm wrapped around her shoulder. In his hand was a long, wide-bladed knife, pressed against the delicate skin of her neck. His left arm hung by his side, likewise clutching a knife. Kagome's eyes also shone with relief at seeing Inuyasha alive and well, but this emotion was overshadowed by fear. She clutched at the arm holding the blade to her neck, but it was clear her feeble struggles would amount to nothing. She simply lacked the physical strength or combat experience to escape from her captor's grasp.

Inuyasha's blood boiled, but he forcibly suppressed the desire to charge over and save her immediately. The mark on her cheek where someone had struck her made this urge even more compelling, but he could take no foolish chances with Kagome's life. Instead, he decided to try negotiation.

"Let her go and he lives," he proposed, nodding his head towards the man currently feeling the prick of sharp claws against his neck. The response was not what either of them hoped for.

"Ha!" Saburou barked. "Go ahead, kill him."

Inuyasha studied Kagome's captor, those murderous eyes which held no remorse or guilt, nor a care in the world for anyone. The spike of fear in the air from his abandoned ally confirmed it; this man truly did not care if Inuyasha's hostage lived or died.

"Fucking bastard!" Inuyasha swore, tossing Kurou to the side like a rag doll. "How about this, then?" he growled, stalking menacingly toward the pair. "Let Kagome go, and I'll let _you_ live!"

"Hold it right there, half-breed," Saburou ordered, pressing the knife into Kagome's flesh, drawing a thin line of blood and a frightened moan from her throat. Inuyasha halted, his glare physically incapable of conveying all the loathing he felt for this man. Yet, if given the option, he would still gladly forego any retaliation in favor of Kagome's release. He would make that deal in a heartbeat, and honor it. But unfortunately, Saburou had no intention of entering into such an arrangement.

"Good, you've got the right idea," the mercenary declared, smirking cruelly. "You may be able to make helpless rabbits like him piss themselves, but you don't scare me. If you take another step forward, I'll slit this bitch's throat. And when you come after me for revenge, I'll slice you open down the middle and spill your guts onto the floor."

The knife in Saburou's left hand moved with his words, emphasizing perfectly the foretold actions. And for the first time since he awoke in this strange place, Inuyasha felt fear. Not for himself; he had no doubt he could easily dispatch this arrogant human. But said human appeared to honestly believe otherwise, and the sincerity of his threat weighed heavily on Inuyasha's mind. He could not realistically hope to cross the distance between them before Kagome's captor plunged his blade into her throat, spilling her lifeblood all over the floor. Our proud hanyou was forced to come to terms with an inescapable truth; if he took a single step forward, he would condemn Kagome to death. Beyond that, whether or not he could defeat the human holding her hostage was immaterial.

So then what could he do? He refused to abandon Kagome now that he had found her again. It seemed he and his fellow antagonist were locked in an intractable stalemate, neither willing to budge, both fully entrenched—

"Look out!" he heard Kagome croak. Too late he broke his all-consuming concentration and focused on his surroundings. The dart was already in his back. But that was okay; it was just one. He turned to face the shooter, only to have the world continue spinning before his eyes even as his body came to a stop. He wobbled, then collapsed, out cold.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome called, more out of reflex than anything else. He could not hear her now.

Kurou heaved a huge sigh of relief, setting down the rifle next to the unconscious mercenary. "Well, I see the new formula worked well," he observed, glad he had urged Saburou's men to arm themselves with more potent tranquilizers. Inuyasha certainly would not have allowed him to fire any additional darts. It was a miracle that he had managed to hit the hanyou as it was, with the way his hands had been shaking. Now he slumped against the wall, nursing his injuries and trying to slow his adrenaline-fueled heartbeat.

He looked up at the sound of footsteps, one set scuffling and the other purposeful. Saburou prodded Inuyasha with a boot, satisfying himself that the hanyou was still alive. Kagome was forced uncomfortably along the whole way.

"It looks like you were right, Sasaki-san," Saburou declared. "We'll have to get a better cage. Oh, and Sasaki-san?"

"Yes?"

_*Thunk!*_

Kurou's eyes flew wide as saucers, as he slowly turned his head to the right. There, embedded in the wall about an inch from his ear, was one of Saburou's knives.

"Don't _ever_ call me a coward," the mercenary growled, his expression a hardened mask of hate. Kurou could only nod dumbly and lock his knees to keep his vibrating legs from giving way. His message delivered, Saburou marched Kagome toward her room, rearing back and planting a vicious kick in the prone hanyou's side as they passed. For Kagome, who had decided to remain quiet to avoid any further trouble, that was the final straw.

"You bastard! You rotten son of a bitch! When Inuyasha comes to, he's going to kick your a—ack!"

She was silenced by her captor's arm tightening around her neck. But he didn't completely cut off her air, instead applying 'merely' enough pressure so she appreciated the fact that he could choke the life out of her at any time. Kagome rasped, coughing at the strain of obtaining enough oxygen to fuel her agitated body. Saburou laughed, enjoying her distress.

"Come on, sweetie," he announced sinisterly, "let's go for a nice drive." Then he turned and resumed leading Kagome away, chuckling wickedly as he went.

"W-wait!"

Saburou stopped, glaring over his shoulder at Kurou, surprised and enraged that the academic had the gall to challenge him on this again. Perhaps a more abject lesson was needed.

"We can't kill her," Kurou continued, allowing his conviction to fuel his defiance. Inside, however, he was quaking.

"And why the hell not?"

"Because she might be the only way we have to control him," he answered, motioning to Inuyasha. "Your thugs certainly couldn't do it!"

Saburou thought about it. Yes, he was confident in his ability to slaughter the half-breed if necessary, but that would lead to a substantially reduced payday. A live hanyou specimen was surely worth a lot more than a dead one. That was the reason he had run to collect Kagome in the first place, after all. So perhaps Kurou was right; maybe the best way to control Inuyasha was to hold Kagome hostage.

"Alright, she lives," he told the academic. "But she's your problem now. She pisses me off; I want to choke her too badly."

"Fine," Kurou agreed, relieved that his objection had gone over so well. Now to sweeten the deal so Saburou wasn't tempted to take out his homicidal lust on him. "She'll stay at my home in Morioka. We can't keep the two of them too close together in case he breaks out again. But I don't want them too far apart either. Why don't we move Inuyasha to Morioka as well? I'll rent a warehouse near the city, and if you know someone you can buy a better cage from, I'll pay for it."

Saburou smirked, recognizing the effects of his intimidation when he saw them. "That's very generous of you, Sasaki-san."

Kurou nodded, brushing off Saburou's mocking gratitude. _Better my wallet than my life._ It dawned on him that the power in this relationship had shifted, or perhaps it had never been his to begin with. Either way, he couldn't do anything about it now. For better or worse, Saburou had taken over this project. At least he was still willing to listen to reason. Kurou would look for opportunities to assert himself in the future, but realistically, all he could do was play along and hope the mercenary didn't screw him too badly in the end.

* * *

><p>Kagome lay flat on the bed, staring unblinkingly up at the ceiling. She was still in shock. <em>Th-they were really going to kill me. How close did I come to being murdered?<em> Ten minutes? An hour? However long the 'drive' was, that bastard had obviously intended it to be her last. She felt a surge of gratitude toward the man called Sasaki, not completely tempered by his part in her near-execution. But still, she knew that Sasaki was not her savior.

That distinction went to Inuyasha alone. He had saved her life yet again, though not in a way that either of them anticipated. By proving how difficult he was to contain, he had demonstrated a need for her continued survival, without which she would have been done for.

But that was where Inuyasha's heroism would end. Now that they could threaten him with her life, he was paralyzed. She knew him; he would not do anything to place her in danger. He wouldn't take the chance that their captors were not bluffing.

So the responsibility for their escape fell on her; she felt the heavy burden on her shoulders. If she could liberate herself from their clutches, and somehow communicate that state of affairs to Inuyasha, then he could free himself in turn. There was the plan. Now to figure out how to set that design in motion. The sooner a revelation came to her, the better. For who knew when her abductors would change their minds.


	6. Chapter 5: Dining with the Enemy

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the publicly known characters, plot, etc. I'm just renting them from Rumiko Takahashi, Viz, etc. I do own the plot of this story and any original characters I've created. I will make no money from this fic; I write for my own enjoyment and the enjoyment of my readers.

Dining with the Enemy

Mrs. Higurashi examined herself in the mirror, not quite believing the sight which reflected back at her. Could that woman with the sunken eyes, the black dress perfectly complimenting the hollowness of her normally bright mahogany orbs, really be her? The utter lack of makeup certainly didn't enhance her appearance. But she just didn't care anymore, and she felt as bad as she looked.

It had been two days since the death of her only daughter, and she would be the first to tell you that she had not been coping well. Sleep came sporadically, only when her body's exhaustion demanded it. The sole reason she had agreed to eat something this morning was because Souta and Jii-chan had begged her. Even then, she had barely managed to keep it down. Things were not about to get any better; in forty-five short minutes, she would be at Kagome's funeral.

The police had given her some of the ashes from the crash site, though of course nobody had any idea whether or not they actually belonged to Kagome. Still, she was grateful to have something tangible. The only thing of her daughter's found at the crash site was her school backpack. Even now, the police couldn't say with complete certainty that Kagome was—

Mrs. Higurashi shook her head, cutting off those thoughts as soon as they surfaced. Foolish visions of hope had plagued her, having everything to do with the fact that Inuyasha had not yet returned. The most logical explanation for this was that he had found out about Kagome's death somehow, and was too grief-stricken or ashamed to show his face. She wished she could hold him, comfort him, tell him it wasn't his fault. She also wished she could come to terms with Kagome's death, but that probably wasn't going to happen anytime soon. She couldn't shake the stubborn feeling that she was missing something, that things were perhaps not as they appeared.

Ridiculous. She had thought the same thing about her husband until she identified his body at the hospital. His accident had at least provided her some closure, enabled her to come to grips with that fact that he was really gone. Unfortunately, it appeared such closure was going to evade her in Kagome's case. But she would persevere, live for the half of her family which still remained, and pray every day for the health and safety of her only remaining child. And she would try not to let false hope buoy her, lest she condemn a small part of her to death every day Kagome did not come home.

Kagome was gone. Mrs. Higurashi bit her lip, holding back tears. She at least wanted to make it to the funeral before she broke down again. But she knew she would grieve for the rest of her life, as she still mourned her late husband. In quiet, lonely moments, when the gusting wind reminded her of how alone she was, and conjured up memories of those she had lost. No, she would never forget Kagome. But from experience she knew that someday, as unlikely as it seemed now, she would smile again.

Taking a deep breath, Mrs. Higurashi gazed once more at the pitiful figure in the mirror. Then she exited her room and trudged down the stairs, where what remained of her family waited for her.

* * *

><p>Kagome sighed, staring out the window of the room which had become her cell. She spent most of her time in here, alone with her thoughts. At least it had a nice view; she could see across the landscape from her third floor vantage point. In the foreground was a very large front yard, more like an estate, really. Beyond that were roads, patches of forest, and in the distance, city skyscrapers. She despondently leaned her head on her hands. <em>Apparently that's Morioka, and somewhere within is Inuyasha. How on earth am I ever going to find him?<em>

Unfortunately, her captors had been smart enough to drug her during transit. One minute she had another needle in her arm, and the next she awoke on the incredibly soft mattress to her right. She had no idea where Inuyasha was, and only a very limited notion of where she was. Her immediate surroundings, however, were nothing short of extravagant. Few prisoners in history had enjoyed such a luxurious 'cell,' and even fewer an attached bathroom with a full tub. The room itself was at least twice the size of her bedroom at home, the bed a full queen size. The aforementioned mattress was not a standard box spring, but some kind of more comfortable—and probably more expensive—material. A television easily dwarfing the one in her family's living room sat on an ornate wooden table across the room. A similarly crafted bureau stood empty against the far wall. That was not to say she didn't have clothes to wear; since yesterday afternoon, the walk-in closet had been hung with dozens of newly-purchased summer dresses, kimonos, and yukatas.

Of course, she refused to wear any of them. She was being held here against her will, a fact brought home by two of the room's less opulent features: the perpetually locked door, and the utter lack of a phone or other conceivable means of communicating with the outside world. She was not on vacation in a fancy hotel, and refused to treat her stay here as such.

She heard the sound of a key being inserted into the lock, and rolled here eyes. Yep, it was about that time again. Each of the past two evenings, Sasaki had come in and invited her to eat dinner with him. Neither of her refusals could legitimately be termed polite; the bastard had some nerve! She had absolutely no desire to have anything to do with him, especially since he'd been willing to allow her to eat in her room instead. Tonight would be no different.

The door opened, but Kagome remained kneeling and gazing out the window. Two men entered judging by the footsteps, no doubt Sasaki and one of that insane mercenary's lackeys. Apparently 'Yoshida,' as Sasaki called him, was unwilling to completely trust Sasaki to keep her in line. Unfortunately for her; if it were just one of them, maybe she could surprise him at the door and make a break for it. But with two, that became impossible, especially when one of them was a young twenty-something year old buck who could probably run her down without breaking a sweat. She wouldn't even bother trying to escape that way. But she had other ideas and even tentative plans, having made good use of her recent abundance of free brainstorming time.

"So, Kagome, are you in a more congenial mood tonight?" Sasaki inquired edgily, having already anticipated her answer.

"Nope."

Sasaki practically growled, unused to being spurned by his inferiors. "You know, I could have locked you in the basement, or let Yoshida stick you in a hole somewhere. Instead, I chose to put you up in a room that's nicer than anything you've ever stayed in before. It wouldn't kill you to show a little gratitude."

Kagome spun, gritting her teeth and glaring at the asshole whose audacity continued to surprise her. _Oh, my, I'm just so grateful that you KIDNAPPED ME and almost abetted my MURDER!_ Those words were on the tip of her tongue, but a flash of insight caused her to bite it instead of uttering them. The jackass had a point. Not a good one, but a point nonetheless. He was treating her far better than he had to under the circumstances, and upon a moment's reflection, she could admit that she was grudgingly grateful that he hadn't chosen either of the two alternatives he just mentioned. And where had being a bitch, for lack of a better term, gotten her? On his bad side, and probably closer to the basement or Yoshida's lovely accommodations. She shuddered at that thought, goose bumps erupting on her skin at the memories of that cold dungeon. She wanted to avoid being sent back to him at all costs.

Perhaps she was thinking about this the wrong way. Repudiating her captor at every opportunity was not a sign of strength, but one of stupidity. She could think of a few things she would like to request from him, but if she asked him now, he would probably refuse out of spite. The only way to get anything from him was to get on his good side. Besides, if she was friendly with him, maybe he would let his guard down. Ultimately, she had much to gain from at least being civil with Sasaki, and only her self-respect to lose. Or maybe she would respect herself more for thinking with her head rather than being ruled by her emotions? Either way, she decided to be _nice_ to Sasaki, as nauseous as the thought made her. And she could start by having dinner with him.

The sound of the door closing broke her from her musings, and she immediately realized that the room was empty. Sasaki had apparently taken her silence as confirmation of her rejection and left. Kagome hurried to the door, knocking loudly on it in the hopes that they were still within earshot.

"What is it?" her host's voice came through the door a few seconds later.

"I'll—I'll eat with you," she declared, her tone containing only some enthusiasm, all of it false. It was a long moment before she received a response.

"Okay," Sasaki replied with some genuine excitement. "I'll come get you when it's ready."

After listening to his footsteps spring lightly down the hallway, Kagome turned and slumped against the door. _What have I gotten myself into?_

* * *

><p>Inuyasha sat propped against the bars, resting peacefully with his eyes closed. He had awoken not long ago from what he guessed was two or three days of drug-induced unconsciousness. He fuzzily recalled at least one instance of stirring only to be immediately tranquilized again. His captors had probably kept him under that long so they could complete construction on the cage in which he currently sat. It was a larger structure, with much thicker bars going both horizontally and vertically for added strength. The door was reinforced with several bars lying across it. Though it appeared to have been hastily welded together from available metal, Inuyasha knew escaping this cage would be more of a challenge than the last one. He could probably do it, but it would take a lot more than two swipes with Sankon Tetsusou. And because of what the man with killer's eyes—'Yoshida,' if he remembered correctly—had said about Kagome when he woke up, a breakout attempt was not likely to happen anytime soon.<p>

Security had been beefed up; five men with guns now stood around the cage instead of three. And they were posted farther away from it to give them more time to react. The key to any escape would be incapacitating all the men inside the warehouse before they had time to call Kagome's keepers on their mysterious cordless 'fones.' Then he would beat Kagome's location out of one of them. But because of all the extra precautions Yoshida had taken, accomplishing that goal seemed impossible. In the time it took him to break out, the guards would have time to make the call, and Kagome's life would be in mortal danger. And as much as he hated not being able to save her, that was a risk he couldn't take.

So he would bide his time, behave himself so his custodians would hopefully let their guards down, and stay alert for an opportunity to make a quick escape. In the meantime, he would let Yoshida gloat. And when the time came, he would teach the arrogant prick a lesson he would never forget.

"He's awake?" he heard someone exclaim. "Why didn't you call me?" Glancing in the direction of the voice, Inuyasha discovered the owner to be the other leader, the one he had pinned to the wall the other day. _Oh, joy. He's probably gonna try to get all chummy with me again._

"It's nine o'clock in the morning," Yoshida answered. "We knew you were coming in soon anyway."

The first man frowned, but let the issue go. Then he strode purposely over to Inuyasha's cage, locking eyes with the hanyou. "Hello, Inuyasha," he greeted, echoing the tone he'd used at their previous encounter. "You may call me Sasaki-san. How are you feeling?"

Inuyasha made no reply, and after a few seconds, Sasaki sighed. "Now, we know you're not mute. You made that abundantly clear the other day. I really didn't want to have to resort to threats…"

"I don't mind," Yoshida interjected, pulling out his knife, twirling the blade playfully as he continued. "It's true that we won't kill Kagome if you refuse to talk to us. But we don't have to kill her to hurt her."

Inuyasha snarled and leapt to his feet, striding over to the bars and slamming his fist against them for emphasis. "If you harm one hair on her head, I'll fucking tear you to pieces! That goes for all of you!" he shouted, loud enough so everyone in the building could hear him.

"Heh, too late for that. I already shot her full of drugs to get at all your secrets, and slapped her one when she mouthed off. Like I said, half-breed; I ain't afraid of you."

"We don't want to harm her anymore!" Sasaki declared hastily, annoyed at his companion's attempt to rile Inuyasha up. "We just want you to cooperate with us."

Inuyasha glared daggers at Yoshida for several more seconds; bystanders could practically see sparks shooting from their eyes. But eventually the hanyou looked away, turning his attention back to the more reasonable of the duo.

"Fine, I'll cooperate. What the fuck do you want?"

"You can start by answering my question."

Inuyasha growled in irritation. "I'm feeling pretty shitty, if you're so fucking curious."

"That's normal; you've been under sedation for awhile. I'm sorry we had to do that, but you understand the need for security."

"Fuck off."

Sasaki sighed exasperatedly. _I was really hoping he would be more like me and less like Yoshida-san._ Said mercenary cackled.

"I bet him and me could have one hell of a swearing match."

"Charming," Sasaki muttered under his breath. "Absolutely charming."

"You say something, Sasaki-san?"

"Never mind. Let's bring in the first test."

"Test?" Inuyasha inquired.

"Yes. I'm very interested in learning the extent of your physical abilities. The first test is a simple assessment of strength."

A grinding noise turned Inuyasha's attention to his left, where a new wall of bars, formerly perched atop the cage, was lowering close to the end, essentially cutting off perhaps a quarter of the cage from the rest of it. Inuyasha soon realized its purpose; the cage's only door was on the other side. The bifurcating wall allowed his captors to enter the cage without coming into contact with him. _Damn, the bastards thought of everything this time._

Two guards locked the wall into place, then opened the door and began carrying equipment into the cage. The first object was a thin, low table padded in black, with a silver metal frame standing at one end. A freestanding iron bar rested in semicircular cutouts atop the frame. Next came a cart filled with black circular objects, which were apparently heavy because the men had difficulty pulling it. Finally, they closed and locked the door, and the bifurcating wall rose to its previous position sticking out the top of the cage.

"Have you ever used a bench press before, Inuyasha?" Sasaki inquired, and Inuyasha shook his head. "It's quite simple. You just lie down on the bench with your head beneath the bar."

Inuyasha did so, only to have derisive chuckling reach his ears from Yoshida and his lackeys.

"Well naturally you have to put the weight on first!" Sasaki said, amused himself. Inuyasha gritted his teeth. _It's 'natural' to you because you've done it before! Assholes._

"The large weights are one hundred pounds, and the smaller ones are fifty. Let's start with two hundred pounds and see how you do."

"Better make it a hundred with those chicken wings he has for arms," Yoshida quipped, earning snickers from his men.

Inuyasha had officially had enough of that guy's conceited attitude, and resolved to do something about it. He still didn't understand what he was supposed to do, but there was no way he was asking for help now. He figured it out fairly quickly. It was a strength-building machine; you put weight on the bar and lifted it repeatedly. Inuyasha put the two hundred pounds on the bar, but didn't stop there. This earned more contemptuous comments about how the 'dumb hanyou couldn't do math.' When he'd gotten up to seven hundred pounds, Sasaki finally said something.

"Maybe you should stop there, Inuyasha. We don't want you to hurt yourself."

But Inuyasha ignored him, not ceasing until every single weight from the cart was on the bar, which was bending noticeably under the strain. He turned to Yoshida and looked him right in the eye as he spoke.

"Now, that's eleven hundred pounds by my count. Or were those numbers too big for a 'dumb hanyou' like me to add?"

"Eleven hundred pounds," the mercenary replied gruffly. "You won't even get it off the frame."

Inuyasha lay down on the bench, grasped the bar above him firmly in both hands, and pushed up briefly to test the weight. It was heavy, for sure, but he'd lifted boulders heavier than that in the feudal era. The laughter which had started up again at his apparent failed attempt abruptly ceased as he smoothly lifted the bar from the frame. He relished in the complete silence as he slowly lowered the bar to his chest, then raised it again, exhaling sharply for effect as he did so. It wasn't even that hard; he could probably do this a couple dozen more times before his arms started to get tired. But he had grander plans in mind.

Drawing the bar to his chest once more, he gave a mighty heave and launched it high into the air. Gasps of astonishment sounded as it nearly touched the top of the cage, then plummeted down only to be caught by the sure hands of the hanyou. After a few moments to gather his strength, Inuyasha once again threw the bar upwards, even harder this time.

_*Clang!*_

The impact against the top of the cage rang through the warehouse, and the bar seemed to bounce off with additional momentum as if plunged toward the floor. But this time there was no hanyou to catch it; Inuyasha had rolled out of the way and now simply watched the results of his efforts.

_*Thud!*_

The bar hit the bench with incredible force, the impact curving it like a bow as five hundred and fifty pounds of swiftly-moving weight pulled each end toward the floor. The bench itself gave way in the middle, bending into a v-shape. What had once been a nice bench press set was now a distorted heap of metal. Inuyasha turned to Yoshida, momentarily catching his mouth agape in amazement. But the mercenary quickly came to his senses and closed it.

"Freak," he muttered as he spun on a heel and marched off.

Inuyasha smirked, glad he had taken that arrogant bastard down a peg. A victory was a victory, no matter how small.

* * *

><p>"Kagome, dinner is ready."<p>

Kagome sighed, not looking forward to the meal. She checked her appearance once more in the mirror, satisfied that she had spruced herself up a bit but not overdone it. She was wearing one of the dresses she had found in the closet, a light green and blue floral pattern design with a square neck that covered her shoulders and was not too low cut. Most of the dresses were similar in the amount of skin they revealed; at least Sasaki wasn't a total sleaze. He seemed to have good taste in fashion, but Kagome had to wonder why he had bought clothes for her in the first place. Was he trying to impress her, or did he feel guilty for assenting to her execution?

Either way, Kagome hoped she could use whatever his motivation was to her advantage. She had applied a little makeup from the case on the bureau, but not much. She wanted to project tolerance, nothing more. If Sasaki got any ideas, they would be solely because of his own imagination. No, Kagome would not end up with Stockholm syndrome. Sasaki was merely the lesser of two evils, which wasn't saying much considering Yoshida as the other option. Just thinking of what they could be doing to Inuyasha at any moment would be more than enough to dispel any positive feelings she could conceivably develop toward her host.

"Kagome?"

Taking a deep breath and wiping the grimace off her face, Kagome stepped to the door and opened it. Both men seemed surprised to see her in the dress, and each took a moment to scan her from head to foot. At least Sasaki seemed to be observing how she looked in the dress. The guard, on the other hand, appeared to be attempting to see _through_ the dress. She could practically perceive his imagination dancing in his eyes. Sasaki was apparently the lesser of two evils in his own house as well.

She could understand why they were so enthralled. Her school uniform revealed more of her legs, but it hid her figure. The dress did just the opposite, covering much of her thighs but hugging the natural contours of her body fairly snugly. Kagome suddenly wished for a pair of sweatpants and a baggy sweatshirt. She folded her arms over her chest, glaring at the guard, hoping to get some shame out of him. But he just smirked, shrugging as if to say, 'what do you expect me to do?' She very much doubted he cared what she thought anyway.

"It looks good on you," Sasaki declared conversationally, and Kagome was surprised that the compliment didn't make her feel more uncomfortable than she already was. At least her host was willing to behave like a gentleman. But she had seen some of his darker side, and knew that his demeanor could change at any moment. Hopefully she could prevent that from happening tonight.

"Thank you," she replied, managing to make her gratitude sound not overly forced. Sasaki led them down to the first floor and into a good-sized dining room. Along the way, Kagome contemplated trying to kick the guard in the balls and make a break for it, but concluded the odds of success were too low. He would probably deflect the blow with his leg or something, and then she would be in trouble. The whole purpose of her eating dinner with Sasaki was to garner some good will, not make a rash and most likely foolhardy escape attempt.

Sasaki held her chair out for her as she sat, then the guard knelt and deftly fastened her ankle to it with a set of handcuffs. The horizontal bars connecting the legs prevented her from simply slipping the cuff off the chair.

"Is that really necessary?" Kagome demanded exasperatedly.

"Yep. I'm gonna go watch the ball game. See ya." With that, the guard stood and departed. Kagome was actually glad for his decision; given the choice between being cuffed to the chair and eating with him watching her the whole time, she'd take the cuff any day.

Sasaki shook his head. "He's such an unrefined brute," he said, "but apparently I don't have a choice in the matter." For just a moment, Kagome saw hard anger flare in his eyes, but then his expression reverted back to the pleasantness it has reflected since she emerged from her room.

"Alright, let's eat. I hope you're hungry." He strolled over to the other end of the table, taking the covers off the dishes in the center as he went. The table was relatively small, only long enough to seat six people comfortably, but in order to reach everything Kagome would have to drag her chair around with her. Sasaki realized this and came back over, holding his hand out to her.

"Give me your plate and I'll serve you. What would you like?"

Kagome gazed across the table, recognizing only some of what she saw. But all the smells were delectable, reminding her of how hungry she was.

"A little of everything, I guess," she replied hesitantly. Sasaki smiled, pleased by the request. Kagome half-listened as he explained what everything was, how it was cooked, where he'd gotten the recipe, or any number of other self-serving details she didn't care about. He set her plate in front of her, filled his own, and seated himself across from her. Kagome felt his expectant gaze as she scooped up a portion of what was obviously the main dish, making sure to get some rice with it. Her eyes widened slightly when she placed it in her mouth. She didn't know what she'd been expecting, but it certainly wasn't cooking which rivaled her mother's in pure taste.

"How is it?" Sasaki asked, failing nonchalance.

"It's delicious," Kagome answered honestly, going for another bite.

Sasaki sighed and visibly relaxed. "I'm glad. I don't get to cook for others very often. Would you believe I've never actually had a woman over to my house before?"

Kagome rolled her eyes inwardly. _Actually yes, I would believe that._

"Really?" she replied instead, feigning astonishment.

"Yes. I guess I've been too busy with work. I'm an archaeologist, you know…"

Again Kagome tuned him out. She tried to keep from snickering as she held a private little roast of Sasaki inside her head. _Oh, yes, you don't have a girlfriend because you're 'too busy with work.' I'm sure that's the reason. It's not your fascinatingly boring personality, or those fabulously bland looks. And it's definitely not the arrogance or the creepy evilness lurking just below the surface. No, the reason you don't have a woman is because you're unavailable. Right. _

Kagome grinned, masking her contempt with another bite of her meal. If Sasaki noticed, he probably just assumed it was because of what he was saying. Kagome was dead set on continuing to ignore him, but one word flowing through one ear on its journey out the other caught her attention.

"…Inuyasha, he could be one of my most exciting projects."

Kagome's smile faded at the sobering reminder of her friend's predicament, and she set down her chopsticks. Up until now, she had not been given the opportunity to really speak on Inuyasha's behalf. Maybe she could convince Sasaki that even though he could hold her and Inuyasha captive, he shouldn't do so. It was a long shot, considering how 'excited' the academic was with his 'project,' but it was worth a try.

"Sasaki-san?" she said loud enough for the man to hear over his blathering.

"Huh? What is it?"

"How…how is Inuyasha?"

"Oh, he's fine. As foulmouthed and rebellious as ever, I imagine."

Kagome was happy to hear that, but Sasaki's description provided all the more reason to question his conduct.

"Have you thought about what you're doing?" she asked seriously. "I mean, really thought about it?"

Sasaki sighed and likewise put his own chopsticks down. He leaned back in his chair and spoke in an unnerving monotone, as if he had rehearsed this speech a hundred times. Or perhaps he had mentally repeated it to himself so many times that he believed it.

"Every scientific advancement has a cost, Kagome. In order for humans to gain knowledge and improve themselves, someone or something must—"

"Don't give me that! You can't just say 'oh, we're learning and making money, so if somebody gets screwed, it's fine.'"

"The only person being 'screwed' is you! Do you think your life is more important than the progression of the human race?"

"What you're doing isn't progress; it's perversion. But you want more victims? Fine! Think about all the people in the feudal era who will die if Inuyasha and I don't complete our mission and kill Naraku. You remember how you forced me to tell you about _him_, right?" (1)

"Or maybe Naraku won, died of natural causes, and history happened as it was meant to happen. Who can say for sure? Besides, I don't believe you can go back in time and change the present. Now is now."

"It doesn't even really matter. What you're doing to Inuyasha is still illegal and immoral. How can you say he's not being screwed?"

"I didn't. I said you were the only _person_ being screwed. As much as you like him, Inuyasha isn't human. He's _sub-_human. He doesn't get _human_ rights."

Kagome saw red flash across her vision; she gritted her teeth so hard her jaw ached. It seemed that even after five hundred years of human 'advancement,' bare prejudice against those who were different was still alive and well.

"So what if he's hanyou? Inuyasha is not an _animal!_ He's far more human than any of you greedy, heartless bastards!"

"That's enough!" Sasaki shouted, slamming his fist into the table. "I will not be insulted at my own dinner table!"

Kagome jumped slightly and shrunk back, fear coloring her expression. She'd gone a little too far there, and now wondered what the consequences would be. Sasaki glared at her expectantly, and Kagome swallowed. She couldn't blame herself for getting angry at the sewage which had been spewing from her host's mouth, but now she had to appease him or risk going back to square one.

"Sorry," she muttered in a voice barely above a whisper. It was by far the must insincere apology she had ever given, but it was what Sasaki wanted to hear, and what in his conceit he felt he deserved. Kagome belatedly wondered where she'd crossed the line. Probably with the 'greedy' comment; his justifications were ludicrous, but it was clear he was not primarily motivated by money. Fame and professional recognition, perhaps, but not money.

"Fine," Sasaki ground out, calming visibly. "Let's talk about something more pleasant." Neither of them attempted to start another conversation, however; they simply ate in uncomfortable, irritated silence. But the passing minutes seemed to pacify Sasaki's sour mood, and when they both finished eating a quarter hour later, he spoke in a much more amiable tone.

"I tried to make you comfortable upstairs, Kagome. Is there anything else you need?"

Kagome frowned thoughtfully. She really wanted to ask him what was going to happen to her, for example whether Yoshida was still intent on killing her, but sensed that now was not the time for another potentially contentious conversation. She also wouldn't ask for anything major, but a few minor requests shouldn't hurt, since he was inviting them. One such item immediately popped into her head as she recalled her thoughts upon exiting the bath last night. Putting sweat-soiled underwear—hey, it had been a stressful few days—on a clean body certainly wasn't ideal. She could only wash them so well in the tub without the benefit of proper laundry detergent. And it would be nice to have more than one set.

But she obviously had her reservations. Beyond having a strange man buy her underwear, since she was sure he wasn't going to let her out of the house, the purchase might suggest to him that she needed her clothes washed as well. And if she had received a lecherous vibe from him, that might have been enough to keep her quiet on this one. But Sasaki had gone out of his way to not be a pervert since he had taken over her custody. Besides, there was really no point in worrying about it; if he wanted to do something perverted, there was little she could do to stop him in any event. Maybe if she asked he would let her do her own laundry. She could offer to do his as well to sweeten the deal.

The other thing she needed even more urgently also helped her reach a decision. It had been more than three weeks since her last period, so she really couldn't avoid asking for tampons in the likelihood that she was still imprisoned here when that special time of the month arrived again. And if she was going to ask for something so intimate, she might as well ask for underwear as well. Ultimately, it was time to behave like a confident adult rather than an embarrassed little girl.

"Some underwear and tampons would be nice," she stated smoothly, proud of the lack of stutter in her voice, especially after seeing Sasaki's response. The man blushed like an awkward teenager, and he honestly appeared quite uncomfortable at the prospect of having anything to do with the items in her request. He was a great warden from her perspective, Kagome mused, but still a sad, sad little man. After a moment, an idea occurred to Sasaki and his face sagged in relief.

"Oh, I know. I'll ask Inoue to pick those things up for you."

"Who's Inoue?"

"My housekeeper. She comes by once every two weeks to clean the place, but I sometimes have her do odd jobs on the side." He must have seen the wheels turning in Kagome's head, because he sneered as if to say 'do you think I'm stupid?' "Don't worry; she won't ask questions. And you won't see her. Just write down exactly what you need and I'll let her know."

Kagome's momentary enthusiasm melted away as Sasaki got up to get a pad of paper and pen, but she didn't lose heart. Her captor was smart, but he wasn't infallible. Sooner or later, she would find a way to escape.

(1) I got the idea for Kagome's objection here from a couple reviews. But I think Sasaki actually has a halfway decent counterargument; nobody knows how time really works. He's full of shit the rest of the time though. :)

A/N – If you're wondering why I used the bad guys' last names in this chapter, it's because Inuyasha and Kagome don't know their first names. It's not random. Just remember: Sasaki Kurou (professor), Yoshida Saburou (mercenary). The context usually makes clear which one is which anyway.


	7. Chapter 6: Risk

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the publicly known characters, plot, etc. I'm just renting them from Rumiko Takahashi, Viz, etc. I do own the plot of this story and any original characters I've created. I will make no money from this fic; I write for my own enjoyment and the enjoyment of my readers.

Risk

_A hundred ninety-eight, a hundred ninety-nine, two hundred._

Inuyasha set the weighted bar back on the frame and sat up, stretching his arms over his head. After damaging it yesterday, he had decided to keep the bench press. He had been getting a little antsy lately, having never been cooped up this long before. _I thought it was bad when Miroku locked me up to protect me from Rouyakan. That was nothing compared to this._ At least the bench press gave him a way to channel some of his pent up energy. Bending a couple pieces of the contraption back into place made it usable again, and he had been lifting five hundred pounds whenever he felt the urge ever since. Two hundred reps weren't that hard, but it was challenging enough to take the edge off. He didn't want to exhaust himself; one never knew when the opportunity to escape would arise.

Yoshida had originally refused to let him keep the bench press, probably out of spite, but Sasaki had managed to persuade him otherwise. Inuyasha was grateful, because he'd probably be literally bouncing off the bars right now if he didn't have a constructive outlet. That was why he was not disappointed when Sasaki approached him and announced that the next test they wished to perform was one of stamina, specifically stamina while running. The device they wheeled into the cage this time was called a 'treadmill,' and had apparently been custom made by one of Yoshida's mercenaries. Sasaki said that no normal treadmill would stand a chance of keeping up with him.

This time there was no snickering as Inuyasha inspected and climbed on the machine. It seemed simple enough; you ran on the movable section and it measured your speed. The tread was very easy to set in motion so as not to interfere with the readings of Inuyasha's velocity. The hanyou knew he would miss the wind in his face and the sense of freedom he achieved from running in the feudal era, but he was still looking forward to the chance to really stretch his legs. The results were no less amazing to his captors than those of the previous day.

"Well," Sasaki declared, "it appears we have a new holder of the title of world's fastest land anim—mammal."

Yoshida quirked an eyebrow at the correction, but shrugged it off. He didn't particularly give a damn what Sasaki thought of Inuyasha, as long as he could turn the hanyou into several proverbial briefcases full of retirement money. He had already picked out the island he was going to purchase with his share. And he'd have enough left over to make sure that island was always fully stocked with expensive toys and beautiful women. He smirked just thinking about it.

"I'm keeping this too," Inuyasha called.

"Of course," Sasaki answered, not even giving him a chance to refuse this time. Yoshida just shrugged; it wasn't worth fighting over. He had let the hanyou make a fool of him yesterday. It would not happen again.

* * *

><p>Kagome hummed softly to herself as she pulled a load of clothes out of the washing machine and stuffed them in the dryer. It wasn't so bad being locked in the laundry room; at least she was out of her bedroom. Sasaki had been happy to allow her to wash her own clothes, and had accepted her offer to wash his as well. Hell, even the guard had joined in. That was fine; it was something to do. She could only spend so much time watching TV or reading a book from her host's small library before she pulled her hair out. She couldn't spend every minute of every day planning her escape, after all.<p>

Sasaki had been true to his word when he said she wouldn't see Inoue. He apparently drove into town early this morning to meet the part-time housekeeper and accept delivery of the items she requested. They were sitting on her bureau when she woke up. But at least she was wearing clean underwear, and Inoue knew how to pick out a comfortable bra.

Unfortunately, the only window in the laundry room was locked tight, as was the door. She wanted to try something today, but not from here. _Although, I suppose I could threaten him. Let me go or I'll shrink all your clothes!_ She shook her head; regrettably, most of her escape ideas were as stupid as that one. She only had a few that could conceivably work, but probably wouldn't. Still, she'd been brainstorming long enough, and felt the urge to actually _do_ something towards achieving her freedom.

After the laundry was dry, sorted, and folded, the guard escorted Kagome back up to her room. Sasaki was out for the day, probably to see Inuyasha, and Kagome was fairly nervous being alone with this man. But aside from placing his hand too close to her backside for comfort a couple times, the guard didn't try anything. He seemed irritated, which Kagome later learned was because he had to make and bring her lunch today. _Oh, he can't sit on ass the whole day. I feel so bad for him._ Watching her must be the cushiest job ever. Hopefully, that was about to change.

A half hour later, Kagome sat on her bed, studying her handiwork with a critical eye. She had found a few sets of spare sheets on top of the closet, and tied several together to make a long makeshift rope. But was this really going to work? Wouldn't they anticipate something so obvious as climbing out the window on a bed sheet rope? The answer was probably in the affirmative, but unfortunately it was the best idea she had. _Eh, sometimes the simplest solutions are the best._

Her biggest problem was the potential of being seen through a window on the first or second floor. But the guard was most likely in the living room, which was on the opposite side of the house. At any rate, there was nothing she could do about it except move quickly and hope for the best. It took her a few more minutes to rebuild her resolve, a sudden rush of adrenaline causing her to briefly second-guess whether this was really a good idea. But she had already decided that it was her responsibility to rescue both herself and Inuyasha this time, and she couldn't do that unless she actually tried.

So, after tying one end of the rope securely to the nearest bed post, she tossed the remainder out the window. Leaning outside, she was pleased to see that she had calculated the distance correctly; the bottom of the rope hung only about two feet off the ground. But the action also made her realize just how far up she was. Sure, she had gone up higher, but only while riding Kirara or Inuyasha. Never on her own, where a slip would surely mean a bone-breaking plunge of two and a half unusually tall stories onto dry, hard ground. She doubted the grass would provide much of a cushion. But if she was unwilling to take risks, she might as well just resign herself to staying here until she was released or killed. There was no way she was going to chicken out on this one.

After a deep breath, Kagome swung one leg out the window so she was straddling the sill. Gripping the rope in her right hand, she slowly slid her other leg outside, clutching the rope between them before releasing the sill and attaching her left hand to the lifeline as well. She began to inch her way down toward the ground, and realized that this was not going to be as easy as they made it look in the movies. The rope was not a ladder; it swung unpredictably as she shifted her weight around. She couldn't get a good grip with her legs, and was basically stuck holding herself up by her arms. Soon the muscles in her arms were burning, and she had to question her ability to continue at this pace. And she wasn't even halfway down yet.

Her grip faltered for a moment and she slipped down a few inches, grimacing as the friction from the sheets bit into the skin of her hands. But the pain gave her an idea; maybe that was the best way to get down. Climbing certainly wasn't working. Gritting her teeth, Kagome loosened her grip just enough to allow her to slide down the rope, until finally she was close enough to the ground to release the searing material. The landing was fairly jarring, but she kept her knees bent and came out with nothing more serious than a minor muscle pull. She hissed as she gazed at her hands, tinged an angry pinkish-red color. They hurt like hell, but she would worry about them later. (1) Right now, the only thing separating her from the open road was a few hundred feet of front yard and a low fence. Or so she thought.

The dogs came out of nowhere, two of them rounding the corner of the house barking and growling like the crazed animals they were. Kagome gasped, recoiling against the wall as the huge canines closed to within mere feet from her trembling form, continuing to vocalize savagely the whole time. She liked dogs in general, but these were vicious, and they weren't hesitant about showing their sharp teeth either. Kagome got the distinct impression that if she ran, they would hunt her down like wolves after a fawn. Of course, from the look of things they might decide to take a bite out of her even if she stayed put. She fought against rising panic, but was truly at a loss for what to do.

A shrill whistle rent the air, and both dogs immediately went silent and turned their heads in the direction of the sound. It was the guard, jogging quickly toward them.

"Get away, boys!" he ordered, motioning emphatically away from Kagome. The dogs hesitated, glancing between the girl and their master; apparently they would rather stay and terrorize her some more.

"I said get!" the guard shouted with more authority this time, and the dogs responded, bounding off the way they had come. Throughout this exchange, Kagome remained standing motionless, hardly daring to breathe. But when the guard turned and shot her a derisive grin, her knees finally unlocked and she slid to the ground, physically and emotionally drained. Those two beasts rivaled any youkai she'd ever faced in pure ferocity. At least she could purify youkai; she didn't know how effective her miko powers would be against dogs.

"The old bed sheet rope trick, eh?" the guard observed, chuckling to himself. "Sweet. Goto owes me a couple thousand yen!" (2)

Kagome just stared at him incredulously, still too shaky to form words without making a fool of herself. _They were betting over how I would try to escape first? What a bunch of jerks!_

"You ready to come back inside quietly, baby?" he inquired teasingly.

"Don't call me that," Kagome snapped, officially not amused.

The guard only laughed at her defiance. "Well, it's nice to see you still have some spunk. But I wouldn't try that again if I were you. Those dogs would have mauled you if I hadn't stopped them."

If he was expecting a 'thank you,' he didn't get one. But Kagome knew when she was beaten, and didn't offer any resistance as he led her back inside the house and sat her down on a chair in the dining room. Then he pulled her arms through the decorative openings in the back support and cuffed them so she couldn't go anywhere without either breaking the chair or taking it with her. And that was how she spent the rest of the afternoon, contemplating her failure and building fresh resentment toward her captors.

She heard the front door open a little before six o'clock, light whistling drifting through the house until it abruptly ceased as Sasaki appeared in the entryway to the dining room.

"Kagome? What are you…oh, you tried to escape, didn't you?" he demanded reproachfully. Kagome just glared at him, having decided to keep her mouth shut so her frustration didn't lead her to say something that would get her in even more trouble. Shaking his head, Sasaki marched purposely into the living room. What followed was a muffled conversation Kagome could hear, but not make out the contents of. After a few minutes, Sasaki disappeared into the kitchen, his demeanor one of irritation. Kagome scowled. _Oh, you're pissed? Try sitting handcuffed to a chair all afternoon, you pompous ass!_ And that was why she was keeping her mouth shut.

Apparently cooking did much to ameliorate Sasaki's sour mood, because he seemed much happier when he returned to set up a modest meal. But although he placed a plate and utensils in front of Kagome, and even served her food and drink, he did not release her bonds. Instead, he sat in his own chair and began to eat, ignoring her all the while. Kagome growled low, or was that her stomach? She was half-tempted to lean over and dig in with her face. _Down, girl. You're not a cow, and you're not starving to death either. Just wait; Mr. Never-had-a-woman-over will break soon. _

"Now, Kagome," Sasaki began a few minutes later, "I want you to promise me that you won't try to escape again. Then I'll uncuff you."

Kagome's hackles rose as she bit back a laugh. _Sorry, buddy, but bribing me with food isn't gonna work, no matter how good it smells._ "I'm not going to make a promise that I won't keep."

"Damn you, Kagome!" Sasaki spat, banging his fist into the table. "Don't you realize what could've happened?"

Kagome was momentarily taken aback by the level of concern her host was showing. For better or worse, he had developed a certain fondness for her that went beyond that given to a mere houseguest. At the moment, Kagome couldn't tell if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

"I mean, besides nearly getting eaten alive by Yoshida's dogs," Sasaki continued. "You're only being allowed to stay here if you behave yourself. My checkbook and I managed to keep Yamazaki from telling his boss this time, but if you try to escape again, and Yoshida finds out, he might lock you in a closet somewhere, or even put a bullet in your head!"

Kagome digested his words and the emotions behind them. _I see, so he likes me, but not enough to stand up to Yoshida. Great._ Still, she could probably use that affection to her advantage. But back to the matter at hand, Sasaki was completely right about the potential consequences of her actions. But there were more important things than her own safety.

"I don't care," she stated firmly.

"W-what?" he gasped incredulously. "How can you not ca—"

"If me staying alive means Inuyasha has to spend the rest of his life in captivity, then I'd rather die trying to help him."

Sasaki gaped at her, as if he couldn't believe the statement which had just passed her lips. "Oh, that's right, you _love_ him," he muttered after a moment, sighing and shaking his head. Kagome actually felt an iota of sympathy for the man; he didn't even know what it felt like to love someone. He probably thought the sentiment was utterly foolish. It certainly wasn't logical from the selfish perspective Sasaki lived in. And logically was exactly how he attacked her proclamation.

"You told us that Inuyasha cares for you as well. Do you think he'd want you risking your life to rescue him?"

Kagome smiled wistfully. "No, he'd tell me to lay low and not take any risks at all. But if he really thought about it, he'd realize that I'm right. And because he'd worry about me, he would understand why."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

Her grin turned wry. "I didn't expect you to understand."

Sasaki's expression morphed into something akin to a pout. "I still say you're taking too big a risk with your life."

"Or maybe not."

"Huh?"

"Or maybe I'm not taking much of a risk at all. Maybe my fate has already been decided. You can't guarantee that Yoshida won't kill me when this is over, even if I do behave, can you?"

Sasaki's eyes widened, and he stuttered noiselessly for several moments. She had him on that one. _Oh, such a wonderful victory_, she thought sarcastically. At least now she had confirmation that there was probably still a death sentence hanging over her head. So if she was most likely condemned anyway, why not try to save both herself and Inuyasha instead?

"He might've changed his mind," Sasaki mumbled, sounding decidedly unconvinced.

"I suppose so," Kagome conceded, just to humor the man. She didn't want to spend any more time talking about this, mostly because she could see the guilt all over Sasaki's face and had an idea for a way to take advantage. There was something else she wanted more than clothes or feminine hygiene products, but hadn't felt comfortable requesting before. She did, however, feel confident asking for it now.

"You know what might help me feel more content staying here?" she posed, pleased when Sasaki perked up immediately. "If I could talk to Inuyasha."

"You know we can't let you anywhere near him, Kagome."

"I know. But what about over the phone? There's no harm in that, is there?" She saw Sasaki wavering, and then put the icing on the cake. "I…I think just hearing his voice would put me at ease, you know?" She finished off with a dazzling smile, one which had her host looking away flustered. But she could see the wheels turning inside his head, as well as the inherent desire to please her. It almost made her feel bad for using her charms to manipulate him. Almost.

"I'll see what I can do," he declared resolutely.

"Thank you, Sasaki-san," Kagome replied, bowing. It was at this point that her host realized that she was still cuffed to the back of the chair. He got up and went into the living room, returning in short order with Yamazaki the guard, who released her wrists and deftly fastened her ankle to the chair as he had done the previous evening.

And so Kagome was finally able to eat, again praising Sasaki's cooking when asked her opinion. Her natural excitement at the prospect of speaking to Inuyasha again couldn't fail to manifest in her tone and demeanor. But she was careful to project nothing more than temporary solidarity; she still didn't want Sasaki to get any ideas.

Later that evening, Kagome was still gripped by real giddiness. It prevented her from falling asleep, but that was okay. She would use the time to think of what she would say to him. She hadn't been lying when she'd told Sasaki that speaking to Inuyasha would put her at ease. It would, however, only strengthen her resolve to escape and set him free.

* * *

><p>"Here you go, Inuyasha. This will be the last object for today."<p>

The hanyou rolled his eyes; it had already been a long morning. Sasaki had started out by asking him to strip to the waist and put a pair of thick, funny-looking glasses over his eyes. Then one of the guards had approached and started shooting at him with a gun. The first time one of those tiny colored balls impacted his skin, Inuyasha understood the need for eye protection. Something moving that quickly could really do damage to the eye. (3) Sasaki explained that it was a 'paintball' and they wanted to test his reflexes. Inuyasha complied, the sting of the pellets providing enough motivation to dodge them. And so he did, avoiding the paintballs from distances so short that a human would not even begin to react to the firing of the gun.

Next they wanted to test his claws. After subjecting his hand to close examination at gunpoint, they supplied him with a wide variety of materials, most of which Inuyasha was able to slice through easily. Now, Sasaki passed him a long metal bar, which looked like it had been taken from the cage he had wrecked before.

"I can't cut through this," he answered honestly.

"Use your 'Sankon Tetsusou,' I believe it was," Sasaki ordered, his expression morphed into curious excitement.

Inuyasha grimaced; he really didn't want to reveal the full extent of his abilities. Even over the previous two days, he had never truly gone all out on one of their experiments. But he supposed it was unavoidable here; they had already seen Sankon Tetsusou, after all. Hopefully he could at least keep Hijin Ketsusou a secret. Sighing, he summoned his youki and performed the attack.

"Amazing," Sasaki observed. "How do you do that?"

Inuyasha shrugged. "Just using my youki, I guess."

"Do you have any other youki-based attacks?"

"Nope."

"He's lying," Yoshida interjected, observing the hanyou closely from the side. Inuyasha glared at him, wanting nothing more than to shove one half of the severed metal bar down his throat. But the mercenary was correct about his untruthfulness; he had to somehow dodge the question or they would force him to reveal Hijin Ketsusou as well.

"If you wanna see more, give me back my sword."

"That rusty old thing?" Yoshida replied dubiously. "I took that piece of junk to a pawn shop yesterday, and the guy offered me 1,300 yen for it." (4)

"You _sold_ Tetsusaiga?" Inuyasha exclaimed, clenching both fists so hard he drew blood.

"Not for 1,300 yen. I'd rather keep it as a souvenir."

"Why don't you give it back to me then? Think of it as a gesture of good will."

"Ha! Nice try. You've probably got some crazy hanyou thing going with it. I give it to you, and you slice the cage into pieces before we can blink. Was that the plan?"

Inuyasha did his best to feign disappointment. _Actually, if I had Tetsusaiga, I could blow you all away with one swing._

"You'll have to do better than that, hanyou," Yoshida said smugly.

Inuyasha spun on his heel, stalking angrily to the bench press, where he proceeded to begin lifting, ostensibly to work off his frustration. But inside the hanyou was grinning from ear to ear. He knew his captors would never in a million years have given Tetsusaiga back, but by making Yoshida all defensive about it, and playing to his ego, he had successfully avoided Sasaki's question and kept Hijin Ketsusou confidential. And maybe now Yoshida would keep Tetsusaiga around so when he did break out, he could reclaim it.

Again, a victory was a victory, no matter how small.

* * *

><p>"Try anything funny and you get tasered," Yamazaki declared humorlessly as he held out the bow and single arrow, keeping the rest attached to his belt. Kagome shot him a disbelieving look. <em>What does he expect me to do, turn around a shoot him?<em> She could never pull it off, not to mention that she wasn't ready to murder anyone to effect her escape.

It had been quite a surprise when she observed Sasaki setting up an archery target in his yard earlier this afternoon, through her now closed and locked window, of course. She could only assume it was meant for her; she had told them all about her archery and miko powers while under the influence of those cursed drugs. Perhaps Sasaki sought to verify her claims with his own eyes.

Now she knew her intuition had been correct. Her host wanted her to spiritually charge arrows and fire them into the target. Easy enough, and she was secretly grateful for the excursion. It was absolutely wonderful to be outside again; she slipped off her sandals just for the simple pleasure of feeling the grass between her toes. She took the offered bow, a modern compound design with crisscrossing strings and pulleys that looked nothing like her simple longbow from the feudal era. But the principle was the same, and she quickly notched the arrow and aimed with practiced ease. Charging the projectile, she let fly and watched as it embedded in the outer ring of the target. Not bad for her first time using a modern bow.

"Impressive," Sasaki proclaimed, "I could really see the pink glow. It's too bad we can't test its effectiveness. Your spiritual energy won't work on normal people or animals, right?"

"Nope. Just on youkai."

"I see. Why don't you shoot off a few more."

Kagome was happy to oblige; it meant she could stay outside longer. She held out her hand to Yamazaki, waiting for him to give her another arrow. As she turned back to the target, two dark shapes caught her eye. It was the dogs, lying against the side of the house, watching them. But they were not lounging; their heads were up, bodies stock still. All of their attention was focused on her. _Hmm, maybe they don't like my miko energy?_ Deciding to run a little experiment of her own, she charged and loosed a second arrow, immediately turning back to observe the dogs afterwards. They were not cowering, but her strange power clearly made them uncomfortable. She would definitely make a mental note of that.

The rest of the day passed in normal course, until dinner where Sasaki seemed especially pleased with himself for some reason. Kagome couldn't help but smile brilliantly when he told her she would get to talk to Inuyasha tomorrow. She was dying to know how he was doing, and how Yoshida and his lackeys were treating him, and she was sure he was curious about her situation as well. Sasaki said he purposely proposed the idea to Yoshida in Inuyasha's presence so the mercenary would have a tougher time refusing. In all honesty, it had never occurred to the hanyou that such a thing was possible, having virtually no experience with the modern telephone. But once it was mentioned, Inuyasha had indeed been quite insistent, and Yoshida eventually relented, with certain conditions. For one thing, the call would be electronically monitored. But that was fine with Kagome; she hadn't really expected privacy to begin with. This was more about exchanging assurances of good health, and simply communicating with each other again after days of forced separation. She hoped Inuyasha was looking forward to it as much as she was.

* * *

><p>"Here you go, hanyou."<p>

Yoshida tossed the phone toward him, and Inuyasha snatched it out of the air, no longer caring if he revealed how energized he was. He had tried to conceal his excitement for awhile, secretly fearing that Yoshida would change his mind at the last minute and smash the phone in front of him, or something sadistic like that. But now the handset was in his possession, and the bastard would have to pry it from his cold, dead fingers to get it back before he heard Kagome's voice.

Putting the contraption to his ear as he'd seen the miko's family members do, he listened for a moment to the sound of eager, shallow breathing coming from the other end. He grinned from ear to ear; Kagome was as thrilled as he was.

"Kagome?"

"Inuyasha," she breathed, her voice flowing in relief like a gentle forest stream.

"You alright, wench?"

Kagome chuckled. "I'm glad to see you haven't changed."

Inuyasha didn't know if she was referring to his concern for her or the affectionate pet name. "Answer the damn question," he replied with only mock irritation.

"I'm fine. What about you?"

"You first. Details, woman. How has that Sasaki guy been treating you?"

"Very well, actually. I'm sure my room is a lot nicer than the cage you're sitting in," she stated despondently.

"Don't worry about that. Are you eating? Have they hurt you in any way? Did they—"

"Inuyasha, wait a second. Yes, I'm eating, and no, they haven't hurt me. They haven't even made me uncomfortable…except for a couple times," she mumbled absently.

"What was that?"

"N-never mind!"

"Kagome…" he spoke lowly, his tone indicating that he would pester her about it until she told him.

"Well…Yamazaki is a little perverted."

"WHAT?"

"No, no! He hasn't done anything, honest! Don't worry."

Inuyasha growled, contemplating all the ways he could punish a man for even _acting_ hentai toward Kagome. "Tell him to cut it the fuck out, or he'll have to deal with me. And I don't play nice."

He caught the sound of laughter, and pulled the phone away from his ear momentarily to glare at the source. Yoshida and one of his lackeys were sitting at a table, upon which rested some fancy-looking machinery which was connected to the handset by a long cord. Both were wearing what Inuyasha recognized as headphones. _That must be how they're listening to our conversation._

"Inuyasha?"

Kagome's voice broke his distraction, and he put the phone to his ear again. "Yeah?"

"I was just saying that it's your turn. How are you doing?"

He shrugged. "Fine. It's not that uncomfortable in here; I'm used to sleeping without a bed. They ask me to do 'tests' for them, like how strong I am, and how fast my reflexes are, but mostly I just sit around trying to occupy myself."

"I know what you mean. The boredom is terrible. Sometimes I just lie on my bed and…think about you."

More mirth sounded from the peanut gallery. "Aw, how sweet," Yoshida sneered, to which Inuyasha mouthed 'fuck off.' He decided that he didn't give a shit what any of these bastards thought of him. So, swallowing his nerves, he answered from the heart.

"Uh…yeah, me too."

"But you just said you didn't have a bed."

Inuyasha stuttered for a moment, but Kagome's giggles let him know that she was just teasing him. "Damn wench."

She sighed wistfully. "I wish I could see you. But I don't know where you are, or even where I am for that matter. Outside the city is pretty much all I can tell you."

"Keh. That's more than I can say. I haven't seen the world outside this building since I got here."

"Um, about that," Kagome hedged, and Inuyasha just knew she was about to say something completely ridiculous. "You should break out and go back to the feudal era. I'll be fine; they have no reason to hold me if they can't use me as a hostage to get to you."

Inuyasha resisted the urge to figuratively bite her head off for that suggestion, and instead literally chomped on his tongue.

"Kagome," he stated seriously, "do you really think I'd abandon you like that? I've sworn to protect you!"

"I didn't think you'd go for it, but I feel better for saying it. I wouldn't hold it against you, you know."

"Yeah, but I would never forgive myself. Besides, I don't trust Yoshida," he declared, glowering at said mercenary. _He'd do it. He'd have Kagome killed just because I decided to disobey him. Bastard. _

"I can see why," Kagome remarked dryly, probably reliving miserable memories of her own interactions with Yoshida. "But let's not talk about that."

"Keh. What do you wanna talk about?"

"Um…well, I've always wanted to know more about you."

"What's there to know? My name is Inuyasha and I'm a hanyou."

"I know who you are _now,_ but what about before? Why don't you tell me a story from when you were growing up?"

Inuyasha hesitated; that was something he'd never done before, in part because nobody had ever asked. But Kagome was asking now, and he couldn't see a reason to refuse. His early years had been lonely, and he had suffered at times, but it wasn't all bad. Kagome, however, apparently took his silence the wrong way.

"I'm sorry! I know you don't like to—"

"No…it's okay."

After some reflection, Inuyasha began spinning a harmless tale of one of the many times he'd rescued humans from rogue youkai. Even during his 'I hate the world and it hates me' phase, he'd never been content to sit back and watch if he stumbled upon a youkai attacking some helpless human. In this particular instance, he and the boy he saved had actually struck up a tentative friendship. Every day the kid would bring him something tasty to eat, at least until the parents found out and sent an angry mob after him. Inuyasha had simply moved on like he always did. But he hoped the boy remembered the experience, and grew up with a different perspective on hanyou than his fellow villagers.

The talked for another half hour, about nothing and everything. Both knew the conversation was just an excuse not to break the contact. But unfortunately, all good things must come to an end.

"Wrap it up, lover boy," Yoshida called, and the hitch in Kagome's breath suggested that she'd heard him. (5) Still, Inuyasha couldn't bring himself to feel too embarrassed; Yoshida could insinuate all he wanted about their relationship. It was not as though the thought of being with Kagome that way had never crossed his mind. He just didn't know if it was ever going to happen, or if that was even what he wanted. As for what Kagome wanted, well, she had been sending mixed signals ever since he met her. Sometimes he swore he saw something more than friendship in her gaze. At other times, he didn't know what to think. He did know that he had far too much of his emotional well-being invested in her safety, what she thought of him, and whether she was happy at any given moment. Somehow, he didn't regret any of it.

"Ass." "Jerk."

Their simultaneous insults resulted in mild amusement on their parts, but wound up antagonizing Yoshida and his pet peeve.

"Pulling the plug in five seconds!" the mercenary announced.

"Ah! Bye, Inuyasha," Kagome said rapidly. "It was great talking to you. I hope they let us do this again soon."

"Yeah. Bye."

*Click*

Kagome sighed happily and flopped back on the bed. Just hearing Inuyasha's voice had been special, since neither of them could even be sure they'd ever see each other again. And he had really opened up. Her suggestion had come on a whim; she'd been trying to think of something they could talk about that their captors couldn't use against them. Memories from Inuyasha's past fit the bill, especially since he could act as his own censor. And she'd always been interested in learning more about him, including what made him the man he was today. Of course, she'd been so giddy at the time that she had blurted it out without thinking of his feelings. Inuyasha guarded his past closely, rarely revealing anything of substance unless he couldn't avoid it. That he had decided to grant her access to even a small piece of it made Kagome feel privileged indeed. Maybe she could persuade him to tell her more stories in the future.

That is, if they even had a future together. There had been no promises of more phone calls after this one, but she hoped their captors would allow it. She did know one thing, however: if that was the last time she spoke to Inuyasha, it would be because she was dead. Nothing else would ever be able to stop her from trying to reach him. It was too bad neither of them would be allowed to keep the phones, because she remembered the number from watching Yamazaki punch it in. Actually, it was really too bad she couldn't call the police from this phone.

Wait, why _couldn't_ she call the police from this phone? It was a normal telephone; Yamazaki had plugged it into the wall and dialed as anyone would have. Then he had left, telling her to unplug it and leave it by the door when she was done. So the only question was whether Yoshida would intercept an outgoing call from her end. All the monitoring equipment had been at Inuyasha's location, right? And if her call went somewhere else, they wouldn't even know she had made a call! Unless Yoshida had anticipated such a move, and bugged the line at her end too.

So here she was, presented with yet another risky proposition, probably even more dangerous than climbing out the window on a fabric rope. For if she miscalculated here, then Yoshida would be made aware of her 'misbehavior,' and she knew he would not be as forgiving as Sasaki. But on the other hand, human beings were imperfect creatures; no man, no matter how intelligent he was, could possibly contemplate every eventuality. Yoshida could very well have overlooked something like this, or perhaps he was expecting Yamazaki to monitor her use of the phone more closely. Either way, there was a decent chance she could make her escape with one phone call. It was worth the risk.

With shaking hands she picked up the handset, glancing over her shoulder to make sure the door was still closed. Then she punched in the numbers 1-1, hesitating a moment before finally pressing 0 to complete the call. (6)

"This is 110. What's your emergency?" a mid-range male voice asked.

Kagome grimaced; she would have felt a lot more confident speaking to a woman. But if that was one of Yoshida's men, then she was already busted, so there was no reason not to press forward.

"I've been kidnapped, but I don't know where I am," she answered quickly, again glancing toward the door. She wasn't sure how long Yamazaki would wait before checking on her as he'd already done several times during the original call. It probably depended on the commercial breaks in whatever TV show he was watching.

"Okay, well I can trace your call and send the police over. Are you hurt?"

"No, I'm fine."

"Can you describe your location?"

"It's a big house. I'm on the third floor."

"Okay. Are there any other hostages?"

"No."

"What about your abductors?"

"I think two of them are here."

"Do you know their names?"

"Sasaki and Yamazaki. Listen, I should go. I'm afraid to stay on any longer."

"Okay. Just sit tight and the police will be there shortly."

"Thank you."

*Click*

Kagome immediately got up and placed the phone by the door so as not to arouse Yamazaki's suspicion. Then she returned to the bed, sitting on the edge and gazing anxiously out the window. There was nothing she could do now except cross her fingers and hope for flashing lights and blaring sirens on the horizon.

* * *

><p>Goto replaced the handset, grinning widely. "I knew she'd try to call the police. Nakamura owes me five thousand yen!" (7)<p>

"And now you see why I don't trust my subordinates," Yoshida declared darkly. "Yamazaki is getting my boot up his ass for this."

"You can trust me, boss," Goto teased. "I've never let you down."

"Bullshit. You were pretty convincing though."

"Thanks. I took a theater class in high school."

"Pansy."

"Fuck off."

"Can someone tell me what the fuck is going on?" Inuyasha demanded suddenly. "That was Kagome, wasn't it?"

"Your hearing is pretty good, hanyou," Yoshida replied. "Yes, that was Kagome, trying to call the police to rescue her. It obviously didn't work." With that, Yoshida turned and marched toward the warehouse exit. Inuyasha did not like the cruel glint in his eye.

"Where the hell are you going?" the hanyou barked, an edge of vicious threat in his tone. Yoshida stopped, turning slowly back with a malicious grin marring his features.

"To teach that little bitch a lesson."

A feral snarl tore its way from Inuyasha's throat; his eyes flashed crimson. "You don't fucking touch her," he growled low, taking two of the cage bars in his hand and twisting them, creaking and groaning under the pressure. Yoshida immediately saw the situation for what it was, and motioned to one of subordinates, who pulled out his cell phone and dialed. His thumb hovered over the 'send' button, waiting for the order.

"Calm yourself down, hanyou," Yoshida ordered. "I won't kill her, _if_ you behave yourself. Try anything else, and I'll have her shot in the head. Then I'll bleed you like a stuck pig."

Inuyasha took several deep, rasping breaths. Without Tetsusaiga to keep his youkai blood in check, he was rapidly losing control of his more savage side. Later he would question why his youkai side rose up so vehemently at the threat of physical harm to Kagome, but right now he focused solely on getting it back under control. Finally, he was able to release his vice grip on the bars and take a tortuous step back.

"Smart choice," Yoshida declared, turning to his subordinate. "Call Yamazaki if he tries anything, and we won't stop at teaching her a lesson."

Then he was gone, leaving Inuyasha to fend off another flood of brutal, yet strangely protective bloodlust. His more instinctual half thought in only the most basic terms. _Stop Yoshida! Save Kagome!_ It did not understand why he could do neither. He turned to the only objects in the cell besides himself—the exercise equipment. He needed an outlet for his frustrated rage, and those contraptions would do just fine.

Ten minutes later, neither item was remotely recognizable; pieces of both littered the floor. Inuyasha was not surprised, however, that his actions provided little comfort. If anything, being forced to take out his fury on inanimate objects only made him feel even more helpless. He flopped on his back, banging his head against the floor several times. But self-inflicted pain didn't make him feel better either. The only thing which could soothe him now was Kagome, safe and undamaged in his arms. Unfortunately, it appeared at least part of that wish was unlikely to happen any time soon.

_I'm sorry, Kagome…_

(1) You see the bed sheet rope all the time in movies and TV, but it actually works in real life. They tested it on "Mythbusters," (yes, I am a nerd) and that's also why Kagome gets rope burn. I probably wouldn't have thought of that on my own. Did you know you can also escape from prison using ropes made of hair or toilet paper? Though it might be easier to pull an Andy Dufresne and dig/crawl your way out

(2) 2,000 yen is about $25

(3) In high school, one of the kids in my grade was playing paintball without goggles, and got shot right in the eye. I think he had to have surgery, and I don't know if he ever got full vision back. The lesson: don't be stupid! Wear goggles!

(4) 1,300 yen is about $16

(5) "Lover boy" would really just be the approximate English translation here; think of a phrase in Japanese that both Kagome and Inuyasha would recognize as insinuating something about their relationship

(6) 110 is the emergency number for the Japanese police. Fire and medical used 119. Thanks, Wikipedia!

(7) 5,000 yen is about $62. Not a lot, but the bets are really more about male ego than getting rich. These guys do have to work together, after all


	8. Chapter 7: Guts

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the publicly known characters, plot, etc. I'm just renting them from Rumiko Takahashi, Viz, etc. I do own the plot of this story and any original characters I've created. I will make no money from this fic; I write for my own enjoyment and the enjoyment of my readers.

Guts

Inuyasha paced back and forth across the floor, physically unable to remain still for more than a few seconds. His agitation had nothing to do with boredom. It was now morning, the day after Yoshida had departed vowing to 'teach Kagome a lesson.' And much to the hanyou's anxiety, the mercenary had yet to return. Inuyasha wanted answers, and he wanted them now. The lackeys who stayed with him all evening had been entirely unhelpful in that regard. All he could do was keep repeating the same observation in his mind, that he had detected no deceit from Yoshida the day before when the latter promised not to kill Kagome.

That didn't mean he trusted the mercenary, or was happy about the prospect of the miko being hurt. His youkai side had been simmering all night, as if waiting for the heat to be turned up. But Inuyasha felt reasonably in control; nothing short of the extreme would be able to wrench it from him.

Finally, after it seemed like half the morning had passed, Yoshida came strolling into the warehouse.

"Where the hell have you been?" Inuyasha demanded vehemently. Yoshida seemed surprised by the outburst, but did not let it ruin his satisfied, carefree mood.

"Drinking and having a good time with some hookers. What's it to ya?"

"What did you do to Kagome?"

"Oh, right. I forgot about that," Yoshida replied, grinning nastily. Inuyasha had to bite his tongue to remain quiet. _'Forgot' my ass! Bastard's just fucking with me._

"Relax, hanyou," the mercenary continued. "She's fine. Let's just say I made sure she got my point."

Again, Inuyasha found comfort in the truthfulness he could sense in Yoshida's scent, expression, and tone. Part of him wanted to know the extent of Kagome's injuries, but another part thought he'd be better off in the dark. At any rate, he was fairly certain Yoshida wouldn't tell him. He was more likely to get a straight answer out of Sasaki. So he let Yoshida go without further comment, watching as the mercenary disappeared into the back hallway. And finally, Inuyasha was able to settle down.

Sasaki arrived a half hour later, appearing not nearly as cool and collected as his more ruthless counterpart. He was not flustered or upset, per se, but it was clear that something was bothering him.

"Good morning, Inuyasha," Sasaki greeted with some false cheer. "Today I'd like to perform a few experiments to determine the strength of your various senses."

"First you answer a few questions," the hanyou declared in no uncertain terms.

Sasaki sighed. "Don't bother asking. Kagome is fine, just a few bumps and bruises."

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes; Sasaki was telling him the truth, but not the whole truth. Still, pressing would probably get him nowhere, and might even alienate the only remotely reasonable person in this dump. It had been Sasaki who arranged the phone call yesterday, and Inuyasha hoped he would continue to advocate on their behalves in the future. Like, for example, right now.

"Let me talk to her."

"That's not going to happen, Inuyasha. I was barely able to keep Kagome in my house last night. Don't push your luck."

Inuyasha growled, but relented. He would lie low for awhile, and hoped Kagome would do the same.

"Next time you see Kagome," he stated, "tell her I said not to try anything that stupid ever again."

"I already told her you would say that," Sasaki replied with a grimace. "I doubt she'll listen this time either."

Inuyasha exhaled exasperatedly. "Tell me about it."

This wasn't the first time Kagome refused to listen to him, and he sincerely hoped it wouldn't be the last.

* * *

><p>Kagome rolled over enough to glance at the clock on the nightstand, then flopped on her back again and resumed staring at the ceiling. It was ten o'clock in the morning, but she felt no inclination to get up, having not slept well last night. The left side of her face still throbbed, as did the nasty bone bruise on her forearm where she'd bashed it on the footboard while reeling from Yoshida's brutal punch. Her throat was still sore from gasping for breath as his fingers closed around her neck, easily applying enough pressure to restrict her air supply. For a brief moment there, Kagome had really thought she was about to die.<p>

Then Yoshida had snarled a warning in her ear to not try to escape again, or he really would kill her. Finally, after a period of a few seconds which seemed to Kagome to stretch for hours, he released her, departing and slamming the door behind him as she coughed and sputtered. Unruly tears had flowed after that; it was several minutes before she could get herself back under control. It had all been so sudden and overwhelming. For awhile she had even considered giving up. She was sure no one would blame her for ceasing her efforts to gain her freedom in the face of such a potent—and very real—threat.

But it wasn't just her own liberty she was fighting for. _If me staying alive means Inuyasha has to spend the rest of his life in captivity, then I'd rather die trying to help him._ She had spoken those very words to Sasaki, and meant them. Such single-minded determination was both a benefit and a curse of being in love, she mused. But she knew that if their situations were reversed, Inuyasha would act with the same reckless disregard for personal safety. In fact, he always exhibited that all-consuming drive when she was in danger. This time, he was counting on her, no matter how much he hated it. She would not let him down.

Still, some additional caution was in order for her third, and most likely final attempt. In hindsight, making that phone call had been too careless. But she'd had a very limited window in which to make a decision, and it had seemed like a good idea in the heat of the moment. Even her first attempt had failed because of a failure to plan for possible obstacles that could crop up, namely two vicious dogs. This time she would only move if she felt she had everything reasonably covered. The dogs were just one issue she would have to deal with. The others were the locked window and door, and Yamazaki, who was probably still annoyed with her after Yoshida browbeat him yesterday. She hoped that was it; Sasaki was away for the day, and she couldn't think of anything else that could stop her. She didn't know whether Yoshida had sent in additional security, and there was probably no way to find out. But from the way the mercenary had been yelling at his lackey yesterday, she guessed Yamazaki was still the only one on the job. It had sounded like a 'get your head out of your ass' speech, rather than a 'you're incompetent and I don't trust you.' Besides, the rest of Yoshida's 'employees' probably had their hands full watching Inuyasha, who would obviously require multiple armed individuals guarding him at any given time.

So there was reason for optimism. Kagome thought she had fleshed out all the barriers to her escape; now she just needed to find a way past them. The locked exits and Yamazaki were related issues, since he possessed the only keys. But how to get those keys? He wasn't going to just hand them to her, no matter how nicely she asked. Even if she asked _very_ nicely. Kagome chuckled dryly as a rogue thought occurred to her. _He'd probably at least lie and say he'd give me the keys if I offered myself to him. Pervert._ She couldn't get away from them, could she? But Miroku was a hundred times more pleasant than Yamazaki; at least the monk seemed to respect women. When he wasn't groping them, of course.

At any rate, she was most certainly _not_ about to give her virginity to that sleazebag Yamazaki. Even if she could guarantee that she really would get the keys afterward, the very thought was repulsive. That was probably the one avenue of escape that she could never go through with. She already knew who she wanted her first time to be with. And even if Inuyasha didn't have true romantic feelings for her, he would still never forgive her for it. Or himself for letting her get into such a desperate situation in the first place. So that was definitely out, but now that she thought about it…

Kagome gasped, an absurd, brilliantly ridiculous idea forming in her mind. What if _she_ did the pretending? Surely Yamazaki would let his guard down if she made him an offer that was too good to refuse. And if his guard was down, then he'd be vulnerable to a surprise attack. If she could incapacitate him, the way would be open. And the dogs…she would deal with them somehow. Their aversion to her miko energy gave her a good amount of confidence. Bottom line: if she got by Yamazaki, she wouldn't let two dumb animals beat her.

So she had a plan, but it seemed so outlandish that she continued brainstorming for other options over the next half hour. She came up with none; as far as she could gather, there was no other way to get the keys and put Yamazaki out of action. He was too quick for an ambush at the door, and even if she somehow managed to surreptitiously swipe the keys when he brought her lunch, he would surely notice their absence when he went to lock her in again. She couldn't jump out the window; if she made a break for it while Yamazaki was conscious, he would surely catch her.

But could she really go through with this? It was so bizarre, and she had definitely never tried anything like it before. She typically preferred to avoid playing with fire, especially when that flame came in the form of a licentious, volatile young man. Still, she could not escape reality; this was the only way. She had spent all of last night, and countless hours over the past week futilely trying to come up with viable strategies for gaining her freedom. She could spend a hundred more hours conjuring up designs, and none would likely have a greater probability of success than the idea she was currently entertaining. Ultimately, she had her course of action, as reluctant as she was to actually implement it. She had the intelligence to pull it off, and she thought she had the charm. The real question was this—did she have the guts?

Kagome set her jaw. Yes. Hell yes! How many youkai had she faced down in the past? How many traumatic experiences had she lived through? She was no longer a scared, naïve little girl. This was no less dangerous than battling youkai in the feudal era, where a wrong step could mean instant death. The stakes here were the same, yet slightly different. For if she failed, Yamazaki might decide to take what he thought her deception entitled him to. That seemed like a fate worse than death, but again, she was willing to risk it, for Inuyasha. She had to have faith in herself, and conviction that what she was doing was necessary. Fortunately, Kagome had both in ample supply.

Sitting up, the miko swung her legs off the bed and stood, still not quite believing what she was going to do. She probably had an hour or so to prepare, enough time if she moved with no hesitation. Glancing around the room, she set to her first task, quickly locating a suitable object. The large lamp on the bureau with the conically-shaped metal base fit well in her hands as it narrowed, enabling her to get a good grip. It was a perfect weight as well, allowing for a good balance of mass and speed. She unplugged it and set it inconspicuously on the nightstand. That done, the only remaining task was to make herself look as attractive as possible, something which could be quite a challenge considering the dark, swollen splotches of black and blue on her face and neck. Then again, when Yamazaki looked at her, his gaze was usually directed somewhere further south.

Kagome shed her clothing and stepped into the shower, desiring the pleasant odors of clean skin and shampoo. From living with an inu-hanyou she had learned the importance of scent, even subconsciously. And from her modern upbringing she understood the power of skimpy clothing. She went into the closet and slipped on the most revealing dress she could find, examining herself in the mirror. It was far more risqué than anything she would normally wear, both high on her thighs and fairly tight against her frame. But she knew what 'hot' looked like, and her body in this dress officially qualified. A fuller bust would complete the look, but her breasts weren't about to grow substantially in the next few minutes.

Or were they? She had already decided to go all out, so what was stuffing a bra? The more of Yamazaki's attention she could focus on her breasts, the more distracted he would be, and the less likely he would be to discover her trap before she sprung it. Grabbing a couple socks from the drawer, she set to work. It took some fine manipulation, but eventually she managed to arrange the padding so it looked both alluring and realistic. The difference was noticeable, but not so much that an observer would immediately assume her bust was unnaturally supplemented. It almost appeared that she had simply put on a very supportive push-up bra.

Next she applied a modest amount of makeup, highlighting her lips and lashes but stopping short of making her look like a whore. The finishing touches were attempting to cover up the bruises on her face and neck, which didn't go as well as she hoped because the concealer in the makeup kit didn't exactly match her skin tone. But she was at least able to mask the worst of the abnormal color, and with the way she was dressed, she didn't think anything above her shoulders would be a deal-breaker.

Studying herself in the mirror once more, Kagome was satisfied with her appearance. There was no way Yamazaki was going to say 'no,' that was for sure. She sat on the bed, leaning forward with her hands on her knees, rocking back and forth anxiously. It was impossible not to fidget. For the past hour she had been in nonstop motion, but now that she was sitting and waiting for Yamazaki to show up, her mind rebelled against her. What would she say? How could she possibly pull this off? _What the hell was I thinking? I don't know how to flirt!_

Kagome took a deep breath. It was only natural to second-guess at this point, but she stood by her decision. Still, her jitters weren't going away. She could only hope that her nerves wouldn't transfer to her voice, which needed to be smooth and sexy. She did know a little something about concealing her true emotions; unrequited love can do that to a person. Despite that assessment, thinking of Inuyasha brought a certain serenity to her frazzled mind and a smile to her lips. _If I manage to pull this off and get out of here, Inuyasha is going to blow a gasket when—IF—he finds out about it. _

That was fine; she could deal with an angry hanyou. What she couldn't deal with was allowing him to sit in captivity any longer. Determination flowed through her in a cooling wave, relaxing tense muscles. She had come up with the best plan that she could; now she just had to execute it. But how? She couldn't be too obvious or Yamazaki might suspect something. No, she had to act like a naïve, terrified teenager desperately searching for a savior. In other words, she needed to behave as though Yoshida's beating yesterday had completely broken her spirit, and she was willing to do anything, _anything_ to ensure her own survival. In reality, none of that was true, a fact which gave her great pride. She was, however, a virgin, and behaving like one would certainly enhance the believability of her ruse. She would be shy and scared on the outside, yet cool and cunning on the inside, a she-wolf in sacrificial lamb's clothing. And Yamazaki would never know what hit him.

A few minutes later, Kagome heard the telltale sounds of a key manipulating the door lock, and took one final, calming breath. It was time.

"Here you go, princess," Yamazaki muttered sardonically as he entered the room without knocking. "Lunch is…served…" He trailed off, freezing halfway between the door and the bed where she sat. His eyes were wide, taking in everything he could see, his mind conjuring up images of everything he could not. Confusion dominated his expression, but also great interest. He took in her scantly-clad form, her hands twisting nervously in her lap, and those gorgeous brown eyes, colored with defeat and practically begging for aid. The corner of his lips quirked up just slightly. It was not a coincidence that she had dolled herself up for his customary lunch visit. He thought he knew where this encounter would lead, and hoped he was right. But she was scared shitless, thanks to his boss. He could see it in her entire demeanor; she had no fight left. With a girl like that, you had to play it cool, or risk frightening her off. It was a cat and mouse game, one which he excelled at. _And what a sweet little mouse she is. _

"I'm…really not hungry," Kagome said quietly, timidly. Yamazaki knew that if he told her to eat, she would. But he had no such plans; instead, he was now focused on satisfying his own appetite.

"That's fine," he answered gently, setting the food on the bureau in case she changed her mind. Then he moved to the foot of the bed and sat facing her, one leg propped up on the mattress. She leaned back slightly, as anticipated, but he made no move to close the distance between them any further. Finally, he put on his best 'compassionate' face and spoke in a soft, tender tone.

"Is something bothering you? You seem different since yesterday."

She flinched at the reminder of her abuse, and Yamazaki grinned inwardly. That had been a calculated statement; now she wasn't thinking about how nervous she was, but about how petrified she was of dying and how much she needed his help. This was almost too easy. When Kagome didn't reply, he made another shrewd comment.

"Your face looks fine though."

Kagome's hand flew to her cheek and she turned her face into her shoulder, as she imagined an embarrassed maiden would. She couldn't force herself to blush, but she didn't think Yamazaki cared. She had him right where she wanted him. This was almost too easy.

"No, it doesn't," she replied, adding a note of despair to her tone.

"Yes, it does. Even if you didn't have all that makeup on, you'd still be beautiful."

Kagome resisted the powerful urge to gag. Never before had a compliment sounded so disingenuous, or made her skin crawl so disconcertingly. It was quite an effort to warp her facial expression to show the exact opposite emotions, but she somehow pulled it off. Convincingly, judging by the barely-concealed smugness in Yamazaki's eyes.

"Th-that's actually what I wanted to talk to you about," she stated, hesitatingly for effect.

"Oh?" Yamazaki wondered, all sympathy and understanding. He was almost as good an actor as she apparently was. "What would that be?"

"I…I'm afraid," she admitted, staring at the floor. "I don't want to die. Would you…protect me from Yoshida? Please?" That last word was the most pathetic sound she had ever uttered, she reflected. Perfect.

"I guess I could," Yamazaki answered nonchalantly, watching as her head shot up, her chocolate orbs filling with hope. "But Yoshida is a dangerous guy. I'm not going to stick my neck out for someone who's just an acquaintance."

He watched as Kagome opened her mouth as if to protest, then closed it, nodding in submission. This really was too easy. The girl put on a tough persona, but beneath that she was just as naïve as the rest of her age group. He wouldn't stand up to Yoshida for her even after he banged her. No piece of ass was worth dying for. And by the time she realized it, he would have had his fill, and that tight little pussy would be thoroughly broken in.

"I understand," Kagome replied softly. To illustrate her point, she trailed her eyes over Yamazaki's muscular torso, tracing the contours of his arms and chest. His was an upper body she might find attractive in other circumstances. She allowed her mouth to hang open slightly to boost his male ego. After a few moments, she lowered her gaze to the bed between them, this time managing a true blush.

"I guess it's alright that it works out this way," she declared solemnly. "If I have to die…I don't want to die a virgin. Please, be gentle with me."

Yamazaki grinned widely, showing some of his predatory nature, though Kagome pretended not to notice. "Relax, baby," he told her seductively, "I'll make you feel better than you ever thought possible."

Rising to his hands and knees, he stalked towards her, gradually forcing her to lie back on the bed. Her legs were tightly closed, and her arms crossed over her chest. Her face was turned away, her eyes squinted shut. None of that bothered him; she would 'open up' soon enough, once his magic fingers started working. And when he brought his tongue into play, she would be putty in his hands. But for now, he would take it slow. Kneeling beside her, he took her wrists and drew them gingerly down to rest at her sides. He began running one hand along the delicate skin of her arm up to her shoulder and back down again, the other tracing leisurely designs on her stomach through the cloth of her dress. He let his hands wander, staying away from the major erogenous zones, but bathing her legs and arms in his touch. Soon she was squirming, and though her eyes were still closed, he was pleased to see she was starting to feel it.

He was just about to move on to drawing the straps of her dress off her shoulders when Kagome suddenly looked at him, raising her hand to press lightly on his shoulder. It took him a few seconds to figure out what she wanted, but once he did he smiled and complied, lying flat on his back. It was not a position he favored, but if it would help speed this along, he was all for it. Foreplay was nice, but it couldn't compare to the real thing, at least from his perspective.

He groaned when she straddled him. Even muted by three or four layers of clothing, the sensation of her heat pressing against his erect cock was simply divine. It twitched reflexively as he pondered how it would feel to be buried in her warm, unspoiled depths, and Kagome gasped above him in response. She gulped, leaning down to run her hands along his chest and abdominals. Finally she lowered her face close to his own, their breath mingling in the few inches between them. He thought he was at last going to get a kiss, but instead she held her position.

"Close your eyes," she told him sensually. He did so, rolling them only once he had complied. He was about to pop a beautiful fifteen year old girl's cherry. If she wanted to play a few ridiculous games first, he wouldn't complain. Opportunities like this didn't come along every day. Still, he hoped she didn't delay too much longer, as ready as his cock was. And because he was thinking with said organ, rather than his brain, Yamazaki failed to notice how Kagome's body weight shifted to the side as she reached for the lamp, or how her legs tensed as she raised it above her head with both hands. He quite literally never saw it coming.

_*CRACK!*_

Kagome held her breath as Yamazaki's eyes jolted open, staring blankly up at her. She raised the lamp for another strike, but the mercenary's eyes rolled back in his head before she could deliver it. He was out cold.

She scrambled off his prone form so quickly that she slipped off the bed and wound up sprawled on the floor. There she lay for several moments, trying to slow her racing heartbeat. Lying on the bed while that bastard touched her had been the most difficult thing she'd ever done. Yes, she had been squirming—in revulsion. Well, mostly revulsion; her body had betrayed her a little bit there. She felt dirty as a result, though her rational mind told her unwanted arousal didn't make her a slut, just a normal human being. Still, this was one secret she would take to her grave. The sooner she got out of this room, and this cursed dress, the better. She rapidly changed into her school uniform, unstuffing her bra in the process. It wasn't the most practical outfit she owned, but nothing made her feel more comfortable. And that was what she needed now; her escape was far from complete.

But before she dashed out the door, she took one more passing glance at Yamazaki. She paused; something had caught her eye. It was his gun, contained in a holster attached to his belt. Her first instinct was to leave it, as she had no experience with guns and absolutely no desire to ever touch one. She was more likely to shoot herself in the foot than do anything productive with it. Still, she knew it could be useful. If she had to shoot a dog, she would, or maybe the sound would be enough to scare them away. She planned to rely on her miko powers to keep those vicious canines at bay, but there was a chance they would attack her anyway. She needed a weapon to use as a last resort, and the gun fit the bill, no matter how much aversion it invoked. So, with one eye on the unconscious mercenary's face, she cautiously unhooked the holster strap and withdrew the gun. Turning it over in her hands, she studied the foreign object before carefully tucking it in the waistband of her skirt. Just having the weapon on her person made her jumpy, but for now, it was a necessary evil. She sincerely hoped she would not have to use it.

As she ran down the stairs, she pondered simply calling the police as she had tried to do yesterday. Surely Sasaki's house phone and Yamazaki's cell phone wouldn't be bugged too, would they? But even if she could get through to the police, she realized that it would be a bad idea. Suppose she did call in the cops. They would take Yamazaki into custody and bring her to the station for questioning. She would probably be stuck there for hours while they took her story and tried to figure out why a group of men had decided to kidnap and fake the death of a teenage girl of modest means and spirit her hundreds of miles to the north. Maybe they'd even suspect her of being involved in the plot in some way. If so, they could probably lock her up for a few days while they sorted things out. If not, her mother would be called and would probably catch the first train to Morioka. But even after all that, she'd be no closer to finding Inuyasha. Yoshida and Sasaki would have plenty of time to realize the cops were on to them and bug out, taking Inuyasha to a new city where she'd never find him. Maybe they'd even decide to cut their losses and kill him. If it was just her word against theirs, with no additional evidence, they didn't stand much chance of being convicted.

That whole scenario depended on both her and Yamazaki remaining quiet about Inuyasha. If one of them confessed that they had information about the 'Crimson Cat,' then all bets were off. The government had a neat little thing called national security to worry about, she was sure they were quite interested in the strange red-clad man from Tokyo. 'National security' could sometimes morph into a license for the government to do whatever it wanted. And if they were that worried about Inuyasha, then the hanyou could end up exchanging one set of captors for another. Except the second group would have more money, better equipment, and official sanction. Once they found out what Inuyasha was capable of, they would never let him go. How could they? How could they trust a being so inhumanly powerful? If he turned against them, this organic weapon could be devastating. That's how they would see it, viewing Inuyasha with the same fear that reflected in the eyes of people five hundred years ago.

No, she would take her chances with the dogs. Now that she had time to fully contemplate the potential consequences of her actions, she was glad her call yesterday had been intercepted. Going to the police would create more problems than solutions. Still, at least she would have had someone who knew how to use a gun properly escort her to safety. As it was now, nothing stood between her and the dogs' drooling maws except a handgun she probably couldn't hit a target with at twenty feet. She'd be better off using it as a hammer, since her miko energy was always more vibrant when she channeled it into something, be it a youkai or an inanimate object. Oh, if only she had her bow…

Wait. Sasaki had put his modern bow in his office the other day, right? Darting into the room, she cheered in victory as she spotted it resting on a shelf next to his bookcase. Hefting it in her hands, she felt her confidence return in an invigorating rush. Now she marched purposely to the front door, checking to make sure the coast was clear before crossing the threshold. She had barely begun to make her way across the yard when the sounds of barking and heavy footfalls alerted her to the impending confrontation.

She turned and spied the dogs charging toward her, now less than a hundred feet away. But Kagome was prepared this time. She quickly drew an arrow, aiming some distance ahead of the lead dog, and fired. The glowing projectile struck the ground a few feet in front of the animal, which leapt literally six feet in the air, backing away and lowering its head. The other canine slowed, growling at her menacingly. To Kagome, the sound resembled the noise a cornered cat might make. She charged another arrow, and the dogs began retreating even before she loosed it. But she wanted to drive her point home, so she fired, watching in satisfaction as the projectile impacted just behind the trailing dog and both accelerated into dead sprints. They rounded the side of the house and were gone.

"Not so tough now, are you?" she called after them, high on adrenaline. Deciding not to tempt fate, she jogged the rest of the way to the gate. The weight of the gun against her stomach reminded her of its presence, and she removed it and flung it into the bushes lining the fence, glad to be rid of it. She would keep the bow, at least for a little while. It was just as well that she had ditched the gun; the safety had been on the entire time.

Kagome hurried down the road, keeping a watchful eye out for approaching vehicles. But she could not wipe the smile from her face. She and Inuyasha were not out of the woods yet, not by a long shot, but at last she was free.

* * *

><p>"What?" Yoshida growled into his cell phone after checking the caller ID.<p>

"Yoshida-san, it's Sasaki. Where are you right now?"

"In my office. Why?"

"I didn't want Inuyasha to overhear this. Kagome has escaped!"

"WHAT? How?"

"I don't know. She was gone when I got here."

"Put Yamazaki on the phone."

"I can't. I found him unconscious on her bed. It looks like she knocked him out."

"That incompetent son of a bitch! Stay where you are; I'll be there in ten."

Yoshida hung up, pinching the bridge of his nose between thumb and forefinger. _Why the hell did I leave Yamazaki in charge? I thought after yesterday he would pull his head out of his ass. Now I may kill the bastard._ Slamming his fist into the desk for good measure, he stood and stalked down the back hallway. He didn't want to see Inuyasha again until this little matter was resolved; the hanyou could not be made aware of Kagome's escape. He started his motorcycle and gunned the engine, accelerating off down the road at a velocity far exceeding the speed limit. Kami help the cop who tried to pull him over.

Nine and a half minutes later, he roared into Sasaki's driveway. The academic was waiting for him at the door, but Yoshida pushed past him, his feet pounding into the floor as he made his way to Kagome's bedroom. Or rather, her _former_ bedroom. Instead of the schoolgirl, he found Yamazaki lying on the bed.

"You MORON!" he exclaimed, startling the sleeping man awake. Yamazaki sat up and rubbed his head, his gaze reflecting confusion, then panic. He looked like a deer caught in headlights as Yoshida advanced toward him.

"You brainless piece of shit!" he yelled, grabbing Yamazaki by the collar. "I should kill you right now! What the fuck happened?" Yoshida's anger only grew as his frightened subordinate sheepishly recounted the tale.

"She was pretty convincing," Yamazaki finished quietly.

Yoshida snarled and slammed him forcefully against the wall. "Maybe to a dumbass who can't stop and think for a minute. Why on earth would she wanna fuck _you?_ Are you that arrogant or just plain stupid? You don't think with your _cock_ when you're on a _job!_ Your share was three percent? Well now it's _point_ three percent! You're lucky if I don't cut your balls off and feed them to y—"

"Gentlemen, please!" Sasaki interrupted. "This isn't doing us any good! What are we going to do now? What if she's already gone to the police?"

"When did this happen?" Yoshida demanded.

"A-about noon," Yamazaki answered. Yoshida glanced at his watch and saw it was almost two o'clock.

"She hasn't," he told Sasaki tersely.

"How do you know?"

"Because if she was going to go to the police, then this bastard would already be in an interrogation room."

"But why wouldn't she go to the police? I don't—"

"Think about it. She's too afraid of what the government will do to her precious lover boy if they get their hands on him. No, I bet she's planning to find him and show herself to him. Once he knows that she's not a hostage, he'll try to bust out of that cage."

"Then let's all head to the warehouse. We'll—"

"No! I don't want anyone who knows Kagome escaped to be around the hanyou. Kagome doesn't know where the warehouse is. If she somehow manages to show up there, my men will handle it. In the meantime, the three of us will go look for her."

Yoshida stormed off, picking Kagome's discarded dress off the floor as he departed. Yamazaki sighed in relief, simply happy to be alive; he had seen his boss kill men for less. Perhaps it was because the additional manpower would be useful in searching for Kagome. Whatever the reason, Yamazaki hoped he could get back in Yoshida's good graces before the latter decided to terminate him, in every sense of the word.

The three of them went outside, and Yoshida put his fingers to his lips and whistled. The dogs came quickly, knowing better than to disregard their master's summons. Yoshida knelt and greeted them, holding the dress for their olfactory inspection. Instantly the dogs recoiled, whimpering pitifully and staring up at him with big pleading eyes.

"What's the matter with you?" Yoshida demanded angrily. "Track her!" But the dogs refused to budge.

"It appears they're more afraid of Kagome than they are of you," Sasaki observed.

"Fucking cowards!" the mercenary yelled, kicking one mutt in the side for good measure. The two of them trotted meekly back the way they had come, whining pathetically.

"Alright, new plan," Yoshida declared. "I'll take my bike and you two take Sasaki's car. Start searching the roads between here and Morioka. We'll meet back here at six o'clock if we haven't found her. And let's hope she hasn't managed to hitchhike into town."

"But what do we do with her if we find her?" Sasaki asked.

Yoshida ignored him, hopping on his bike and speeding off. He knew was he was going to do with Kagome if he caught her. Let's just say he wished he had a shovel with him. But the spare tank of gas and his lighter would work fine as well. As far as he was concerned, Kagome was nothing more than a loose end which needed cutting. But he wouldn't tell Sasaki any of this. _Let that pansy think there's a chance he can talk me out of killing her. Then he won't get any stupid ideas of letting her go._ That was one reason he had paired Sasaki and Yamazaki together; at least he could trust his own man not to purposely disobey him because of a guilty conscience.

Shaking his head, Yoshida cleared his mind of all other considerations and turned his entire focus to the hunt. He grinned predatorily; situations like this were the best part of his job.

_You better start praying, bitch, because I'm coming for you._

* * *

><p>AN – So reviewers, I'm curious to know if any of you came up with another way Kagome could have escaped, because I didn't. I thought maybe she could throw the TV out the window, but Yamazaki would hear it, and he'd definitely hear the dogs barking when she climbed down. The most difficult part was getting around him, which I couldn't think of another way to do. Although, to be perfectly honest, I've had Kagome's escape planned since before I started writing the story. Still, I'm consistently amazed by the ideas people generate, so if you have one, let me hear it. :)


	9. Chapter 8: On the Run

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the publicly known characters, plot, etc. I'm just renting them from Rumiko Takahashi, Viz, etc. I do own the plot of this story and any original characters I've created. I will make no money from this fic; I write for my own enjoyment and the enjoyment of my readers.

On the Run

Sango sighed, tilting her head up towards the sky as she knelt before the grave. She had lost count of the days since the last time she had seen Inuyasha or Kagome, though it was probably close to ten now. If they weren't sure the hanyou and miko were in trouble before, they were now. It was indescribably frustrating to know there was absolutely nothing she could do about it.

When she thought she would go insane if she spent another minute in Kaede's village, she decided to go visit the graves of her family, friends, and neighbors at the ruins of the taijiya village. Miroku had offered to come along as well. Sango could tell he was going as stir crazy as she was, though you wouldn't know it from looking at that perpetually composed exterior of his. The two of them had more or less forced Shippou to come along too, since the kit had become decidedly gloomy in Kagome's absence. An excursion would do all of them some good.

Sango had hoped the journey would distract her from their missing friends for at least a little while, but it was not to be. On the way here, she couldn't stop brainstorming all the worst case scenarios, her imagination taking fantastic modern things Kagome had told her about and blowing them completely out of proportion to reality. But how could she help it, when she knew virtually nothing of the miko's world? Her only consolation was that Inuyasha was with her; Sango knew first hand just how capable the hanyou was.

And kind, when he wanted to be. Sango remembered how he and Miroku had dug graves for the entire village, and even cleaned up the wreckage left by the marauding youkai swarm. She recalled how Kagome had gathered flowers to lay on the graves, and taken care of her wounds. And in one of the weakest moments of her life, when the raw emotion of death and betrayal and Kohaku's slavery had finally caught up with her, Kagome had held her as she wept uncontrollably, reduced to a blubbering child by the cruelty of it all.

In the empty space where a prosperous village once stood, desperate loneliness closed in around Sango. A cold wind blew in from the north, and she shivered. _I already lost one family. If I lose Inuyasha and Kagome too…_

A cloth-clad hand came to rest on her shoulder, startling her. But she managed a small smile; she was glad Miroku was here. She scooted over and leaned gently into him, accepting his comfort. At times, she still had to remind herself that she wasn't alone. For now, she would cherish the companions she had, and draw reassurance from her lecherous houshi, as they waited for the day when their lost comrades would return, and their unusual family would be whole again.

* * *

><p>A bird cawed in the distance, causing Kagome to jump in fright before she realized that was all it was. She was so jumpy right now; every little sound made her heart flutter. It had not been very long since her escape, probably about an hour. After proceeding down the main road directly toward the city for a few minutes, she had veered off onto a side street, and was now on her third or fourth such secondary road. If and when Yoshida and his gang decided to look for her, she didn't want to make it easy for them. She had only seen a handful of cars; apparently, this area was not heavily traveled during this time of day. It was not surprising, considering the fact that she had seen nothing but forest and farmland. Sasaki's house was probably the only one for miles.<p>

Perfect for him, perhaps, but not for Kagome. She couldn't just knock on someone's door, explain that she was in trouble, and ask for a ride into the city. That left either walking or hitchhiking. She couldn't currently see Morioka through the trees, but she knew the general direction in which it laid. She did not, however, know how far away it was, or how long it would take to get there. Could she make it there today, or would she be forced to wait out a cold night in the woods? And what kind of city areas would she have to walk through to get somewhere safe? Industrial zones? Bad neighborhoods? Plus, the longer she stayed out here, the more likely her former captors would find her, especially if they were using the dogs to track her. The safest place for her to be right now was in a crowd; a mall or busy city street would be perfect.

The other option, hitchhiking, seemed like the quickest way to put her in those favorable surroundings. But hitchhiking came with its own set of problems, not the least of which being what would happen if she attempted to solicit a ride from a vehicle driven by one of her former captors. There were also the typical dangers associated with getting in a car with a stranger who could be a robber or even a serial killer. Still, the vast majority of drivers on the road were not criminals. She would take those odds, since her chances of making it to Morioka by foot seemed significantly worse.

Decision made, Kagome stopped and looked down the roadway in both directions. It bordered a forest, with farmland on the other side. She was on the right, among the trees, and facing oncoming traffic in her lane. (1) She was currently in the middle of a straightaway about a quarter mile long, as good a place as any, she guessed. The last car had passed in the other direction perhaps ten minutes ago. She would wait here for awhile, and move on in search of a better spot if that failed. She would make sure to remain close to the forest, in case she needed to make a quick getaway. With her experiences in the feudal era, she was sure she had more practice running through woodland than her pursuers. It would at least give her a chance.

Seating herself on a fallen log, Kagome settled in to wait. She started to hum a tune then stopped, focusing instead on listening for the sound of approaching vehicles. Time seemed to slow to a crawl, but it was only a few minutes before the low thrum of engine and tires reached her ears from the right. She peered around a tree as the car came into view. It was an old, boxy four-door sedan, with visible dents and faded paint. It was perfect; neither Sasaki nor the mercenaries would be caught dead driving something like that. She stepped out of the forest and onto the tiny rural shoulder, waving both arms above her head, not so much a request for a ride as a plea for help. She figured the driver would be more likely to stop that way.

But the car simply moved into the other lane, actually accelerating as it passed her instead of slowing down. Kagome hung her head; perhaps this would be more difficult than she hoped. Such was the trouble with depending on the common decency of her fellow man. Then she heard the squeal of ancient brakes, and spun to see the car pulling over to the side of the road a couple hundred feet away. Grinning, she jogged to meet her potential rescuers.

"I still say this is a bad idea, Haruka," she heard a male voice speak in a hushed tone as she approached. "What if she's a serial killer or something?"

"Did you see her?" a woman retorted. "I've never heard of a schoolgirl serial killer, have you?"

"Well no, but—"

"But nothing. What if she's in trouble?"

"What if picking her up puts our daughter in trouble?"

"Oh, you worry too much."

"You don't worry enough!"

"Um, excuse me," Kagome interrupted quietly. At this, the man in the driver's seat looked up, and the woman across from him spun around to face her. Both were in their thirties, and had the air of a married couple about them. The man wore wire-rimmed classes that made him look older, while the woman exuded a more youthful impression. It was clear she was the more outgoing of the two.

"Well," she said, appearing somewhat embarrassed that their conversation had been overheard. "What are you doing out here in the middle of nowhere, dear?"

"Trying to get back to civilization," Kagome replied cordially. "Are you heading into Morioka?"

"Sure are. Unfortunately, it's to visit my mother-in-law," Haruka declared, causing her husband to shake his head and mutter under his breath. "Would you like a ride into town?"

"I would love a ride," Kagome breathed, practically wilting in relief. "Thank you so much."

Haruka shot her a puzzled look, perhaps sensing that this was no normal request. It was then that Kagome noticed both adults staring at the left side of her face, and the still visible bruise that could not fully be concealed by makeup. The reminder of her blemish gave the miko an idea for a believable story. She looked away, covering her cheek with a hand and allowing some of her very real anxiety to show in her expression.

"Yes," she mumbled absently, "I won't feel safe until I get away from him."

She purposely left the statement ambiguous, so her audience would fill in whatever was most plausible to them. Apparently it worked, as both of their faces instantly fell in sympathy.

"Hop in, dear," Haruka told her. Kagome nodded gratefully and moved to open the rear passenger door. "See! I told you she was in trouble!" the woman whispered to her husband.

"Ah, put a sock in it," the man replied jokingly.

"I'm Haruka, by the way," his wife stated as Kagome seated herself, noticing for the first time the young girl, probably of four or five years of age, sleeping soundly opposite her. "This is my husband, Ryouta. And that little hell-raiser back there is Aimi." (2)

"Pleased to meet you, Haruka-san, Ryouta-san," Kagome replied, bowing to each of them. "My name is Kagome."

"Kagome, that's a nice name," Haruka observed. "We should name our next daughter Kagome."

"Kami help me if we have another girl," her husband remarked dryly.

"Oh right, like you were so well-behaved when you were little. We've _all_ hear your mother's stories."

"Repeatedly."

Kagome chuckled, content to sit back and listen to her hosts' playful banter. They drove back the way she had come, eventually turning onto the main road to the city. Kagome sunk low in her seat and kept a wary eye out for other vehicles, but no one passing them seemed to pay their car any interest whatsoever.

After a few minutes, Aimi began to stir, coming awake with a big yawn. She started a little when she saw the new passenger next to her, and rubbed her eyes as if to clear the illusion from them. Kagome beamed at the adorable child, who smiled and waved before turning to her mother.

"Mama, who's that?"

"Oh, you're awake, sweetie. That's Kagome. We're giving her a ride to the city."

"She's comin' to grandma's house with us?"

"No, Kagome has…other things to do."

"I'm going to meet a friend," Kagome interjected. "But I didn't have a phone or a car. Your otou-san and okaa-san are really helping me out."

"I'm helping too!" Aimi declared, frowning in upset.

"Of course you are," Kagome soothed. "You three are my heroes."

That seemed to satisfy the little girl, and she was soon carrying out an animated conversation with her new teenage friend. For the next quarter hour or so, Kagome truly enjoyed herself. With everything she had been through recently, chatting with someone so beautifully innocent was a real pleasure.

Eventually, however, tall buildings replaced trees outside the windows, and Kagome realized it was time to breach the subject of her departure.

"Haruka-san, is there a mall where you could drop me off?"

"Sure, it's a dozen or so blocks from here. Turn left at the next intersection, dear," she told her husband.

"I know how to get there."

"Just like you knew how to get to the restaurant on our anniversary?"

"Oh, you had to bring _that_ up again."

"Forever and ever, dear," Haruka teased with a smirk. Ryouta heaved a long-suffering sigh, but he could not help but smile as well.

As Ryouta made the turn, Kagome started to contemplate her next steps. Her first priority had been to get to a crowded place where she could blend in. So she would go to the mall, but then what? She had no idea where Inuyasha was, no money, and perhaps most importantly, no way to get money. When the mall closed, she would have to leave. Then what would she do? Wander unfamiliar streets at night, trying to avoid being mugged or worse? The city was truly an inhospitable place without funds to purchase hospitality. She supposed she could ask Ryouta and Haruka for a place to stay, but she didn't want to impose or put them in any more danger than they already were. She shuddered at the thought of harm coming to precious Aimi because of her.

Kagome breathed deeply, leaning her head back against the seat and closing her eyes. She was no mere mortal girl; she was a miko, and a powerful one at that. Perhaps this task would be hopeless for a normal human, but not for her. She exhaled slowly, tuning out the world around her. _Inuyasha…Inuyasha, where are you?_ Senses stretching, she searched for a hint of her hanyou's presence. But there was nothing, no glimmer of hope. Biting her lower lip, she concentrated harder, pushing her awareness farther than it had ever extended before. And still, she sensed no trace of Inuyasha's aura. Kagome swore under her breath, frustration and desperation swirling together as she delved down deep inside herself. Her powers were clearer, more accessible than ever, and she called upon every iota of spiritual energy she possessed. Fuzziness invaded her mind, sapping her strength as she tried to maintain this impossible level of focus. Her consciousness swelled, every moment a test of endurance, until it felt like she was scanning the entire city.

The snap of her concentration breaking was nearly audible, and she drew in a gasping breath as her whole body seized uncontrollably. Then she collapsed in the seat, breathing heavily as she fought back the waves of darkness threatening to pull her into unconsciousness. But even though her mind and body were exhausted, she smiled. For just before her strength gave out, she had sensed Inuyasha. It was barely a flicker of his youki, but it was enough to tell her that he was within the city limits. And which direction he was in.

"Kagome, are you okay?" Haruka asked, turning around to face her. Kagome nodded, gleaning from the older woman's relatively unworried expression that she had not seen most of that bizarre display. But judging by the slack-jawed, terrified expression on poor Aimi's face, the little girl had.

"Yes, I'm fine," Kagome replied, managing a genuine smile. "Turn the car around, please."

"Huh? I thought you wanted to go to the mall?"

"No…I know where I need to be now."

Ryouta and Haruka shared a look at their guest's cryptic response, but the latter just shrugged as he pulled into the right turn lane to make a U-turn. His wife appeared less convinced, but probably didn't feel comfortable prying into Kagome's apparently abuse-filled personal life. The schoolgirl was allowed to change her mind once without drawing unnecessary questions. Frowning nonetheless, Haruka spun back around to face forward.

Meanwhile, Kagome leaned over and whispered to the frightened child. "Aimi-chan, can we keep what you saw as our little secret?"

Aimi brightened, the prospect of keeping such an important secret an exciting one. But she was not without reservations.

"But you were glowing pink!" she whispered back. "I thought you were gonna die!"

"Don't worry," Kagome replied with a wink. "Those were just my special super powers."

"Wow…cool!"

Kagome leaned back to her own side of the car before the adults got suspicious, holding her finger to her lips in a gesture for silence. Aimi grinned, making the 'my lips are zipped' motion. _And that's why I love kids_, Kagome reflected.

After a few minutes of traveling, and recovery on the miko's part, she again stretched her senses. Inuyasha was definitely closer this time, and she didn't have to put forth nearly as much effort to detect him. A directional adjustment was needed, however, so she asked Ryouta to make another turn. The next fifteen minutes or so proceeded in this fashion, with Kagome guiding the automobile closer and closer to her lost friend's location. Finally, she called for a stop; it was time for her to depart. She would walk from here; she dared not bring this innocent family any closer to armed mercenaries who would not hesitate to kill them to cover their own asses. No, Ryouta and Haruka had done enough.

Kagome emerged from the vehicle and took a full view of her surroundings. They appeared to be on the outskirts of the city, in a residential district, the homes two or three stories and close together. It reminded her of Tokyo, specifically the area where Ayumi and Eri lived. That thought made her homesick, but she shook it off. Now was not the time to pine for her old life; she needed to have all of her wits about her for what was to come.

Haruka came around the car wearing a concerned expression and pulled her aside. "Kagome, are you sure you're okay? You're welcome to stay with us for a few days."

"No, I'm fine. A friend of mine works near here; I'll get in touch with him."

"Well, alright," Haruka replied, still not entirely convinced. She grabbed Kagome's hand and placed a folded piece of paper into it. "That's our phone number. If you need anything, and I mean _anything_, promise me you'll call us."

"I will," Kagome pledged, bowing respectfully. "Thank you so much for all your help. I'll never forget it."

"D-don't mention it," Haruka stuttered, ostensibly embarrassed by the display. "Just remember one thing, Kagome. Never accept abuse. You don't deserve it."

Kagome watched the older woman walk back to the car, contemplating those final words, delivered with a solemnity which could only come from personal experience. Haruka had dealt with domestic violence before, whether in her own life or through a close friend or relative. It made Kagome regret lying about the abuse, though she supposed it was only a partial untruth. A man had indeed hit her, just not her boyfriend. But even absent the sympathy resulting from the false story, Ryouta and Haruka would still have been kind to her. For a moment, Kagome felt blessed by the Kami; she could not have solicited aid from a better source.

Ryouta honked the horn, sticking his hand out the window he pulled out. Kagome waved back, smiling as Aimi's face appeared in the rear window. Her grin fell quickly as she remembered how the little girl had asked if she could visit sometime. 'Maybe' had been her answer, though in her heart she knew it was never going to happen. The less she knew about them, the better. It was for this same reason that she could not keep or memorize the phone number Haruka had given her. If things didn't turn out as she hoped, if she was caught trying to rescue Inuyasha, her captors would surely be interested to know whether she had talked to anyone. They would search her person and probably interrogate her again. As it was now, she would be able to give them first names only. That would hopefully not be enough to identify the kind family which had helped her.

Sighing, Kagome let the paper slip from her grasp, watching as the breeze took it, turning it into just another piece of anonymous trash in the street. She set off down the street in the direction she knew Inuyasha to be, feeling exposed and vulnerable on the sidewalk. But there was nothing for it; she needed to find her hanyou, and this is where he was being held. Her one consolation was that of all the places in and around the city, this was the last place her former captors probably expected her to be. How could they anticipate that she would locate Inuyasha so quickly? Sasaki had been far more interested in the latter's youkai abilities than her miko power, which to the human eye would seem unimpressive by comparison. She could not dodge a bullet, lift a locomotive, nor leap tall buildings in a single bound. No, her spiritual strength was only effective against youkai, of which there seemed to be few or none in this era. But all of that would work to her advantage. Yoshida and Sasaki were not the first enemies to underestimate her; their predecessors had paid with life or limb. In this case, she would be satisfied with a clean getaway.

After a few minutes of slinking carefully down the street, Kagome came to a sharp bend in the road. It turned to the left and opened up into a sprawling complex of low buildings, cordoned off from the single-family houses by a six foot high chain-link fence. She could sense Inuyasha with little effort now; he was definitely inside one of those warehouse buildings. A gate barred the roadway, probably set to open only by key or electronic signal. As she had neither, her only option was to climb. Glancing around to make sure no one was watching, she gripped the fence and began to heave herself up. Fortunately, the links were big enough and her feet small enough to allow her to just barely wedge the tip of her shoe in, giving her a much-needed foothold. It was doubtful if she could have done it solely by hand, but with a full-body effort she pulled herself over the top and dropped down on the other side.

Landing in a crouch, she scanned the area. There was little cover out here, so it was probably best if she did not delay. Inuyasha's aura was very close now; her instincts told her it was emanating from the second building down the line. Moving as quickly as she could while still maintaining some semblance of stealth, she crept across the open expanse. Her fingers touched the metal exterior of the warehouse, drawing a strange comfort from the cool surface. She was so close. But this final aspect of the journey could be the most challenging. The large garage-style door at the front was closed tight, and she could see no other entrance along the side she was currently standing against. There was probably a back door, but maybe finding it would not even be necessary. She was near enough now that Inuyasha would sense a surge of miko energy. Her goal had been to signal to him that she was free, and she could do that without revealing herself to anyone else. But was that really feasible? She knew he was locked in a cage, but how strong a cage she couldn't say. There were surely armed mercenaries standing guard as well. Perhaps he wouldn't be able to break out without a distraction.

Kagome was debating whether to summon her miko aura or try to get a look inside the warehouse when the sound of soft footsteps drew her attention to the rear of the building. There, visible between the adjacent walls of the two neighboring structures, was a well-built man in camouflage pants and a black muscle shirt. He was meandering leisurely back toward the rear of the warehouse, puffing on the last nub of a cigarette. Kagome grimaced at the bad timing, hoping her good luck hadn't run out for the day. She froze, praying that the mercenary wouldn't see her. But he was only about a hundred feet away, and apparently caught a glimpse of her out of the corner of his eye. Kagome didn't even wait for him to finish his double-take before bolting.

"What the—hey!"

Well, so much for stealth. Now that the cat was officially out of the bag, Kagome knew it was time to make her presence known while she still could. Pure energy flared around her, a clear signal to anyone with youki. And just to make sure there was absolutely no doubt in Inuyasha's mind that she was here…

"INUYASHA!"

* * *

><p>Inuyasha leapt to his feet at the ear-piercing shriek. He could have imagined the faint exploratory sensations he had been feeling all afternoon, or even the recent rush of familiar miko energy pushing against his aura. But there was no mistaking that voice. Kagome was here, and judging by the edge of panic in her tone, she was in trouble. This was the opportunity he had been waiting for. Unfortunately, the three men with guns in the room with him realized it as well.<p>

"Put him down!" one of them called, bringing the tranquilizer rifle to his shoulder and taking aim. Inuyasha dove to the ground, rolling out of the path of the projectile. He heard a second dart clang off a bar of the cage and ricochet away—a lucky break. Moving on instinct, he jumped six feet in the air, watching as the dart from the third man whistled underneath him. Now he had a brief window of time before his enemies reloaded their weapons. He immediately set to work.

"Sankon Tetsusou!"

He brought both hands down, using his youki to carve parallel vertical slashes in the metal. But this cage was much stronger than the last one, and he could tell his attack had failed to penetrate all the way through. He leapt up to the opposite wall and launched himself horizontally into the weakened section, attempting to use his shoulder as a battering ram. The metal warped and bent outward, but did not give way. Growling, he attacked again, his strikes less precise and more desperate this time. But again the wall held, even as his shoulder throbbed and the metal creaked and groaned around him.

If nothing else, his display was keeping the three gunmen from coming any closer out of fear of getting caught by his youki. As a result, it was much easier to dodge the next round of shots. One heading straight for his nose he batted out of the air. The other two he could not see but avoided by reacting to the audible puff of the weapons, and another helpful assist from the cage itself. Thinking quickly, Inuyasha decided to employ a seldom-used technique, one which might be perfect for this sort of task. He dug his claws into his shoulder and flung the bloody appendage outward, infusing the liquid with his youki.

"Hijin Ketsusou!"

The crimson blades sliced through air and metal, the latter of which protested cacophonously as it absorbed the lethal energy. Again he charged, using his body as a hammer. And finally, reluctantly, the cage fragmented. A large hole opened up in the side, the edges fanning out like a grotesque flower, as Inuyasha rolled to his feet on the concrete surface outside the cell. He wasted no time in darting toward the nearest man, who stared at him in terror as he tried to shove the next dart into the breech. He would not get a chance to fire a third time. The others probably would, but now that Inuyasha was out in the open, enemies would be much easier to deal with.

If Kagome wasn't in danger, he might've even permitted himself to enjoy this.

* * *

><p>Kagome skidded around the corner of the building, sprinting across the front and then turning down the opposite side. Here she slowed, wanting to make sure her pursuer was really chasing her and not waiting for her to run blindly into an ambush around the next corner.<p>

"Shit!" she swore as the mercenary came flying into view. Not only was he chasing her, but he was gaining fast! He had apparently swung wide so he could take the corner in stride, as a racecar driver might do. Kagome accelerated, but she was in real trouble now. She gave it less than ten seconds before he caught her. And the next corner seemed so far away.

He was right on her heels when she got there, literally throwing herself to the left. His higher rate of speed meant he overshot and skidded past, but he would remedy that mistake quickly. She would not make it to the end of the next straightaway; their little run-around-in-circles game was nearly over. But as Kagome started running again, hoping only to delay the inevitable a little longer, she spied salvation. The door! The dope had left it open when he went for a smoke! Gritting her teeth and pulling every last ounce of power from her legs, she raced the remaining distance and ducked inside, slamming the door behind her.

"Dammit!" her pursuer cursed as he smashed against the surface, unable to stop in time. Kagome took a moment to catch her breath and started to sigh in relief until she heard the distinctive jingle of keys rattling together.

Groaning, she sprinted down the corridor, having no idea where it led but knowing she couldn't stay here. She half-expected an enemy to jump out of one of the handful of adjoining rooms, but she reached the far end of the hallway unmolested. Seeing no other option, she pushed open the heavy steel door there and stepped into the unknown.

She froze; before her was a wonderful and terrifying sight—Inuyasha, free of his cage, mixing it up with three mercenaries. Make that two; the closed-fist wallop he applied to the cranium of one meant that man was not getting up any time soon. The others finished loading their weapons and aimed, but Inuyasha was already moving before Kagome could shout a warning. He was poetry in motion, his graceful power no less impressive here than it was in the forests and plains of the feudal era. So enthralled was she, that Kagome forgot about her own peril. That is, until a heavy weight slammed into her from behind, bearing her to the ground. She struggled, but it was futile; in no time her arms had been wrenched behind her and fastened into handcuffs. That done, the man sitting on top of her finally raised his head and took stock of his surroundings.

"Oh, shi—"

_*Thump!*_

Suddenly the weight was gone, and Kagome rolled over onto her back, only to find herself held tightly in familiar male arms. Overcome with relief, she buried her face in her hanyou's chest. Ensconced in the voluminous folds of his haori, she felt safe for the first time in almost two weeks. A few rogue tears snuck past her eyelids, but she didn't care. No one would blame her for crying in this situation.

Eventually, she felt Inuyasha reach down behind her and take hold of the chain connecting her wrists. After a relatively minor exertion of hanyou muscle, the thin links gave way, freeing up her hands which she promptly wrapped around his torso, happy to be able to return his embrace. They stayed like that for a long time, listening to heartbeat and breathing, and reacquainting with smell and touch. It dawned on Kagome then—this was the longest she and Inuyasha had been apart since they met. And he was showing her now that the separation had been just as difficult for him.

Finally, Inuyasha released her, and she reluctantly pulled away. She beamed at him, an expression he returned briefly until he noticed her tears. Perhaps he too was feeling the gravity of the moment, for he brought his hand up and tenderly wiped the moisture from her cheeks. The gesture almost made Kagome cry again, but then his expression darkened further, and his hand drifted to the left side of her face, the backs of his finders barely grazing the abused skin there. Kagome was not surprised when a mixture of anger and guilt colored his eyes, his jaw setting tensely. But she could do something about the latter emotion. Using her small palm, she pressed his hand into her cheek, intertwining her fingers with his own. His gaze softened slightly, but apparently he was going to need more reassurance than that.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled, the first words either of them had spoken.

"Don't be," she replied gently.

He shook his head. "I knew…I knew that bastard was going to hurt you. And I couldn't do a damn thing to stop him!"

Kagome's eyes widened as she felt a wave of sympathy. _So Yoshida told Inuyasha he was going to hurt me after my stunt with the phone. And then he made him sit there, wondering what had happened to me. Oh, Inuyasha…_

"I'm glad," she stated, drawing an incredulous look from the hanyou. "You used your head, Inuyasha. You didn't do anything to put me in danger. The only one who did that was me."

Inuyasha grimaced, hearing her words but still not comfortable letting himself off the hook. "You never would have been in that position if it weren't for me," he declared miserably, referring to the incident at Midtown Tower which had started this whole mess.

"True," Kagome admitted; she couldn't really deny that. "But if I'd been more aware of what was going on, I wouldn't have been kidnapped. And maybe if I'd been stronger-willed, I wouldn't have told them everything about you. There's too many 'what ifs,' and none of them matter. I'm just glad I have you now. So please stop beating yourself up, okay?"

Inuyasha looked like he wanted to protest, but nodded grudgingly instead. "I'll never let anyone hurt you again," he swore.

Kagome grinned wryly. "Inuyasha, you can't protect me from every—"

"Yes I can!"

Kagome gasped at the molten fire in his amber orbs, now no more than six inches from her own. He clasped her hands, his entire demeanor conveying just how serious he was. She decided to let it go; she didn't want to argue, not when he was being so unbearably sweet.

"Thank you," she said, leaning in close and planting a quick but lingering kiss on his cheek. His face flamed as a result, pulling a giggle from her throat. That seemed to break the pseudo-romantic tension between them, as Inuyasha finally relaxed. He was forgiven, or rather, Kagome had never held his failure against him in the first place. _Damn wench is too kind for her own good._ He, on the other hand, would never forgive the man who had blemished her beautiful face, even temporarily. Yoshida had gone too far; the bruises on her neck suggested that he had nearly choked Kagome to death. Inuyasha would not seek him out, but if the opportunity arose, he would make sure the arrogant jackass did not receive the knockout treatment four of his lackeys were enjoying at this very moment. He did not like killing humans, but he would make an exception in this case.

Speaking of the lackeys, Inuyasha wasn't exactly sure how long they would remain unconscious. He had been keeping a close ear on them, but he and Kagome should probably get out of here as soon as possible just in case. Standing, he offered the miko a hand up, which she gratefully accepted. Inuyasha frowned, noticing the metal circles encasing her wrists; he had broken the chain but had not removed the cuffs. Taking her arm, he bent close to examine the device, not liking what he saw.

"I don't know if I can take these off without hurting you," he told her.

"Oh, don't worry about it. I'm sure there are keys on his belt," she replied, moving over to the prone mercenary and quickly finding said keys. In a few seconds, her wrists were as unfettered as the rest of her. She took a moment to examine her former pursuer; she was no doctor, but he appeared to be merely unconscious. She could safely assume that Inuyasha had knocked the others out too; he was not one to take human life without severe provocation. Kagome sincerely hoped these men were brought to justice for their crimes, but was not prepared to say that any of them deserved to die.

"Come on, Kagome. Let's get outta here."

She glanced at him, perceiving something she had missed before. "Inuyasha, you're wounded!" She was up in an instant, undoing the ties of his haori so she could move his tops aside and investigate the source of the dark stain on the fabric.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "I had to use Hijin Ketsusou. It's just a flesh wound."

"You could have a gaping hole all the way through you, and you'd still say it was a flesh wound."

He grumbled about that, but made no further protest. By now he realized that it was a waste of effort to try to dissuade Kagome from checking his injuries, no matter how trivial they were. It didn't help that he secretly liked the attention.

"Hmmm, doesn't seem too bad," she observed.

"Told ya."

"I still wish I had my first aid kit," she muttered, ignoring him. "I wonder if they have one around here somewhere."

"Well we ain't lookin' for it. We're leaving."

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Kagome replied, understanding where Inuyasha was coming from. She too recognized the wisdom behind leaving this place soon. But she was still more apt to thinking ahead than her hanyou companion, and that was why she hesitated. Because really, what were they going to do now? Obviously, they needed to return to Tokyo. They were currently in Morioka, which she seemed to recall from school was toward the northern end of Honshu, several hundred miles north of the Japanese capital. (3) That was a long journey even for Inuyasha, and this was not the feudal era where human settlements were few and far between and it was relatively easy to move across the land undetected. Even if they tried to stay off the beaten path, they would probably need to interact with human society at some point. The problem with that was the modern world's driving force—money—and their lack of it. Kagome didn't know any of her mother's bank account information, and could think of no other way to acquire funds. That meant their options in terms of what they could do on the journey home were extremely limited. Unless…

She supposed there was one way to get money which was currently lying sprawled out right in front of her. Yoshida's unconscious lackeys all had wallets, probably with substantial amounts of cash contained therein. But could she really live with herself it she sunk to stealing? Did the circumstances justify the crime?

Hell yes they did! She and Inuyasha were only in this mess because of them, so they could contribute a portion of their ill-gotten wages to help them get out of it. Kneeling down, Kagome flipped the nearest mercenary over onto his stomach and reached into his back pocket. She drew out the wallet and removed the cash, ignoring the credit cards which would be cancelled as soon as their owners realized they were missing anyway. _That's it, Kagome. You are officially a criminal._ She shrugged. _Eh, I can deal with it._

"What the hell are you doing?" Inuyasha demanded, sounding a little annoyed, probably at the sight of her putting her hands near another man's ass. Kagome snickered.

"Getting some 'travel funds,'" she answered, borrowing Miroku's figure of speech. Inuyasha nodded in understanding and darted off to retrieve the wallets of the other three gunmen. When he returned, Kagome took out the bills and added all of them together. Fortunately, the men had not been afraid of carrying cash; she now held almost 90,000 yen in her hand. (4) Not an enormous amount, but enough to get them to Tokyo if they were judicious with their spending.

"Ready to go?" Inuyasha asked, less insistently this time as he saw the benefits of Kagome's prudent approach. Come to think of it, there was something he should try to collect before they departed as well. Closing his eyes, he exhaled deeply and focused inward, seeking the innate bond he now shared with his sword. _Come on, Tetsusaiga, give me a sign…_ He felt a pulse, and smirked victoriously. Tetsusaiga was still here; Yoshida had not moved it to another location.

Kagome's shocked gasp pulled him back to reality. Perhaps seeing his concentration had subconsciously reminded her of her own ability to sense certain items, for in the next moment she turned to him and spoke a phrase both familiar and surprising.

"Inuyasha, I sense jewel shards!"

"What? Why would there be jewel shards?"

"I don't know, but they're definitely here. Come on," she said, leading Inuyasha into the hallway through which she had run a few minutes ago. She turned into a large, sparsely furnished room that smelled of Yoshida to her companion. The telltale pink glow of the Shikon no Tama was emanating from a storage locker in the far corner. Kagome pointed to it, and Inuyasha wrenched the door off, destroying the unlucky padlock in the process. The small glass bottle containing the shards confirmed what she already suspected; those were their shards of the Shikon no Tama.

"They must have taken them from my room," she theorized. "I'm glad we got them back. I need them to go to the feudal era."

"And Tetsusaiga too," Inuyasha added, reaching inside the wrecked locker and drawing out his prized sword. He took the time to inspect the blade for damage, both in its transformed and rustic states. Satisfied, he resheathed the sword and attached it to his hip. Turning to Kagome, he found her staring pensively off to the side.

"What's wrong, Kagome?"

She started, then attempted to shake off his concern. "N-nothing, I was just thinking…" But she bit her lower lip, belying her statement. Inuyasha frowned, going over their recent conversation in his mind as he tried to figure out what she was worried about. He continued to ponder as she led him down the hallway toward the rear entrance of the warehouse, finally coming to the correct conclusion just as they exited the building.

"Don't worry," he told her, hesitating a moment before putting his hand on her shoulder. "I'm sure your family is fine. Yoshida had no reason to hurt them. One of his goons probably just snuck in and grabbed the shards while your family was asleep."

Kagome sighed, both amazed and relieved that he knew her so well. His words made sense; it probably wasn't good business to create unnecessary crime scenes. She prayed that he was right.

"You could call your house on one of those 'fone' things," he suggested.

Kagome smiled at his efforts to comfort her. And she certainly could find a payphone, get change, and call her house. But as tempting as that thought was, it was not as simple as it appeared. Inuyasha could not be seen by humans looking as he did; they might recognize his clothing and hair color from the news. The incredible Midtown Tower story had probably garnered national or even international attention by now. And what if she put her family in additional danger by calling them? Perhaps the phone was already bugged, as the mercenaries had done with Sasaki's phone. She desperately wanted to inform her mother that she was not dead, but rationality told her to at least think it over before doing anything rash.

Gazing out over the setting sun, Kagome came to a decision. She and Inuyasha needed to find a safe place to stay for the night; that was the most important thing. Everything else, they could deal with in the morning, after she had time to think.

"There are some forested areas outside the city," she said, pointing in the approximate direction. "Can you take us there?"

Inuyasha studied her dubiously. "You sure you don't want to call your family?"

"Yeah," she replied, once again touched by his compassion. "Maybe tomorrow. For now, let's just go somewhere safe."

Nodding in comprehension, Inuyasha knelt and allowed her to climb onto his back. As he stood, his hands clutching her thighs and her arms wrapped tightly around his neck, he permitted a genuine smile to shape his features. Running with Kagome was one of life's true pleasures, something so enjoyable and fulfilling simply because it was her. It was a time when he could bask in her trust and affection for him, while her soothing presence allowed him to ignore his own confused feelings.

Kagome snuggled into his back, using his form to shield her from the wind buffeting them as he sped along the rooftops trying to avoid being seen. She understood that he could not afford to slow down, and made no protest. He turned his head briefly to see if she was alright, but her scent radiated only contentment. They had both missed this.

* * *

><p>(1) People in Japan drive on the left and have the driver's side of their cars on the right<p>

(2) I'm no expert on Japanese culture, but I think a traditional Japanese couple would give their family name to a stranger. I purposely had Haruka and Ryouta offer their given names because I didn't want them to be a typical couple

(3) Honshu is the largest of the four islands that make up most of Japan

(4) 90,000 yen is about $1,100

A/N – You'll have to excuse the delay; chapters might start coming at a slower rate for awhile. I had fairly detailed plans for the beginning and end of the story, but now we're entering a sort of 'gray zone' where my outline is pretty bare and I don't know exactly what's going to happen. Plus there are plot issues I need to resolve, and I need to intensify my studying for the bar exam. I don't expect to have to put this story on hiatus, but lower your temporal expectations a bit. At least I won't leave you hanging with too bad a cliffhanger, right?


	10. Chapter 9: Decisions, Decisions

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the publicly known characters, plot, etc. I'm just renting them from Rumiko Takahashi, Viz, etc. I do own the plot of this story and any original characters I've created. I will make no money from this fic; I write for my own enjoyment and the enjoyment of my readers.

Decisions, Decisions

Yoshida stood, arms folded over his chest, glowering at his men like a disgruntled drill sergeant. This was not the military, but observing the scene, Sasaki doubted that fact brought any comfort to the five men currently under their leader's scathing glare. Yamazaki was out of the dog house, but only because his four companions had sunk to his level of incompetence. There simply wasn't enough room to keep all of them in there.

"Well, I hope you idiots are happy," Yoshida snapped. "Do you morons even know how much money just strolled out our fucking door?"

"We'll get him back, boss," one of the lackeys hedged quietly.

"Oh, we'll definitely try. But the point is that we shouldn't even be in this position. How incompetent do you have to be to shoot at a _caged animal_ and fucking miss? You know what I should have done is have you put the hanyou down as soon as Kagome escaped. My fault for believing you four jackasses could handle it if she showed up here. How did she find this damn place anyway?"

When Yoshida glanced in his direction, Sasaki shrugged. "My guess would be that she somehow sensed him using those miko powers of hers."

"And why didn't we know about that ability beforehand?" Yoshida growled testily.

Sasaki grimaced inwardly. _Great, now he's going to try to blame me!_ "That sort of skill is not exactly easy to test. She didn't tell us she had such a strong connection with Inuyasha when we questioned her. Perhaps she was not even aware of it."

Yoshida scowled, but Sasaki got the impression that he had succeeded in wriggling himself off the hook. In reality, he was probably the person least at fault for this mess, Yoshida included. Not that he dared to actually voice that thought.

"That's the last time we underestimate that damn girl," Yoshida snarled, glaring at Yamazaki, who gulped. "Alright," he continued, switching to a more upbeat gear, "let's get to work on catching our hanyou. We're gonna have to call in reinforcements, and their compensation is coming out of _your_ shares. Anybody got a problem with that?" He let the submissive silence linger for a moment. "Good. I want you to start brainstorming now. Where are they going to go? What are they going to do? What do they need to survive? Somebody activate the bug we put on the Higurashi phone line. Let's hack into some security cameras in the city and see if we can't spot them. I want someone keeping an eye on the news for reports of 'Crimson Cat' sightings in other cities…"

This went on for several minutes, with Yoshida doing most of the talking. But Sasaki thought they were missing something, one possible option nobody seemed to be considering—walking away. Recapturing Inuyasha would be much more difficult this time now that they lacked the element of surprise. The hanyou knew exactly what they were capable of, and they did not have the option of camping out at Kagome's school and waiting for him. The only place they could assume with reasonable certainty that he'd show up was the well at the Higurashi shrine, but who knew how long it would take him to get there. Ultimately, their odds of success were substantially lower than before, even with the extra help Yoshida was bringing in. This realization made the thought of simply walking away all the more appealing. They were already in deep, but not inextricably so. Even if she could identify them, Kagome would never report them to the authorities for fear of exposing Inuyasha to the world. Perhaps cutting and running truly was the best course of action.

And yet, he couldn't do it. He wasn't driven by money like Yoshida and his lackeys, but by the prospect of worldwide recognition and acclaim. Inuyasha was, to put it simply, one of the greatest scientific discoveries of the past several centuries. He could not abandon the dream of bringing that spectacular prize to light. Resuming his old life, forsaking his aspirations of glory after having come so close to achieving them, would be impossible. Decision made, Sasaki refocused on the discussion at hand, and realized he could still contribute to the search effort.

"Excuse me," he interjected. Yoshida glared at him, a look which sent a chill down Sasaki's spine. It was not the anger of an interrupted man raging in those eyes. No, those dark green orbs reflected only cold venom, like a snake staring at a helpless mouse just before striking. It was as though the mercenary was daring him to say anything against his orders, or disagree with him in any way. Sasaki's gaze drifted down to the knife on Yoshida's belt, and he gulped as the memory of his close encounter with the blade surfaced in his mind. Then the malice was gone, and Sasaki was left wondering if he hadn't been seeing things. Still, he was eternally grateful that he had decided against suggesting an abandonment of the endeavor.

"What is it?" Yoshida demanded sharply.

"I…uh, I was thinking about what you said earlier. Inuyasha is so recognizable now that Kagome won't be able to bring him into civilization until he changes his appearance. She'll probably try to buy clothing and other supplies with the money they took from your wallets. After that, we know they'll most likely head to Tokyo, specifically the old well on the Higurashi shrine that apparently serves as a portal to the past. We should put some people at the well to stop any attempt to go through."

Yoshida nodded, seemingly surprised that the academic had something useful to say. The discussion resumed, incorporating the new ideas into the planning. It was decided that Yamazaki would head over to the mall and watch for Kagome. They lacked the manpower to scope out all the possible shopping destinations in Morioka, but that seemed the most likely place for her to appear. At the mall she could find everything she might possibly need for the journey back to Tokyo.

Sasaki sighed in relief, but still could not drive away the sinking feeling which had settled in his gut. The way Yoshida had looked at him just now made him quite nervous indeed. He and the mercenary had been grating against each other since Kagome's capture; perhaps Yoshida had finally decided that he was no longer of enough use to warrant keeping around—or alive. Yoshida had not betrayed him on any of their past expeditions to Central America, but the stakes had never been nearly this high before. Sasaki did not overestimate his worth to Yoshida, and his co-conspirator was certainly capable of both treachery and murder. It was something to think about as things moved forward, and always keep in mind. He hoped the day did not come when he would have to choose between his own life and his glory, but if that day came, he would be ready for it.

* * *

><p>Kagome returned to consciousness slowly, serenaded by soothing birdcalls. Not quite fully awake, she tried to come to grips with the contradiction which was her body. Her joints felt stiff, and her rear sore, yet she was completely warm and comfortable. She grinned as her memory returned, the reasons for both becoming clear. Deciding she wasn't ready to get up yet, she snuggled further into her hanyou mattress and pulled her haori blanket over her eyes, allowing the gentle rise and fall of Inuyasha's chest to lull her back toward slumber.<p>

How they had come to be in this position was an interesting tale. Once they had reached the forest, it had only taken Kagome a few minutes to realize that this wasn't going to be like camping out in the feudal era. She was without all of the amenities she took with her to the past, like a sleeping bag, pajamas, food, or matches. Inuyasha offered to go hunting after hearing the growling of both their stomachs, but she declined. She was feeling 'clingy,' for lack of a better word, and hadn't wanted to separate from him for even that purpose. Besides, a fire would have to be made using an arcane friction-based method, and it all seemed like too much unnecessary work. Inuyasha was scarier than anything in these woods, and twenty-four hours without eating wouldn't kill her. In addition, a fire might be noticed in this time period, especially if they happened to be camping out on private property.

As darkness settled across the land, and the night's chill began to caress her skin, Kagome questioned her decision. Inuyasha went up in a tree, ostensibly to keep watch, leaving her all alone at the base. Her bare legs soon erupted in goose bumps and shivers swept down her spine. When her teeth started chattering, Inuyasha's haori fell from the sky. She really wanted him to take her up to his perch with him, but accepted the makeshift blanket gratefully. Inuyasha could be quite shy when it came to physical contact, and she worried about upsetting him if she asked for anything more. So she resolved to get through this unpleasant night without protest. The haori at least stopped her shivering. But between her empty stomach, her almost vertical position, the uncomfortable bark at her back, that damn owl hooting loudly from a few trees over, and the dozens of hopefully imaginary insects crawling over her legs and face, sleep was impossible. In short, she was absolutely miserable.

She didn't know how long Inuyasha let her suffer down there, perhaps a half hour or so. Knowing him, he had probably been awake the whole time debating with himself whether to do anything else to ease her discomfort. Finally, his conscience and concern for her apparently won out over his reservations. He suddenly appeared in front of her, his golden eyes glowing in the dappled moonlight. They were guarded, revealing no emotion. Then he scooped her up in his arms and leapt up to his branch, settling against the trunk and depositing her between his legs. Kagome hadn't said anything, knowing he would appreciate the silence, but she was sure he could smell her relief and gratitude. She had fallen sound asleep soon after.

Even now, she didn't hold the delay against him. She understood how uncomfortable things like this made him feel. It was so much more intimate than riding or even napping on his back. At least she didn't have to feel jealousy over his reticence; she was sure he had never held Kikyou in such a manner. In fact, that was probably a big part of why he'd been so reluctant in the first place. Pushing thoughts of the undead miko from her mind, Kagome resolved to enjoy the moment. Especially since those damn birds continued to make what seemed now an insistent, unholy racket. Eventually, after her stomach rumbled yet again, she gave up.

Inuyasha was gazing lazily at her when she sat up, seemingly much more relaxed than he was last night. The muscles in his chest and stomach had been tense indeed, but now their close proximity didn't seem to bother him at all. She shook her head; Inuyasha was funny like that. Perhaps he had secretly enjoyed sleeping with her? As nice as that thought was, she knew it would be a mistake to ask him. Instead, she settled on something simpler.

"Good morning, Inuyasha."

"Hm," he grunted drowsily in reply, causing Kagome to smile warmly. Her hanyou was a regular model of tranquility.

"Thank you for letting me sleep up here. My bed in Sasaki's house was really comfortable, but…that was the best I've slept in a long time."

Inuyasha's eyes came fully open at that statement, and his cheeks flushed noticeably. "K-keh. You wouldn't have been good for much if you'd stayed awake all night."

Kagome recognized an old defense mechanism when she saw one, and let the comment go. His actions and demeanor told her everything she needed to know about why he'd done what he did, and how he felt about it. Feeling the sudden and urgent call of nature, she leaned over and glanced toward the ground. Yep, much too high to jump.

"Um, can you let me down? I need to go to the bathroom."

She squeaked in surprise as Inuyasha looped an arm around her waist and dropped out of the tree, setting her on her feet. He watched as she scurried into the bushes, then turned and unfastened his hakama so he could relieve his own bladder. He sighed as his urine streamed onto the forest floor, leaning his head back and closing his eyes.

It had been an interesting night, to say the least. He had hated that Kagome was uncomfortable, but for awhile his nerves got the better of him. He worried about the stupidest little things, like not holding her correctly and making her afraid of falling, or getting an erection and causing untold mortification for both of them. He should have known better; all Kagome's presence had done was lull him into the deepest, most restful sleep he'd ever had. Holding her as she slept had filled him with an overpowering sense of rightness, like this was where he was meant to be. He could almost believe they would spend each night for the rest of their lives slumbering in each other's arms. His rational mind's questioning of that observation had made the warmth of her body no less soothing, nor her scent any less sweet. Knowing that she enjoyed it just as much made it all the more special. He was a fool for denying them that closeness for even a moment.

As he readjusted his clothing, he couldn't help but wonder about their future sleeping arrangements. He definitely wouldn't mind sharing himself with her in that manner every night, as long as they were alone. But could he actually find the courage to tell her that? Eh, he would cross that bridge when they came to it. Perhaps the events of the day would make the decision for them. And this was sure to be a long, stressful day. Their first task would be figuring out what to do next. He hated that he had to rely on someone else for knowledge of his surroundings, but he felt so out of place here. At least it was Kagome in whom he had to place his trust. Hopefully between the two of them they could come up with a workable plan. Though from everything he understood of their situation, escaping from their captors might have been the easy part.

He frowned. _How did Kagome get away?_ He hadn't thought to ask before, but now he was curious. He heard her footsteps coming closer, and figured there was no time like the present to find out.

"Hey Kagome, how did you escape anyway?"

There was no reply, but the momentary hitch in her step told Inuyasha she'd heard him. As did the way she bit her lower lip when she came back into view.

"My guard was taking a nap, so I sort of just strolled out the front door," she replied, shrugging in a poor attempt at nonchalance. Inuyasha folded his arms over his chest and glared at her sternly.

"You're a terrible liar, wench."

Kagome sighed. _That wasn't a lie, but it wasn't the whole truth either_. She swore under her breath; she had really been hoping to avoid telling Inuyasha the details of her breakout. But he was far too observant for that, and now that his interest was peaked, he'd never let her get away with anything but the truth. Still, it was probably a good idea to sugar coat it a little.

"You're not going to like it."

Inuyasha's brow furrowed; now he _had_ to know. "Just spit it out," he ordered, managing to limit his tone to only a moderate degree of impatience.

"Well, Yamazaki was the only one guarding me, and I kind of…seduced him a little."

"You WHAT?"

Kagome cringed, but met his fervent gaze without shame. She had not made that decision on a whim, nor without good reason. Once Inuyasha got past his initial jealous rage, he would understand. She could help him out by explaining things calmly and refraining from joining the shouting match.

"I was trapped, Inuyasha. Yoshida had threatened to kill me if I tried to escape again, so I knew I would only get one more chance. I was locked on a third floor room with vicious dogs waiting outside and a trained killer downstairs. I had tried climbing out before and got caught. The only way I could escape was to put Yamazaki out of commission first. How else was I supposed to get him to let his guard down?"

As Kagome's explanation sunk in, Inuyasha felt his racing heartbeat slow just slightly, some of the tension flowing from his clenched jaw. His first thought upon hearing her statement had been that she got desperate and took Yamazaki to bed to get him to let her go. But that was ridiculous; Kagome would never sleep with a strange man. At any rate, his nose would have told him if she had. And she apparently hadn't done it out of desperation either; this was a calculated move, only executed as a last resort. As for how far she'd taken her deception, or rather, how far Yamazaki had taken it before giving her an opportunity to incapacitate him, a large part of him didn't want to know. Especially with Kagome rubbing her arms before him as if cold, staring off to the side with a haunted look on her face.

"I didn't want to do it," she continued sadly, "but they were using me to hold you hostage, and I couldn't think of another way to save us. I'm…I'm sorry."

Inuyasha's eyes widened at that. _She's apologizing to me? Why?_ And for the first time, he realized how irrationally furious he'd gotten. The thought of another man touching Kagome made his blood boil, sent protective rage surging through his system. This went far beyond concern for a friend; this was jealous, possessive even. He hadn't always felt this way, and the emotions had only intensified as time went on. Though this was the first time he'd actually pondered what it all meant.

Not that he had any answers, especially not with his passions still so riled. He was royally pissed, but Kagome looked so troubled and alone that he couldn't stay mad at her. Annoyed yes, but not angry. She seemed to be silently calling out to him, and he went to her, clutching her tightly to his chest.

"Don't do anything that stupid ever again," he scolded firmly. Kagome shook her head emphatically, and Inuyasha took a deep breath, allowing her scent, mixed with his own from the night, to soothe him. Kagome was with him, and he wasn't going to lose her. What happened was as much his fault as hers; if he had protected her better, she wouldn't have found herself in such a thorny situation, forced to appeal to the lecherous side of some perverted bastard. He was officially adding this Yamazaki guy to his shit list, taking advantage of a helpless girl—_his_ girl—like that. Although, the mercenary had quickly discovered that Kagome wasn't so helpless, hadn't he? Inuyasha could only imagine what Kagome had looked and sounded like when she tried to make herself more attractive than she already was. If she started acting all charming and sexy…would he be able to resist? Would he even want to? Probably not, on both accounts. But she would never want to seduce him, let alone go further than that, so—

"I don't want to do anything like that with anyone else," she said quietly.

Whether she was reading his mind, or merely responding to his admonition, Kagome's comment threw him for a loop. On its face, it would naturally be interpreted to mean she didn't want to engage in sexual acts with anyone, the 'else' referring to Yamazaki. But something about her tone, the way the words rolled of her tongue with just a hint of sensuality, seemed to indicate that another interpretation was closer to the truth. Could 'anyone else' really have meant 'anyone…except him?'

No, he had to be imagining things. Kagome wasn't the kind of girl to throw away a kiss—probably her first—on a passing fancy, even for a young man who saved her behind on a regular basis. It was either real romance or nothing with her. So if she wanted to kiss him, or do whatever else 'anything like that' referred to, then she had to have romantic feelings for him. But how could she? Or better yet, _why_ would she? She'd have to be nuts to fall in love with him. He was a mongrel half-breed who owned nothing more than a rusty sword and the clothes on his back. And, as she herself had pointed out on more than a few occasions, he was a rude, violent jerk. No woman in her right mind would want to be with him in that way.

And yet, he couldn't quite seem to convince himself of the persuasiveness of that argument. After all, Kikyou had desired to live with him, though whether or not she had ever truly loved him he couldn't say. Apparently two women of opposite personalities had fallen for him, one cold and rational to a fault even in life, the other passionate and rebellious, but unwaveringly loyal. _She's stayed with you all this time, even with all the crap you put her through. Do you really think she keeps coming back just to fulfill an obligation to complete the Shikon no Tama?_ As usual, that annoying voice inside his head could ask questions, and he could supply no answers. He knew Kagome so well, had such a strong friendship and connection with her, but her heart was cloaked. Occasionally he would catch glimpses of her true feelings, fleeting flashes that usually did nothing but tease and deepen his confusion. Perhaps this was one of those times.

He imagined his own heart appeared just as shrouded to her, especially since it was a mystery even to its owner. How could he hope to comprehend Kagome's desires when he could not understand his own? It didn't help that he had little experience with this sort of thing. Kikyou had taken the lead with their relationship, so he'd always had the benefit of knowing her feelings before making his mind up about something. Even her offer to live with him hadn't really forced him to self-reflect beyond the fact that he was lonely and wouldn't mind living with her. To this day he had never fully sorted out his romantic feelings for Kikyou. With Kagome, he didn't even have that advantage and was constantly walking on eggshells. She pulled him in so many different directions every day that he usually didn't know what to make of it all.

His lack of experience hindered him in another way as well. Truth be told, he had never really kissed anyone. Kikyou had certainly not been willing to engage in such conduct during her life, for several reasons. He didn't count the one she had planted on him before trying to drag him to hell, since she had initiated it and he'd been more surprised than anything else. Other than that, the closest he'd come was the time he'd nearly kissed Kagome imagining her to be Kikyou shortly before the dead miko's resurrection. He felt shame at that memory. How could he have confused the two of them for even a moment? They were completely different! He was glad Kagome had pushed him away. If he ever did kiss her, he wanted it to be real.

And here he was back on the original topic of his musings, the near impossible task of figuring out what each of them wanted. Hell, he couldn't even decide if he wanted his interpretation of Kagome's comment to be correct or complete bullshit. But when Kagome pulled away red-faced, gaze darting frantically anywhere but him, he was forced to come to terms with the truth. Her embarrassment could only mean one thing: she really did want to do…_something_ with him. She had some genuine romantic feelings for him.

"_I love Inuyasha!"_

She had called that out, hadn't she? Right before he burst in to rescue her from Naraku's sadistic baby. He had honestly forgotten about that until now. It had been easy in the tumult of those days, after Kikyou's apparent second death and during their hot pursuit of Naraku and his minions. And also because he hadn't known what to make of Kagome's declaration, with feelings of guilt toward both the women in his life clouding his already dubious judgment about such matters.

But now, armed with a clearer perspective on their relationship and even more evidence of Kagome's feelings, he would not forget. He would remember how much he had missed her during their time apart, and how fulfilled he now felt with her by his side. He would keep the knowledge that she loved him close to his heart, and continue his journey of self-discovery, to eventually ascertain whether he returned her feelings.

For now, however, all of that needed to be put aside. They were in a tough spot, and nothing short of a full-focus effort would get them out of it. And so, Inuyasha pretended not to notice Kagome's mortification, and turned the discussion to the task at hand.

"So what do we do from here?"

Kagome nodded, glad that Inuyasha had apparently not picked up on her little Freudian slip. _As if this situation isn't complicated enough without you blurting something like that out. Baka._ But back to the topic at hand, she had thought a lot about their next course of action last night, and had come to a tentative decision. She was open to Inuyasha's input, of course.

"Well, I suppose your average person in this position would immediately go to the police, but we obviously can't do that." Seeing Inuyasha's ears lower, she hastily amended. "But then again, neither of us is exactly normal. The world thinks I'm dead, and your existence is merely an unproven myth. I think we should try to keep both of those things that way. So I guess the only thing we can do is try to make it back to the feudal era. At least we'll be safe there."

"But won't they expect that?" Inuyasha asked. "And even if we do make it through the well, will you be able to return?"

"We have to go back, even if they do expect it. Sango-chan and Miroku-sama can't defeat Naraku and complete the Shikon no Tama by themselves. As for me returning to this era," she said quietly, "I don't know if I'll be able to."

"Forget that! If running away means you're stuck in my world forever, then let's stay and fight. I'll find those bastards and beat them so senseless that they'll never bother you again. I'll kill them if I have to!"

"I know you would," Kagome soothed, placing her hand on his shoulder. He was incensed, heatedly resisting a strategy he thought would forever exile her to the past. The funny thing was that it wouldn't feel like banishment to her. The feudal era was as much a home to her now as the age in which she was born. If she had to stay there forever, she would miss her family for sure. But that didn't change their obligations, or the great difficulty and risk associated with Inuyasha's proposal. Her plan was the wisest, despite the consequences.

"But don't you see how dangerous that is?" she continued in a pleading tone. "We don't know how many men Yoshida will have hunting us, and one slip from you, or a lucky shot from them, and it's all over. We'll be caught and we'll probably never see each other again. I'll most likely wind up buried on the side of some country road. At least if we try to go through the well we only give them a limited opportunity to get us."

Inuyasha frowned, seeing the real reason behind Kagome's idea—she was more willing to bear a heavy burden herself than allow him to take unnecessary risks. Typical Kagome. But he did see the logic in her argument as well; hunting dangerous prey was far more perilous than fleeing. It was for this reason that he decided to go along with her plan. His primary responsibility to Kagome was her personal safety, and he could more easily ensure that if he was trying to avoid their pursuers, not catch them. Once she was safely in the past, then he would worry about whether or not she could visit her family in the future. That didn't mean he would ever give up, however, and he wanted to make that very clear to her. Grasping her hand which was still on his shoulder, he stared into her eyes as he spoke in a serious tone.

"I'll never accept that you're trapped in my world forever. Even if I have to go through alone with Tetsusaiga blazing, you'll see your family again."

Kagome smiled gratefully, masking her true feelings. In reality, she would never allow Inuyasha to try something so reckless just so she could see her family, even if she had to figure out how to seal the well permanently to stop him. But that was something they could argue about later, when and if they managed to return to the relative safety of the feudal era. She supposed it was possible that Yoshida and his gang would simply give up if they remained on the other side of the well long enough, but that was problematic for two reasons. First, the mercenaries seemed to think Inuyasha was worth a lot of money, and were not likely to admit defeat easily. Second, how were she and Inuyasha supposed to know when it was safe to attempt a return to the present? Any period of time they could come up with would just be a guess. The risk of recapture was still too high.

She supposed they could take the opposite approach, waiting out the mercenaries here in the modern era before trying to return to the past. But that strategy suffered from the same deficiency as the other, namely their pursuer's strong motive to continue the hunt. Also, it would put their friends in the past in extreme danger. Naraku would not remain in hiding forever. If he discovered that Miroku and Sango were alone, he might strike at them while the Inu-gang was fractured. As strong as they were, the two humans did not stand much of a chance against the dark hanyou on their own. Naraku had a way to effectively neutralize each of them—the saimyosho and Kohaku, respectively. The best weapons against Naraku—Inuyasha's sword and her bow—were on this side of the well. And Kagome was unwilling to let their friends go without them for too long.

"Thank you, Inuyasha," she replied, pulling away to clear the somber atmosphere.

For his part, Inuyasha sensed that this discussion wasn't over, but if Kagome was willing to put it on hold until later, then so was he. Though he often didn't get his way when the future-born miko was involved, he would make sure this instance was an exception.

"Okay, so we head for the well," he declared, picking up where they left off. "How far away is it?"

Kagome did some quick math, realizing for the first time just how far from home they really were. They had never traveled nearly this far in the feudal era. The Shikon no Tama had shattered over the area which would eventually become modern Tokyo, and the shards had simply not spread across the whole island, thank Kami. She was sure it was going to be quite a shock to Inuyasha when she told him the distance in the only unit of measurement he would understand.

"At a normal walking pace, at least twenty to thirty days. And that's on a straight line, on flat terrain."

"Twenty to th—how the hell did we get so far away?"

"They must have driven us by car or truck."

Inuyasha understood that; he had been told that those auto-mowbeel things traveled quite fast outside the city, perhaps even faster than he could run. It stood to reason that if they had been brought here in one of those contraptions, they could just as easily return in one.

"Can we get one to take us back?" he asked.

Kagome shook her head. "We only have enough money to buy a really junky one that might break down halfway there. Plus, I don't have a license or know how to drive. I'd probably crash the car and kill us. We could take a train though, if you don't want to walk."

Inuyasha considered that for a moment. He had seen the trains in the city, and knew the basics of how they functioned. The idea of being confined to one of those metal tubes was not appealing, especially given the uncomfortable expression on Kagome's face.

"We'd have to go into the city?" he inquired.

Kagome nodded, thinking along the same lines. "It would definitely be easier for Yoshida and his goons to spot us. They might already be watching the train stations. And you wouldn't be able to carry Tetsusaiga on you if trouble arose."

So they seemed to be in agreement that any form of modern transportation was a bad idea. Still, Inuyasha too understood the importance of getting back to the feudal era as quickly as possible in case their friends required aid. But he could shave chunks of time off Kagome's twenty to thirty day estimate just by carrying her. Even in rough country, they could travel at a good pace. Given the problems associated with the other options, that seemed like the best choice. It would allow them to avoid the big cities and hopefully the watchful eyes of their pursuers.

"We'll walk," he stated, "if you let me carry you."

"Some of the time," she agreed. "I'm not going to let you wear yourself out."

"Keh. You don't weigh anything."

"That's not what I meant. I mean you shouldn't have to run every day. That would exhaust even you."

Inuyasha grumbled, but did not contradict her statement. She was right, of course; his stamina was great, but not inexhaustible.

"And in order to steer clear of large human populations," she continued, "we'll have to go up into the mountains. Most of the flat and forested areas we visit in the feudal era have been paved over by now. Japan is a very mountainous country."

"You sure you're up for that, Kagome?"

"Inuyasha," she retorted with hands on hips, slightly offended. "How long have I been busting my hump in the feudal era?"

"Keh. This ain't a leisurely hike on some country road, wench. Walkin' up a damn mountain ain't easy. And the higher we go, the colder it'll get."

"I know all that. Believe me, I'm ready. You just said you'd carry me some of the way, and we have enough money to buy warmer clothes, matches, and a dozen other things that'll make the journey easier. I'll be fine."

"If you say so," Inuyasha conceded reluctantly, still not thrilled about the idea of taking Kagome into a potentially harsh environment. He was probably worrying for nothing, but cold wind and precipitation could be really dangerous to a human. He would have to stay alert and try to anticipate any dramatic shifts in weather. And, if the situation called for it, perhaps he would be willing to make an additional consolation.

"Maybe if we have money left over," he continued, "and we're near a small town, you can buy a night at an inn. Don't have to sleep under the stars every night."

Kagome smiled at his concern. It was a good idea as well; the odds of Yoshida finding out if they stayed a night in some little mountain town were microscopic. She doubted she would spend all their traveling funds on clothing and supplies. In the feudal era, their occasional stops at inns were like mini-vacations from their day-to-day trek across a largely uninhabited wilderness. Now that she thought about it, she couldn't help but see the similarities between her and Inuyasha's planned journey and the one they had begun five hundred years ago.

"It'll be just like when we first met," she observed.

Inuyasha grinned in agreement. It would be just the two of them, heading into the wild on a quest to accomplish an objective. Some things would obviously be different, such as goals and destinations. But the greatest disparity had to be their relationship itself. Hell, he hadn't even liked Kagome in the beginning. He had thought her naïve and about as useful as her pathetic archery skills. All of that changed quickly. She was still a little naïve, and wasn't the best shot with a bow, but her strength of will and heart more than made up for it. He could honestly say that he would now enjoy the time alone with her, simply because she was by his side.

It was at this time that Kagome's hunger decided to make itself known in the form of a rumble audible even to her human ears. Inuyasha's chuckling abruptly ceased as his own stomach responded with an even louder growl, prompting both of them to agree that the very first thing they needed to do this morning was find something to eat. How to go about that was also relatively easy to decide, since they had to go into the city anyway. Inuyasha's method of building-hopping had never gotten them in trouble before; in fact, that was how they exited the city last night. As long as they stayed away from tall buildings affording their inhabitants an uninhibited view of their surroundings, they should remain unnoticed.

They were, however, careful to give the warehouse complex where Inuyasha had been held a several-mile-wide berth. The hanyou moved just as quickly as the previous evening, but made frequent stops so Kagome could look for eating establishments and point him in the direction where she thought one might lay. After a few such halts, the miko spotted what she was looking for—a national fast food chain restaurant. Inuyasha dropped down into the alleyway between two squat apartment buildings and, after explaining to him again why he couldn't come with her, Kagome crossed the street and went inside. She returned ten minutes later with enough food for three or four people, and both of them satiated their ravenous appetites. Feeling quite full, they spent some time simply lounging on the roof of one of the apartment buildings, allowing their bodies to digest their hefty meals. Eventually they began discussing their next destination, settling on the mall as the best place to find clothing and all the other things they needed, both for their journey and to better blend in to human society. Kagome remembered approximately where it was in relation to the warehouse, and was fairly certain she could find it. If not, Inuyasha could let her down and she could ask for directions on the street. Satisfied and confident, the pair set off.

* * *

><p>AN – If you're interested in knowing more about the geography of Japan (not that you would be), here are the two primary websites I used in my research:

.org/wiki/Geography_of_Japan

.com/japan/

Wikipedia says that almost three quarters of Japan is mountainous, with most of the human population living on plains closer to the sea or in between the mountains. You can really see it if you look on the satellite map at Maplandia


	11. Chapter 10: Making Contact

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the publicly known characters, plot, etc. I'm just renting them from Rumiko Takahashi, Viz, etc. I do own the plot of this story and any original characters I've created. I will make no money from this fic; I write for my own enjoyment and the enjoyment of my readers.

Making Contact

Kagome froze, her lungs seizing up and a shiver running from the top of her spine all the way down to her toes. That van, the same one which had been parked on that panic-stricken street in Tokyo a couple weeks ago, into which she had been abducted. There it was, sitting innocently in a parking space not ten feet in front of her. Any moment now, the mercenary inside would spot her, and she would be captured again.

But the seconds ticked by, and nothing happened. Fellow shoppers passed her, some favoring her with puzzled looks. The burning in her lungs eventually forced her to remember to breathe, and as she drew in fresh oxygen, her eyes cleared, and she realized that something wasn't quite right. The vehicle sitting in front of her wasn't a van-van, but a mini-van. It was probably owned by a middle-class family with kids.

Kagome sighed, putting her hand to her temple. _Great, now I'm seeing things._ The color of the two vehicles matched almost exactly, but the contrasting body lines were a dead giveaway that the mini-van in front of her was not the van from her memory. And why would it be? Yoshida had limited manpower available; he couldn't hope to canvas more than a small fraction of the shopping locations in this city. Someone was probably at the mall, however, as that was surely the most popular destination. That was why she was grateful to be at this out of the way department store instead.

As she rode on Inuyasha's back, Kagome had started to question the wisdom of heading to the mall, a place where their pursuers might expect them to go. And also, a place where Inuyasha would not be able to follow or keep an effective lookout. So she asked him to stop, and together they commenced searching for a more suitable location. When she spotted this moderately-sized department store in the same quiet area of the city as the fast food place, she knew it would be perfect. She just didn't count on her mind playing tricks on her and scaring her half to death.

Turning around, she looked to the top of the building across the street and waved to Inuyasha to let him know she was alright. She could see the outline of his head against the sky, ears perked straight up in concern. Yes, he could keep a decent eye on her here. If he saw any of the mercenaries go inside behind her, she had no doubt shattered glass and a rapid aerial exit would follow. Hopefully it wouldn't come to that.

Without further ado, she went inside and took a look at the floor plan posted along the wall. To her delight, she discovered that this was one of those department stores with a small grocery store in the basement. (1) Clothing was on the ground floor, while a section called 'Outdoor' was listed on the third floor. Between those three levels, she could probably find everything she needed. The trouble was carrying all of her purchases; since she couldn't ask her strapping hanyou to help her, she would have to make two trips. In that case, the clothing department seemed the most logical first stop.

It was amazing how many articles of clothing people wear every day and don't think about, Kagome reflected, as she realized how big a task this would be. For her, she purchased with an eye toward cold weather, buying jeans, shirts, socks, underwear, coat, wool hat, mittens, and a pair of heavy hiking boots. Inuyasha was a little trickier since she had to guess his size from memory. For him she bought all of the same articles, except the boots. They were too bulky to lug around when the only time he would conceivably wear them was his human night. The coat, on the other hand, he might appreciate in hanyou form since he was used to wearing a heavy, long-sleeved jacket. She also picked up a baseball cap to hide his ears.

Finished, she took her purchases to the register and paid, imploring the cashier to fit everything into two bags. He managed, but both were quite heavy. It was fortunate that she had only bought one or two of each item. Still, her arms were on fire by the time she made it across the street and into the alleyway. When Inuyasha dropped down in front of her, she plunked the bags on the pavement, hissing and flexing her sore arms to get the fifty pushup feeling out of them. It made her quite jealous when Inuyasha simply took both bags in one hand, her waist in the other, and leapt all of them up to the adjacent rooftop. _Ah, to be superhuman._

"Here, try these on," she ordered, handing him some clothes. Inuyasha had bathed with Souta a couple times, so he knew the basics of how modern clothing worked. He heard Kagome changing behind him, anxious to be out of that conspicuous—at least to their pursuers—school uniform. At first glance, she would now just be a normal girl to Yoshida and his lackeys. And though both of them flushed lightly at the thought of what was going on behind them, neither dared to peek.

"Ready," Inuyasha declared. Kagome tried to be objective in her inspection, she really did. But the woman in her couldn't help but notice how good the modern clothes looked on him. His usual attire had almost no shape to it, but the jeans hugged his hips snugly, and the t-shirt showed off his muscular arms.

"Does everything fit okay?" she asked. He stretched briefly, did some squats and then sprinted back and forth across the roof before giving his verdict.

"Not as good as my fire-rat clothes, but the pants are baggy enough so I can move around fine."

Kagome gave herself a mental pat on the back for that one; she had purposely looked for baggy jeans. And the tough denim fabric wouldn't tear too easily during high-speed maneuvers. He was right that his feudal era clothing would be better, but she was glad she had done the best she could under the circumstances.

"Remind me again why all of this is necessary?" he asked, motioning to their bodies.

"Even when we go into the wilderness, some random passerby or hunter could still spot you. And you're too recognizable in your fire-rat armour. You need to dye your silver hair too. That's the reason you can't come with me…while I go back in there."

"What? You gotta go in there again?"

She knew he wasn't going to like that. "We need food and backpacks to carry our spare clothes."

"We can use my haori as a sack and I can hunt for food," he retorted.

"Don't be so sure. It'll be a lot harder to find large game in this time period. Besides, I'm better disguised now and I know you're looking out for me," she said sweetly. Muttering under his breath, Inuyasha took her down to street level.

"I'll be right back," she called over her shoulder, eager to get this over with.

"Keh," he grumbled, watching her go and noticing the way her pants highlighted her shapely backside. Her school skirt and those jeans were two entirely different animals, but each appealed to him in its own way. Or maybe it was just the wearer who appealed to him. Yep, definitely the wearer. It was nice to know she found him attractive in his new ensemble too; he hadn't even needed his hanyou senses to see that. Jumping back up to the roof, Inuyasha pushed those thoughts from his mind and returned to his vigil. Even though he wasn't with her, he would make sure to keep Kagome safe.

Meanwhile, Kagome entered the store again and headed straight for the third floor. There she purchased basically everything one might need for a camping trip—two oversized backpacks, cookware, matches, canteens, some dried foods and evaporated milk, and a huge foldable map of Honshu showing both roads and terrain. The one item she hesitated at was a sleeping bag. From his behavior this morning, she gathered that Inuyasha hadn't minded sharing a tree branch with her. But that didn't mean he wanted to do it every night, and she didn't want to presume anything. This wasn't some romantic fairy tale adventure; this was a quest for survival. And a sleeping bag was both pragmatic and wise, especially if the weather turned ugly up in the mountains. She briefly considered getting one for Inuyasha too, but decided against it for the same reason she declined to buy him boots. If they got caught out in bad weather on the moonless night, he could share her bag. With that thought in mind and butterflies fluttering in her stomach, she selected a wide bag and put it in her cart.

On her way to the elevator, she happened to glance in the direction of the electronics department, freezing in mid-step as one of the displays caught her eye. It was a rack of prepaid cell phones, and it gave her an idea. She had not yet decided whether to try to contact her family, but having a phone on her would be far more convenient than finding a pay phone. Adding one to the cart, she continued down to the basement. There she purchased some ninja food, ramen, bottled water, black hair dye, and certain feminine products she was sure she would need quite soon. She didn't buy any hair dye for herself because her raven locks already blended in; changing its color would make her stand out in a crowd, which was exactly what she didn't want.

A couple of checkouts later, she was in the foyer behind the registers packing all of her purchases into one of the backpacks. Everything except the sleeping bag fit, but that could be strapped to the outside. Still, she was glad she'd bought two backpacks because of the spare clothes Inuyasha now had with him. And because she wanted to shoulder her share of the load, though she was sure Inuyasha would demand she pack the heaviest stuff in his bag. That was fine; he was superhuman, after all, to say nothing of male ego. It was another difficult trek back to the alleyway, but she made it. Inuyasha immediately took the full backpack from her, his glare making it clear that she would not be getting it back anytime soon. Smiling wryly, she put the spare clothes in the empty bag. Even so, it was much lighter than its counterpart.

"Can we get out of this damn city now?" Inuyasha demanded, his tone suggesting he was on edge. Kagome couldn't blame him, with the number of times she had glanced nervously around the store.

"Not yet. We need to get a hotel room so you can dye your hair. You need a shower for that."

"Wouldn't a pond work?"

"Do you know of any ponds around here?"

"I could find one."

"And what if some hiker or hunter saw you before we found one?"

"They wouldn't," he replied quickly, but Kagome could see that her logic was starting to win out. Inuyasha just needed a little extra push.

"Please, Inuyasha? Trust me on this."

He sighed. "Fine. Lead the way, wench."

Kagome favored him with a sympathetic smile. He was frustrated, that much was clear. And again, she couldn't blame him; nobody liked to feel lost. Though she sensed his angst stemmed from the unfamiliar surroundings rather than having to rely on her. She was glad he trusted her to lead them through this modern world. Because if he didn't, then he would definitely take the reigns and never relinquish them. And it was a good thing he believed in her, because he was not going to like the next words out of her mouth.

"We can go, as soon as you put your coat on."

"My coat? It's freakin' hot out here!"

"I'm sorry, but you can't be seen with silver hair. It'll be just a short walk; I saw a few hotels down the street while we were on the roof."

Inuyasha swore under his breath, grudgingly moving to don the heavy outer garment. He tucked the ends of his hair into his pants so they wouldn't hang out, and pulled the hood up over his head so his eyes were shadowed and only his nose and mouth could be seen. Kagome recoiled slightly at his appearance. _Great, now he looks like a creepy stalker or drug addict._ The frown curling his lips completed the look. But his misery was another reason why getting a hotel room was a much better option than searching for a pond. If she thought Inuyasha was cranky now, she could only imagine what he'd be like after spending hours in that coat. _I really hope those hotels have vacancies…_

Fortunately, fate was on their side. The first hotel they tried was of the western-style variety, which Kagome reasoned was ideal for their purposes—quick, easy, and private. The clerk informed her that they did have rooms available, starting at 9,000 yen for a room with a double bed and 11,000 for one with twin beds. (2) Kagome grimaced; she had no problem with a double bed—Inuyasha probably wouldn't want to sleep in it anyway—but she had hoped to spend less than that. She supposed they could try to find a cheaper hotel, but that would test Inuyasha's already fragile patience and the price was not likely to go down that much. And as the saying goes, you get what you pay for.

The room would not bankrupt them either; through some thrifty shopping she had managed to spend only 50,000 yen on supplies. The hotel room would leave them with about a third of their original bankroll remaining, enough for two or three more stops at hotels and provisions along the way. (3)

"We'll take one with a double bed," she told the clerk.

"Okay," he replied indifferently. "How will you be paying?"

"Cash," Kagome answered, pulling the necessary bills from her pocket, counting them, and handing them to the clerk.

"And your names?"

"Uh," Kagome hedged, thinking quickly. She obviously couldn't give their real names, but a couple fake ones would do. "Sato," she said, giving the first surname which popped into her head, "Ichiro and Rumiko."

"Welcome," the clerk replied, not even noticing her hesitation. He then finalized their check-in and handed Kagome the room keys.

"Damn, this thing is hot!" Inuyasha exclaimed as soon as he entered, peeling it off and tossing it on the bed. He then freed his hair from his jeans and pulled his t-shirt over his head, using it to wipe the sweat which had collected on his brow. Kagome quickly closed the door behind them and took a moment to calm her suddenly elevated heartbeat. It was not as though she had never seen Inuyasha topless before. Though usually it happened while she was treating his injuries, and the visual appeal of his toned upper body was the last thing on her mind at those times. Still, after a deep breath, she was able to turn and face him with reasonable confidence that she wouldn't make a fool of herself.

"You'll be grateful for it if we get caught in a blizzard on some mountain," she told him. "But you can have the shower first. Just let me get the hair dye."

She did so, reading the instructions and quickly deciding that asking Inuyasha to color his own hair would be too much. It would be much easier for her to do it. When she told him that, he didn't object; he wasn't thrilled at the prospect of putting some strange modern concoction on his head. At least Kagome would know what she was doing. In fact, the young miko had never had occasion to dye her hair before, but she did have a general idea of how to do it and could follow the instructions on the box.

"I should just cut my hair to make it easier," Inuyasha said.

"Are you sure?"

Inuyasha shot her an incredulous look, as if to say 'I'm a guy; do I really give a shit what my hair looks like?'

Kagome shrugged. "Some men care a lot about their hair," she defended.

"Feh," the hanyou retorted dismissively as he made his way into the bathroom. He seated himself on the edge of the tub and took a lock of his long silver hair in his hand. Next he proceeded to trim his extensive tresses with measured swipes of his claws, one section at a time. He moved quickly and efficiently, which surprised Kagome, as she watched him. Eventually he noticed her gaze.

"What?" he snapped.

She shook her head. "Nothing. I just didn't realize you cut your own hair."

"Keh. Ain't nobody gonna do it for me," he replied, resuming the task.

"Do you have to do it often?"

"Nope. That's pretty much as long as it gets in the back. I have to trim the front once every lunar cycle so it doesn't hang into my eyes, but that's about it." (4)

"It doesn't grow faster because you're a hanyou?"

He shook his head. "Good thing. It'd be a pain in the ass if it did."

Kagome wouldn't argue with that. She did, however, take issue with one of the things he'd just said, namely that there was no one willing to cut his hair for him. She knew at least one person who was.

"You know…it might be easier next time…I mean, I could cut your hair for you, if you wanted."

He froze, stunned amber eyes meeting hopeful chocolate, seeing the nervous sincerity in her expression. Even if he had wanted to say no, he found that he suddenly lacked the ability to do so.

"F-fine. If you want to, I won't stop ya."

His words were causal, indifferent even, but his throat tightened and he was unable to convey them with the tone to match. Kagome smiled hesitantly, making a mental note to pick up a pair of scissors in the next store they passed. Then she turned her attention to the box of hair color, breaking the sudden tension between them. Inuyasha watched her as he finished cutting his silver locks, eyes widening at the sight of her donning protective gloves. It made sense; the object was to color his hair, not her hands. He was very glad he wasn't stuck figuring this out on his own.

Kagome left the bathroom and returned with a dark gray t-shirt, one she had bought for him. She told him to put it on, since any dye spillage wouldn't show too much on the dark fabric. He obeyed, and Kagome went to work. She applied the dye cautiously at first, then with a little more confidence. Throughout, she was careful to only color the outsides of his ears, while leaving the delicate insides unblemished. It was a necessary step; she didn't plan on making him wear a hat while they were in the wilderness. The small benefit wasn't worth the enormous aggravation for the both of them. Or more accurately, aggravation for him, which he would then surely transfer to her via crankiness.

As Kagome massaged the cool, gooey substance into his hair, Inuyasha relaxed. He allowed his mind to wander as he contemplated the miko's latest unexpected proposal to do something nice for him. The little things she did for him always seemed like a big deal, maybe because to him, they _were_ a big deal. People didn't do 'little things' for hanyou; the most he would have expected from humans in his youth was grudging tolerance. He preferred not to think about the times when he'd experienced the worst of humanity. But Kagome went out of her way to be kind to him, whether it was thinking of his comfort while making purchases, or offering to cut his hair for him. The latter was especially meaningful; humans used grooming to show affection. It was something a woman might do for her husband. Speaking of which, she had told the hotel clerk they were married, hadn't she?

Now, Kagome obviously didn't think much of the 'little things' she did, because to her they were just that. He knew why, too; she saw him as a companion, hanyou or no. She would do the same for any of their other friends. Although, he was special to her in some ways, wasn't he? Hadn't he just come to grips with her romantic feelings for him this morning? Still, it was wonderful to be reminded of that attachment, and it made him appreciate her 'little things' all the more.

"Okay, I'm done," she said, seemingly satisfied with her efforts. She used some toilet paper to wipe the excess dye from his forehead and neck before removing the gloves and tossing them in the trash. "Now it says to wait ten minutes, then rinse your hair until the water runs clear. Then you apply the conditioner, wait five minutes, and rinse that out too. Got all that, Inuyasha?"

He nodded. "Thanks."

"You're welcome," she replied with a grin, but then her face fell and she sighed.

"What's wrong?" he asked. "Is my hair gonna fall out or something?"

"No, nothing like that. I'm just going to miss your long silver hair."

"K-keh," he stuttered, not so much surprised to hear Kagome say such a thing as he was embarrassed. "It's just a little different, is all."

"But it was unique to you. It set you apart." She shook her head. "I guess there's nothing we can do about it. We both have to blend in. I'm going to unpack the bags. Bring your clothes out when you're done with them and I'll wash them later."

"Already? I haven't worn them for very long."

"This might be our last chance to use a real washing machine for awhile. In fact, I should probably just wash all the clothes we bought, to make them more comfortable."

"Whatever you say, Kagome," he conceded, knowing when something just wasn't worth arguing over.

She smirked. "I like the sound of that. You should say that to me more often."

"Wench."

Chuckling quietly to herself, Kagome departed and shut the door behind her to give him some privacy. Inuyasha snorted, finding amusement in the absurdity of it all. He loved his hanyou senses and abilities, but had spent most of his life hating the things which made him appear different, unable to integrate into human society. His ears could be covered, his claws weren't that noticeable; hell, even his eyes could be explained as simply abnormal. But his hair, that was the one thing he could never pass off as human. It was of a color and brilliance unique to those with youkai blood, and it had always marked him as one of 'them,' a something rather than a someone, to be feared or mistrusted rather than welcomed. And Kagome had just said she would _miss_ it.

Sometimes he didn't understand the wench at all. She was by far the strangest human he had ever met, and not just because of the time gap. She was alone in her total lack of prejudice toward youkai; even Miroku and Sango harbored some. How could they not, with their upbringings? But from day one Kagome had not treated him any differently for his hanyou heritage. It had weirded him out at first, but gradually he came to cherish her acceptance, and her friendship.

It occurred to him that it was kind of ridiculous for him to call her strange, since he was obviously the strangest boy she had ever met, by leaps and bounds. Perhaps that was one of the reasons why they were so attracted to each other, on multiple levels.

"Okay, Inuyasha," she called from the other room. "It's been ten minutes."

Clearing his mind, but allowing his contented smile to remain, he stepped into the shower and followed Kagome's instructions. Once the conditioner was out, he shed his clothing and took a real shower, washing the sweat from his body. That done, he wrapped a towel around his waist and hesitantly exited the bathroom.

"All yours," he told Kagome, who was lounging on the bed flipping through the channels. She glanced at him, her eyes very briefly trailing down to his exposed abdomen before shooting back up to his face as a light blush stained her cheeks.

"Thanks," she mumbled, rolling eagerly off the bed, gathering up a change of clothes, and practically breezing past him into the bathroom. He heard the faucet running and surmised that she was taking a bath. That was alright with him; she had definitely earned it.

Inuyasha sought out and donned his fire-rat garments, immediately feeling more at ease in the familiar robes. Now it was his turn to flop on the bed. He didn't even bother trying to figure out how to work the strange picture box, much preferring to doze off instead. He emerged from his light slumber when he heard the door open, and turned to see Kagome exit the bathroom appearing completely refreshed.

"Well, don't you look comfortable," she commented cheerfully, referring to his choice of dress and relaxed posture.

"Keh."

"I'm taking these down to the washing machine," she said, packing their dirty clothes into a backpack with the others she was going to wash. "I'll be right back."

"I'm coming with you," he declared, rising from the bed.

"That's not necessary, Inu—"

"Don't start, wench. You're lucky I let you take a piss out of my sight. We're not taking any more chances!"

Kagome rolled her eyes at his overprotectiveness. She would be perfectly safe walking down the hallway to the washing machines. Then again, she had been kidnapped while walking home from school, another journey which was 'perfectly safe' under normal circumstances. _Well, then I guess I can't really blame him, can I?_

Inuyasha took her silence for acceptance, shed his haori, and snatched the pair of jeans he had been wearing from her bag. He exchanged his hakama for the modern pants in the bathroom and marched into the hallway, ready for a fight. Kagome shook her head; he looked pretty silly in jeans and a traditional kosode, but then style was the last thing on his mind right now. But even with the mismatched outfit, even with his gorgeous locks now colored black and shortened to a few inches below the shoulder instead of extending past his waist, he was still roguishly handsome. His graceful but deadly take-on-all-comers gait only added to the look.

In the end, there was nothing to worry about. Even so, Kagome was glad Inuyasha was with her; she always felt safe by his side. And it was clear that having her there under his protection made Inuyasha happy as well. One benefit of his altered appearance was that he could now go wherever she did, a fact both of them intended to take advantage of in the future. Since they were hungry, they considered going out and grabbing a bite to eat while the clothes were washing. But neither wanted to go out into the city again, so they decided to stay in. Ninja food would have to do. Kagome walked over to where she had put the food, and spied the prepaid cell phone she had purchased out of the corner of her eye. Her cheerful mood vanished as she picked it up, worrying her lip with indecisiveness.

Should she call? Doing so would lift an immense weight from her shoulders and those of her family; they would know she was alive and she would know that they knew. But it could also put them in additional danger, especially if Yoshida and his goons found about the call. There were ways to keep the communication secret, but even if she could, there was still the likelihood that her mother would go berserk, call the police, or otherwise make a mess of things. Still, Kagome was fairly certain her mother could be reasoned with. Could she be persuaded to move to another town until this blew over, as she, Souta, and Jii-chan probably should? That was more doubtful.

On the other hand, not calling them avoided giving her family knowledge they would be better off without. But it also deprived them of any warning, and foreclosed the possibility of them moving out of the danger zone. For sooner or later, Yoshida would send forces to watch, or perhaps even booby trap, the bone eater's well. And if a middle-aged woman, a little boy, and an old man got in the way…

"What's that?" Inuyasha asked, startling her from her musings.

"Huh? Oh, this? It's a cell phone." At his confused look, she explained, "It's like a telephone you can take with you."

Inuyasha nodded in understanding. "And you're wondering whether to call your family or not."

Kagome smiled wryly; he knew her so well. "Yeah."

"Do it."

She glanced at him in shock. "Inuyasha?"

"Call them."

"B-but what if—"

"There's a risk no matter what you do, Kagome. At least this way they know you're alive and what they're up against."

Kagome thought about it, and realized he was right. If she didn't call them, and something bad happened because of it, she would never forgive herself. At least if she made contact it gave them an opportunity to avoid trouble. She would take steps to keep the call confidential; hopefully Yoshida would never be the wiser. It was for this reason that she put the phone down, as badly as she wanted to call immediately and shout 'I'm alive!' for the whole house to hear. Instead, she walked over to Inuyasha and gave the surprised hanyou a grateful hug.

"I'll do it in the morning," she declared, pulling away. "Thank you."

"Y-you're welcome," he stammered. "C-can we eat something? I'm starving!"

Kagome grinned at his sudden change of subject; genuine expressions of thanks always seemed to make Inuyasha uncomfortable, probably because he wasn't used to them. Vowing never to hide her gratitude from him, she went to grab some food.

* * *

><p>Kagome called the operator and asked to place a call to Souta's school in Tokyo. She took a deep breath as the connection was made, and by the time the secretary picked up, she was ready.<p>

"Hello, can I talk to Souta?" she intoned politely, trying to sound like an older woman. "This is his aunt Himiko."

Now, she and Souta really did have an aunt Himiko. She was their late father's only living sibling, but she hadn't been close to her brother or his family since leaving Tokyo before Kagome was born. They spoke to her rarely and saw her even less. She was also a little loopy, which was perfect in Kagome's mind. Aunt Himiko was the kind of person who wouldn't think anything of calling her nephew at school. And it would also help alleviate any suspicion the secretary might have about unknown relatives calling students.

"Souta?" the confused secretary repeated. "Um…"

Kagome grinned; leaving out Souta's surname had been a nice touch. "You know, Higurashi Souta. I really must talk to him; it's important."

"O-oh, he's a student?"

"Yep. Smart as a cat o' nine tails, that nephew of mine." (5)

"A what?" the woman asked before hastily continuing as if realizing that she didn't want the explanation. "I'm sure your nephew is in class now. I can pull him out if it's an emergency, but we prefer to have callers leave messages for students."

"Oh, very well," Kagome agreed with simulated reluctance. "Just make sure you have him call me at brunchsies."

"Brunchsies? Oh, you mean…yes, we'll have him call you during lunch. What's your number?"

Kagome gave the secretary the number of the prepaid cell phone, thanked her, and hung up. She could almost picture the poor woman shaking her head and wondering why all the crazy people seemed to call while she was on phones.

"You pull off a nutjob pretty well, wench," Inuyasha quipped.

Kagome grinned. "I'm more talented than you think, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha grimaced, pinching his eyes shut and stifling a groan. Did his mind really have to go straight to the gutter? Kagome obviously hadn't meant anything sexual by her statement, but the first thing that popped into his head was one possible 'talent' she _definitely_ hadn't shown him yet. _Damn hentai I am._ At least he kept it to himself, unlike a certain bouzu he knew. Perhaps in that sense he was just a normal man with a normal physical attraction to a normal woman. Well, as normal as either of them could get, he supposed.

"Keh."

They left the hotel after that, had breakfast in a small café, and walked around the city for awhile. Kagome stopped at a couple stores and picked up a few items she hadn't thought of yesterday, like scissors, playing cards, books, and other things to occupy their down time. They would probably have plenty of it over the next two to three weeks. Inuyasha wanted to start on their journey, but she explained that she didn't want to go into the wilderness and risk losing cell phone signal. So he took them up to a convenient rooftop and they relaxed until early afternoon.

The phone rang at about the time she expected it to, the caller id showing the number of Souta's school.

"Hello?" she asked, wanting to hear her brother's voice before she said anything else.

"Auntie? I was surprised that you called. What did you want to talk to me about?"

"Quick, Souta," Kagome replied, no longer bothering to disguise her voice. "You broke your leg last year. What was the name of the doctor who mended it for you?"

"What? Who is this?" Souta demanded, realizing that the caller was not who she said she was.

"Just answer the question," Kagome ordered forcefully, her tone conveying the importance of his response. She was probably being overcautious, but she wanted to verify that it was really him before identifying herself.

"Uh…his name was Doctor Kinjo. And it was my arm, not my leg. Now who the hell are you?"

Kagome sighed in relief; it was definitely him, right down to the slightly whiny quality of his voice when he got agitated.

"What's the matter?" she spoke gently. "Don't you recognize your own sister?"

Silence. Kagome smiled as she reflected on what her brother must be feeling right now. Recognition, disbelief, joy—his jaw was probably slack and his eyes wide as saucers. She just hoped he didn't pass out from the shock.

"Souta?" she asked after a few moments.

"K-K-Kagome?" he whispered weakly. "Th-that's impossible!"

"I'm alive, Souta. Inuyasha is too."

"Inu—oh, Kami, it really is you! You're not d-d…" He trailed off, sniffling into the receiver. Kagome gave him a few moments to get it together, feeling her own eyes flood with unshed tears.

"There, there, Souta; I'm perfectly fine. You're gonna make me cry if you keep that up."

"B-but how? How did you survive the crash?"

"I was never in the crash. I was kidnapped just before it happened. They captured Inuyasha too and took us far away. But we're free now, and we need your help. I need to talk to Mama, and I need you to make it happen."

Souta gasped at her words, but when he spoke again, his voice had hardened noticeably with resolve. "What do you want me do to?"

"Tell Mama to call this number from a payphone, but don't tell her it's me. You can say it's Aunt Himiko's new cell phone number if you want. Make sure she doesn't call from the house. None of you can ever mention me or Inuyasha over the house phone; I think it might be bugged."

"By the people who kidnapped you?"

"That's right."

"Who are they, nee-chan? And where are you? We can call the police—"

"No, we can't, Souta. The government can't be involved, for Inuyasha's sake. You remember that news story, don't you?"

"Oh…yeah," her brother replied, conceding her point.

"So will you give Mama the message?"

"Of course!"

"Thank you. Alright, Souta, I have to go. Try not to worry about me too much, okay? I'm in good hands," she said, winking at Inuyasha.

"I know. I'm j-just really glad…it's good to have you back, nee-chan. Be safe."

"You too, Souta. Bye."

"Later."

Kagome pushed the end call button and dried her eyes, smiling wryly as she did so. "I love that little scamp." She had not expected him to get so emotional, but he held himself like a man afterward. He was still a child, but her little brother was definitely growing up fast, a process her apparent demise had probably accelerated. She hoped that after all this was over, he could go back to being a kid again, at least for a little while.

Knowing it would be at least a few hours before Kagome's mother called, the pair resumed walking through the city, more purposefully this time. They continued heading away from where they'd spent the night, toward the other side, while still avoiding downtown. Inuyasha didn't even complain about the air quality, since it was certainly less polluted than Tokyo. And both thought they blended into the mass of humanity very well. If their former captors were driving around the city searching for them—a seemingly unlikely proposition given the low chance of success—then anything other than a careful examination would reveal them to be nothing more than a couple tourists, perhaps carrying heavier backpacks than most.

Around mid-afternoon, Inuyasha practically demanded that they stop and rest, no doubt for her sake of course. Kagome caved after a brief argument. Inuyasha would have to take them via rooftop if they wanted to get out of the city tonight, and any ground they could cover in the next hour or two was pretty insignificant to him anyway. Besides, she was growing weary of the constant crosswalks and crowds; walking in nature would be much more pleasant.

The ringing of the cell phone found them in a secluded corner of a city park, just as the tallest buildings on the horizon began to obscure the bottom edge of the sun. Kagome had been worried that her mother wouldn't follow Souta's instructions, but the caller id listed the number as unavailable, which probably indicated a payphone. _Perfect_, thought Kagome. Now she just had to get through what was probably going to be one of the most incredible and challenging conversations of her life. After the initial reunion, her mother was not going to like what she had to say.

"Hello?" she said softly, concealing her true voice as she had done with Souta.

"Himiko?" her mother responded, an edge of frustration in her tone. "What's the big idea dragging me to a payphone? For the last time, the government does not tap everyone's home phones! Now, why is my son acting so weird this afternoon? What did you say to him?"

Kagome felt her lips curl inexorably upward until she was beaming uncontrollably. Despite the harsh words, and the protective anger bubbling below the surface, her mother's voice was one of the most wonderful sounds she had ever heard.

"I just told him his sister was alive," she replied as herself, with all the joy she was feeling.

Mrs. Higurashi drew in a rapid breath, as if in preparation for a scathing tirade, but the words never came. The light switch had been clicked on, memories of her child's voice and a mother's intuition warring with logic and a broken heart which refused to be stirred by false hope. But try as she might to convince herself that this was nothing more than a twisted prank, she knew, deep down, that her heart would lie shattered no more.

"K-Kagome?"

"Yes, Mama. It's me."

"Oh, Kami…"

Kagome knew it was coming. So she didn't resist her own tears when her mother's sobs began drifting through the phone. Driving away the dark cloud of her apparent death hanging over her family, she was sure that was almost as sweet as finding out she was alive.

"Kagome, I—" her mother tried, her words broken by a sniffle. "We missed you so much! I-I haven't been this happy since you and Souta were born!"

"I know, Mama. I know," Kagome told her, basking in her mother's euphoria. As the older woman continued to weep joyously, Kagome spared a glance at Inuyasha to find him staring at her. His eyes were glistening in the light of the setting sun, but then he blinked and it was gone. Perhaps she had been imagining things.

Both women regained their composures rather quickly, for there were many unanswered questions and much to discuss.

"Kagome, what happened? I thought you…they told me you were in the crash, and when you didn't come home…"

"They were wrong, Mama. I was snatched off the street during the pandemonium. The whole thing was set up by the people who kidnapped me and Inuyasha."

"Kidnapped?" Mrs. Higurashi repeated, utterly appalled. "By who?"

"It doesn't matter," Kagome answered, dodging the question. "What does matter is that Inuyasha and I are safe now."

"Hmmm, I always thought it was odd that Inuyasha never returned after he went out looking for you. I guess part of me always clung to the hope that you were alive, because of that."

Mrs. Higurashi paused, but when she spoke again, she seemed like the kind yet stern parent she had always been.

"Don't think I've forgotten about my question, Kagome. Who kidnapped you?"

"I…can't tell you."

"Nonsense! Even if you don't know their names, give me _something_. I'll send the whole damn army after them if I have to! I'll blow down their front door with a bloody tank!"

Kagome's eyes widened; she had never heard her mother speak like that before. Still, she knew her response was the correct one; she just had to convince her mother of that before she received a serious tongue-lashing.

"I think it's better if you don't know, Mama."

"What on earth are you talking about?"

"Because then—" Kagome faltered, unable to complete the sentence. _Because then there's less of a chance they'll kill you for what you know._ Fortunately, she thought of another, more palatable way to phrase it. "Because it might put you, Souta, and Jii-chan in danger."

Kagome hated to bring her brother and grandfather into this, but her mother needed to be reminded that it wasn't just her life at stake on the home front. It worked, because when Mrs. Higurashi spoke again, her tone was noticeably softer, more controlled.

"I understand that, Kagome, but you and Inuyasha are in danger too."

"Not really, Mama. At least, not any more than we are in the feudal era. Our abductors took us far away from Tokyo, but we escaped and they don't know where we are. We're going to head back on foot and try to get through the well; if we don't, our friends in the feudal era will probably be killed by Naraku."

"But why were they after you in the first place?"

"Money, plain and simple. They think Inuyasha is worth a boatload of it. That's why you can't tell the police about us. The government will treat him as a science experiment; he'd be no better off then if he had stayed in his cage! Please, _please_, don't do anything to jeopardize Inuyasha's safety in this world."

Said hanyou choked, shocked to hear Kagome pleading for his sake. The warmth flooding his system helped him deal with the guilt. He would just have to protect her better than those 'po-leese' ever could.

"Okay, Kagome, I understand," Mrs. Higurashi replied, somewhat exasperated. "So the bad guys—_bastards_ know what Inuyasha is. Do they know about the well?"

"Unfortunately," Kagome answered darkly. "They know everything. "The bastards…_interrogated_ me," she spat, shuddering uncontrollably.

"Oh, my poor baby…"

"I'm fine, Mama," Kagome stated firmly, wishing to avoid more waterworks. "I've put it behind me. The problem is that they will expect us to head for the well. It's probably the only place they're positive we'll eventually show up. That's why…" she trailed off, taking a deep breath before continuing. "That's why I want the three of you to leave."

"What do you mean?"

"Go stay in a hotel, rent an apartment, or even go live with the _real_ Aunt Himiko. Just get out of Tokyo, and stay away from the shrine."

"Don't be ridiculous, Kagome. The shrine is our _home_; we're not going anywhere."

"_Please_, Mama! These guys are trained killers; even Inuyasha has trouble with them. Do you think the idea of murdering a few innocent people would phase them? I was almost _executed_, Mama! The only reason I'm alive is because they figured I'd be useful as a hostage to keep Inuyasha in line. The police aren't going to give you around-the-clock protection unless you give them a substantial reason for it, and you can't do that. Think about Jii-chan and Souta. Please, leave while you still can."

For a long moment, only the sounds of agitated breathing broke the silence. Kagome wanted to say something, but bit her tongue. She had said her peace; now it was up to her mother.

"I'll…think about it," Mrs. Higurashi muttered a few seconds later, her tone conveying a certain level of defeat.

"Thank you," Kagome replied, realizing that the noncommittal answer was the best she could have realistically hoped for. Her proposal was too contrary to everything her mother believed in to be accepted immediately. But she was fairly confident that given time, the wise leader of the Higurashi family would do the right thing.

Her mother was too deep in thought to respond, and Kagome sensed it was time to end their conversation. She had said everything she needed to, and there was no point in prolonging their goodbyes.

"I should go, Mama."

"Already? I wish I could talk to you all night. But I suppose you have a long journey ahead of you. Can I call you again?"

"I'm going to throw the phone away; I don't want them to be able to track us if they…somehow get the number. Sorry."

"Oh…I guess I understand. Thank you _so_ much for calling, dear. The days will seem so much brighter now that I know you're out there, safe and sound. Give Inuyasha my gratitude for taking such good care of you."

The hanyou scoffed, indicating his disagreement with that sentiment. Kagome grinned and placed her hand comfortingly on his knee. He could think what he wanted, but even she would admit that keeping her alive and uninjured was a difficult task at times, especially in a world he didn't know battling against humans armed with weapons he wasn't prepared for. So yes, she was quite satisfied with his protection so far. There was nowhere in the world safer than by his side.

"I will. Tell Jii-chan I love him. Just try to break the news easy."

"His body isn't as fragile as you think, Kagome. He won't have a heart attack, but he will cry. Not in front of anyone, but he will."

"If you say so, Mama."

"Ye of little faith." Mrs. Higurashi chortled, the sound almost giddy. "I'm on cloud nine right now. I think I might skip home."

"Now that would be a sight to see."

"I don't even mind that you're making fun of me, I'm so happy to hear from you."

Kagome chuckled. "Okay, Mama, I have to go. Hopefully we can see each other again when all this blows over."

"I look forward to it, dear."

"Me too. Bye, Mama."

"Goodbye, Kagome."

The miko hung up and sighed, leaning back against the bench, hating what she had to do next but knowing it was necessary. Then she tossed the phone into a nearby trash can. That little device had the potential to become a homing beacon for their pursuers. At least now if, Kami forbid, Yoshida and his lackeys got the number—and there was only one way they could—it couldn't be used against them. That scenario, as well as the conversation she'd just had with her mother, brought home a chilling truth to Kagome. One day soon, she might have to choose between Inuyasha and her family. She hoped her family could say out of it, but what would happen if they became involved? Hostages, even? What if, in order to save their lives, she had to sacrifice Inuyasha?

She knew what the hanyou would say to such a proposal; he would agree without a second thought. But could she make the same call? Who was more important to her: the man she loved, or the people who had raised her since she was born? It was an unanswerable question, one she prayed to every Kami she could think of that she would never be confronted with.

Inuyasha did not know what Kagome was thinking at the moment, but he could easily tell that her thoughts were not positive. Wishing to offer some comfort, he placed his arm around her shoulders and pulled her gently into his side. Somehow, after holding her in his arms as she slept last night, such a gesture didn't seem so embarrassing.

Kagome sniffled once but did not cry. Instead, she accepted his embrace and allowed his presence to chase the insecurities to the back of her mind. Whatever challenges awaited them, they would contend and overcome, as they had always done.

"Thanks."

Kagome glanced up at him in shock; she hadn't been expecting him to say anything, much less a word of gratitude. Confused but intrigued, she waited for him to explain.

"For trying to keep my secret, and protect me from your world."

Kagome couldn't help it; she giggled. At the absurdity of _him_ thanking _her_ for protection. But he cast her an offended glare, so she clammed up quickly.

"Look, Inuyasha, it's the least I can do. You only save my life, what, three times a week in the feudal era?"

"More than that."

"So," she continued, ignoring the jibe. "I like returning the favor once in awhile. And how often do I thank you for rescuing me?"

"You don't need to," he replied sincerely, earning a brilliant smile from his companion. He swallowed, entranced by the sight of her face, the receding rays of sunlight setting her skin aglow.

"I know. But still, you know I appreciate it, right?" she asked seriously.

"Keh. 'Course you appreciate not being dead."

Kagome grinned and shook her head, muttering something under her breath about 'ruining the mood.' But she was content to watch the sunset, and so was Inuyasha. It wasn't quite as magical with buildings in the background, but the sky was absolutely gorgeous, tinted a lovely shade of soft pink. For a few minutes at least, hanyou and miko departed from reality; they were together, without a care in the world.

Eventually, however, darkness began to settle over the land, commencing its nightly battle with the artificial light of the human world. Inuyasha stood and stretched, then knelt in front of her. Kagome climbed on and they were off, heading for the forest which felt more like a home than the city for both of them.

* * *

><p>Mrs. Higurashi sat brooding in the dark of the kitchen, nursing a cup of strong tea. Jii-chan had obviously been thrilled at the news of Kagome's survival, but predictably less so about her proposal. He was adamantly opposed to going anywhere; his exact words had been 'let them come. I'll show them true power!" Never mind the fact that even if he had spiritual abilities—which he didn't—they wouldn't work on normal humans. Ah, the privileges of being slightly senile. Souta hadn't said anything, which also wasn't surprising. For all Mrs. Higurashi knew, he was lying in bed right now pondering.<p>

What made this decision difficult for her was the part of her that wanted to be as stubborn as Jii-chan. A rather large part. But she had always been a woman of reason and emotion. She never made decisions solely based on her feelings, though they still played a prominent role. Seldom did her head and her heart hold such diverging opinions as they did now, however. Reason sided with Kagome, but her natural attachment to her home, her aversion for uprooting her family from a place they loved, pulled in the other direction.

Money was not really an issue. She could afford an apartment in a smaller city for at least a few years, especially since the odds of Kagome going to college were slim to none. Perhaps it was the fight or flight response she was having trouble with; part of her wanted to do each. She was glad the gun laws were so strict in Japan; if not, she might have gone and done something crazy like buying a firearm. _Those people could capture a superhuman hanyou, but a little widow with a pistol would beat them. Right._

Still, it would be nice to be able to do something besides running away. She didn't want to be completely useless, forced to get the hell out of the way and abandon Kagome to her fate. _Maybe that's the best thing you can do for her._

Growling to herself, she took another swig of tea and poured herself another cup. She had vowed not to go to bed until she had made her decision. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

><p>(1) This is an interesting feature of some Japanese department stores<p>

(2) From what I've gathered, Japanese couples, especially middle-age and older, prefer to sleep in twin beds. So it makes sense that rooms with a double bed would be cheaper because they are less desirable

(3) The yen/dollar conversion I'm using in this story is about 81/1; that was the rate when I first needed to look it up. Now it's about 76/1, and in 2007 it was almost 125/1. Man, the dollar is going down the crapper. I'm just going to convert all the numbers in those two paragraphs at once:

Cost of room with double bed (9000 yen) = $111

Cost of room with twin beds (11,000 yen) = $136

Approximate cost of supplies (50,000 yen) = $617

Original bankroll (90,000 yen) = $1,100

(4) I didn't know this until I looked it up, but human hair won't grow past a certain genetically-determined length, which is unique to every person. Something about each hair will only grow for a certain period of time before moving to a dormant stage and falling out. Then a new hair springs up in its place

(5) This is a more eccentric version of the common expression "smart as a whip"

A/N – Sorry this chapter took so long; real life took over for awhile. Bar exam, vacation, temporary full-time job while completing summer research and searching for "real" job…that's still going on, btw. But I'm plugging along. I had writer's block for about a week, then rediscovered my creativity. The length of the chapter didn't help either. Hopefully I can get next one done within a month at worst.


	12. Chapter 11: Defection

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the publicly known characters, plot, etc. I'm just renting them from Rumiko Takahashi, Viz, etc. I do own the plot of this story and any original characters I've created. I will make no money from this fic; I write for my own enjoyment and the enjoyment of my readers.

Defection

Miroku sighed as he watched her pace back and forth, her footfalls on the wood floor like the beat of a war drum before battle. Sango had been irritable lately, and today especially, so much so that he had dared not even attempt a grope since yesterday. With her mood fluctuating wildly yet always in the negative side of the spectrum, she might not be satisfied with a retaliatory slap. But he couldn't blame her for her frustration, for he was feeling it just as strongly. He was simply better at concealing his emotions than she was, due to his upbringing. Mushin was a drunkard, and a bit of a lecher as well, but the man took his responsibilities and training as a monk very seriously. Or at least he once had, back when it was necessary to instill that same devotion in a young disciple. Miroku was grateful; his kazaana was an awesome weapon, but he much preferred to fight with his spiritual strength and cool head. The latter was called for now. A shouting match with his fiery fiancé was one clash he was almost sure to lose.

"Dammit, Houshi-sama. I am so tired of sitting around and waiting!"

"So am I, Sango. But we must stay here until Inuyasha and Kagome-sama return."

"For how long? It's already been almost half a lunar cycle. What if they _don't_ come back? Have you thought of that?"

Miroku frowned. "Of course I have. But I have faith that they will—"

"Don't _ever_ question my faith in our friends!" Sango snarled. Then she seemed to recognize the tone of her voice, and her expression softened. She did not wish to take out her frustration on one of her few remaining companions. "It must be a truly dire situation in Kagome-chan's world that keeps them away from us," she said quietly.

"And we must be here for them when they return from that 'dire situation.'"

"Or we could stay true to their ideals and complete our mission! It always happens—we stumble upon trouble through dumb luck. How many people have we saved just by showing up at the right place at the right time?"

"Many, and many of those instances you speak of came about as a result of Kagome-sama's ability to sense the Shikon no Tama. We no longer have that ability. It would truly be 'dumb luck' if we did happen upon trouble."

"So be it! It's better than going crazy with worry in this damn village! And there's always the chance that we find Naraku on the road," Sango declared, pounding a clenched fist into her palm. "But no chance of that here!"

"Suppose we did run into Naraku. What then? You know as well as I that we are not nearly as formidable without Inuyasha's sword and Kagome-sama's bow."

"I'm not afraid," Sango insisted darkly.

Now, Miroku's typical response to that statement would be something to the effect of 'I know you're not.' That was what Sango clearly expected him to say. But he had to get through to her, and to do so he needed to point out something that she would rather not acknowledge.

"Yes you are. Not of Naraku," he hastily added, curtailing an irate response from the taijiya. "But of failure. I know it, because I fear it as well. And if we go out without our strongest fighter, and our most powerful spiritual presence, the risk of failure, of meaningless death, goes up substantially."

Sango looked away, but he could see her mind working behind her blazing auburn orbs. He had put it in the terms of a warrior, a strategist, and she understood. But the argument was not over; she opened her mouth to speak, then stopped, her eyes widening as she stared at something behind him. Without a word she darted past him, grabbing her hiraikotsu on her way out of the hut. Miroku heaved himself off the floor and followed, skidding to a stop as he spied the source of the glow which had alerted Sango to its presence. There, undulating in sky above their heads, was a serpentine youkai.

"That is one of Kikyou's shinidamachu!" Miroku observed.

"What's _she_ doing here?" Sango growled venomously. Kagome couldn't bring herself to hate Kikyou for her hold on Inuyasha's heart, and the heartache she caused the schoolgirl, but Sango had no such inhibitions. It would probably be a good idea to keep the miko and taijiya separated if at all possible.

"I will find out," he said, starting to walk off in the direction the shinidamachu seemed to be indicating.

"I'll come too," Sango declared.

"No, Sango. I think…" he trailed off, searching for a way to put this delicately. "I think the conversation might be more productive if I went alone."

Sango glared at him, but he saw reluctant agreement in her eyes. Still, she gave him the cold shoulder as she turned and stormed back into the hut. Miroku sighed, wishing Kikyou had come at a time when their tempers weren't already on edge. Or in the alternative, not come at all. Hopefully Sango would have calmed down be the time he returned. It should be a short meeting; he would tell Kikyou that Inuyasha was not here, and that would be the end of hit. Somehow though, the interactions between the Inu-gang and the miko were never that simple.

A momentary flicker of surprise flashed across Kikyou's face when he emerged through the trees into the clearing where the dead miko waited. But then her features set in that same expressionless mask as always, and Miroku felt both pity and enmity.

"Houshi-sama," she greeted respectfully, though her cold glare questioned why he was here instead of the man she wanted to see. It was that glare that sent a shiver down Miroku's spine; there was a certain malevolence, an anger unexpected. Perhaps Kikyou knew more than she let on.

"Inuyasha is not here, Kikyou-sama. He is…" Miroku paused, wondering how much he should tell Kikyou. He needn't have worried.

"Inuyasha is on the other side of the bone eater's well with my reincarnation, is he not?" Kikyou stated darkly, the interrogative clause at the end merely a formality.

Miroku gazed at her in surprise. "How did you know?"

"Do not be so shocked, Houshi-sama," she replied with bleak humor. "Kagome and I share the same soul. When she departs this world for her own, I can sense it. And when I did not feel her presence for many days, I began to believe that she had finally realized that she did not belong here. Now I see that is not the case."

"You are wrong, Kikyou-sama," Miroku answered, feeling protective of the young woman who had become like a sister to him, despite her absence. "Kagome-sama does belong here."

"It is impossible to belong in two worlds, Houshi-sama. She should return and remain where she was born and raised. She is merely an unwelcome visitor here."

Miroku bit his tongue, not agreeing with the dead miko by any means, but not desiring to argue with her either. Kikyou was stubborn and bitter. Less so than she had been in the beginning, but still unwilling, perhaps unable, to forgive and forget all the wrongs and ill fate which had been heaped upon her. Trying to tell her that Kagome belonged in this world because she had people here who loved her would be like preaching to a rock.

"So has Inuyasha run off with my copy?" Kikyou demanded acidulously. "Has he forsaken myself and his responsibilities in this world?"

"Inuyasha has never forgotten _any_ of his _responsibilities_," Miroku retorted. Kikyou narrowed her eyes at his implication but did not comment on it. "We honestly do not know why he and Kagome-sama have not returned," the monk said softly. "We believe they may be in danger."

"I see." Kikyou stared off to the side for a moment, and Miroku thought he saw a momentary glimmer of genuine concern in her gaze. Then it was gone, replaced once again by the stoic, indifferent mask.

"Then I shall remain here," the miko declared. "And when Inuyasha returns, I will remind him of whom he is bound to."

With that, Kikyou turned and began marching into the forest, followed by her shinidamachu. Miroku was torn, his innate kindness warring with logical considerations of what kind of problems a thoughtful offer could lead to here. But ultimately his natural sympathy won out; he hated to see a woman—any woman—so alone and miserable.

"You are welcome to stay in the village, Kikyou-sama. I am sure Kaede-sama would not mind sharing a hut with her sister again."

Even as he spoke the words, Miroku had trouble believing they were coming out of his mouth. Truth be told, being near the dead miko made him uncomfortable, and not just because of her status as one of the deceased. Her entire form radiated resentment and sadness; she truly was a tragic priestess.

Kikyou paused, but did not turn around. Instead she spoke lowly, so faintly that Miroku almost didn't hear her.

"I do not belong, Houshi-sama."

She resumed walking and disappeared through the trees, the glow of her youkai servants gradually fading as the moonlight once more cast its pale glow upon the clearing. Miroku sighed, relieved that Kikyou had rejected his offer, and guilty because he felt that way. Still, he knew it was for the best. Kami forbid Kagome thought they had tried to replace her with Kikyou. The 'darkness in her heart' was still there, and he did not want to be responsible for making it larger and more exploitable by their enemies. The idea of hurting Kagome in any way, especially with such a low, if unintentional, emotional blow, filled him with revulsion.

In the more immediate sense, Sango would have been absolutely livid if he'd brought Kikyou back with him. He definitely would've had to pull the taijiya out of Kaede's hut and find another place for them to stay. He allowed himself a smirk as he contemplated all the mischief they could get into if left to sleep in a hut together, just the two of them. Sango wouldn't allow any of it until they were married, but still, a man could dream. Hopefully, if their friends returned and Naraku was slain, that dream would one day become reality.

Miroku frowned, recalling the argument they were having before Kikyou's arrival. Specifically, when Sango had asked how long they would wait for Inuyasha and Kagome, and whether they would return at all. He stuck by his own assertion that leaving too soon displayed a lack of faith in their friends, and was highly dangerous to boot. But Sango was also right; they couldn't wait forever. Naraku would only grow in power while they idled, and who knew what foul schemes he would conjure up in the meantime? How many innocents would die while they waited for their lost companions?

No, the time for argument had passed; a compromise was in order. Hopefully one could be reached which satisfied both of them, giving Inuyasha and Kagome a reasonable opportunity to return while still staying true to their ideals and completing the mission, as Sango had eloquently put it.

The taijiya was sitting quietly against the wall of the hut when he returned, staring into the fire. She glanced at him, her expression much calmer than before, though her eyes were still guarded. He sensed she was regretting the intensity of their argument, as was he, though neither of them was about to back down. But for the moment at least, there was one thing more pressing in Sango's mind.

"What did Kikyou want?" she ground out, almost spitting the miko's name.

"What else?" Miroku replied wryly. "But she had also sensed that Kagome-sama had been gone from this world for many days. Through their shared soul, apparently. I believe she was curious—and hopeful—that Kagome-sama's departure was permanent, and that Inuyasha was ready to go to hell with her. She was none too pleased when I informed her that he was on the other side of the well with Kagome-sama."

Sango laughed dryly. "No, I don't imagine she would be. So what did she do, slink off with her tail between her legs?"

"Not exactly," Miroku answered hesitantly, rubbing the back of his head. This was going to ruin Sango's lukewarm mood. He would definitely not be telling her about his offer to let Kikyou stay in the village. "She said she would remain in the area until Inuyasha returned."

"Oh, that's just _perfect._ Just what Kagome-chan needs when she comes back!"

Miroku grimaced, thinking of what Kikyou had said about reminding Inuyasha of whom he was bound to. He would keep that little piece of information to himself as well.

"You cannot blame her for worrying about him, Sango."

The taijiya scoffed. "Is she worried about Inuyasha's well-being, or whether Kagome-chan has 'stolen' him from her?"

Miroku sweatdropped. _She hit that one on the head, didn't she?_

"A little of both, I think," he replied honestly. For Kikyou was not solely driven by resentment; she did care for Inuyasha. Just not in a sense that could compare in any shape or form to the devotion shown by her reincarnation. She wanted the hanyou to live, if only long enough so they could journey into the afterlife together. Unfortunately, in her embittered state, that selfishness probably outweighed any genuine concern Kikyou felt. But still, he could not brand Kikyou 'evil,' just as he could not label either he or Sango completely right or wrong. Few things in life were so black and white.

Sango sighed. "I just hope she doesn't cause too much trouble when Inuyasha and Kagome-chan come back. Speaking of which," she stated, her tone hardening, "about what you said earlier, I refuse to believe the two of us are so useless that it's a foregone conclusion we'll be butchered by Naraku if we meet him. We cannot remain in this village, not while innocent blood is being spilt."

"I agree with you," Miroku replied affably.

"It doesn't matter! We—wait, what?" the slayer asked, staring at him as if he'd just sprouted another head.

"I said I agree with you. I thought about it on the way back, and realized you were partially right. I am sure you had time to reflect and realize I was partially right as well." At Sango's reluctant nod, he continued. "We cannot wait here forever, but we must also give Inuyasha and Kagome-sama a fair chance to return before leaving. Why don't we try to compromise?"

"Alright," Sango answered, crossing her arms over her chest. "Why don't we head out on the morning after the next new moon?"

"I was thinking more along the lines of the new moon after that."

"Split the difference; the next full moon."

"Agreed."

"Good."

Silence settled between the pair, both apparently surprised a settlement had been reached so quickly. Sango had initially intended to persuade Miroku to leave with her tomorrow, or even depart without him if he refused, but after hearing his opinion, she had been willing to compromise. In retrospect, the extra twenty-or-so days were probably a good thing. If Inuyasha and Kagome had not returned by the next full moon, it truly would be time to assume the worst.

It was this depressing thought which caused Sango to furrow her brow and stare pensively into the fire. Miroku could guess which dark road her mind was going down, but there was little he could say to reassure her. Perhaps that was why he suddenly adopted a rather lecherous grin, only somewhat forced, and sauntered over to her.

"You know, Sango, I've been thinking," he began, smiling wider at the look of sudden panic which crossed her features. "Do you ever get tired of sharing a room with an old woman and a kitsune? Wouldn't it be more…_enjoyable_ to have our own place to live, just the two of us? What do you say?"

Sango promptly flushed beat red, from a combination of embarrassment and anger. Now, the question itself was not too upsetting; they had promised to live together—and by implication, get married—eventually, after all. But that infernal hand on her backside! Couldn't he ever just talk to her? A question, even a perverted one, would be fine without a complementary grope! It was this righteous indignation which fueled the sudden tightening of her arm muscles, and sent her palm speeding toward her lecherous fiancé's cheek.

_*SLAP!*_

The rest of the evening passed in relative peace. Miroku nursed his sore cheek in good spirits, mostly due to the way Sango continually drifted into thought, often blushing as she came back to reality. He had certainly given her something else to think about besides her apprehension for their friends in the future. And that made the dull sting on his face, and even the silent treatment from his 'special woman,' well worth it.

* * *

><p>Inuyasha studied his opponent, silhouetted against the flickering firelight. After carefully weighing her options, she laid down a four of clubs. No help there. He had an eight-nine-ten-jack-queen run in hearts, a nine-ten-jack-queen run in spades, and a lonely three of diamonds. He could have knocked five cards ago, but was trying for gin instead. The odds weren't great that he would get a queen or a card to add onto one of his runs, but Kagome didn't seem pleased with her hand, so he was comfortable taking the risk. And yes, he was using his hanyou senses to gauge his opponent's opinion of her hand. Perhaps the tactic was a little underhanded, but he was new at this game, and Kagome had known what she was getting into when she started playing cards with a hanyou. Mentally praying for luck, he reached for the stock pile. (1)<p>

And there it was. The queen of clubs, the perfect card which turned his hand into a four-card run, a three-card run, and a three-card set.

"Gin," he declared triumphantly, laying down his hand and tossing the three of diamonds onto the discard pile.

"Ugh," Kagome groaned, dropping her cards onto the sleeping bag and her head into her hands. Inuyasha smirked at what he saw; she only had a set of twos! The rest of her hand was a jumble of unfinished runs and incomplete sets. She would have been able to lay off four cards if he hadn't gone gin; his gamble had paid off big time. Oh, yes, he was getting lots of points this hand.

"At least we're not putting money on this," Kagome muttered.

"We could bet something," Inuyasha proposed. "Like…"

"How noble of you to suggest a wager when you're already way ahead," Kagome observed dryly. Inuyasha just shrugged and began counting his points.

When she had first hatched the idea to teach him how to play one of her favorite games, gin rummy, she had not expected him to beat her. Repeatedly. She had, however, known he would pick it up quickly. Inuyasha often behaved like an uncivilized brute, but he was actually quite intelligent. Sure, he was somewhat immature and dense about romantic matters, but his mind was a powerful tool when he chose to use it. He would not have survived as an orphaned outcast on physical strength alone.

The sad part was that few understood this side of Inuyasha; many of the people in his world thought him only slightly smarter than a common beast. And fewer still would have bothered trying to teach him anything even if they believed he possessed the capacity to learn it. So used to this point of view was he, that the first question out of his mouth when she asked if she could teach him a game was, "Is it complicated?"

"Yes, but I know you can get it," had been her honest answer. He had been shocked, but in the next moment she had seen it—determination, the kind he usually only displayed during the most trying of battles. Because she wanted to teach him, he would listen. And because she believed in him, he would learn.

It was wonderful to see him so focused, so set on validating her faith and proving the rest of the world wrong. He had done both, and proceeded to wipe the floor with her in the process. Now he was telling her how many points he had scored, and adding that to his previous total to discover that he'd won the game, all the while smiling ear to ear. Seeing all that, it was no wonder she was taking her defeat in good humor.

"Beginner's luck," she told him teasingly. "I'll beat you next time."

"We'll see, wench."

From Inuyasha's perspective, it was as if the world had reversed polarity on him. The utter misery of being forcibly separated from Kagome had now been replaced with the comfortable bliss of having her by his side. He couldn't forget their ordeal—the very fact that they were out in these strange woods reminded him of it—but the pain was fading with time. Much as the once ugly bruise on Kagome's face had faded in the three days since their night in the hotel. It was nearly gone now, and Inuyasha was thrilled to see her skin appearing healthy and unblemished once more. He had grown tired of feeling twinges of guilt whenever he looked at her.

Now his emotions could revert back to the way they usually were: somewhat reflective of Kagome's, whether she was cheerful or angry or scared. But there was a constant, something which had been present for a long time, though he had realized it only recently. Happiness. He was happy, even when she yelled at him or osuwari'd him. Yes, on the surface he would be downright pissed at her, and probably let her know it, but deep down he always cherished her friendship. Now that he thought about it, they'd had fewer arguments recently, less drama in their relationship. Kagome had not even used the kotodama rosary since their reunion in Morioka. Positive developments, he supposed, since their lives had taken certainly taken a dramatic turn.

Of course, it wasn't all sunshine and flowers. They'd had some relatively minor spats, such as the continuing quarrel over how long he was allowed to carry her each day, and how much time he had to spend walking instead. He did appreciate that she was trying not to overwork him, but she was babying him too much. He could handle running with her for more than a few hours a day! But to his credit, he had put his stubbornness aside and they had reached a tentative compromise. Early morning and late afternoon, when the sun was not high in the sky, were his time. When those periods began and ended, however, continued to be a matter of debate.

And then there had been that first awkward night after their departure from Morioka. Uncomfortable silence had reigned as both wondered about sleeping arrangements, neither willing to broach the subject. Eventually, Kagome had unfurled her sleeping bag and settled down, leaving Inuyasha to his perch in the tree alone. Looking back on it now, the hanyou was glad things had worked out that way. Though he had enjoyed sleeping in the tree with Kagome, he knew he wasn't ready to do it every night. And he sensed Kagome wasn't ready either, at least not without a commitment from him which he wasn't prepared to give.

"I'm going to bed," Kagome said, yawning and stretching. Inuyasha nodded, standing and striding into the forest. Then he broke into a fast run, though it was only an easy lope for him, winding through the trees in a rough circle around their campsite. He did this every evening before settling down, making sure the area was secure. He was using even more caution than he did in the feudal era. For one thing, he couldn't rely on strong youkai odors or foreign youki tingling against his skin to alert him to approaching danger. Humans were generally less conspicuous than youkai, so he had to be more vigilant. The fire was always built in an area surrounded on all sides and above by thick foliage.

The coast was clear tonight, as it had been every time he patrolled for danger. But he would not let his guard down; he was the only one keeping Kagome safe, and that was more than enough incentive to make the extra effort. By the time he returned to the campsite, Kagome had removed her jeans and snuggled into her bag. Without pajamas—spending their limited funds on such frivolities was unwise—she had taken to sleeping in shirt and underwear. Now, she made sure he never actually saw her in that state of dress, but it was still quite unsettling to Inuyasha. Not in a bad way; the problem was that his imagination was quite good. It was just enough to make falling asleep a little more difficult than usual. Fortunately, he didn't need as much shuteye as humans. He could survive on light dozing at night, remaining alert for unnatural sounds. But the first chance he got to really sleep, without keeping a constant vigil, he would probably pass out, as he had done on Kagome's bed that one time.

He snorted to himself, thinking about how things had changed. Would he ever be able to sleep soundly in this era again?

"Goodnight, Inuyasha," Kagome mumbled drowsily.

"Keh," he grunted, adding a few more logs to the fire to help keep her warm. Then, with a lingering glance at her peaceful face, he leapt up to his chosen branch. A small break in the canopy above allowed him to gaze up at the moon, now waning. His time of weakness was approaching, slowly but surely. The last had been just before their adventure with the two villages and the weasel youkai. He hoped they could make it back to Tokyo before it came again. But it comforted him to know that Kagome was not nearly as helpless as she once was. She had proven that she could handle herself in dangerous situations, in two very distinct time periods. Before his eyes she had begun to blossom from a naïve girl into a smart, independent young woman. Granted, it was a work in progress, much like his own admittedly slow maturation process. Some of the stupid things he'd said and done back then…

But all that was in the past. Tonight, today, this whole twenty-first century adventure was about the future, and making sure they still had one. Together, for as long as their companionship would last.

"Goodnight, Kagome," he whispered, closing his eyes and allowing tranquil slumber to take him.

* * *

><p>Sasaki Kurou reclined in his desk chair, the ceiling lights off, the solitary lamp casting shadows across his dimly lit office at Iwate University. His fingers were steepled together, his brown eyes gazing unseeingly at the door opposite him. But though his posture was relaxed, his mind had worked itself into a frenzy.<p>

He had been betrayed; he had mere hours left to live. This was what he felt, so strongly that it was almost unassailable truth. Almost. He had no hard evidence to support this claim, but his instincts screamed at him. It was in the way the status updates from Yoshida's group had started to come fewer and farther between, and in the mercenary leader's tone of voice during the last one. It was in the dark, nondescript sedan which still sat outside the building at this very moment, though all the other faculty had left. He was being watched; soon, an order would be given, and someone would put a bullet in his head.

It was a difficult thing for someone who relied so heavily on logic to come to terms with, this seeming paranoia inspired by weak, circumstantial evidence. But logic also lent support to his theory, when he considered Yoshida's point of view. On their past expeditions to Central America, the mercenaries had been content to do the dirty work while Sasaki remained in charge. They needed his expertise in that foreign environment searching for even more foreign artifacts, and he needed them to deal with superstitious locals and the drug cartels. It was a match made in evildoer's heaven, and had been quite profitable for all parties.

Their current arrangement, however, was completely different. Sasaki held no illusions; Yoshida had taken over the operation, relegating him to a minor, scientific role while Inuyasha was in custody. Now that the hanyou had escaped, the mercenary captain barely involved him at all. They no longer needed him, his expertise, or his money. In fact, keeping him around had become dangerous. Yoshida knew where the loyalties of his men lay, but to him, Sasaki was a civilian, an unpredictable loose cannon prone to panic. It was true, in a sense, because he had been panicking a short while ago.

Now, however, with logic soothingly on his side, he felt far more comfortable listening to his instincts. And with that decision, another became clear. He had to go to the police. Doing so would put everything out in the open, deprive him of the glory of his discovery, and expose him to potential criminal charges such as kidnapping, murder, and whatever offense covered rape of the mind these days. But as a cooperating witness with an excellent lawyer on retainer, he could probably avoid doing hard time. He had wealth and a brilliant mind; if the universities rejected him, other doors would open. And what if he stayed the course and did nothing? If he was wrong about Yoshida's intentions, then he would keep alive his dreams of fame, as well as his share of the money. If he was right, however, then he would lose everything, including his life. He couldn't take that risk, not when he was so sure that he had been or soon would be marked for execution.

It did occur to him that his defection would put Yoshida and his lackeys behind bars, even if he had been mistaken about their treachery. But that was a risk Sasaki was willing to take. It was selfish, yes, but he had a lot more to live for than any of them. He was a semi-famous, gifted archaeologist, while they were a collection of misfits and thugs who would all wind up in prison or dead long before old age. Which life was more valuable? Even the life of a young girl, like Kagome, was worth much more than that of Yoshida or any of his mercenaries.

Nodding sharply to himself, Sasaki turned on his computer. He would check his email, and carry on as if he was merely working late, suspecting nothing. Then, very early in the morning, he would make his move, using his car, the subway, and taxis to confuse his pursuers. With any luck, he would reach the safety of the police station before any of his enemies were in position to stop him.

And if a girl and a hanyou, both of whom he had grown fond of, managed to escape in the ensuing chaos, then he would not lament their success.

* * *

><p>(1) There is a rummy-type game called Seven Bridge that is popular in Japan. But I don't play it, and I was unable to find rules online (I guess it's not played much in the English-speaking world). So I substituted a similar game which I do know how to play, gin rummy. Hope it wasn't too much of a reach.<p> 


	13. Chapter 12: A Break in the Case

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the publicly known characters, plot, etc. I'm just renting them from Rumiko Takahashi, Viz, etc. I do own the plot of this story and any original characters I've created. I will make no money from this fic; I write for my own enjoyment and the enjoyment of my readers.

A Break in the Case

Detective Arakaki Susumu knelt on the sidewalk, trying to tune out the sounds of passing automobiles, police officers telling people to stay back, and the frightened murmuring of the crowd. All was not well in the small city of Morioka; a man had been murdered, less than a block from the police station. A bullet had turned the back of his head into a crater, and spilled his blood in a large pool seeping into the pavement.

It had been a drive-by, which actually comforted Detective Arakaki somewhat. Serial killers did not make drive-byes. The murderers had selected this man individually, undoubtedly acting upon some provocation, and were not likely to repeat their crime unless similarly provoked in the future. It could have been a gang, an organized crime syndicate, or an outraged husband, but either way, this was not likely to turn into a national news story. Hopefully the case could be solved quickly and the mayor would not feel the need to tear the chief of police a new one.

None of that could comfort the victim, however, who continued to lay impassively, his dead eyes frozen open in a look of terror. Had he realized what was happening as the bullet lodged into his brain? Or was his expression now just a final reflex? Shaking his head, Arakaki pushed such useless thoughts from his mind and focused on the task at hand. Namely, finding out who killed this man and why. He stood as an officer approached to apprise him of the situation.

"The driver's license in his pocket identifies him as Sasaki Kurou," said the officer, "and he has a card from Iwate University. Professor of archaeology, apparently."

"A professor?" Arakaki repeated, surprised. "Usually members of that profession know how to stay out of trouble."

"Sir?"

"I'm guessing he was heading to the police station to report something. That's why he was killed. What do the witnesses say?"

"Not much that's helpful. A dark sedan pulled up to the curb, and the driver shot the guy point blank then drove off. Accounts vary as to the exact color, make, and model of the car. Nobody got a good look at the perp's face."

"The driver shot him?"

"Yes. They all agree on that."

Now that was interesting, thought Arakaki. The fact that the driver was the shooter—the only shooter—made the possibility of gang involvement substantially less. It appeared the perpetrator was either an individual acting by himself, or a lone assassin carrying out a hit. The latter seemed more likely given Japan's strict gun laws and the difficulty of obtaining firearms on the black market. Either way, this Sasaki Kurou had definitely made himself a target. Glancing down at the body once more, Arakaki frowned. _What did you do to make someone want to kill you, professor?_

"Get some uniforms over to his house," he told the officer. "Nobody goes in or out. I'm heading down to Iwate University to see what I can dig up."

"You want some backup?"

"Nope. You guys have enough on your plates without escorting me around. Tell forensics to hurry up so we can get this body off the street."

Without further ado, the detective turned and stalked off back toward the police station, where his car was parked. He grimaced, rubbing his mostly bald head and muttering to himself as he went.

"Two years from retirement! I transfer to Morioka because it's 'nice and quiet.' Oh, yeah, it's _real_ quiet!"

By sheer luck, the citizens of Morioka had wound up with the perfect man to solve this crime; Arakaki had almost thirty years experience as a detective in the Tokyo Metropolitan Police Department's homicide division. But he had relocated to Morioka last year to get away from all that, and spend his remaining years living in peace with his wife. Now murder, his old friend, was poking its nose where it didn't belong. Sure, there had been several homicides in Morioka since his transfer, but they were easily solved and the chief hadn't seen the need to put his old veteran on any of the cases. Arakaki wasn't even going to pretend he had a chance of getting off this one. Better to simply get to work, solve it quickly, and be done with it. Wasting time complaining would only prolong his suffering.

The dean of the university was naturally shocked to hear that one of his most brilliant professors had been brutally murdered in downtown Morioka. He immediately sent his secretary to show Detective Arakaki to the unfortunate man's office and unlock it for him. Ever vigilant, the detective scanned the parking lots as they walked, spotting at least two dozen cars that matched the vague descriptions from the witnesses. He rolled his eyes; this case wasn't about to break that easily.

Sasaki's office was on the third floor of a building which looked old on the outside, but quite nice in the interior. The university had obviously taken steps to keep its highly-regarded faculty happy, and most importantly, present.

"It's right here," the secretary said as they approached the office. Arakaki froze as he heard loud thumping and rustling noises coming from inside.

"What the—" his escort started to say before he clamped his hand over her mouth.

"Don't make a sound, okay?" he whispered. She nodded furiously, and he released her. She bolted, hurrying quickly but quietly back down the hallway. It was just as well; he didn't need her staring at him with those big eyes, making him even more nervous. The sounds from inside the office were continuing, so at least whoever was there was unaware of his presence. Slowly he crept along the wall, drawing his trusty revolver from his belt. His breath came in short, irregular pants, and his heartbeat raced uncontrollably. There was nothing for it; his once steely nerves were not what they used to be.

"F-freeze!" he cried, kicking the door in and leveling his gun at the intruder. The surprised man was tall and well built, in his mid-twenties, but his obvious strength was belied by the dear-in-headlights look he wore as he stared down the barrel of Arakaki's gun. The office was a mess, all the desk drawers yanked out and the contents emptied onto the floor. The intruder now held the computer in both hands, and Arakaki got the sneaking suspicion that he had been about to tear it open.

The young man flicked his gaze up to the old detective's face, then back to the revolver vibrating in his shaking hands. He seemed to come to a decision, his right arm tensing toward the pistol on his belt.

"Don't try it," Arakaki ordered, almost pleading. But he knew it was futile. And when the young intruder sidestepped, dropping the computer and reaching for his weapon, the wily old veteran smoothly tracked him and fired. He felt no satisfaction at the resulting spurt of blood or his enemy's collapse, only relief that it was not he who would be dying today.

Arakaki kept his gun on the prone man as he approached, kicking the pistol across the room. He reached for his cell phone and called for an ambulance, knowing that it would arrive far too late for this young criminal. In retrospect, it would have been more prudent to try to only injure and keep the probable killer alive for questioning. But in the heat of the moment, he had only been thinking of kill or be killed. And he was rusty, as the soaked collar of his shirt could attest. He was practically hyperventilating, and it was several more minutes before he felt calm enough to phone the station and call for backup. Finally, when he had done all he could, Arakaki slumped against the desk, heaving a tremendous sigh.

"I'm too old for this shit," he declared, smiling wryly. (1)

* * *

><p>Arakaki slumped back in his chair, feeling as though the few remaining hairs on the top of his head were about to pop out from stress. This was shaping up to be the single most convoluted case of his career. The connections were almost unfathomable, but they were there, solid, leading up to levels of clearance a lowly police detective had certainly never qualified for. Unfathomable.<p>

After catching his breath, he had started to look around the victim's ruined office. Most of Sasaki's personal belongings had been strewn all over the place, haphazardly dumped and hastily searched. None of it was unusual for a university professor. The only item of interest had been in the pocket of the killer, identified by fingerprint as Yamazaki Toshiro, a repeat petty criminal with no real family ties. He struck Arakaki as a pawn in another person's game. But he had murdered Sasaki Kurou; the bullet in Sasaki's head was an exact match for Yamazaki's gun, and his dark sedan had been found in the parking lot. Other than the typical wallet, lighter, and cigarettes, the only thing in Yamazaki's pockets had been an ID card.

And what a strange, strange ID card it was. Highly worn, as if it had been buried in the ground for a couple centuries. It had Sasaki's fingerprints on it, which along with the fact that Yamazaki had been about to smash the computer when he arrived, seemed to indicate that the card was what the young killer had been looking for. Speaking of the computer, the station's technician had managed to salvage the hard drive despite the fall; the entire thing had been cleared of passwords and hooked up to Arakaki's monitor. He had also been given a detailed internet history going back several months.

This is where the situation got really complicated. The internet history helped Arakaki figure out that the ID card belonged to a middle school girl from Tokyo named Higurashi Kagome. A little more research revealed that Kagome had recently been killed in a freak tanker accident. So what had Sasaki been doing with her ID card? They were not related in any way, and it would be strange for him to have her ID even if they were pen pals or something.

This query was a dead end until something else on the internet history caught Arakaki's eye; the professor had spent a lot of time searching for information on the 'Crimson Cat,' the man or creature from that now famous footage near the Midtown Tower. Arakaki thought the whole thing was a hoax, or rather, he had before today. Now he wasn't so sure. Either Sasaki was completely insane, prone to wild delusion, or he had stumbled upon something truly astounding.

Sensing a connection between this Higurashi girl and the mysterious 'feline' hero—that would certainly help to explain why the professor had been killed—Arakaki had used the search feature on Sasaki's computer to look for documents containing the phrase 'Crimson Cat.' What he had found threatened to tear down everything he thought he knew about the world.

_Inuyasha_

_Entry One_

_Given Name: Inuyasha (ee-new-yah-shah)_

_Family Name: ?_

_Common Nickname: Crimson Cat_

_Note – this is erroneous; Inuyasha, as his name suggests, is an inu-hanyou. Being referred to as a feline probably offends him. _

_Inuyasha is half-youkai, half-human. Hundreds of years ago, youkai were apparently not myth, but real creatures existing alongside humans. Everything seems to be exactly as Kagome confessed. See Higurashi Kagome – Entry One for more detail. _

_Though Inuyasha is half-youkai, his human side seems to dominate his appearance and his personality. Amber eyes, silver hair, claws—other than these things he looks like a normal human. He seems to feel human emotions and displays intelligence far above any animal. He does show some animalistic behavior, such as growling, but I sense he is far more human than beast. _

_Shows immense loyalty to Kagome, perhaps something more… Could he have romantic feelings for her? First words out of his mouth were "Where's Kagome?" Became increasingly enraged when we would not produce her/let her go. _

_Appearance is human, but abilities are decidedly superhuman—this is where his youkai side comes in. Easily destroyed solid steel cage rated for at least male Siberian tiger. Shouted "Sankon Tetsusou" and used some sort of energy slicing attack from his claws. Incapacitated guards before they could react. Interesting that he did not kill them, however. Could he experience morality, an aversion to killing? Perhaps because of the similarities he shares with humans he possesses a certain affinity for them. _

_Displayed intelligence in attempting to trade myself for Kagome. Accurately determined that Yoshida did not care whether I lived or died. Threatened Yoshida, quite colorfully, but did not make move with knife at Kagome's neck. Able to sedate him as a result. _

_Moving both subjects to new location. Will separate them, using threat on Kagome's life and new, stronger cage to keep Inuyasha in check. Looking forward to studying him further. _

There were at least a dozen entries like this, detailing everything from Inuyasha's abilities, to Kagome's abduction and interrogation. Arakaki felt a twinge of sympathy for the poor girl. But at least she was alive; Sasaki's final entry had confirmed it. According to the late professor, both Inuyasha and Kagome were on the run, still being hunted by this Yoshida character and his lackeys. They were working their way across Japan, heading for the magical well on the grounds of the Higurashi shrine in Tokyo. They were trying to return to the past, to the land where Inuyasha was born, and where Kagome had spent much of the past school year while pretending to be sick.

It all seemed so farfetched, but the connections were there. Visual, documentary, testimonial, logical, the evidence was there. If Arakaki could believe what was in front of him—and he increasingly felt that he did—then Inuyasha was no threat to national security, as he knew some of the higher-ups feared. No, the real danger was in the hanyou's pursuers. Whether or not Inuyasha meant human society any harm, those men, those criminals, had to be stopped. They were meddling in affairs that were not their concern, for all the wrong reasons. What they had done to that innocent girl… His mind was suddenly invaded by visions of his own daughter, tied to a chair and pumped full of drugs. Arakaki shook his head violently, and his imagination receded. Still, he knew the images would haunt his nightmares for some time. It had happened before—his first murder case, his first rape case. Sometimes the horrors of the world were too much for a father.

But in the grand scheme of things, his own personal feelings didn't matter. As much as he would love to track down those bastards, lock them up and throw away the key, this whole scenario was way above his pay grade. He had done his part, solving the murder of Sasaki Kurou. If he didn't inform the powers that be of these new developments, they might just run him out of Japan when they found out. Or throw him in prison. Neither option was appealing for an old man almost to retirement.

Sighing, Arakaki reached for the phone. He had a few calls to make.

* * *

><p>"Dammit!" Inuyasha swore. "Just fucking perfect. It's not even afternoon yet!"<p>

"This must be Route 48," Kagome mumbled, studying her map. They had come upon major highways before, but always later in the day, which was important because Inuyasha couldn't hop them across while it was light. Only under the cover of darkness could they cross the man-made obstacles with reasonable certainty that they wouldn't be seen. Neither of them wanted reports of miraculously leaping teenagers giving their pursuers an idea where they were.

Unfortunately, it was probably not even ten o'clock in the morning right now, and Inuyasha was not happy. They could try to find a way around, maybe through Sendai to the east or Tendo to the west, but that would involve a lot of effort for only a little time saved. They were probably better off continuing to avoid cities, anyway.

"Is there a way around it?" Inuyasha whined, sounding as though he already knew all that.

Kagome shook her head, hiding a grin. This being on the move all day thing was starting to get old; a vacation day was just what the doctor ordered.

"I don't think so. We might as well just camp out here."

Inuyasha growled. "Fine, but I'm carrying you longer tomorrow!"

"Okay."

"Yes, I—huh?"

"What? You're resting today, so I don't mind if you want to run more tomorrow. If you're up for it, that is," she teased.

Inuyasha scowled. "I'm _always_ 'up for it,' wench."

"Yes, yes," she said, smirking as he stomped off to find a suitable campsite, muttering under his breath. "Hey, look at the bright side," Kagome called after him. "We're almost halfway to Tokyo!"

"Keh."

He still seemed slightly miffed as they set up camp, but the reminder of their progress had improved his mood. Still, Kagome didn't think playing cards was a good idea; their last few games had been increasingly competitive. She had nearly used the rosary during the last one. No, she would wait until both of them were in genuinely good humor to propose another match.

But that didn't leave many options to fill their sudden surplus of free time. She'd bought a book for herself, but didn't want to read it all day. Inuyasha didn't have anything to do except maybe hunt for dinner. Kagome drifted back to the last time they'd had nothing to do except talk to each other, that wonderful phone conversation amid horrible circumstances while both of them were in captivity. They had been so thrilled just to hear each other's voices. And then she'd gotten him to talk about his past…why not try for a repeat? That brief glimpse into his youth had left her yearning for more.

"Tell me another story," she said quietly, lying down on her front facing him with her head propped up in her hands. Her big brown eyes instantly chased away any thoughts Inuyasha might have possessed about refusing.

There were many stories he could tell, but most fell into one of two categories: rescuing humans or narrow brushes with death. He had already told Kagome one of the former and she wouldn't want to hear the latter. He frowned, trying to come up with something different. Then an idea struck, and he grinned. It was tale both humorous and solemn, and he knew Kagome would enjoy it. Hell, he would enjoy retelling it, at least the first part.

"So this happened when I was still a runt," he began. "Older though, big enough so I didn't have to scrounge for food or take shit from anybody. I usually spent my human nights in the forest, but it was really cold the day before, so I was hanging around near a village hoping to find an abandoned hut or storage shed after dark. I guess my youki was still pretty strong though, because this monk tracked me down. My senses were starting to go, so he caught me by surprise. Right behind me he yells, 'Foul youkai! Be gone from this land!' So after nearly shitting my hakama, I turn around and boom—a handful of sutras are stuck to my chest."

He paused here for dramatic effect, pleased to see that his lone audience member was hanging on his every word. "And if those sutras had worked, I could have been in real trouble. But they weren't the right kind; must have been defensive charms or something. Or maybe he drew them wrong, I don't know. Anyway, this monk—and it's generous to call him that—who I now see is like fourteen years old, starts frantically searching his robes for the right sutras. And I'm just standing there, wondering to myself, 'Is this guy for real?'

"So I say to him, 'You probably shouldn't let down your guard in front of an enemy, you know.' He jumps like crazy, like he forgot I was there, then pulls out this little dagger about as long as my finger, and waves it at me like he's gonna carve me up with it. Then he starts hopping around in what I think was supposed to be a fighting stance," Inuyasha relayed, imitating the hapless monk for his giggling audience. "The best part was the totally serious expression on his face, like this was life or death and that was the best he could do. I couldn't help it; I cracked up. Totally laughed my ass off."

He joined Kagome in chuckling over the memory for a few moments. "So as I'm laughing I can see that he's getting kind of pissed, and he starts looking for his sutras again. Then he yells 'Aha!' and pulls some out. I obviously wasn't going to give him a chance to hit me with them. The next thing he knows, his papers are shredded and I'm lifting him off the ground by the collar of his robes. I was kinda mad myself now; the bastard had tried to purify me twice, after all. So I get real close and say, 'You know that it would only drive away my youki if you stuck me with one of those, right? My human form would still be more than enough to kick your scrawny ass.'

"Well, from the look on his face told me, he must've almost pissed himself. Then, out of the blue, he starts bawling his fool head off, pleading with me not to hurt him and crying that he didn't really want to be a monk, his father forced him into it, he had no talent, yada yada yada. And you can imagine me standing there shocked, wondering what the hell to do with this blubbering moron."

Kagome giggled again; she could indeed picture Inuyasha's confused, almost horrified expression. He was not exactly graceful when it came to dealing with emotional displays, even now. Back then he must have been completely inept.

"So now I'm getting really pissed," Inuyasha continued, as if reading her thoughts. "I've never met such a pansy in my entire life, and his fucking tears are getting on my hand. He can cry about his life, when mine sucked so bad at the time? No, fuck that, and fuck him." He took a breath to calm himself, forcing the dredged up indignation to recede back into his memory. "So I dropped him on his ass and yelled at him to shut the fuck up. Then I basically told him to be a man, stand up to his father, and do what he wanted to do."

"Thank you for leaving out at least some of the colorful language I'm sure you used in that tirade," Kagome said wryly.

"Keh," he replied with a smirk. "He pulled himself together after that—barely. And since the sun was setting, I told him I wouldn't beat the living shit out of him if he gave me a _private_ place to stay for the night. So he did, and I got out of the cold without having to break in or reveal my time of weakness."

"So what happened to him? Did he talk to his father?"

Inuyasha shrugged. "Dunno. Didn't really care enough to find out."

Kagome frowned. "Did you even get his name?"

"Nope."

The miko sighed. _Well, I guess I can't really be surprised. He did have the social skills of a wet newspaper when we first met._ It wasn't really his fault, though. She placed the blame firmly on the shoulders of all the people and youkai who had rejected him.

"Well that was a fun story," she remarked, "even though the ending kind of stunk."

"It's not over yet," Inuyasha answered with a somber grin. "The day after I left the village was the day I met Boke."

Kagome snapped to attention. Boke was a type of Japanese flower, and Inuyasha had spoken the word as if it was a name…a girl's name. Had Inuyasha had some type of romance before Kikyou? Did he get his heart broken, contributing to his reluctance to open up? A hundred questions whirled through Kagome's mind, but before she could find her voice, Inuyasha's reached her ears.

"I named her that because she always loved to sniff them."

Okay, now Kagome was confused. The only way Inuyasha would name a girl would be if… _Oh, Kami! Please don't tell me Boke was a baby!_ No teenage boy was ever prepared to take care of an infant by himself, let alone one who was essentially a wandering nomad. How could that scenario possibly end well?

"It's not what you think," Inuyasha reassured her, though whether he sensed her distress about the prospect of Boke being a child or a love interest she couldn't say. Then he said something she never would have expected in a million years.

"Boke was a cat."

Kagome stared blankly at him for a few seconds, then barked out a disbelieving laugh. "No way."

Inuyasha scowled. "Yeah, she was."

"No freaking way! You're yanking my chain."

"I'm telling you she was a cat!" Inuyasha growled, and Kagome's mirth immediately vanished. His expression was too serious, and Inuyasha was not that good a liar. He would definitely not be getting angry if he was simply trying to pull one over on her.

"Sorry," she apologized sincerely. "But you can see why I'm shocked. Dogs and cats are supposed to be mortal enemies."

Inuyasha's expression softened, and he seemed to concede her point. "I guess we did make an unusual pair. Me, a young inu-hanyou, and she a black and white knob-tailed cat. She came up to me as I was cooking some fish, and she looked so skinny and pathetic that I felt bad and gave her some. After that she wouldn't stop following me around, and eventually I decided to keep her. I took her with me everywhere; we became inseparable. But she was old, barely made it through the winter. It was nice though, even for such a short time…to have someone who wasn't afraid of me."

"Wow," Kagome mumbled, blinking back tears. The story about the monk had been nice, but she felt honored that he had wanted to share this memory with her. She was sure he had never confided Boke's existence in anyone before. In fact, he was now gazing nervously at her, apparently worried that she would blab about his 'soft side' to their friends. But she smiled earnestly at him. _Don't worry, Inuyasha. I won't abuse your trust. _

"Come to think of it," Kagome said, wanting to break the silence, "you're pretty good with Kirara and Buyo. Kirara especially has always been fond of you."

"Keh. Enough about me; it's your turn to tell a story. Nothing too girly though."

Kagome laughed. "I don't have a lot of cool stories a guy would like. I was a pretty normal girl before I met you."

Those words had seemed harmless enough, but instantly Kagome realized they were a mistake. Remorse flashed across Inuyasha's countenance, leaving uncertainty in its wake. She knew what he was thinking, but before she could offer reassurances, he spoke.

"Do you ever…regret going through the well?"

That was what he said, but Kagome knew what he was really asking. _Do you ever regret meeting me?_ The obvious answer was an emphatic 'no,' since she most certainly did not currently regret either going through the well or meeting him. But the word 'ever' in his question gave her pause. 'Do you regret going through the well?' was easy to answer because its focus was her present mindset. But 'do you ever,' or perhaps more accurately, '_have_ you ever' regretted was more difficult. That question invoked the past, and Kagome could not honestly say that she had never regretted knowing the feudal era or Inuyasha. And she couldn't lie to him, not now, not over this.

"Yes, I have," she answered quietly. To his credit, Inuyasha didn't show much visible reaction. But his soft, defeated nod was enough to tear at her heartstrings.

"In the beginning," she hastily explained, emphasizing every word in a silent plea for him to understand. "There were moments when I wished that I had never seen or done anything unusual, that I had my old, boring schoolgirl life back. But I always came to my senses soon after. I would realize how much I would miss everyone, how much I loved…being in the past," she finished, blushing at her near slip. "Then I would feel foolish for wishing for my old life, even for a moment. And whatever had made me feel that way in the first place wouldn't seem quite so upsetting."

Inuyasha studied her carefully, then nodded again, this time in true understanding. It was no surprise that Kagome had occasionally felt that way; he was sure he knew—and was indeed responsible for—several of the upsetting times she had referred to. That thought in turn led to a rather disquieting revelation, though Kagome left him no opportunity to dwell on it.

"But really Inuyasha," she continued desperately, "I don't—"

"I know, Kagome," he interrupted. "I know. It was a stupid question." He stood and wiped his sweaty palms on his hakama. "I'm going hunting for a bit. Stay here."

Kagome watched him leave, wanting to call after him but knowing it wasn't necessary. She had seen it in his eyes; he truly did understand. That didn't make her feel better, however, since he was probably going off to think about the direction their conversation had inexorably been heading. _Stupid Kagome! Why'd you have to go and say something to make him think of her?_

There was nothing for it. Hopefully he would work out whatever was bothering him and return in good spirits. In the meantime, Kagome grabbed her book and opened it. But after reading the same page four times and not comprehending any of it, she tossed the book aside and flopped back on the sleeping bag in frustration. Her thoughts were too jumbled; she couldn't concentrate. But eventually, a cool breeze and the rhythmic sounds of nearby traffic lulled her into a light doze.

Inuyasha watched her from a nearby tree, not happy that he had managed to bring her troubling thoughts. _What the hell is wrong with me? Even in the modern era I manage to remind her of Kikyou._

That had certainly not been his intention. But thinking of Kikyou had reminded him of how little of that he'd been doing lately, which made him feel guilty. It was no wonder, because the truth was that he didn't miss Kikyou. By all rights he should; she was his first love, the one he owed his life to. Or did he? Kagome didn't think so, and his once iron-clad conviction about that point had faded, but he still owed her _something_. At the very least, he owed it to her to remember her, to think about her often.

And yet, such a seemingly simple thing was actually very difficult. In the period shortly after his revival, a day had seldom gone by without memories of Kikyou plaguing his subconscious. Immediately after her resurrection, he had thought of her constantly. He still showed a kind of single-minded devotion when she came around. At other times nowadays, however, the phrase 'out of sight, out of mind' seemed appropriate. But why? What had changed?

The answer was exceedingly obvious. Kagome was replacing Kikyou in his mind just as she had already done in his life, and perhaps his heart. But was the younger miko essentially stealing him away from his former love, or was he free to make his own decision? How much did he owe Kikyou? He just wasn't sure anymore. He supposed he could try to think about Kikyou more often, but it would be a struggle to remember the good times instead of how easily they had been tricked into assuming the worst about each other, or the kind words which made him feel wanted instead of the harsh, hurtful words she had spoken ever since that fateful day. And Kagome would know; that was the worst part. Pining for Kikyou meant hurting her reincarnation, and for something he didn't really want to do anyway…the cost was too high.

Jaw set, Inuyasha came to a decision. He would not deny Kikyou entrance to his mind when thoughts of her arose, but neither would he actively attempt to remember her on a daily basis. That was how it was going to be, at least until he and Kagome were safely back in the feudal era. There was simply no place for Kikyou in this modern world, even if she only resided inside his subconscious.

And as for right now, a quick nap to rest his tired brain sounded wonderful. Hopping down from the tree, he headed back to camp.

* * *

><p>"That <em>moron!<em> That fucking incompetent son of a bitch!"

Yoshida Saburou was raging, ranting, every other word a curse, angrier even than he had been when Kagome escaped. The men observing him could not help but feel that it was fortunate for Yamazaki that he was already dead. Their leader would not have granted him a quick death for his failure as the cop had done. In fact, that was probably part of Yoshida's fury, that he could not exact painful retribution on the newly departed for his continuing and egregious mistakes. For now, Yamazaki's former comrades sat silently, waiting for their leader's ire to subside and trying not to draw attention to themselves.

It took awhile, but eventually Yoshida did calm down. Only then did he set about explaining the full situation to his subordinates.

"As you already know, that idiot Yamazaki got himself killed," he spat viciously. "At Iwate University. By a fucking cop!"

"What was he doing there, boss?" Ishikawa asked through the phone sitting on the table. Perhaps being over a hundred miles away at his post in Tokyo had given him more courage than his comrades. (2)

"I gave him a very simple task—watch Sasaki and make sure he doesn't go to the police. Then I told Yamazaki to eliminate him; he was becoming too much of a liability, and we didn't need him anymore."

"No arguments here, boss."

"Good. So Yamazaki did actually complete the mission…in the most asinine way possible! The jackass shoots Sasaki in the back of the head, less than a block from the fucking police station!

"And I also told Yamazaki to break into Sasaki's office at the university, find the ID card, and destroy the hard drive of his computer. He was also supposed to turn the house over to make sure Sasaki didn't bring anything home, though I doubt he would have as long as we were there. This is why it was so important to kill Sasaki in a private place and dump the body later, or at least make it look like an accident. The cops wouldn't have fucking flown to Iwate University if the professor hadn't been murdered on their bloody doorstep!

"But _no_, the retarded asshole does it so every cop in Morioka is out looking for him, and gets caught in the act, then killed by an old geezer detective who's almost ready to retire!"

Silence reigned over the gathering, no one daring to make a noise for fear of giving Yoshida a new outlet for his mounting frustration. But the mercenary captain kept control of himself, and was already moving into strategic mode.

"So, people," he began evenly, appearing like some sort of deranged army general. "We must consider the very real possibility that the authorities now have the ID card and whatever information Sasaki stored on his computer."

"Didn't you tell him not to record anything electronically?" Ishikawa asked.

"Do you think he listened? Academics are all the same; they have to write everything down. I figured if we let Sasaki think he was getting away with it, it would be easy to deal with later. And it was—smash the hard drive and that's it—until a persistent fuck-up shit on everything."

"So worst case, the cops know what we know. So what? It's not like we've never dealt with local cops before."

"It won't _be_ local cops, you moron! The government is all up in arms over this Crimson Cat thing. They won't let the locals handle a credible lead on his identity. The Higurashi shrine could soon be crawling with government agents. _That_ is the worst-case scenario."

Now the men were quiet for a different reason—fear of not getting paid. To think that all this was for nothing… Yoshida must have sensed their distress, for he took control of the gathering once more.

"We're not giving up," he stated firmly. "Even if we can't set a trap at the shrine, we can still keep an eye on things, and take advantage of any opportunities that arise. Kagome is from this world; she can't possibly live in the stone age forever. 'Oh, I ran out of tampons and teen magazines! My life is over!'"

The imitation was poor, but effective; hearty laughter now filled the room. It was one of the things he had learned about being a leader—comedy, in the right situation, could do more good than any inspirational speech.

And he needed his people in good spirits, for it was a difficult task which now confronted them. They had to capture the hanyou and girl, or if that failed, kill them to eliminate anyone who could identify them. It was easy to change a name, but a face was another matter.

In a far more personal sense, the bloodthirsty warrior in him longed for a chance to go toe to toe with the hanyou, just to test his skills. He knew one thing—Inuyasha was underestimating him, and it made him want to slice the arrogance from his face, along with a few other things. But as long as there was money to be made, he would put his sadistic desires aside. If it became impossible to make a profit on this endeavor, however, an opportunity to match his knife against hanyou claws would be one hell of a consolation prize.

* * *

><p>(1) Sorry, couldn't resist the Murtaugh-ism<p>

(2) I hinted at it, but I'll just explain that Yoshida has moved his main base of operations southward. It makes sense, since they know Inuyasha and Kagome are heading to Tokyo.


	14. Chapter 13: Needing a Break

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the publicly known characters, plot, etc. I'm just renting them from Rumiko Takahashi, Viz, etc. I do own the plot of this story and any original characters I've created. I will make no money from this fic; I write for my own enjoyment and the enjoyment of my readers.

Needing a Break

Inuyasha trudged through the forest, scowling as he shifted the unwieldy cargo on his back for the umpteenth time. It wasn't as though Kagome and their two bags were heavy for him, but they were awkward to carry on a back as narrow as his. At least she was asleep; she couldn't bitch at him if she was unconscious.

But that wasn't fair. He had been just as irritable lately, and perhaps even more vocal about it. It was a miracle she hadn't used the rosary, though there had been a few close calls. Several unfortunate factors had conspired together to spoil their hitherto pleasant journey. Game had been scarce, meaning they had to subsist on a predominantly ninja and camp food diet, which had gotten old about two days ago. And it had been almost three days since they'd found a body of water larger than a stream. That meant no baths, which was a real problem because of all the hiking and sweating they were doing. Inuyasha was cranky because they smelled like unwashed fundoshi to his sensitive nose, and Kagome was annoyed because she knew she smelled and felt dirty to boot. And to top it all off, she had been having nightmares, which kept both of them up at night. Even when Inuyasha woke her, she would just fall back to sleep and start tossing and turning again. Feeling helpless in turn contributed to his bad mood, which then fed Kagome's ill temper, which then made Inuyasha even more irritated—quite a vicious cycle.

She seemed to be sleeping soundly now, at least. Inuyasha was sympathetic; he wouldn't want to have dreams about being tied to a chair and pumped full of drugs, as she had confided in him the first night it happened. This was a recurring dream, but later there had been several others that she'd only briefly described to him. He was damn curious about those too, but he wasn't going to press her and get his head bitten off. Guilt kept him quiet too; he was partially responsible for the nightmares, he was sure. They had started soon after their moods had begun to sour, and he hoped they would end when their spirits rose again. It pissed him off to no end that he had been unable to find a way to pull them out of their rut.

But Kagome was at peace now, and that was something. She needed rest; there were dark circles under her eyes from lack of restful slumber. So maybe he would grumble that he couldn't run as he wanted to, but he would make sure to do nothing that might wake her up.

He carried her carefully for several hours, treading lightly through the trees as mid-afternoon began to shift toward evening. Aside from the occasional squirrel darting into the bushes, he saw nothing of interest. It was as he was slowly ascending the side of a large hill that he first detected signs of something out of the ordinary. Those were not natural sounds in the distance, the audible products of human civilization reaching his ears when his own footballs were not obscuring them. Up until now, they had been avoiding settlements, but something told Inuyasha to make an exception in this case. A change of pace couldn't hurt; maybe he could find Kagome something to cheer her up. And if it was a big city that looked too dangerous, he could always turn around and continue on his way.

Moving a little quicker now, Inuyasha hiked to the top of the slope and gazed out through a break in the foliage. What he saw caused a grin to slowly materialize on his features. It looked to be a small mountain community, built in a valley between two high peaks. He much preferred this type of town to the mammoth cities of lower elevations. The place was quieter, the air fresher, and he imagined the people were nicer. But by far the most intriguing aspect of the settlement stretched out before him was the squat complex of low buildings near the eastern edge of town. He could tell they were rather ornate from here, made of high-quality wood. It looked like a rich man's mansion had been pulled out of the feudal era and deposited five hundred years in the future.

But there were certain oddities about it that convinced Inuyasha that this wasn't a private residence. For one, there were dozens of people walking around, most wearing yukata. The rear of the complex was fenced off and dotted with strategically placed privacy screens, but he could see enough to know what was concealed. The steam rising from the secluded areas could mean only one thing—hot springs. Considering all the evidence, Inuyasha guessed quite confidently that this place was an inn. Kagome had said something awhile back about how people in her world took 'vacations' to get away from their lives for awhile. And if they had the same tastes that she did, a beautiful inn with natural hot springs would be a popular destination indeed. If the girl loved anything more than a steaming hot bath, he wasn't aware of it.

And what better place to take a mini-vacation from their journey, and all the stress and anxiety which went along with it? They could get clean and relax at the same time, and maybe clear the sullen atmosphere hovering between them. And a square meal, prepared by professional cooks, would surely be better than anything they'd eaten in weeks. Overall, this was an easy decision to make; the complex was worth checking out. And if it turned out not to be an inn, they could just leave. Yoshida wasn't likely to have anyone working for him in this tiny mountain community. And they were well disguised; his hair dye was starting to wear off a little bit, but only a few silvery wisps shone through. He hoped it could last until they got back to the feudal era, because he didn't want to make Kagome redo it.

His one major concern was money; the place looked expensive. Kagome had said they had something like 'thirty thousand yen' left, whatever the hell that meant. He didn't really care if they spent the lot on this place, they needed a break so badly. Would even that be enough though? Again, there was no harm in asking.

Decision made, Inuyasha set Kagome and the bags down long enough to put his baseball cap over his ears. She was so exhausted that she barely stirred, even as he picked her up again. Then he crested the hill and began descending the other side. In a half hour or so he was skirting the eastern side of town, hoping to emerge from the forest close to the inn to minimize their exposure. He did get some strange looks on the sidewalks and shoulders, but those were due to his burden and his apparent ease at bearing it. A normal human of his stature would at least be having some difficulty. But there were no gasps of astonishment or stares of recognition, so they most likely just assumed he was stronger than he looked. They probably got hikers coming into town sometimes; it was a beautiful area they lived in. No one recognized him for what he really was.

As he approached his destination, he spied a sign for "Peakside Village Ryokan" hanging above the entrance, confirming his assumption that the complex was an inn. As did the middle-aged woman who greeted him kindly as soon as he stepped into the genkan.

"Good evening, sir, and welcome. Do you have a reservation?"

"Uh, no. Is that a problem?"

"Normally it would be. Fortunately, we still have rooms available this evening. May I show you—oh!" she exclaimed, noticing Kagome for the first time. "Would you like us to lay out a futon for the young lady?"

"No. How much does it cost to stay here?" he inquired, not wanting to go any further if they couldn't afford it. Surprise briefly flitted across the woman's visage before the pleasant smile returned. Evidently, most guests either knew the prices or weren't too concerned about them.

"We have rooms for two starting at eleven thousand yen per person per night. We accept check or credit card if you prefer." (1)

Inuyasha didn't know what those things were, but he did understand the cost of the room. And more importantly, he could relate it to the amount of money they had. Eleven plus eleven was twenty-two, and if they had thirty 'thousand yen,' then they could afford to stay here one night and have eight 'thousand yen' left over. He suppressed a wry smirk. Back when his mother had taught him basic arithmetic, he had thought it was useless knowledge. Why would a hanyou ever need to do math? Now he was glad she'd put her foot down with him, and forced a little education into his stubborn head. He was confused about some things in this world, and slow to comprehend others, but he was not, nor would he ever be, stupid.

"Just let me set her down," he told the hostess, jerking his head toward the pair of small couches in the lobby. "Give us a little while. We'll come and get you."

"Very well, sir," the hostess answered, bowing. "Please remove your—er, please feel free to wear slippers while inside."

Inuyasha preferred bare feet—a fact which had once again given the hostess pause—but he didn't want to be rude, so he slipped into one of the pairs of slippers lining the step. They weren't too uncomfortable. Next he strode over to the lobby and allowed Kagome to slide off his back onto one of the western-style couches, probably put there to make foreign tourists feel more at home. She stirred at the sudden change in position, and when he gently called her name, she brought her hands up to rub the sleep out of her eyes. When she opened them, she studied the wall in front of her lazily for a moment before bolting upright and shooting her gaze all over the room. Finally, her now slightly panicked eyes settled on her hanyou companion.

"Inuyasha, where are we?" she demanded in a whisper.

"In a ryokan."

"A ryokan? Why on earth did you bring us to a ryokan?"

He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, and Kagome recognized in his expression the hesitance he always wore when he acknowledge doing something nice.

"I thought…we've been getting on each other's nerves lately, and you've been so tired…so I thought maybe it would help you relax."

Kagome smiled genuinely for the first time in days. "That's a nice thought, Inuyasha, but I don't think we can afford it."

"Yes we can! She said the cheapest room is eleven thousand per person per night."

"Eleven—so that's twenty-two thousand yen? That only leaves us about eight thousand left."

"So?"

"So? So we'd _maybe_ have enough to spend one more night at a hotel."

"Who cares? You said we'll reach Tokyo in a few days, right?"

"Well, yeah, but—"

"Then what does it matter if we spend most of the money? What else are we going to do with it, bury it in the ground and see if it grows? We need a break, Kagome."

Kagome's reply died on her lips. If he had said '_you_ need a break,' then she would have come back with determination to tough it out, and told him not to worry about her. But he had said '_we_ need a break,' which did more than just include his own obvious fatigue in the equation. The 'we' also implicated their relationship, which had been strained recently to say the least. The constant movement, the lack of good food, the relentless anxiety, and just stress in general had finally reached overwhelming levels. But here was at least a temporary remedy for all of them, and perhaps an opportunity to reach some deeper issues, such as recurring nightmares and the alarming distance between them. Inuyasha was right; they did need a break.

With as close as they were to Tokyo, eight thousand yen would probably be enough to complete the journey. Inuyasha's time of weakness would arrive a few nights from now, but they should be able to purchase a cheap hotel room for that. So why not splurge a little? They could both use more than a little R&R. And it was pretty touching that he had chosen a ryokan, knowing how much she loved hot springs. A thrill of excitement surged through her. _After all this time, a hot bath! Yes!_ She would definitely have to do something special to make this up to him.

For now, she settled for a quick hug, aware that they were in the lobby of a public place. Inuyasha watched as she removed her shoes and carried them to the entrance, changing into slippers as she exchanged a few words with the hostess he had spoken to before. He could both see and smell her enthusiasm, and mentally patted himself on the back. This was probably one of his better ideas.

"I'm glad you decided to say," the hostess said as she followed Kagome over. "Would you like some tea while you fill out a couple forms?"

"Um, sure," Kagome replied, suddenly becoming nervous. She doubted the ryokan staff would check, but she still wasn't comfortable giving out fake names. There was nothing for it, however, so she resurrected the identities she had given at the last hotel—Sato, Ichiro and Rumiko. If trouble arose, Inuyasha could get them out of there in a hurry, busting down a few doors or walls if need be.

The tea was delicious, with a woodsy, natural flavor. Even Inuyasha seemed to enjoy it. When they were both finished, a staff member took them on a short tour of the place. The main attraction was, of course, the system of outdoor hot springs behind the inn. Most were designated for one gender or the other, but there were also a few small, private springs for couples who wished to bathe together, away from other guests. All throughout this part of the tour, Kagome had to restrain herself from hopping up and down in anticipation.

Their room was cozy, but large enough to house the two of them comfortably. There was a small television, but Kagome doubted they would be using it much. When given the option of eating in their room or the communal dining area, it was a no-brainer to choose the peace and quiet of their room. She couldn't ignore the romantic quality to a private meal either. Dinner would be served at six o'clock, about an hour from now. When their attendant bowed and made to leave, Kagome thought about offering her a tip; her mother had always done so the few times they had been to ryokan. But such a practice was neither common nor expected in Japan, and with the current state of their finances, it would probably be better to save their remaining yen for another day.

The instant the attendant closed the door behind her, Kagome squealed and rushed over to the drawer where their yukata were kept. She unfurled the garment, white fabric abounding with pink floral patterns. Then she snatched up the obi and ran into the bathroom to change. Inuyasha approached much more slowly, picking up his yukata with an uncertain glare. Long robes were something he had never gotten used to; they didn't allow the freedom of movement he craved. He would take modern pants over these any day.

Kagome charged out of the bathroom, a dynamic bundle of energy. Inuyasha watched her as she bustled around the room, stuffing their bags and clothes into the closet. The yukata was not revealing at all, with hemline at the ankle and sleeves to mid-forearm. Still, she captivated him. Perhaps it was the childlike sparkle in her eyes which made her look so adorable, but there was also a heightened femininity in the waist-hugging, hourglass figure-revealing garment. Or maybe it was the way she seemed so carefree, so completely happy that enthralled him the most. Either way, he found that he couldn't take his eyes off her. That is, until she turned to him with an impatient, puzzled look.

"Aren't you going to change?" she demanded, apparently not noticing his perusal of her form.

"Do I have to?" he protested half-heartedly.

"Yes! Get your butt in there and put that yukata on!" she ordered, practically shoving him into the bathroom. Inuyasha thought about arguing on principle alone, but decided against it. Bossy, happy Kagome was much more fun to be around than tired, miserable Kagome. And hey, at least she was making him come with her, instead of just leaving him behind.

So he didn't make any further complaints as Kagome told him to 'hurry up in there,' adjusted his yukata because he hadn't done it right, and dragged him down to the hot springs. She left him at the men's entrance, saying she would meet him back at the room before dinner. She was gone before he could muster a word in response, skipping down the path toward the women's springs. Inuyasha sighed, suddenly feeling drained. Or was that disappointment? He spared a glance at the entrance to the nearest private spring, and the sign which labeled it as unoccupied. Then he shook his head of such foolish thoughts and went to take a bath.

Sinking into the steaming pool was a far better sensation than expected. He had never really enjoyed hot springs that much in the past, but this one hit the spot. After rinsing the layers of sweat and grime from his skin, he sat back and closed his eyes, simply listening to his surroundings. There were only a few men here right now, and even less talking. There was more conversation in the women's section, which only he with his enhanced hearing could detect. He blushed as Kagome told another woman she was here with her 'husband,' so fluidly that it didn't even seem like she was pretending. It was interesting to listen to her make up a life for them in response to harmless questions—small house in the forest, owned a ramen noodle shop in town, no kids yet but thinking about it, etc. He was glad, however, that she knew enough to keep her answers vague so as not to get trapped in the details.

It was over all too soon; people began getting out as dinnertime approached. Inuyasha got out and dried himself off quickly, and was waiting for Kagome when she exited the hot spring area. She seemed much calmer, but still carried too much stress for his liking. He felt the same way; it was nice to be clean, but that dip had not been that relaxing. Kagome had probably been able to unwind even less because of her conversation with that woman, though the stranger had been pleasant enough. Perhaps they would have to bathe again after dinner.

The meal was delicious, a traditional multi-course kaiseki ryori. They probably partook too much of the appetizers and sashimi, for they were full by the time they finished with the chawanmushi, fried tempura, and exquisitely grilled wagyu. But when the next course of rice and miso soup, both smelling divine, came out, they managed to find some room. And though their stomachs protested, they forced down a few wonderful fruit sorbets for desert, just to entertain their taste buds. (2)

"Whoa," Kagome groaned, leaning back in her seat and feeling quite bloated. "That was almost worth the cost of staying here. I don't remember the last time I ate like that!"

Inuyasha grunted contentedly. It was good to see her gorge herself; she had been losing a little weight recently with the lack of good meat in their diets. But this meal and breakfast the next morning should bump her back to a more healthy weight.

"I think I'm going to go lounge in the bath for awhile," Kagome declared, wobbling briefly as she stood. "You coming?"

Another grunt from Inuyasha, this one in the affirmative. He had been too hungry to bother changing out of his yukata, so both of them were already dressed properly. She once again led him down to the springs, much more casually this time, but stopped so suddenly where the genders split off that he almost walked into her.

"Kagome?" he wondered, moving around to look at her. She was frowning slightly, and he could guess why. Even her human ears would be able to pick up the sounds of laughter coming from the women's springs. Evidently a group of friends was having a good time. Normally such a thing wouldn't bother Kagome; even if she didn't join the conversation, hearing them laugh would bring a smile to her face. But she just didn't feel like listening to all that tonight. She wanted peace and quiet, without having to talk or listen to any strangers. She longed for the tranquil hot springs of the feudal era, where one could fully unwind after a hard day. Unfortunately, it appeared the only way she was going to have a similar experience here was…

Inuyasha's eyes widened as he saw her glance in the direction of the nearest private spring. He wasn't too keen on bathing near all those people either, and the secluded pools seemed to be the natural solution. But was she really considering it? He had always known her to be very shy about her body, despite the short skirt she wore. The first time he had seen her naked, she had slammed a large rock down on his head. How had she lifted that demi-boulder, anyway? It was as though the outrage at being seen in the nude had given her superhuman strength for a fleeting, very painful moment. And now she was proposing to _bathe_ with him?

She must have misinterpreted the surprised expression on his face, because she muttered "forget it" and started to sulk off to the women's spring. Inuyasha's hand on her wrist stopped her. This would not have been the case a few months or even weeks ago, but he was not opposed to bathing with her if it meant being able to relax. Nervous, and a bit agitated physically, but not opposed. But he couldn't bring himself to actually say it in words, so instead he settled for pulling her off by her wrist. He glanced back only once to see her blushing hotly but smiling softly nonetheless.

The fist several springs they came to were being used, but the second to last one was unoccupied. Kagome barely managed to flip the sign over as Inuyasha dragged her down the path, seemingly walking faster as his feet got figuratively colder. Finally he stopped, and Kagome gasped as she drew up beside him. The spring was absolutely gorgeous; it, like the inn itself, appeared to have been torn straight from the feudal era. It was a rough circle about six feet in diameter, the perfect size for two people. And it was all theirs.

"Are you sure about this, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked delicately.

"Keh," he replied gruffly, turning his back and folding his arms over his chest. "I won't peek. Can't see anything under the water anyway. It'll be fine. Unless you want to go be with all those noisy people?"

The response was a shuffling of robes which made his eyebrows twitch. He heard Kagome get in the spring, but he dared not turn around until she had verbally given him permission.

"Okay, Inuyasha, you can get in now."

She was sitting at the far end of the spring, submerged up to her shoulders. Her raven hair floated around her, and her eyes were closed, obviously so he could undress. He was pleased, yet a little disappointed, to find that he had been right; he really couldn't see anything more than an indistinct pale blur under the surface of the steaming water. Still, knowing that she was naked right in front of him sent a small thrill down his spine. He was glad she wouldn't be able to see him either, lest he embarrass himself. He probably set a personal speed record in flinging off his clothes and hopping into the spring, but once the initial burning sensation wore off, he knew this was going to be marvelous. The hot water seemed to seep into his pores, combining with the tranquility in the air to draw the tension from his body.

"All set?" Kagome asked, wanting to open her eyes.

"Keh."

"Well, that wasn't so hard," she declared happily.

"Keh."

Kagome giggled. So he didn't want to talk; that was fine with her. Shrugging her shoulders a bit, she leaned back against the sloped wall of the spring and heaved a contented sigh.

Neither of them knew how long they stayed in the spring, but both were lulled into a state of complete relaxation, despite the nearby nakedness of the other. Inuyasha got out first, after telling Kagome to close her eyes. She did so, but allowed herself a small peek at his backside as he emerged from the water. Kami, was there an ounce of fat on that lean, toned form? She felt her cheeks warm in a way that had nothing to do with the temperature of the water. Inuyasha appeared not to notice her slight discomfiture, and she too exited the spring a few minutes later.

"Do you want to go back to the room?" Kagome asked when they reached the main path, hoping he would reply in the negative.

Inuyasha shrugged. "Whatever you want."

Grinning, she grabbed his hand and led him toward the gardens and shopping area. The night was still young, and neither felt like sleeping just yet.

It was some time before Kagome realized they were still holding hands. She squeezed, and after a moment's hesitation, Inuyasha squeezed back. Neither let go.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Kagome felt as though she was being carried back to wakefulness on an enchanted carpet. A long slumber without nightmares was a magnificent thing. It was early, judging by the weak light shining through the curtains. Inuyasha still slept soundly on his futon, the rise and fall of his chest slow and deep. She beamed, glad she had been able to persuade him to sleep on proper bedding instead of propped against the wall. She watched him for a few moments, then rolled over and dozed off again.<p>

She awoke to the clattering of plates as breakfast was brought in. Inuyasha had already been up, and was now thanking the servers at the door. That was surprising in and of itself, but how could one not be in a good mood with those delightful aromas filling the room? Especially with the memories of the previous day still fresh in their minds. They had spent at least a couple hours walking among the artistically-groomed gardens, and the small, family owned shops. They hadn't bought anything, but it was wonderful to do something a normal couple would do. They had even run into the woman Kagome had spoken to in the hot spring before dinner, who told them they looked positively adorable together, then proceeded to babble something about young love.

The next several minutes had been kind of awkward, but not in a bad way. Inuyasha hadn't seemed upset at all by the comments or the pretending to be married, just a little embarrassed. So was she, truth be told. But his silence in that regard was encouraging when the old Inuyasha would undoubtedly have said something to hurt her feelings and ruin the evening. Even if his feelings hadn't changed, his level of maturity certainly had. And perhaps, just perhaps, his feelings truly had changed after all.

Breakfast was as delicious as dinner, with grilled fish and eggs as the main course, complemented by salad, rice, and tea. At last it came time for them to check out, and both of them reluctantly made their way to the lobby, where they were served a last cup of tea while Kagome paid the bill. Their hosts bade them a warm goodbye, brightening even the guests who were disappointed about leaving. Kagome swore that if she ever had a chance to take a vacation in the modern era, Peakside Village Ryokan would be one of her stops.

The birds seemed to be cheering them on as they walked through the forest away from the small mountain community, with full bellies and contented hearts.

"Thank you, Inuyasha," Kagome said sincerely. "That was a great idea."

"K-keh!" Inuyasha stuttered, and Kagome knew the next words out of his mouth would be an attempt to deflect her gratitude. He was still not entirely comfortable acknowledging that he had done something nice for someone.

"I-it was nothing, wench. You paid for it."

"It was _our_ money, so _we_ paid for it. And it was your idea in the first place. You could have just ignored that village, but instead you thought of me. That's what I'm thanking you for."

Inuyasha swallowed, turning away with reddening cheeks. Kagome smiled but said no more, satisfied that he'd gotten the message. The next few minutes passed in peaceful silence. Then, without warning, Inuyasha spun and tossed a shrieking Kagome into the air, catching her on his back and taking off.

"Inuyasha!" she cried breathlessly. "What are you doing?"

"Keh! We lazed about all yesterday," he replied with a smirk. "Gotta make up for lost time."

Kagome shook her head and leaned into his back, forgoing the argument before it started. They had indeed taken a much needed break yesterday, so she shouldn't be surprised that Inuyasha wanted to make twice as much progress today. He would push them hard; they would definitely be on the move until sundown. But somehow, she didn't mind.

Taking newfound joy in an activity which had seemed mundane only two short days ago, she pressed her face to the wind and held on for the ride.

* * *

><p>(1) $11,000 yen = $145. Apparently that's on the low side of the spectrum for ryokan too. But if they're as nice as they're rumored to be, and you're on vacation, then I guess you don't really care.<p>

(2) Food translations for dinner:

kaiseki ryori = traditional Japanese multi-course haute cuisine

sashimi = raw fish with radish, sauce, and wasabi

chawanmushi = egg custard with bits of chicken, seafood, and vegetables

fried tempura = deep fried seafood and vegetables

wagyu = prime Japanese beef

A/N – A big thank you to japan-guide (dot) com, who put all the information I could possibly need about traditional Japanese ryokan in a concise and easy-to-read format.


	15. Chapter 14: Naicho

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the publicly known characters, plot, etc. I'm just renting them from Rumiko Takahashi, Viz, etc. I do own the plot of this story and any original characters I've created. I will make no money from this fic; I write for my own enjoyment and the enjoyment of my readers.

Naicho

Miyake Izumi strode purposefully down the long hallway, a victorious smirk pulling up one corner of her mouth. Clutched tightly in her hand was a briefcase, containing a treasured document, written authorization to initiate and conduct a highly classified operation know by the codename _Seeing Red_. Her boss had signed the paperwork a few minutes ago, expressing full confidence that she would get the job done and do the agency proud.

He had good reason for his faith. In her thirty-five years at the Naikaku Jōhō Chōsashitsu, or Naicho for short, Miyake had risen from a lowly intern to the position of Deputy Chief, reporting only to the man who had been her senior for the past five years. (1) If such advancement was impressive for a man, it was simply incredible for a woman to reach such heights in what was still a male-dominated field. Her career had been extremely difficult back when she'd first started; she had nearly quit several times. She had been relegated to performing menial tasks, held back by male superiors who saw her as a beautiful woman—and more often than not, a possible love interest—rather than a competent colleague. It had gotten so bad that she used to curse her good looks, and go to work without makeup just to seem less feminine.

But all that changed when she was given her first real opportunity to prove herself, thanks to a fateful car accident which put her boss's first choice on crutches. The execution of that operation had been so clean, so perfect, that it had earned her an immediate promotion so her former boss was suddenly her subordinate. And she had never looked back.

Now in her late fifties, Miyake Izumi was a powerful presence within the agency, a force all her own. Her reputation generated near universal respect, and she demanded the same. For she had never taken the easy way out; she had never played the sympathy card or accepted the advances or favors of an amorous superior. Maintaining her integrity had held her back in the past, but now she was admired for it. The men and women serving under her, the latter group employed in large part thanks to her trailblazing, affectionately called her the "tiny giant," a reference to her small physical stature and massive aura. It was true that she was short, and no longer blessed with youthful beauty. Years of stress had left their mark on her face, which made her appear older than she actually was. It was no matter; she almost preferred her body this way. Short and slightly plump, she dressed and carried herself with constant professionalism, and just enough femininity to remind people that she was in fact a woman. That was one thing she would never allow them to forget. Things would never go back to the way they used to be.

So Deputy Chief Miyake no longer had to prove herself, but she took her job no less seriously than she had as a raw, fresh-faced intern. No matter how it turned out, _Seeing Red_ promised to be a special case. Naicho normally stuck to the intelligence-gathering sector, occasionally engaging in small-scale operations, mostly against organized crime syndicates. But the Prime Minister had taken a special interest in this case, and put his best people on it. At his insistence, Miyake's boss had granted her a virtually unrestricted right to requisition whatever personnel and material she required. It was the grandest mandate she had ever been given, and it signified the importance of this mission.

It was also no surprise. The Japanese government had an Unidentified Leaping Object on its hands, one hundreds of witnesses swore to. And the video evidence, examined by dozens of experts at several agencies, including Naicho, was unquestioningly genuine. Debate still raged at every level as to who or what the red-clad stranger was, but one thing was for sure: they needed to find out.

And then, twenty-four hours ago, had come the revelations unearthed by a detective—or rather, former detective—in Morioka. One Arakaki Susumu, now enjoying early retirement ostensibly as a reward for years of honorable service. That, and his suddenly hefty pension, provided ample incentive to keep quiet about what he had discovered. It was a waste, Miyake knew; Arakaki would have kept his mouth shut simply because he had been ordered to do so. She had worked with him several times while he had been with Tokyo homicide, and found him to be an honorable individual. Still, she could not help but feel happy for him, even though it was now she who would be cleaning up the mess.

_And what a mess it is,_ Miyake thought, grinning wider. So twisted, so downright unbelievable, it was possibly her chance for a last big hurrah before her own retirement. And perhaps, if _Seeing Red_ was a success, it would provide enough support from the top brass to win her just about the only promotion she had not yet achieved… But that was a concern for another day. Right now, she needed to gather her first subordinate; they were going on a little trip.

She found him in his office, reading the top secret official briefing to _Seeing Red_, containing all the relevant information the agency had. Ito Hachirou's official title was "Assistant Deputy Chief," but he was no administrative aide. A humorous demeanor masked a keen analytical mind and an exceptionally strong drive to succeed. It was the latter two which had catapulted him up the Naicho ranks even at his relatively young age of thirty-seven. But his general goofiness endeared him to subordinates and colleagues alike, and made him stand out in a field of candidates. It was what had set him apart from others when Miyake was choosing her assistant five years ago, and she had never regretted her decision. Ito was loyal, trustworthy, and a perfect counterpart to her manner, which could admittedly be cold at times.

"What's up, Captain?" he asked, casually tossing the paperwork on the desk as if it was a comic book. He remained leaning back in his chair, one foot propped up on the desk, as if he had been reading a comic book as well. The only way you could tell that he was really concentrating on something was his eyes.

Miyake sighed. She had accepted the nickname; the analogy that she was captain and he was her first mate was fairly accurate, after all. It was also one of several that they used on each other. When she was getting a little too conceited for his tastes, he referred to her as 'Admiral,' which always reminded her to rein it in and perhaps rethink things. And when they were alone she sometimes called him 'Hachi-mari,' meaning eight-ball, since she never knew what he was going to say. So the nickname was fine. But did he have to toss classified documents around like that? She had already broken protocol by letting him read them; they were cleared for the Chief and Deputy Chief's eyes only. But protocol could suck a nut; she needed her best man up to speed on this case. If they succeeded, no one would care. And if they failed, her career was probably over anyway.

"Oh, relax," he said, reading her expression. "You know they print this stuff on freaking indestructible paper."

It was true; the paper top secret documents were printed on was designed to be tough and durable, while also taking to flame extremely easily in case a quick purge was necessary. But it was the principle of the matter… With a shake of her head, Miyake gave up. Ito had never been one for respecting principles he didn't take stock in.

"I'm surprised you're not done reading that," she declared instead.

"Read it twice already. Just starting on number three," he answered smugly.

"Good. Get your coat; we're leaving."

"Ah, let me guess," he said, pretending to contemplate. "We're going to a shrine?"

"Bingo, Speed Reader."

"Hehe. You know, I've been wanting to go to a shrine. Maybe we'll finally get in touch with our spiritual selves."

"Ha! The day you find religion is the day I go yachting around the world."

"Oh, yes, the captain who gets seasick," Ito pondered with mock sympathy. "So sad."

Miyake rolled her eyes. "Like I haven't heard that one a hundred times before."

He shrugged. "Sometimes the older ones are the best," he replied with a wink.

Miyake spun on her heal and stormed out of Ito's office, listening to his familiar chortle in the background. "Such a baka," she muttered to herself. But he was her baka, and she wouldn't have it any other way. When the time came to be serious, amazing, or seriously amazing, he would rise to the occasion. That was one thing she knew for sure.

* * *

><p>"Well, this is unexpected," Ito declared, gazing passively over the deserted area. The Higurashi shrine was not how he had imagined it would be. A fresh layer of dirt covered the ground, littered with random bits and pieces of flora and the occasional large pebble. It was clear someone had not swept in at least a week, and some of the paper sutras and decorations which adorned the sacred tree and other areas of the shrine also showed lack of care. It was no surprise that the doors and windows of the house were locked shut, or that there was no answer to the doorbell.<p>

"They left," Miyake observed, allowing herself a moment of quiet disbelief before switching to detective mode.

"Call the little brother's school," she told Ito. "See if they know where the family went."

Ito did so, then hung up after a brief conversation, shaking his head. "No luck. The kid was suddenly transferred, but the mother wouldn't tell them where."

"Let's head back to HQ. Send a team over to search the house and keep an eye on the place. I'll get Watanabe on finding our missing Higurashis."

"If our people are going to be staying here," Ito said seriously, "we should tell them what's coming, and about the well."

Miyake shook her head. "I can't give anyone else details until we're sure this is real." Seeing that Ito was starting to protest, she cut him off. "This could all still be an elaborately constructed hoax. And if it is, it needs to stay restricted to as few people as possible. I need to sit down with the Higurashis; I need to look that mother in the eye as I ask about her daughter. Then maybe I'll know for sure."

Ito frowned, but made no further comment. He didn't like it, but he was smart enough to know when he was wrong. Or at least when she was more right that he was. He was worrying about the safety of their colleagues, but it was her job to see the big picture as well. And right now, secrecy was more important.

"You coming?" Miyake called over her shoulder as she walked toward the shrine steps. "Or are you just going to stand there pouting all day?"

Ito sighed. "Yes, Captain."

He hurried to catch up, knowing she would leave him behind if he dallied.

* * *

><p>"Oh, who could that be?" Mrs. Higurashi muttered to herself in response to the loud knocking on the door. She hastily washed her hands in the sink. Jii-chan was taking a nap, still depressed about having to leave his precious 'artifacts' back at the shrine, and she had been making his favorite desert to cheer him up.<p>

It had been a stressful week for everyone since their move to Hamura, a small city about twenty-five miles west of downtown Tokyo. But they were adjusting; Souta was getting along fine at his new school, and the neighbors were kind. Their apartment was also nice, though it couldn't compare to the pure grandeur of the shrine or the coziness of their home. But they would just have to make do. She was still fairly certain she had made the right decision that night, after staying up until dawn pondering and nearly drinking her body weight in tea. They would be able to offer Kagome and Inuyasha very little assistance from Hamura, but they also would not get in the way. And that seemed to be what Kagome wanted.

The knocking sounded again, more insistently this time.

"Coming!" she called, drying her hands on her apron as she hurried to the door. Not knowing who to expect, she was not surprised to find two strangers at the door. What did surprise her was their general demeanor; both individuals, the short, older woman and the tall, middle-aged man, exuded a stern aura. She sensed no animosity from them, but neither did she feel they regarded her benevolently. These were not a couple of well-intentioned neighbors out to welcome the newcomer to the community.

"Um, hello," Mrs. Higurashi greeted nervously. "Can I help you?"

"Good afternoon, Higurashi-san," the short woman stated firmly with a smile that did not reach her eyes. "I am Detective Miyake, and this is Detective Ito, both of the Hamura Police Department. May we come in?"

Mrs. Higurashi's eyes widened, and she hesitated for a moment before replying in the affirmative and holding the door for them.

"Would you like some tea, detectives?" she asked as she led them into the kitchen, a slight quaver in her voice.

"Please," Miyake answered, while Ito grumbled that he would just have water. Miyake grinned; the man was a coffee nut, and hated tea. She knew he would be begging her to make a coffee stop on the way back to HQ.

Miyake seated herself at the table, observing Mrs. Higurashi as she prepared the tea. Her movements were stiff, her eyes glancing furtively between the task and her guests. This was more than the mere nervousness one would expect from having two detectives suddenly show up at the door. Mrs. Higurashi was hiding something. The look she shared with Ito told her that he was seeing the same thing. Miyake was glad she had identified them as detectives rather than Naicho agents. It was something she had learned early on: when questioning possibly complicit third parties, it is better to identify oneself as a lower, more local authority figure, and only reveal one's true affiliation if necessary. She was sure that it would be necessary in this case, given the relation of the subject matter to national security concerns, but it was still beneficial to avoid completely spooking the subject at the front door. If they could get Mrs. Higurashi to start talking, it would be more difficult for her to clam up later.

Finally, the beverages were ready and their host sat down at the table.

"Now, what can I do for you, detectives?"

"We just have a few questions for you," Ito said in a friendly tone. Miyake was content to let him take the lead for now; he had always been better at playing 'good cop' than she was.

Mrs. Higurashi furrowed her brow slightly at the vague response, but nodded. "I will do my best."

"Great! So, we were told you moved into this apartment recently. About how long have you been here?"

"We moved in about a week ago."

"And where were you living before that?"

"Tokyo."

"Oh? I imagine that's quite an adjustment, going from the most heavily populated city in the world to little Hamura. Our city must look tiny by comparison."

Mrs. Higurashi forced a laugh, clearly wondering where the detectives were going with this. So Ito decided to get right to the point.

"So why the sudden move?" he asked seriously, shedding some of his easy charm.

"Personal reasons," Mrs. Higurashi replied just as sternly.

"Ah, Higurashi-san, that type of stonewalling isn't going to work here. We need straight answers from you. Now, why did you move to Hamura?"

Mrs. Higurashi frowned. "We wanted a change of scenery," she snapped, eyeing her guests suspiciously.

"A change of scenery?" Ito repeated incredulously. "From a beautiful shrine—yes, we know where you live—to a city apartment? This place is nice, certainly, but that seems like a downgrade to me."

"To each his own."

"Perhaps. Maybe you left Tokyo for a 'change of scenery,' or maybe there was another reason. Were the bad memories too much to bear?"

She glared at him, but in her gaze blazed not just the anger one would feel toward someone obviously bringing up a painful memory on purpose. There was fear in her expression, trepidation she could not completely hide. This woman was definitely privy to information that she did not want to reveal, and she feared its extraction.

"If you must know," she answered, trying to seem heartbroken now, "my daughter was killed in a traffic accident a few weeks ago."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Ito said kindly.

"I'm sure," Mrs. Higurashi remarked dryly, pushing away from the table and rising to her feet. "Now if that's all, detectives, I think you should go. I don't see how this has anything to do with—"

"Sit _down_," Miyake ordered, her voice carrying such authority that the frightened woman obeyed almost instantly. "Higurashi-san," she said, staring her subject straight in the eyes, "what would you say if I told you we have reason to believe Kagome is still alive." She paused for a moment, then added, "and Inuyasha too."

Mrs. Higurashi's face reflected shock, as one would expect. But it was delayed, a theatrical ploy by the conscious mind instead of an instinctive reaction. There was no flare of repressed hope, nor a frantic effort to stifle it so as not to rise high enough to create another massive emotional pitfall when reality crashed down again. In short, the grieving mother was faking it, and Miyake didn't even need to look at her partner to confirm it this time.

"Y-you think they're alive?" Mrs. Higurashi stuttered, doing a bad job of feigning disbelief.

Miyake smiled darkly behind her folded hands. A person trained in the art of intelligence gathering would definitely have picked up on her trap, but probably not a civilian whose typical daily challenges consisted of sorting the laundry and deciding what to make her kid for lunch. Mrs. Higurashi had just unwittingly admitted that she knew Inuyasha, and what's more, she liked him. That was a big endorsement for the new evidence out of Morioka. Now, if they could just confirm the more outlandish aspects of the story.

"Yes, I do," Miyake declared. "You just confirmed it."

Mrs. Higurashi's eyes widened, and she seemed to realize her mistake. She opened her mouth to protest, then thought better of it and clamped it shut. She couldn't undo the damage, but she seemed intent on staying silent from now on and not making it any worse. Miyake wasn't having any of that, but she recognized that it was time to change tack. They had pushed the subject into a corner, getting significant admissions in the process, but now they needed to gently coax her out again.

"Look, Higurashi-san, I'm afraid we haven't been entirely truthful. We are not detectives from the Hamura Police Department. I am Deputy Chief Miyake, and this is Agent Ito, both of the Naikaku Jōhō Chōsashitsu. We're here to help you."

"You're from _Naicho?_" Mrs. Higurashi exclaimed. But she was dumbfounded only for a moment, as her eyes narrowed. "Wait a minute. How do I know you're who you say you are?"

"A valid question," Miyake replied patiently, pulling her ID from her pocket and proffering it for inspection as Ito followed suit. Mrs. Higurashi didn't even blink.

"IDs can be faked."

Miyake smiled, holding up a hand to stifle her subordinate's indignant response. "They certainly can," she replied, taking a small notepad from her other pocket and pushing it across the table. "Write down a number, any length."

Mrs. Higurashi shot her a funny look, but nonetheless complied.

"Not this again," Ito muttered.

Miyake smirked. "Excellent," she declared as she took the pad back, glancing at the twelve digit number written there. "Would you please go into the living room and put the TV on, Higurashi-san?"

The woman glanced confusedly at her again, but got up from the table and walked into the other room. "Which channel?" she called.

"Any channel," Miyake answered, dialing her phone. She continued to smirk at Ito, who was still shaking his head and grumbling under his breath. "Make yourself useful and go bring this to Higurashi-san," she told him, handing him the notepad. At this, he rolled his eyes, taking the paper as a disgusted teenager might snatch a garbage bag from his parent's hand on trash night. Miyake suppressed a chuckle; his mild disapproval didn't bother her. So she liked to show off her influence once in awhile? She had found the 'wow' factor associated with this tactic to be very effective in the past.

Ito returned and flopped back in the chair, and together they listened for the blow to fall. Sure enough, a few minutes later the regular TV programming cut out, ostensibly to broadcast a nationwide test of the emergency alert system. They heard a shocked gasp from the other room, signaling that Mrs. Higurashi had seen her twelve digit number flashing innocently in the bottom right hand corner. _Ah, the wonders of knowing people in high places. _

Their stupefied subject came back into the kitchen noticeably paler than she had been when she left. Miyake waited for her to break the silence, giving her time to consider what she had just witnessed. She was not surprised when the first words took the form of a desperate denial.

"Y-y-you could have b-bribed someone, or hacked in, or—"

"Or far more likely, I'm exactly who I say I am," Miyake interrupted sternly. She let her statement hang in the air for a moment, allowing it to sink into this woman's stubborn head. "Higurashi-san, we mean you no harm," she promised gently. "We want to help Kagome and Inuyasha."

"How do I know?" Mrs. Higurashi demanded, marshalling her nerves. "How do I know what you'll do to Inuyasha if you get a hold of him? Why do you think we tried so hard to keep him a secret in the first place?"

She had a point, but Miyake did not acknowledge it in any way. Even she could not predict with any degree of certainty what would happen to Inuyasha if he was taken into government custody. In an ideal world, he would be released once it was determined that he was no threat to national security. But this was not a utopia, and there would be those who, driven by their fear and prejudice of the unknown, would demand he be incarcerated for life, or even killed. They would deem him too dangerous to release even if his intentions were entirely benevolent. But as uncertain as that conclusion was, the alternative was far worse.

"Would you rather let them take their chances against the people who already captured Inuyasha once? The bastards who thought nothing of mind-raping your daughter?"

Mrs. Higurashi cringed at the reminder, and her shoulders slumped in defeat. But she still had some fight left in her, and a point to make.

"I would rather they make it safely back to Inuyasha's homeland and stay there."

Miyake's eyes widened slightly, and Ito was impressed; it took a lot to get even that reaction out of his captain while she was working.

"You would rather know they are safe in the past than facing danger here in the present. You do realize you might never see them again if that happened?"

"Of course. I have always been prepared for the day when Kagome would tell me she has chosen to follow her heart."

"Follow her…so Sasaki's instincts were correct," Miyake mumbled to herself. _Kagome has truly fallen in love with that hanyou._ She filed that information away, knowing it could become important later. As for the here and now, she could easily see that Mrs. Higurashi was sincere; she really would willingly sacrifice any chance of seeing her daughter again to ensure her safety. And she trusted Inuyasha to provide that security in a dangerous world she had never known. It showed the kind of mother she was, as well as the strength of her faith in her daughter and the hanyou she had fallen in love with. Miyake filed those observations away as well. And more importantly, she knew what she needed to say now to gain Mrs. Higurashi's cooperation.

"Higurashi-san, I cannot make any guarantees as to what will happen to Inuyasha if our efforts are successful. But I can promise you that if you help us, I will do everything in my power to bring Kagome back to you, and ensure that Inuyasha is treated fairly. The one thing I can guarantee is that if they fall into the hands of the evil men who are hunting them at this very moment, your daughter will be killed, and Inuyasha will never see freedom again. He will know only pain and misery until the day he dies, cold and alone." She let ominous silence reign for a few long moments before continuing. "So I suppose you could think of us as the lesser of two evils. Help us. Save your daughter and at least give Inuyasha a fighting chance."

Mrs. Higurashi studied her with a piercing gaze, gauging her sincerity, and she stared right back. She had nothing to hide; her promises were genuine, and her ability to make good on them strong. Eventually, the wary mother across the table seemed to realize this, for she lowered her eyes and nodded.

"Good," Miyake declared sharply, all business once again. "Now, since you knew that Kagome was still alive, I assume she contacted you after her escape. What exactly did she tell you, Higurashi-san?"

* * *

><p>Miyake cruised through the city streets, a frown marring her already severe features. Their conversation with Mrs. Higurashi had not been nearly as productive as she'd hoped. The woman had not been able to tell them anything they didn't already know, only to confirm that Kagome and Inuyasha were heading for the old well at the Higurashi shrine. Speaking of the shrine, the Higurashi family was relocating back to their home, where they would be easier to watch. Family members would be under surveillance whenever they left the house to ensure that they did not become hostages. Perhaps a plea from one of them would be enough to give their quarry pause when they tried to break through the defenses Naicho personnel were setting up around the well house at this very moment. Nevertheless, agents would be armed with the same type of rifles and tranquilizer that Yoshida had found so effective in stopping a hanyou in his tracks, as described in Sasaki's notes. She would of course instruct her people to only fire when they were certain they would not hit Kagome by accident; such a strong sedative could easily kill her.<p>

And perhaps most importantly, the Naikaku Jōhō Chōsashitsu would make absolutely certain that no one affiliated with Yoshida Saburou got anywhere near Higurashi shrine. The entrance was now closed off, and shoot on sight orders had been given for any strangers on the premises, except of course a very particular schoolgirl and her unusual companion. When their quarry did finally show up, they would be ready.

So perhaps the meeting with Mrs. Higurashi had not been so fruitless after all. They had confirmed much of the backbone story of _Seeing Red_, and gained a potentially valuable, if hesitant, ally.

"Hey, Captain," Ito said, sensing that her mood was changing for the better. "You know what I feel like?"

Miyake sighed. "I can only guess," she muttered sarcastically, merging into the right lane. If she remembered correctly, they had passed a coffee shop just up ahead on the way in.

* * *

><p>(1) The Naikaku Jōhō Chōsashitsu (Naicho) is the Japanese equivalent of the CIA, though it's a scaled-down version.<p> 


	16. Chapter 15: The Lover's Delight

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the publicly known characters, plot, etc. I'm just renting them from Rumiko Takahashi, Viz, etc. I do own the plot of this story and any original characters I've created. I will make no money from this fic; I write for my own enjoyment and the enjoyment of my readers.

The Lover's Delight

"Oh, damn it all to hell!" Kagome swore, earning a surprised look from her companion. Still, Inuyasha couldn't blame her for the outburst.

Studying their map of Japan had made Kagome realize how big the Tokyo Metropolis really was. Seeking to minimize the amount of time they would have to spend in an urban setting, she had led them down through the mountainous region to the west of the city. They had entered the metropolis this morning, passing through smaller sub-cities like Hamura and Nishitokyo on the way to the main city where the Higurashi shrine was located. Now it was evening, and they were perhaps no more than a few miles from their final destination. But no more progress could be made tonight; the moonless sky above guaranteed that. They had spent the last several hours seeking lodging, a safe place for Inuyasha to spend his night of weakness. But this was a busy weekend in Tokyo, with a huge economics conference and a cultural festival attracting tourists. Every hotel they had visited had either been completely booked or out of their price range. Thus far at least, their little excursion in the mountains was indeed biting them in the ass.

Still, Kagome could not bring herself to regret their brief vacation. The days since had been full of laughter, competitive card games, and awkward romantic moments. Their stay at the ryokan had both revitalized and pushed them closer together. So if the consequences were having a rough time finding a hotel, or even not finding one at all, they would deal with them without complaining too much. Even so, Kagome was tired, sore, and officially out of patience. And she knew that Inuyasha, with his human body, was feeling just as miserable as she. They really needed to rest somewhere for awhile, even if it was just on a park bench.

"Inuyasha, can you smell any trees—oh, sorry."

"Keh."

"We'll go to a couple more hotels, and then find a restaurant or something to sit in, okay?"

He nodded, and they set off again. Inuyasha was both perturbed and impressed by the number and variety of lights illuminating the city. The humans certainly knew how to compensate for their weak vision. But didn't it concern them that if they strayed even a little outside the curtain of radiance, they would be almost completely blind? There were dark spots in the city, murky alleyways and dim sidewalks. As someone from a far wilder, more dangerous time, he could not help but look into every shadowy recess, even though his eyes were now useless to penetrate the void. _Kami, I hate being human._

He reiterated to himself that it would be over soon, and turned his attention to the girl leading him down the sidewalk. In the flicker caused by passing vehicles and pedestrians, he glimpsed the dark bags under her eyes, and the slight hobble to her gait. Again, he cursed the state of his body. If he'd been hanyou, he could have found them a deserted rooftop to camp out on, safe from the mass of humanity below. Instead they were forced to find shelter the human way, and since he was utterly lost in this exotic steel and concrete world, Kagome had to lead the way. She had to take care of him, rather than the other way around. And he hated that, more than anything else.

She paused, facing a somewhat odd looking building, seemingly debating with herself. After a moment she set her jaw and pulled him toward the entrance. Inuyasha had just enough time to look up and read "The Lover's Delight" spelled out in bright pink and green neon lights before he was inside. And if he wasn't already sure this place was different from any other hotel they had tried, what he saw inside confirmed it. A man and a woman stood giggling, reading from some sort of board with pictures on it in the wall to the right of the door. The man pulled a 'Miroku' and slipped his hand onto her backside, but the woman didn't seem to care; if anything, her body language only encouraged him. After a moment, she pulled away and spoke to someone behind a pane of glass through which only a vague outline could be seen. Money and a key were passed through a small opening at the bottom, and the couple went on their way. It was exceedingly obvious that they only had one thing on their minds.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome, confused and even faintly aroused by the intensity of that display. She was slightly flushed as well, though that appeared to be in embarrassment. She wouldn't meet his gaze, and seemed to be waiting for him to ask the burning question. So he did.

"Kagome, what the hell is this place?"

"I-it's called a 'love hotel,' Inuyasha. Couples come here to…you know, make love. I just thought—since it seems relatively nice and we can afford it…but if you don't want to stay we can just—" (1)

"It's fine with me," he cut her off gruffly. The thought of going back outside was appalling; he wanted a warm room and a soft bed, and he didn't really care where he got it. If it was in a hotel where everyone else was having sex, then so be it. At least the smells and sounds from the other rooms wouldn't bother him tonight.

"O-okay," Kagome stuttered, apparently surprised at his response. She led him over to the glass divider, having already selected a room from the board. The cost was seven thousand yen, which Kagome exchanged for a key. Inuyasha knew that was almost all of their remaining funds, but their journey would be ending tomorrow one way or another, so it didn't really matter.

Their room itself was not all that different from the other hotels they had stayed at, though several key features had definitely received upgrades. The bed was huge and appeared incredibly comfortable, and there was a big TV set up across from the foot of it, perfect for the couple who wished to enjoy adult programming in bed. The colors of the walls and the style of the furniture were more exotic as well, and a modern male might have appreciated the subtle sexual appeal of the room. But as he was from a time with its own very distinct views on what was and wasn't sexy, most of this flew right over Inuyasha's head.

"Why don't you take a bath?" Kagome practically ordered as soon as he stepped into the room, pushing him toward the bathroom. "I'm sure you wouldn't mind a nice soak."

True as that might be, her forceful demeanor made him suspicious. "You go first," he said. "I can wait."

"I insist!" she exclaimed with false cheer, shoving him the rest of the way and closing the door behind him. Inuyasha frowned, then shook his head and gave up. She was acting weird, but it would do no good to fight with her about it. Especially not when a hot bath sounded so alluring. His feet were killing him, cold and achy in the cheap sandals Kagome had bought for him when the sun went down. He had complained at the time, but now he was glad for her thoughtfulness. Without it, his feet would surely be in much worse shape. Still, a long soak would feel divine, on both his feet and the rest of his body.

Kagome heaved a relieved sigh when she heard the water turn on, glad she had managed to avoid further mortification. She quickly stalked to the bed and snatched the condoms off the pillows, tossing them in a drawer. She did not want to have to explain what those little circles in the square wrappers were. And she also didn't want to try to rationalize the suggestive-looking pamphlet on the nightstand, no doubt advertising the many erotic options available through room service. Purely for curiosity's sake, she picked it up and flipped through it. Yep, it was pretty much what she expected—toys and costumes for both sexes, and some kinkier paraphernalia in the back that made her blanch. She was not surprised to find a 'naughty schoolgirl' costume, but she was mildly offended at its similarity to her own uniform. The skirt was a near match in color and design, though it was perhaps a little shorter than hers. The navel and cleavage-revealing top, on the other hand, probably contained less than half the fabric that her uniform did. _At least the people who designed for the school got that part right._ She had grown accustomed to the short skirt over the years, but would certainly not complain if the school came out with a longer version. Idly she wondered if she would ever have the chance to wear that uniform again.

Shaking her head of such thoughts, Kagome looked around the room to see what other embarrassment she could avoid. The TV—she didn't even want to turn on the TV. No doubt the previous occupants had left it on an erotic channel, and she didn't want to take the chance that a bored hanyou-turned-human would stumble across a pornographic movie while she was in the bath. The remote was promptly thrown in the drawer with the pamphlet and condoms, and she even unplugged the TV itself for good measure. Then she set her bag down in front of the drawer, reducing the chance that Inuyasha would decide to go snooping there. Finally satisfied that she had done all she could to make their stay as non-awkward as possible, she flopped back on the bed.

A groan escaped her lips as she sank into the comfy mattress with its plush bedding, twisting slightly to work the kinks out of her sore back. She gazed listlessly up at the ceiling, reflecting on the absurdity of it all. _I can't believe I'm in a love hotel with Inuyasha_. She chuckled to herself with a wry smirk. _Oh, in other circumstances…_ It seemed like a nice enough place, just nowhere she would ever usually go near. After all, what was a love hotel without a lover? _Stupid Tokyo! I forgot how expensive everything is here._ They had been lucky to find a place, so she would count her blessings. _At least the smells and sounds from the other rooms won't keep Inuyasha up tonight._

*growl*

Speaking of sounds, her stomach had just reminded her of how hungry she was. There was some ninja food left, but the thought of eating it made her grimace. What she really felt like was an ice cream, but that wasn't going to— Wait, hadn't they passed an ice cream shop a block or two before finding this hotel? She was almost positive. Digging in her pocket, she pulled out the last of their traveling money. _Four hundred eighty-five yen…that's enough for a couple cones, right?_ There was a danger, of course, but it was so small as to be negligible. Their pursuers couldn't possibly know they were here, and the chances of being spotted and recognized in a city of twelve million people were slim to none. And she wanted an ice cream, dammit!

Decision made, Kagome hopped off the bed and crept to the door; Inuyasha wouldn't even know she was gone. He would of course be royally pissed that she had left without him, but she was sure a cool, tasty treat would mollify his temper. And if not, she would just push him into the tub again to cool off by more direct means. Snickering, she went out into the hallway and locked the door behind her.

* * *

><p>Kagome hummed softly to herself as she made her way back to the hotel. She took another lick of her watermelon and peach swirl ice cream, and closed her eyes in bliss. (2) It tasted divine, like a cool spring at the end of a long trek through the desert. To her, this was worth a lot more than the two hundred thirty-five yen she paid for it. She had gotten Inuyasha the same thing and given the last fifteen yen as a tip. So they were now officially broke, but Kagome didn't care. Modern money wouldn't help them tomorrow. She and Inuyasha definitely needed to hold a strategy meeting, but that could wait until after they were both fed and refreshed. Speaking of which, she would probably have to knock on the door and tell Inuyasha to cover up so she could give him his ice cream; otherwise it would melt. But was that an unfortunate oversight, or just a convenient excuse to walk in on him in the bath?<p>

She shook her head, and turned her attention back to her surroundings. Her humming abruptly died away as she noticed just how dark and empty this side of the street was. She had approached the ice cream shop on the other side, but in her distraction she had forgotten to re-cross afterwards. And now she found herself on the sidewalk of this very deserted city block, with no lights shining in the windows of the apparently abandoned building above her, and the streetlights knocked out by vandalism or neglect. She looked up and down the street, realizing with disappointment that the traffic was too heavy to attempt a crossing here. _I'll cross at the next intersection, _she told herself, quickening her pace as pangs of fear settled in her belly. The lamp at the corner glimmered like a beacon of hope, calling out to her. She walked faster still, not daring to peer into the shadowy recesses of the buildings or the oppressively dark alleyways for fear of acknowledging what might be lurking there, or admitting that those soft footsteps her terrified mind was conjuring were actually—

It happened in an instant. She barely had time to let out a muffled yelp as a large hand covered her mouth, pulling her head back against a solid male chest as his other arm wrapped around her torso. He quickly dragged her into a nearby alley, unhindered by her frantic but ineffectual struggles. Kagome's mind was drowning in white hot panic, and overwhelming despair. She had ruined everything. She had gotten herself captured by Yoshida again; he would force her to tell him where Inuyasha was. Then her beloved hanyou would be taken. And she knew, one way or another, she would never see Inuyasha again.

"Quit wiggling, bitch," a low, coarse voice hissed in her ear. The feel and stench of his breath made her want to retch. A knife was produced, waved in front of her eyes for a moment and then held against her neck so she could feel the metallic bite of the blade into her tender flesh. Kagome froze instinctively as a trickle of blood flowed down under her shirt. It was not so much her life that flashed before her eyes, but the last few weeks with her hanyou. _I'm so sorry, Inuyasha…_

"Good," the man barked. "Now give me your fuckin' money, and I'll let you go."

Kagome's consciousness slowed to a crawl. There was no reason for one of Yoshida's lackeys to say something like that, unless… So…this man was not affiliated with Yoshida at all! Her body flooded with relief, even as a new type of fear gripped her. Although she had not endangered Inuyasha's safety with her recklessness, she was still being mugged. She was still being held by a very strong man with a very sharp knife, both of which were demanding payment in exchange for her release. And she had nothing to give him.

Her attempt to convey that information came out as a stifled mess because of her captor's hand, but he understood.

"Don't bullshit me, bitch!" he snarled, punctuating his words with more pressure from the knife. "Teenage girls don't run around with no money. Now give me the fuckin' cash and credit cards or I'll start carving up that pretty face of yours!"

Kagome whimpered, pure terror finally overwhelming her. She was about to be murdered! This man would either kill her because he thought she was lying, or kill her out of anger once he found out she was telling the truth. The tendrils of experience in deadly encounters by which she had been holding herself together until this point finally snapped, broken by this hopeless situation and her utter helplessness. She sobbed, tears running freely down her cheeks as she waited for the final blow to fall, praying that it would end quickly.

But nothing happened. For an eternity that was in reality only a few seconds, her attacker stood silently, neither tightening his hold nor moving to release her.

"You're really broke, aren't you?" he said finally, frustration evident in his tone. He removed his hand from her mouth, but it still hovered a couple inches away. The message was clear—he wanted to hear what she had to say, but if she inhaled in preparation for a scream, the hand would return and the knife would plunge into her flesh.

"Yes!" Kagome exclaimed in a hoarse whisper. "I-I come from a poor family. I spent the last yen I had on those ice creams. Please, believe me! _Please,_ don't hurt m—"

"Shut up!" her captor growled, silencing her with his hand yet again. Suddenly the knife was gone from her throat, but he tightened his grip on her head and she dared not move a muscle. The next thing she knew, his now weaponless hand was reaching inside the front pocket of her jeans. He proceeded to search all her pockets in this manner, his actions entirely businesslike. Still, he was touching places on her body where unfamiliar male hands should not be, and her cheeks flushed in indignation. Next he made her lift her feet one at a time so he could feel inside her socks and shoes. Finally, he reached up under her shirt, pushed her bra out of the way and explored the inside of that garment too, unavoidably contacting her breasts in the process. Finally, he withdrew his hand, and Kagome released the tortured breath she had been holding.

Her captor sighed. "Why can't I ever get a rich girl?" he muttered.

And suddenly she was free, stumbling uncontrollably out of the alley courtesy of a healthy shove in the back. She fell gracelessly to the ground, scraping her forearms in the process, but the pain didn't register. She spun around and looked into the alley, but she could see no one within those shadowy depths. The sudden urge to flee struck her hard, and she scrambled to her feet and took off. The streetlamp at the corner seemed miles away as the pavement before her stretched and elongated before her eyes. But at long last she reached the light, skidding to a stop just before colliding with a couple chatting on the sidewalk. She bent over, breathing heavily with her hands on her knees.

"Are you alright?" the man asked, his female companion looking on with concern.

"Huh?" Kagome mumbled, gazing blankly up at him. With her wits as scattered as they were, it took her a moment to pull enough of them together to manage a coherent response. "Oh…yeah, fine."

"Are you sure?"

She nodded, glancing to the crosswalk and observing the change of the signal. Immediately she was on the move, marching rapidly across the street, her eyes on the hotel and only one thought on her mind. She had to get back to the only place in the world that was safe. She had to get back to Inuyasha.

How she made it to their room without breaking down Kagome would never know, but the instant her backside sank into the mattress, the dam on her raging emotions burst. All the fear, all the desperation and despair came pouring out of her in waves of tears and wracking sobs. She flopped onto her side, buried her face in the pillow, and curled into a ball.

This is how Inuyasha found her when he emerged from the bathroom ten minutes later, still crying but no longer gripped by convulsion-like sobs. He was kneeling by her side in an instant, sniffing furiously for any sign of injury before remembering that his nose would do him no good tonight. Not knowing what else to do, he placed his hand on her shoulder and shook her slightly to get her attention. She lifted her head and looked at him, her eyes bloodshot and puffy from crying. But he still found them beautiful because of the emotion swimming there; she was incredibly happy to see him.

"Inu…yasha…" she breathed, reaching out and running the backs of her fingers along his cheek, as if to make sure he was really there. He shook her off, loath to admit how such a simple gesture affected him.

Inuyasha was torn between embracing her and demanding answers, but he did neither. The first order of business was to tend to her wounds, to facilitated healing and make sure they did not become infected. The ones he could see were superficial, and she did not have any visible bloodstains on her clothing aside from the one on her shirt caused by that suspiciously straight-looking cut on her neck. After rummaging around in her backpack for the small first aid kit she had purchased, he marched to the bathroom and returned with a damp washcloth and clean towel. He then proceeded to clean the scrapes on her forearms. She watched him the whole time but made no comment, though she did wince a few times as he was forced to scrub some stubborn dirt off. When at last the injuries were clean, he applied antibiotic ointment and bandages. He was surprised by how easy it was for him; watching her take care of him so many times had obviously left a mark. Finally, he did the same for the cut on her neck as Kagome lay passively, her eyes closed and her breathing deep and relaxed. It seemed being cared for by him had been therapeutic for her; she was no longer crying, and appeared much calmer than before. And only when he saw this did Inuyasha ask the question which had been burning a hole in his thoughts.

"Kami, Kagome. Are you okay?"

And then she did the most incredible thing—she smiled. It was hesitant and barely there, but it was a smile nonetheless, and it washed away much of the tension in his body. She would not be wearing that expression if she was not truly alright. Her next words confirmed it.

"I'm fine…now," she added, grinning wider at his embarrassed flush, and moving her hand to caress his cheek again. He snatched her wayward appendage out of the air, as much because he desired the contact as to stop her from doing that.

"But what the hell happened?" he demanded.

Kagome grimaced and looked away, shame coloring her features. She clearly did not want to tell him how she had come to be a weeping mess on the bed, but Inuyasha was sure as hell not going to let it drop.

"Kagome…" he said, squeezing her hand.

She took a deep, shuddering breath, and finally spoke with her eyes still fixed anywhere but him. "I went out to get us some ice cream, and—"

"You went out? _Out_ out, like out of this hotel out? Why the fuck would you do that?"

Kagome finally met his gaze, but it was with an anger burning in her eyes that caused him to back up a few inches.

"I know it was stupid!" she snapped. "But go ahead and yell at me why don't you?"

Part of him wanted to do just that, but a more influential part realized that this was not the time for scolding; he had to get to the bottom of what happened before he could fully understand.

"Okay, so what happened next?" he asked as calmly as he could. She seemed surprised that he was not shouting, and it took her a moment to gather her bearings and continue the story.

"I was on my way back from the ice cream shop, and some guy g-grabbed me. At first I thought he was with Yoshida, but it turned out he just wanted money. I told him I didn't have any, and he s-s-searched me, and then let me go."

Inuyasha could tell that was the highly abridged version of the story, but that wasn't what bothered him. One word in particular stood out, and set his stomach churning.

"He _searched_ you?" he repeated, his alarm rising exponentially as Kagome cringed and curled into herself, wrapping her arms over her body. Inuyasha felt his blood boil. He wasn't stupid, and he knew where the pockets were in those jeans of hers. Some bastard had touched her in _those_ places, and who knows where else! It obviously hadn't gone that far, or she would be much more shaken up than this. It had probably not been much worse than the shit Miroku sometimes pulled. That was what he tried to tell himself, at least, but somehow it didn't make him feel any better. The thought of some filthy animal running his hands all over Kagome made him want to run outside and hunt the dirtbag down. But there was nothing he could do, and he cursed his human body and senses more ardently than ever before. Though perhaps the timing of his night of weakness was not so bad, for Kagome clearly needed him right now. It was a fair tradeoff, he decided, losing his chance to exact revenge in exchange for a greater ability to comfort the traumatized woman beside him.

And with that thought in mind, he decided not to ask her any more about her unpleasant experience. No matter how badly his morbid curiosity desired more detail, he would stifle it to avoid making her relive those terrible moments. Which was probably what she was doing at this very instant, he realized. Wanting to distract her, he said the first thing that came to mind, continuing with their previous topic of conversation.

"So you went out to get us, what, that cold ice stuff?" he asked, placing his hand gently on her shoulder. He was satisfied that she did not cringe at his touch, but instead turned her attention to him once more.

"Hm?" Kagome mumbled, seemingly surprised that he had dropped the subject of her 'search.' But he saw real gratitude in her gaze, and was suddenly quite glad for the increased influence of his human emotions. He had no doubt they had and would continue to help him handle this situation the right way.

"Oh!" Kagome exclaimed, biting her lower lip remorsefully. "I guess I dropped them. I'm sorry, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha stared at her, utterly dumbfounded. _You have got to be fucking kidding me. She's apologizing for that?_ He gritted his teeth, hard pressed not to explode on the spot. But human emotions or no, he was still Inuyasha, and Inuyasha could only react one way to a statement as completely moronic as that one.

"Who gives a flying fuck about a stupid 'ice cream,' Kagome? You should be apologizing for scaring the living shit out of me! How could you put your life in danger over a fucking _snack?_"

Again, Kagome's temper rose to match his verbal challenge. "I didn't…I mean, I didn't mean to—ugh!" She took a deep breath to gather her thoughts, then spoke in a contrite but still defiant tone. "I was thinking that the chances of Yoshida's gang finding me were miniscule, and I was right! But I guess I forgot how dangerous the city can be, especially at night, especially when you're alone." (3)

Inuyasha didn't reply; there was really nothing he could add to that. She knew why what she did was stupid, and she surely knew not to do it again. But just to be sure…

"Promise me," he ordered, "that you won't leave my side until we're back on the other side of the well."

Kagome studied him for a moment, then nodded. "I promise."

Inuyasha slumped visibly at her words, though he remained kneeling next to the bed. His relief was short-lived.

Kagome laughed, a dry, humorless sound. "I guess I'll have to stay with you constantly, seeing as how I'm so damn helpless."

Inuyasha frowned, taken slightly aback. This was unlike Kagome; she was usually so confident and strong-willed, and almost never self-denigrated like that. He supposed the thing to do was to deny her allegation, and the surprising thing was that he didn't have to think very hard to come up with an appropriate response. The words just came to him, though perhaps from somewhere other than his painfully ineloquent mind.

"You're not helpless, Kagome," he said sternly, drawing her shocked gaze. He held it with his own, unflinching in his conviction. "If it weren't for you, I'd be dead at the hands of Sesshoumaru, Naraku, or any of the dozens of other youkai who could've done me in. Your strength…isn't physical. But it's real. You think it's my charming personality that holds our little gang together? It ain't. It's you. You took Shippou in, you got Sango to open up, and you're even starting to help the bouzu realize that it might not be the best idea to grab ass whenever he sees a pretty lady.

"And me," he spoke lower, finally breaking the ocular connection between them. "You showed me that my ideas about strength were wrong. It's not just about how powerful your youki is, or how easily you can rip oni apart with your bare hands. It's…well, you know. Keh," he barked softly, starting to lose his nerve. He still couldn't bring himself to say something incredibly sappy like 'It's about the friends you have, and the people you'll die to protect.' Even in his human state, he wasn't quite there yet. That was fine; Kagome's eyes were already shining with happy tears. But he had one more thing he wanted to say, so he plucked up his courage and met her beautiful brown eyes once more.

"And most of all, you taught me that everyone deserves a second chance."

Kagome stared at him, then spoke quietly but with a degree of earnestness. "If you had been hanyou tonight, what would you have done?"

"Gone after the bastard," Inuyasha answered without hesitation.

"Would you have killed him?"

Inuyasha thought about it for a moment, then shook his head. "No. I would've roughed him up, probably threatened to kill him if I found out he ever touched a woman like that again. But I wouldn't have killed him."

Kagome smiled again, this time a full beam with no hint of darkness tugging at the edges. "That's why you deserve a second chance, Inuyasha," she declared. Then, as if as an afterthought, she added, "At everything."

Inuyasha froze, his eyes wide as saucers. The first part of her statement was not all that surprising; she was referring to the inner goodness of his heart. It was a nice compliment, and he would have taken it as such. But those last two words had thrown him for a loop. He knew exactly what Kagome meant by them; his shock stemmed from the fact that she would voice them aloud. For 'everything' clearly encompassed _everything_ he had been doing before being sealed to Goshinboku, including the development of a fatally flawed relationship with a certain deceased miko. And since Kagome was definitely not encouraging him to try to rekindle his lost love with Kikyou, that left only one possibility.

How did one respond to such a simple yet profound statement? It amounted to a declaration of love, and she had certainly never said anything like it to his face before. Should he play dumb? He possessed a fair understanding of Kagome's feelings for him, but she was probably unaware of that knowledge; perhaps she expected the comment to go over his head. But the thought of pretending to ignore those two words left a sour taste in his mouth. At any rate, it was a little late to play dumb now; Kagome's expression was already shifting to one of alarm, undoubtedly caused by his unexpectedly intense reaction to her words.

So what could he do? Confess his love for her? How could he do that when his own feelings were still uncertain, when he could not bring himself to let Kikyou go? So he couldn't play dumb and he couldn't say the words she wanted to hear. No matter what he said, he was going to end up hurting her. And if he stayed silent, the result would be the same. He was, in a word, screwed.

But looking into her eyes, so full of caring even as rising trepidation crept in, grounded him. An idea formed, somewhere away from his brain, somewhere further south. But it spread quickly, becoming almost instinctual as mere notion shifted to desire. Inuyasha, quite literally, acted without thinking.

He leaned down and kissed her. It was chaste, but there was no hesitation or doubt in the firm press of his lips against hers. Then, after barely a second of contact, his conscious mind caught up with him, and he jerked back just as quickly as he had swooped in.

A sinking feeling settled rapidly in the pit of his stomach. What in the names of all the Kami had he just done? What kind of utter stupidity had driven him to do something like _that?_ Never mind how nice it had felt for that fleeting instant, or how his heart was now aflutter. He had no right to kiss her. It wasn't fair to Kagome, that someone who didn't even know if he loved her or not had _stolen_ a kiss, and probably her first kiss to boot. He wasn't just an idiot; he was an asshole. And if he ever wanted to be able to look her in the eyes again, he needed to apologize right now and pray she forgave him.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, hanging his head and pinching his eyes shut.

Kagome had not even had time to close her eyes. One moment he was there, nose-to-nose sharing the pressure of his lips. The next moment he was gone, and she was left staring up at the ceiling and wondering whether she had wishfully imagined the whole thing. But the warm tingle still cascading over her lips told her otherwise. She reached up with a shaking hand and prodded one with her index finger.

And then she heard him apologize.

Her initial reaction was hurt, a gut-wrenching sensation that seemed to twist her insides in a knot. But when her eyes flew to him, her pain melted away. He certainly did not appear to regret kissing her for his own sake, nor did his tone of voice indicate that motive now that she thought about it. He looked like he thought she was going to be angry at him. He was begging for forgiveness for doing something wrong. Kagome nearly let out a frustrated laugh as comprehension dawned. After all this time, he still thought she would _mind_ if he kissed her? How dense could a person possibly be? But that was a stupid question, because Inuyasha had always been that dense where romantic matters were concerned. And it would not be so easy to correct his misunderstanding. She could tell him it was okay until she was blue in the face, but his body language was indicating that words would not be enough to assuage his guilt for the great wrong he had committed upon her. Something else was required, and Kagome knew only one thing would do the trick. The fact that she had been waiting for ages to do this was an added bonus.

Inuyasha heard the bed creak as she sat up, and tensed, not sure if she was going to slap him silly or storm right past him. The last thing he expected was for her fingers to tenderly cup his cheek, drawing his face up with gentle pressure. He opened his eyes just in time to see hers slide shut as she leaned closer.

Kagome sensed the tension in his body through his lips, the rigidity with which he held himself. But she refused to back down; she maintained their contact, her lips held softly against his. And gradually, she felt him relax against her, until he was leaning forward, his lips moving ever so slightly against her own. When she pulled away, he followed her unconsciously for a few inches, and it took him a moment to reopen his eyes and fixed his dazed gaze upon her once more. Then, for a brief instant, his expression morphed into something that made Kagome gasp. He had never looked at her like that before, his heavy-lidded stare filled with rampant desire and something else she didn't trust herself to identify. In that moment she felt truly beloved, coveted at every level. But then he snapped upright, his emotion-repressing mask firmly back in place.

Kagome frowned, somehow hating this mask which she had come to accept as a part of him. After everything that had happened, after the physical intimacy they had just shared, it seemed like a travesty if they were not truly honest with each other for once. Such openness would clearly have to start from her end, however, so she chose her words carefully before speaking. The pause also gave her a chance to gather her thoughts, and realize one thing the last few minutes had shown her quite plainly.

"So I'm guessing you already know how I feel about you," she finally said, glancing shyly over at him.

Inuyasha quickly flushed beat red, and managed a flustered nod. Kagome was glad to see his discomfiture; she didn't know how that knowledge made him feel, but it definitely wasn't nothing.

"How long have you known?" she asked, no hint of anger in her tone.

"Awhile," he answered reluctantly. But Kagome merely nodded; she had expected as much. Looking back on their time together, she supposed she had made it fairly obvious, even when she wasn't screaming it at the top of her lungs while possessed by infant youkai. Perhaps Inuyasha was not so dense after all. But then why had he looked so fearful after kissing her?

As she thought about the best way to bring this up, Kagome was struck by the situation they found themselves in. She was sitting on the edge of the bed, Inuyasha's upper body only a foot or two away as he knelt before her. His face was so close; those amber eyes filled her vision. Possibilities flew threw her mind, tantalizing images of where this could lead…and where she wanted it to lead. The clarity of her inner desires surprised her; they seemed to flow from almost every fiber of her being. The small darkness within her was the lone dissenter, but it was weak against the torrent of love and yearning which poured forth from every other corner of her heart and soul.

She allowed her eyes to trail down his body as she reached for his hand, tingling heat flaring to life within her at the sight of his cotton-covered torso and memories of the lean form underneath. When she had grasped his appendage in both of her own, she drew it back and held it against her bosom. Inuyasha made a grunting noise, somewhere between a choke and a gasp, but made no move to retract his hand. That, and the way his eyes shone with a mixture of hope and dread, gave her the courage to finally speak the words she had held close to her heart for so long.

"I really do love you, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha must have sensed her intentions from her tone or body language, for his eyeballs nearly burst from their sockets. The unadulterated want she had glimpsed earlier broke through his mask, even as he grimaced and glared down at the carpet again. Still, Kagome was encouraged. He wanted her as much as she did him, and it was not merely physical lust which drove either of them. But there was cause for concern, namely the guilt in his expression, the same remorse he had demonstrated before. And again, Kagome wondered why such an emotion was even on his radar screen.

"Kagome," he said at last, apparently struggling with every syllable. "I-I can't…"

She knew what he was trying to say. _I can't say the words you want to hear. I can't be with you._ She understood the first part of that sentiment, and honestly would have been shocked if he'd reciprocated her declaration of love. But that didn't mean they couldn't be together, even if it was only for one night. She was not asking for timeless devotion; she had never forced Inuyasha to choose between herself and Kikyou, and was not about to start now. But if he would give her this one night—and he was obviously quite willing absent guilt holding him back—then she would welcome him with open arms. She wanted him to be her first, and more importantly, she wanted the privilege of being his first. For this night at least, her overpowering desire was to belong to him, and to have him give himself to her completely in return. Such all-encompassing love and possession could only be expressed in one way, through the act which itself was the ultimate expression of human adoration. If he would give her this one thing, this one, incredible act of unity, then she felt that, for one night at least, she could be complete.

"It's okay," she told him sincerely, raising her hand to caress his cheek again.

"No!" he snapped, jerking his head away. "It's not fair to you!"

And Kagome understood. This was the reason behind his fear and guilt; he thought it was unfair to take something so precious from her when he did not yet know if he returned her feelings. That was a reasonable point of view, except for one fatal flaw. He was not taking anything from her; she was offering him everything freely. Her love, her body, all that she had to give—these were being given to him, so all he had to do was accept them, accept her, and join her in combining everything they were together to make something truly beautiful. It was as simple as that, and she was not about to let his misguided ideas of fairness hold them back.

"Why don't you let me decide what's fair and what's not," she soothed warmly.

* * *

><p>Adult Content Removed - see author's profile for information on where you can find the full chapter<p>

* * *

><p>She ran her hands soothingly through his midnight black hair, wishing he had his hanyou ears; maybe he wouldn't mind letting her rub them in this situation. Eventually, his breathing slowed, and he propped himself on his elbows, gazing down at her with an expression of overwhelming gratitude. She beamed, then leaned up and placed one final chaste kiss upon his lips. She was the grateful one.<p>

A sudden shiver swept through her; evidently she had forgotten to turn up the heat in the hotel room. Funny how she hadn't noticed the cold until now. Inuyasha did notice her shiver, however, and rose to his feet. He pulled the sheets from underneath her, then laid them over her body. She scooted over so he could climb into bed beside her. He settled in facing her, sparing one more thankful glance before closing his eyes. Kagome was surprised and elated when his hand grasped hers, holding it tenderly as he drifted off.

She watched him sleep for a few minutes, amazed at how peaceful he looked. A common view was that boys became men when they first slept with a woman, but Kagome felt that it worked in reverse for Inuyasha. He looked so innocent, so carefree in sleep; it was as though Inuyasha, already made a man by years of hardship, had reverted back to boyhood for just this one slumber. His childhood had probably been the last time before tonight that he had felt truly loved. And the knowledge that she had been the one to reacquaint him with such love was simply incredible to her. It was probably the most rewarding thing about this night.

But one thing that was not especially satisfying was the stickiness clinging to her inner thighs. Yes, a shower and a change of clothes were definitely in order. Her shirt and bra were still pulled up under her shoulders, not to mention the socks on her feet; Inuyasha had apparently decided not to remove them in his frenzy. It was not as though they had gotten in the way, after all.

Rolling carefully out of bed, Kagome got a fresh set of clothes from her bag and walked to the bathroom. She paused on the threshold, glancing back for one more indulgence in the vision of her lover sleeping soundly. Sighing blissfully, she went to clean herself up.

* * *

><p>(1) Japanese love hotels are what you would expect: hotels designed for and marketing to couples who wish to have sex. There is not the social stigma associated with what we might call a "love hotel" here in America, as they are not just used by prostitutes, but also legitimate couples wishing for time alone. It makes sense, considering the population density and extended family structure over there. I found a really interesting and informative article linked to the Wikipedia page, here: . . also had a decent page<p>

(2) The Japanese have a lot of weird flavors of ice cream, like 'fish' and 'wasabi' for example, but I also found some that we Americans would consider normal

(3) Overall, Japan has a much lower crime rate than the U.S. (surprise, surprise). But where there are cities, there is crime, so Kagome's experience can't be that unusual. The lower crime rate could also explain why something so obvious to us (don't walk alone in the city at night) might not be so obvious to a Japanese person like Kagome. So don't be too hard on her, folks!

* * *

><p>AN – Well, that was definitely the most unsatisfying lemon I've ever written, at least in the purely physical sense. By design, of course. Most people, including myself in the past, portray Inuyasha as being a somewhat better lover the first time, but I think this depiction is realistic too. When the adrenaline starts pumping and the blood starts flowing, it can be hard for a guy to slow down while doing anything, let alone sex. In the words of Jeff Foxworthy, "men are like bottle rockets." (I love the Blue Collar Comedy specials)

And if it seems like this came out of nowhere, it was supposed to. I've been building up the romance pretty much the whole story, but this was a definite leap ahead. But that's fine too; it's a fact of life that sex sometimes happens spontaneously, even between people who normally would not act in such a manner. More explanation (or is that justification?) next chapter, when we take a look at the ever-fascinating "morning after." Until then!


	17. Chapter 16: End of a Journey

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the publicly known characters, plot, etc. I'm just renting them from Rumiko Takahashi, Viz, etc. I do own the plot of this story and any original characters I've created. I will make no money from this fic; I write for my own enjoyment and the enjoyment of my readers.

End of a Journey

Inuyasha roused with the sudden surge of his youki, grinning softly at the pleasant sensation of his body returning to normal. In his sleep-muddled mind, he idly wondered why he had fallen asleep in the first place, since he almost always stayed awake on his human nights. But whatever the reason, he was far too comfortable to get up now, and inhaled a deep breath in preparation for dozing off again. Or at least, he tried to.

His lungs had barely filled to approximately a third of their capacity before the frantic messages sent by his nasal receptors hit his brain like electric shocks. He bolted upright, coughing with the sudden expulsion of all the air from his lungs. There was no mistaking _those_ scents, or the fact that he was naked. And as his awareness returned, along with his memory, Inuyasha gazed up at the ceiling with a look of dumbfounded amazement.

_Ho. Ly. Shit._

His first thought was that he had dreamt the whole thing. But that didn't explain his nudity or what his sense of smell was telling him. No, his recollections were real; he could recall with absolute clarity every moan, touch, and shred of sensation. He had really made love with Kagome last night.

He fought against the foolish grin threatening to break out over his features. He didn't feel nearly as good about this now as he had last night, when he had been practically drowning in human emotion. That was probably putting it a bit too strongly, but it was unlikely that things would have gone that far had he been hanyou. For him, being human was similar to being full-youkai; he didn't spend much time in either state and had trouble controlling himself in both.

He heard and felt Kagome shift beside him, and snapped his head to look at her. But she was still asleep, and he heaved a sigh of relief, glad that his movements had not woken her. The last thing he needed was to have to face her before he'd had time to collect his thoughts. He did notice that the she had displaced the sheets enough at some point to reveal that she had changed clothes, apparently before falling asleep. She now wore her typical nighttime ensemble of late, a t-shirt and underwear. He stared for a moment, then shook his head and scolded himself for it as he hastily covered her up. Being a horndog was part of what had gotten him into this mess in the first place.

And it was a mess. How could it not be? Two people as stubborn as he and Kagome, with as complicated a relationship as they possessed, didn't just have sex without any lasting ramifications. It had been so easy last night to believe that they could encapsulate this one night, and then move on with their lives with little or no change. But that was fantasy, not reality. How would this affect their friendship? He couldn't see how it could possibly go back to the way it was. And even if it could, there were still a thousand and one other reasons their glorified one night stand was a mistake: Naraku, Kikyou, and his inability to determine his own feelings to name a few.

He gasped as another possibility came to him, a potentially catastrophic problem that he hadn't considered the night before. He leaned over and sniffed Kagome furiously, relaxing slightly when she didn't smell fertile. He nearly collapsed with relief as he remembered that her monthly bleeding roughly coincided with the new moon, usually taking place a little thereafter. It was far too late in her cycle for her to conceive.

But still, why the hell hadn't he thought of that last night? Especially when a pregnancy had the potential to ruin their relationship and totally derail the mission? He knew why: one, he was a horndog, and two, his human emotions had gotten the better of him. It was as if his typical emotional constipation had been completely reversed so that he was floundering in feeling and sentiment. Again, he was putting it too strongly; he had after all managed to resist Kagome at first, when he thought her proposal wasn't fair to her. Hell, he still didn't think it was. Kagome had all but said she disagreed, but she was dead wrong. Sleeping with her and then asking to be 'just friends' again made him feel like a complete sleaze.

But there was nothing for it; he was no closer to declaring his love for her than he had been last night. His feelings for her had not changed; he still cared for her deeply. But was it love? And if so, could he act upon it while still honoring his other responsibilities? The answers to these questions eluded him as they always had. His heart and mind couldn't seem to agree on anything.

And that was the problem. Because even though he could think all day about how last night was a mistake, it didn't feel like one. Looking back on it now, joining with her in body and soul still felt so right, even though he couldn't give her his heart. As if in her arms was exactly where he was supposed to be, and loving her was what he was meant to do. It had been magical, simply mag—

Wait a minute. It had been magical for him, but what about for Kagome? Inuyasha's face twisted into a dark scowl as he went over their lovemaking again. He remembered thinking vaguely that he should be making more of an effort to make her first time pleasurable, but his mind hadn't really been working properly at the time, a consequence of being buried in her velvet depths. He also remembered going from kissing to sex in what seemed like no time at all. In fact, Kagome had been forced to slow him down manually with a kiss before he'd started rutting her like an animal. Yes, he had definitely rushed things, and he hadn't thought about Kagome nearly enough. In short, he'd been a pretty lousy lover.

_Son of a bitch!_

Armed with yet another reason to be disgusted with himself, Inuyasha stood up and stomped off to the bathroom. Maybe a scalding hot shower would make him feel better.

It didn't, but he was at least able to remove the layer of dried sweat clinging to his skin. He now understood perfectly well why Kagome had showered last night. A sense of foreboding flashed across his mind, as the darkest corner of his being conjured another reason for why Kagome might have washed immediately after their lovemaking. Had she felt dirty, not so much in the physical sense, but psychologically? Had this been like the time he killed those bandits, when he'd felt the blood on his hands for days, even after the smell had disappeared? He looked down at his hands, noticing the claws adorning his fingertips. Had she blanched when she remembered what he was, revolted by the act of sharing her body with a sub-human?

He shook his head violently. That was the old him talking, the part of him still lingering in the past, in all the years of loneliness and rejection before Kikyou. And Kagome wasn't like that. She had always accepted him for what he was; the fact that he was hanyou didn't matter to her. Still, as much as he wanted to tell himself with absolute certainty that their making love on his human night was merely the result of hitting on a one-in-thirty chance, he couldn't. It was easy to preach pure ideals, like peace and nonviolence, only to exact bloody revenge when a loved one was harmed. Perhaps it was the same with Kagome and her professed view that being hanyou didn't make him any less suitable as a man.

He shook his head again, less vigorously this time. He didn't think Kagome's opinion of him had changed, but he still couldn't completely dismiss the possibility. Spending any more time pondering would do no good, however; right now he needed to get himself as ready as possible to face what was surely going to be an awkward morning. Making sure she was still asleep, he dressed in fresh clothes and sat on the edge of the bed, leaning over with his elbows on his knees. Then, he turned his mind back to contemplation. What the hell was he going to say to her? Should he say anything, or let her make the first move? What should he _not_ say to avoid hurting her feelings?

It was awhile later when Inuyasha noticed the absence of Kagome's steady and even breathing behind him. Straightening his back like a board, he hesitantly turned to face her. He found her gazing at him, an unreadable expression on her features, and got the distinct impression that she had been watching him silently for some time. And suddenly all the vague ideas and half-plans he'd constructed for this moment flew from his mind; he could only stare dumbfounded at her.

Kagome, on the other hand, could see exactly what Inuyasha was feeling; in his surprise he had forgotten to conceal his emotions as she had done. He thought last night was a mistake. She nodded sagely. She didn't know what she'd been expecting; in fact, she hadn't really thought about anything except the moment. Not the morning after, and especially not the possibility of getting pregnant, an omission she now scolded herself for. Fortunately, there would be no repercussions along those lines, thought she wouldn't be completely relieved until her period arrived, hopefully in a day or two. Before last night, she had never comprehended how two people could be so irresponsible as to produce an unwanted child before marriage. Now, she understood completely.

But apparently her lover did not think that oversight was the only reason last night was a mistake. So…why wasn't she crying right now? Why wasn't she trying to hold back tears? Maybe it was because of the warmth bubbling inside her at the memory of what they had done. And what a wonderful memory it was. She had given her virginity to the man she loved. Even if Inuyasha chose to go to hell with Kikyou, she would at least have that one memory to cherish above all others. A vision swam into her mind—his face as he gazed at her, almost lovingly. He hadn't thought it was a mistake while kissing her senseless or finding sweet release inside her. Now, the same objections which he had voiced initially had probably risen again. That was the reason behind his sudden remorse, not because his feelings for her had changed. And she saw fear in his eyes, bordering on panic, most likely for the continued vitality of their friendship.

But that worry was groundless, as far as she was concerned. So what if they made a mistake? They had erred in the past and recovered. This situation was unique, but she had no doubt their friendship was strong enough to survive, especially when both of them desperately wanted it to. If necessary, they could silently agree never to talk about last night again. Perhaps things could never truly go back to the way they had been yesterday afternoon, but was that a deal-breaker? Their relationship had been constantly changing ever since the day they met, and it had only brought them closer. There was no way she was going to let this wonderful gift he'd given her set them back.

But how to convince Inuyasha of that? With a start she realized that she had been staring at him for a long time. He was no longer looking at her, but was instead grimacing as his amber orbs burned a hole in the mattress. He looked like he wanted to say something, so Kagome waited with bated breath for him to break the silence.

"I'm sorry," he finally spoke in a voice barely above a whisper.

_For not being able to tell you what you want to hear. For taking advantage of your love when I can give you nothing in return. For being a shitty lover. For—_

"It's okay," Kagome replied softly. "You have nothing to be sorry for."

She meant every word. She had known what she was getting into last night. She had been aware of his inability to return her love, and cognizant of his continuing obligations to Kikyou. She would hold none of that against him now.

Inuyasha's eyes flicked up to hers, widening at the truth and love shining in her expression. Then he spun around and returned to the position she had found him in upon waking. She couldn't see his eyes, but she would guess that they had tears in them.

Deciding more than mere words were needed, Kagome rolled out of bed, slipped on a clean pair of jeans, and moved cautiously around the mattress. She seated herself next to Inuyasha, encouraged that he did not shy away. When she reached for his hand, he let her take it. She squeezed, silently imploring him to look at her. When he did, she saw a faint redness in his eyes that made her heart ache. She rested their joined hands on her knee, trying to convey what he needed to come to terms with so badly.

Looking at her, Inuyasha so desperately wanted to believe that she truly held nothing against him, that the strength of their friendship would not waver no matter what. So he did. Kagome's very soul was bared to him in her chocolate depths; she loved him so much that she would let him go if it made him happy. Cascading waves of humility and gratitude brought more tears to his eyes, and he clenched them shut. Kagome exerted more pressure on his hand in support, and he squeezed tightly before relaxing. In that moment, a silent agreement was reached. No matter what happened, no matter what mistakes they made in the past or future, they would always be friends.

He felt Kagome nestle against his side, her head resting on his shoulder. Overcome with relief, he slumped against her, leaning his head on top of hers. And somehow, each of them felt as close to the other as they had making love the previous evening. They remained like that for a long time, both enjoying the presence of the other and coming to terms with the fact that this could be the last time they held each other. Finally, Kagome stood with a reluctant sigh.

"We'd better get going soon. The hotel might charge us extra if we stay past checkout."

"Keh. Let 'em try."

Kagome grinned, but nevertheless proceeded to pack up what little needed to be packed. Then she took out the last of the ninja food; it wasn't ideal for breakfast, but it would be better than empty stomachs. Neither of them had eaten since lunch yesterday afternoon. Needless to say, it did not take them long to polish off the remaining provisions, and before Kagome knew it they had checked out and were standing on the sidewalk outside the hotel.

"Where to now?" Inuyasha asked.

"Well, I think the shrine is that way," she replied, pointing in a southeasterly direction, "but I can't be sure."

"You don't know how to get there? So what's the plan, get lost and wander around for half the day?"

"No! I mean…"

"Tell me you at least bought a map of the city."

"…"

"Ugh," Inuyasha groaned, smacking his forehead. "And now we're broke, so we can't buy one."

"Hey!" Kagome yelled indignantly. "I can't think of everything. Did _you_ make sure we knew how to get there? Did _you_ tell me to buy a map of Tokyo?"

Inuyasha grumbled under his breath, but made no further comment. Kagome was glad he had let up, but she knew this was mostly on her. She had been the unofficial navigator, and had now failed in that role. She was just about to mutter a reluctant apology when Inuyasha spoke.

"It's fine. We'll find it another way," he said with a slight smirk, grabbing her hand and pulling her toward the nearest alleyway. She resisted, memories of last night invading her mind. She could smell her attacker's breath again, feel the blade of his knife press into her skin. Her hand shot to the bandage on her neck out of reflex, as the cruel sensation of utter helplessness settled upon her.

"Kagome."

She snapped back to reality at the sound of Inuyasha's voice. Blinking, she saw him standing there, gazing at her with a fierce intensity in his eyes. And she felt foolish; of course she was safe. Inuyasha was with her. She closed the distance between them and allowed him to lead her, side-by-side, to the alley. But as the panic receded and her rational mind began to function again, she thought of another reason to resist this course of action.

"I'm not so sure this is a good idea, Inuyasha."

"Huh? Why?"

"Because if you were them, having seen that news report and knowing what you're capable of, wouldn't you expect us to use the rooftops?"

Inuyasha scowled, obviously seeing her point and not liking it. "If the alternative is walking around down here where we can't see shit, then I'll take my chances. We're screwed anyway if we can't find the shrine."

He was right about that, but Kagome knew using the rooftops too much would be reckless. Still, she thought she had a compromise that would satisfy everybody.

"How about this? We'll go up until we see the shrine or some place I recognize, and then we'll go on foot from there."

Inuyasha thought about it for a moment, then nodded. That was probably the best course of action, balancing between efficiency and stealth. Seeing his agreement, Kagome emptied out their bags and put everything essential into hers. Not being encumbered by any bags would be ideal, but there were some things they needed in the feudal era, like Inuyasha's fire-rat robes and Tetsusaiga. She also stowed her school uniform, urged on by some unnatural attachment to it. Inuyasha snorted in amusement but didn't say anything. The rest of the clothing and other articles they left in the alley. No matter how their attempt today turned out, they no longer needed anything from her world except the clothes on their bodies.

Ready, Kagome slid the pack onto her shoulders and climbed on Inuyasha's back. She held on for the ride as he leapt up to the top of the adjacent building, then launched them forward over the rooftops. She let out a small cry of pure elation, and she could almost see Inuyasha smirk as he quickened his pace. To anyone looking up from below, they would appear as nothing more than a dark blur flashing overhead. Kagome forced herself to scan their surroundings, heedless of the wind lashing her face or the tears gathering in her eyes. She did not ask Inuyasha to slow down; there was safety in speed. After a few minutes, she spied several buildings she recognized in rapid succession, the last the most familiar of all.

"There's the school!" she cried, happier than ever to see it. Inuyasha skidded to a halt, causing her to press closely against his back at the sudden deceleration. He let her down, and she wobbled for a moment. The adrenaline inspired by their flight was responsible for her slight panting, but it was something else entirely which caused her cheeks to darken.

"S-so we walk from here?" Inuyasha stuttered, not facing her. Kagome belatedly wondered if being carried by him was ever going to be the same again. Probably not, she realized. But their heightened awareness of physical contact wasn't necessarily a bad thing; it was just awkward. And if there was anything they'd had plenty of practice dealing with since they met, it was awkwardness.

"Yep!" Kagome replied brightly as if there was nothing out of the ordinary. She strode over to the edge of the roof and peered down into the alley. _Good, it's deserted—_

"Kyah!" she screamed as she suddenly found herself plummeting into said alley. And though she knew she had been scooped up in strong hanyou arms, her eyes snapped reflexively shut and her hands latched onto his shirt. It took her a moment after impact to open her eyes again, only to find Inuyasha wearing a positively devilish smirk, his amber orbs laughing at her.

"Don't _do_ that!" she yelled, unclenching her fists and smacking him on the chest.

Chuckling, he put her down. "I can't believe I can still make you scream after all this time."

Kagome's jaw dropped slightly at the possible sexual connotation of that statement, but Inuyasha obviously hadn't meant anything like that by it. And she wasn't about to let him find out the direction her mind had immediately gone in if she could help it.

"Hmph," she grunted, crossing her arms over her chest. "You try getting tossed around by some brute without any warning, and see if you can keep quiet."

"Keh. Better a brute than a sissy."

"Jerk."

Inuyasha let their verbal sparring match end there. It was honestly nice to have a casual argument with her again, but if they pushed it any further it might not stay so laid back. And he definitely didn't want a real fight. Apparently Kagome didn't either, for she grabbed his hand and led him onto the sidewalk. He peered sideways at her as she walked, smiling at her easy grin. The anxiety would undoubtedly build as they got closer to the shrine, but for right now, they were both content.

He was right about the anxiety. But though Kagome's face showed nervousness, her brow was furrowed in deep thought. She seemed to be thinking their approach through carefully, while he focused on their surroundings, looking for anything out of the ordinary. Finally, when they were perhaps three-quarters of the way to the shrine, she pulled him out of the normal flow of pedestrian traffic and turned to face him.

"Kagome, what's wr—?"

"I think we should split up here, Inuyasha."

Said hanyou's eye twitched. "Come again?" he growled, wanting to make sure he had heard her correctly before allowing his hair to spontaneously combust.

"Not like that," Kagome hastily amended, sensing his hostility to the idea. "What I meant was that I'd walk maybe five or ten arm-lengths in front of you."

"Why the hell would we do that?" Inuyasha demanded, managing to keep his voice down. At least she wasn't proposing what he had initially feared.

"Well, they're looking for a young man and a young woman together, right? If we're each alone, then it makes it less likely they'll spot us on the street."

"It also makes it less likely that I'll be able to save your ass as if you get it into trouble!"

"There'll be less chance of trouble in the first place!"

Inuyasha broke off with a grimace. His protective instincts hated to admit it, but she was right. Their disguises were good, but not unbeatable. Kagome had not changed her appearance much, only her clothes. At first glance, she looked like any of the dozens or hundreds of other young women in this area of the city. But put her with a man who matched his general description, and she might warrant a closer look. That was something they definitely didn't want.

"Dammit…"

"Don't worry, Inuyasha," she said, smiling sincerely. "I know you'll watch my back."

"K-keh!" he muttered hotly. "I still don't see why we're doing this."

"Don't you? It's too risky to go up on a roof, but we need to at least scope out the place a little. I'll stay facing forward, and you look up at the shrine and see what you can see."

Inuyasha growled again, disliking being ordered around almost as much as he disliked this plan.

"Try to stay with the normal flow of traffic so as not to draw attention," Kagome continued, heedless of his irritation.

"I got it."

"And when you're looking at the shrine, try to do it nonchal—"

"I said I got it, wench!"

Kagome jolted as if she had been slapped, and for a moment her eyes shone with hurt.

"Fine," she said softly. "Let's go, then." With that, she turned and rejoined the flow of pedestrian traffic.

Inuyasha felt the heavy weight of shame come down upon him. _She was only trying to make sure you didn't give us away, baka. And you just had to lose your temper, and call her 'wench'…_

"Fuck!" he swore under his breath. He definitely owed her an apology, but there was no time for that now. Kagome was already the required distance from him, and if he didn't get a move on she would leave him behind. She would not look behind her; from here, they had to act as though they were total strangers.

He found that surprisingly easy to do. He took Kagome's advice about blending in with other pedestrians, and he was sure he looked like just another single guy walking on the sidewalk. Only his eyes gave him away; they were alternately glued to his miko companion and darting in every direction from which an attack could possibly come towards her. He was paying so much attention to her that he almost forgot the entire purpose of this little walk-by. But just before reaching the entrance to the shrine, he remembered to turn his head as casually as possible and gaze up at the stairs with a mask of indifference.

As expected, the entrance was barricaded off with signs telling people the shrine was closed for some fake reason. From his position across the street, he really couldn't see a whole lot; the overhanging branches cut off his angle so he could only glimpse some of the steps. Or rather, that's all a human would be able to see. But his eyes were made of sharper stuff, and he set them to peering _through_ the trees, at the spaces around the hundreds of shifting leaves blocking his view. Something at the top of the steps caught his attention, something slightly out-of-place, the coloring not quite right with the foliage or the backdrop. It was a man, crouching with a gun held at the ready, his attention on the stairs descending from his position.

Inuyasha returned his gaze to the woman in front of him, resisting the urge to quicken his pace. It was as they feared; the shrine was being watched, by men armed well enough to take him down. But there had been no sudden movements from the guard at the top of the steps; he had seemed quite bored, in fact. That probably meant he and Kagome had not been spotted yet. The element of surprise should still be in their favor.

Kagome kept walking down the same road a substantial distance past the shrine before turning off onto a quiet side street. She was waiting for him when he turned the corner.

"So, what did you see?" she asked anxiously. He told her about the gunman, and she sighed in resignation. "Well, that's no surprise, I guess. So what do we do now?"

"We'll go through the woods," Inuyasha replied, referring to the small forested area surrounding the shrine. Kagome seemed surprised at his quick response, but he'd had plenty of opportunity to strategize about this on the journey to Tokyo. She had probably been thinking the same thing, but had wanted to get his opinion first.

"Agreed," she replied just as quickly, confirming that suspicion.

"It's the best cover," he said warningly, "and they know it. They'll have something waiting for us."

She nodded, knowing that it was time to relinquish the reins and let Inuyasha take the lead from here.

"Well, come on," he said. "We'll go separately again. Cross the street and head back on the other side. When you get to the corner right before the trees start, stop and look around, like you're taking a break. I'll pass you, and if I think we should keep going, I'll give you a nod. If that's the case, follow me and we'll head into the woods. If I shake my head, cross the street and get the hell out of there. Got it?"

"Got it," Kagome answered, moving to set off. His hand on her wrist stopped her. Her heart had already been beating rather rapidly because of the stress of the situation, but the look in his eyes sent a different kind of adrenaline surging through her veins. His gaze was guarded, some of his old defenses squarely in place, but even they couldn't mask the crushing amount of fear and worry in his amber orbs. None of it was for his own sake.

"Be careful," he told her, his low voice quivering slightly. All Kagome could manage was a nod. She so badly wanted to lean in and kiss him, even if it was only a peck on the cheek. But that would only complicate things, and the last thing they needed right now was another complication. Besides, it would go against the silent agreement they had reached this morning. If either of them was going to initiate anything more intimate than a hug, it had to be Inuyasha. Otherwise it would just be her trying to influence his decision. He had given her last night, and now she had to let him make his own, free choice.

Suddenly she noticed Inuyasha staring at her with a perplexed expression, a question on the tip of his tongue. But she was not prepared to tell him why she suddenly looked so sad, so she spun on her heel and started up the sidewalk again following a married couple with a little boy in tow.

Inuyasha watched her go, confused at the sudden turn of her mood, but somehow knowing that it was his fault. _It usually is, where Kagome's concerned._ Telling that annoying voice in his head to shove it, he set off in her wake. She did exactly what he had told her to do, and she did it as if she'd had practice in this sort of thing before. Not for the first time since being captured by Yoshida's gang, he was quietly impressed.

As they made their way back toward the shrine, on the same side of the street this time, he tried to find any reason to call off their attempt. But there was nothing, no suspicious movements from fellow pedestrians, nor heads hastily hidden of people watching them from rooftops. And as the forest came into view, he could see no sign that anyone knew they were coming. So when he reached the corner and passed Kagome, who was doing an admirable job of pretending to wistfully enjoy the beautiful day, he gave her a small nod. Finally, they were committed. There would be no going back.

Fortunately, the city had been lax in preening this little oasis of green in the middle of Tokyo. The trees pressed outward as if rebelling against the steel and asphalt which kept them from expanding their realm. Some branches hung so low over the sidewalk that the tallest pedestrians had to duck as they passed. But it was one overgrown bush, straying onto the sidewalk so that the humans had to converge slightly to pass it, that really intrigued Inuyasha.

He quickened his pace, moving to the rear of a group of about ten people stuck behind a trio of gabbing, inconsiderate teenagers moseying down the sidewalk three abreast. He sensed more people pressing in behind him, like a line of cars piling up behind a slow driver. Soon Kagome would be caught up as well. It was an aggravation for the people around him, but perfect cover for their entry into the woods. When he reached the bush, he turned sideways to avoid it, but instead of righting himself and continuing on, he darted around the side of the bush and ducked behind it. The man behind him had been busy negotiating the plant himself, so he hadn't seen anything. The woman on his side hadn't even noticed his departure as another male body filled his space in the human queue. It was a clean break.

But Inuyasha wasn't patting himself on the back just yet. He crept toward the sidewalk in a crouch, prepared to grab Kagome and yank her over as she passed. Again she surprised him, however. Though she hadn't been able to see his movements over the people in front of her, she must have realized his course of action upon seeing the bush, for she ducked around the side of it as well. Though perhaps a little less gracefully than he had done it, as she was unable to regain her balance in time to avoid plowing into him and winding up sprawled across his lap. The woman behind her turned her head, saw their compromising position, and scowled darkly before snapping around and marching stiffly off with her chin held high. He could guess what the old prude thought they were doing in the bushes.

Kagome made to scramble off of him but he held her still, motioning for her to be quiet. Then he allowed her to slowly disentangle herself from him, both of them flushing hotly all the while. Finally, he rose to his feet and led her on a stooped, creeping trek deeper into the trees. He couldn't help but wince at how loud her footsteps were, even though she was trying to be quiet. She was wearing hard boots, and didn't have years of practice at sneaking silently through forests while hunting. Perhaps he would have to—

Kagome nearly cried out as Inuyasha's hand lashed out and thumped her none to gently on the shoulder, sending her stumbling back a few paces. She glared at him while rubbing the abused skin, but his attention was riveted on the ground where her next footstep would have landed. She stared for a few seconds but didn't see anything, so she tapped him on the shoulder and raised her arms in a very 'what the hell?' look. Inuyasha rolled his eyes, jabbing his finger forcefully at the ground. She followed it with her gaze, and after a moment, gasped softly and leaned down for a closer look.

It was a tripwire, a clear line stretched taut across the ground at a height of a few inches. It would most certainly register being stepped on or walked into, and was probably designed to snap in the latter instance so as not to alert the intruder that he had been detected. How on earth had Inuyasha seen it? She peered up at him in wonder, conveying that inquiry with her eyes.

He shrugged. He had spent his whole life in forests just like this one; it was easy to spot unnatural, manmade features. And he was sure this was not the last little defensive measure the mercenaries waiting for them at the shrine had implemented. Kagome wasn't going to like it, but he absolutely could not allow her to proceed any further on foot. He was right about her initial reaction when he knelt down meaningfully before her, but she assented easily enough. It was a good decision, she decided as she marveled at how quiet Inuyasha's footfalls were, even with her extra weight on his back. His bare feet were like a tiger's, slinking almost soundlessly through the underbrush and defying the logic that a large creature could not move that stealthily.

There were several more tripwires, including two which were accompanied by lines at torso height, obviously meant to catch intruders savvy enough to avoid the ground lines. For these Kagome had to flatten herself to Inuyasha's back, since leaping over the wires would make too much noise even with the hanyou's covert skills. At last, the ground began to slope upwards, and before long the blue sky poked through the break in the canopy signaling the position of the shrine just ahead. Here Inuyasha stopped, setting Kagome down behind a large tree. It was too risky to simply blitz the well house; they needed to create some sort of distraction. Even a small delay to the guns being aimed at them could be the difference between success and failure. But how could they generate a suitable diversion? The only things they had on them were their clothes and the contents of Kagome's bag—

Gripped by sudden inspiration, Inuyasha motioned vigorously for Kagome to give him the bag. When she complied, he removed Tetsusaiga and his fire-rat robes. The sword he handed back to her; the haori he began tying to the bag almost as if he was trying to dress it. Kagome realized what he was doing before he finished, grabbing his arm and shaking her head while mouthing 'you need those.' Inuyasha brushed her off with a dismissive gesture. Yes, he would miss his beloved armour, which had kept him safe since he was a child, but he had to think about the future. And if they got captured here, there would be no future for either of them. If he thought giving up Tetsusaiga would increase their chances of success, he would do so without hesitation. But the bright red robes, the same outfit he had worn that fateful day at the skyscraper in front of the cameras, would certainly do.

Kagome obviously understood his reasoning, but she objected again when he made to tie the hakama to the bottom of the bag. And again he rebuffed her. This little Inu-dummy had to look vaguely humanoid as it soared across the sky; otherwise, even human eyes would not be fooled long enough to make a difference. After tying Tetsusaiga to his left hip, Inuyasha located a good-sized rock and dropped it into the bag before zipping it shut. He glanced at Kagome, silently asking if she was ready. She wore her reservations on her sleeve, but she nodded nonetheless. The clothes were his, and if he wanted to sacrifice them, she had no right to stop him. Especially when she had not been able to come up with a better idea.

She gazed anxiously into his eyes. It was time; they were about to make their do or die, all or nothing attempt. And this time, when the urge to kiss him arose, she did not deny it. Screw complicating things; if they were destined to fail, she wanted to make sure she felt his lips one more time before meeting death. Inuyasha did not hesitate in the slightest, returning her kiss with gentle pressure. There was none of the lustful passion of the previous evening, but the chaste lip lock was a virtual rhapsody of emotion. Their thoughts converged. _If this is it, we've had a hell of a ride._ There were no regrets.

Kagome pulled away, taking a moment to stare into his eyes just to experience the incomparable golden glow once more. She smiled at the devotion she saw there, the abject wonder of a man who still couldn't believe a girl had fallen so completely for him. Buoyed by her warm kiss, her beautiful face lit by a stunning smile, Inuyasha suddenly felt invincible. With a last, lingering glance, he turned his back on her. Kagome remounted, finding one of his hands with her own as she wrapped the other around his neck. And so Inuyasha stood proudly, a real treasure in one hand, and a bag with a rock and some old clothes in the other.

Then, the moment was over. Inuyasha settled into a combat stance, coiling his legs into armed springs. Kagome sensed the change and clutched him tightly. After one final deep, calming breath, he charged forward two steps and heaved the rock-laden bag into the sky.

Immediately the tranquility of the shrine was shattered; shouts went up, and the spits of rifles filled the air. Then the shouting resumed, the voices now taking on an edge of panic as the gunmen realized the ruse.

"Look!" one of them yelled. "Over by the—"

The rest of the cry was drowned out by a deafening explosion, as pieces of wood flew in every direction. The once pristine well house was torn to shreds by rippling waves of youkai energy, courtesy of Tetsusaiga's Kaze no Kizu. The well itself only managed to survive because of its lower elevation. Leaping down into the hole-turned-crater, Inuyasha smirked at the feeble seal the humans had placed over the time portal—a solid steel plate bolted to the top of the well. But there was nothing covering the sides of the structure, and even if there was, it wouldn't have made any difference. Tetsusaiga sliced through the wood easily, shaving off the top six inches of the well like a katana splitting a melon.

He had just raised his foot to kick the severed cross-section away when he felt a sharp prick in his right arm. He swore, knowing it would do no good to swat the dart away; the damage was already done. As his vision swam, he lashed out with his foot, luckily hitting his intended target. But it was all he could do to stumble forward as his mind shut down, and he passed out in mid-fall.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried, managing to partially break his fall by locking her legs. She saw the dart now; he was only sedated, and they were so close! Inuyasha was slumped over the well, his torso resting on the now jagged wood. She grabbed his feet, and with a mighty heave, flipped him over so he plummeted into the void head first.

"Don't move!" ordered a male voice, but she ignored him. If he wanted to shoot her, he could go right ahead. But she was not stopping for anybody. She dove in head first, dreading the prick of a dart in her skin or the crack of a near miss impacting the wood.

But neither came, which made no sense to her at all. Why would Yoshida's men care whether they killed her with a potent sedative designed for hanyou? Perhaps the weapon had jammed, or the gunman hadn't been able to reload it in time. But the most surprising thing of all, reaching her ears just before the blue light enveloped her, was a feminine voice, desperately crying her name.

It was not her mother. It was a trick, or her imagination, but it was absolutely, undeniably _not_ her mother. Because that would make the least sense of anything. Convinced, she closed her eyes and let the pull of time take her.

* * *

><p>"Kagome!"<p>

It was a purely reflexive cry, Mrs. Higurashi realized after the fact. Her daughter's feet had already disappeared into the well by the time she managed to rush outside. Still, the blue light signaling Kagome's departure did not appear until a fraction of a second after she had completed the last syllable, so maybe her daughter had heard her.

It was with mixed feelings that she stood there staring at the ruins of what had once been the well house, coming to terms with the reality that Kagome was gone. Perhaps forever. On the one hand, her daughter was safe. On the other, she was in an unreachable place. That fleeting glance of Kagome's boot-clad foot might have been the last Mrs. Higurashi would ever see of her.

Still, she managed to hold back her tears, for it was not only sadness and loss which filled her. There was happiness too, a gratitude toward whatever Kami had led Kagome—and Inuyasha—to safety on the other side of the well. They were in the hanyou's world now, and whatever dangers were present there, both of them were far more capable of dealing with them than the perils of modern Japan. They had survived this long, after all.

Mrs. Higurashi decided right then and there, despite her heavy heart, that it was for the best if Kagome never returned to her home world. Although, this time wasn't really her home anymore, was it? Her daughter would never be happy unless Inuyasha was by her side. She smiled fondly as she thought of the man who might one day become her son-in-law. He was closed off and awkward at times, yet honorable to a fault, and she knew he cared deeply for her daughter. Call it mother's intuition, but Mrs. Higurashi was quite confident they would end up together one day. Their mutual stubbornness worked both ways; it had kept them from growing close, but it would also prevent them from moving too far apart.

She suddenly frowned. If she was right, then technically Kagome and Inuyasha were already married, and probably already had children. Well actually, if one wanted to be truly technical about it, they were both already dead. Even hanyou couldn't live five hundred years, could they? Hundreds upon hundreds of descendants would also be deceased, as the youkai blood sustaining Inuyasha diluted over successive generations. Mrs. Higurashi suppressed a shiver, disturbed by the thought of being an ancestor of thousands of people who were already dead.

But all that was speculation, really. And it wasn't the only way to think about the time paradox. The well linked the modern era to a very specific point in the past, almost as if two universes were existing on parallel planes simultaneously. So she could imagine what Kagome was doing right now, as in a few seconds after she had fallen into the other plane. In a year or two she could wonder if Inuyasha and her daughter had finally gotten together, and whether Kagome was pregnant with their first child. She could dream about what her grandchildren looked like, and the stories Kagome told them about her world, and their 'Obaa-san' who loved them very much even though she had never met them. Above all, she could think of her daughter with a smile.

"Dammit, what the hell happened out here?"

The enraged shout from right behind her startled her out of her musings. It was Miyake, striding briskly onto the grounds and glaring at her men, some of whom were just picking themselves off the pavement. Mrs. Higurashi shook her head and turned to go back inside. She didn't need to listen to Miyake berating her subordinates, and she was sure that Naicho would maintain its presence here, at least until it became apparent that Kagome did not plan on returning. She would, however, be putting in a rather strongly worded request to have the government fix the well house once the Deputy Chief's temper had cooled.

* * *

><p>The first thing Kagome heard was the pleasant chirping of songbirds. Her lips parting in an impossibly wide grin, she rolled over onto her back and opened her eyes. An absolutely gorgeous blue sky greeted her, with not a single cloud visible from her limited vantage point. It was as if the feudal era was welcoming her back.<p>

She laughed, then descended into a fit of giggles as joyful mirth bubbled over. Kami, it was great to be back. An enormous weight lifted from her shoulders; she had gotten Inuyasha home, where he would not be caged and treated as a science experiment. Of course, there were dangers here, but shifty, cowardly Naraku now seemed like a pushover compared to Yoshida. All the other worries lurking in the back of her mind could wait until tomorrow; for now, she just wanted to revel in bliss.

"Kagome!"

That excited shout signaled the end of her peace, but Kagome found that she didn't mind at all. She gladly opened her arms for Shippou as he barreled into her, clutching her so tightly, as if he feared she was going to vanish again. She held him as he sniffled a few times, telling him how much she had missed him.

"I m-m-missed you too, Kagome," he said as he pulled away, bright green eyes tinted with moisture. Kagome ruffled his hair, truly touched. _He must have been coming here every day to wait for me—us._ As if reading her mind, Shippou finally noticed the hanyou lying unconscious next to her.

"What's wrong with Inuyasha?" he demanded, and Kagome was satisfied to hear a note of genuine concern in his tone. The boys didn't always get along, but they did care about each other.

"He's fine, Shippou-chan. He's just sleeping."

"Wake up, baka!" the fox yelled, before realizing his mistake and scurrying to hide behind Kagome's shoulder.

The miko chuckled. "Relax, Shippou-chan, he won't wake up any time soon. He's been tranquilized." When the only reaction she got was a blank stare, she tried to think of a different way to explain it. "I guess you could say he got hit by a sleeping spell."

"Ohhhh," Shippou replied in understanding. "Who did that to him? And why is his hair black? Why is he dressed like that? Why are _you_ dressed like that? Why were you guys gone for so lo—"

"It's a long story, Shippou-chan," Kagome cut him off gently. "I promise I'll tell you everything when we get back to the village, okay?"

Shippou nodded, albeit a bit reluctantly, so Kagome decided to give his pride a little boost to take his mind off the wait.

"Shippou-chan, I'd like to get Inuyasha out of this well, but there's no _way_ I can haul him out by myself. Do you think you could go get Miroku-sama and Sango-chan for me?"

The fox kit's little chest did puff up as anticipated, but his words were not what Kagome expected. "No need!" he declared smugly. "I'll get you out!"

Before Kagome could protest, he had transformed into his pink balloon form with an audible pop. But he had obviously not thought this through, as his swelling body filled the closed space completely and plunged his friends into pitch darkness.

"Shippou-chan!" Kagome cried in between giggles. "This will never work!"

"Yes it will," he croaked. "Give me your hand and grab Inuyasha. I'll pull you out!"

Still doubting the feasibility of this plan, but wanting to humor the child, Kagome did as she was told. Shippou began grunting and groaning, struggling to free himself from the constrictive confines of the well. And just before Kagome was going to gently tell him to give it up…

"Kyah!" she shrieked as Shippou broke free, pulling her up with him into the light. He tossed her and Inuyasha into the air, then streaked underneath and caught them. Kagome's laughter resumed as she bounced to a landing on top of Shippou's head, Inuyasha listlessly doing the same beside her.

"Wow, Shippou-chan! I'm surprised you can handle catching us in this form," she exclaimed gleefully, recalling the time his transformation had failed catastrophically that night in Togenkyo. "You must be getting stronger."

She swore Shippou turned a darker shade of pink at the praise. But he did begin moving rather quickly—and low to the ground—toward the village. Apparently he was still not confident in his ability to maintain the transformation for long with two people on his head. Kagome felt her spirits rise even more as Kaede's hut came into view. Kirara was outside chasing butterflies, but she couldn't see Miroku or Sango. But Shippou at least thought they were inside.

"Miroku! Sango!" he called. "Look who I brought!"

The sound of hasty footsteps heralded the appearance of the monk and slayer, followed a few moments later by Kaede herself. As they gazed up at her in joy and wonder, Kagome felt as though her smile would be permanently affixed to her face. And as she slid down Shippou's back into Sango's embrace, she realized that she was home.

When Sango finally pulled away, both of them had tears in their eyes. Kagome hugged Miroku as well, who for once was a gentleman. Lastly, she embraced Kaede, who seemed surprised but touched by the show of affection. Meanwhile, Kirara had transformed into her large form and grabbed Inuyasha by the back of his shirt, lowering him gently to the ground and allowing Shippou to pop back to his normal form and reclaim his position on Kagome's shoulder. The miko had a feeling the young fox was not going to want to let her out of his sight for awhile.

The reunion concluded, the group of friends simply stared at each other for a few moments. Miroku and Sango seemed unable to speak, though perhaps they were merely having difficulty choosing one of the dozens of questions swirling around in their minds to start with. Kagome decided to break the silence and solve that dilemma.

"Let's go inside," she said happily. "It's a _long_ story."

Relating said tale took the rest of the morning and much of the afternoon. It was, understandably, an emotional roller-coaster for her friends, but Kagome refused to censor anything so as not to cheapen what she and Inuyasha had gone through. Pretty much the only thing she omitted was the previous evening; she was definitely not ready to let her friends know about that yet. She knew Inuyasha would appreciate her discretion.

When Miroku and Sango were finished asking their questions, the discussion moved to what the monk and slayer had been doing in the feudal era while she and Inuyasha were gone. Sango reluctantly confessed that they had planned to leave the morning after the next full moon, and that she had in fact wanted to set out much earlier—that very morning, even. The slayer obviously thought Kagome would be upset, but the miko understood. It wasn't lack of faith that had fueled Sango's desire to continue with the mission, but the goals of saving innocent lives and moving on with their own. She was just thrilled her friends had waited as long as they had.

It was nearly dusk by the time the group of companions finished catching up. Kaede served dinner, which Kagome devoured hungrily; she had not had a truly square meal since their stay at the ryokan. And neither had Inuyasha, which was perhaps the reason for his sudden stirring. His nose twitched a mile a minute as he sat up holding his head. Kagome was surprised that he had awoken today, having expected the sedative to be more effective. Maybe his body had started to develop a resistance to it, or maybe it really was the smell of food and an empty stomach which had done the trick.

"Ugh," he groaned, blearily blinking his eyes open. He gazed at all of them blankly for a moment before clarity and awareness returned to his vision.

He shot Kagome a victorious smirk. "Made it, huh?"

"Yep," she replied, grinning back.

"Pass me some fuckin' grub, would you?" he grumbled, lying back down with his hand on his forehead. The other five occupants of the hut shook their heads, but all were glad to see him acting like his old self, though the 'sleeping spell' was obviously still affecting him.

Only when Inuyasha was done eating did Miroku dare to ask him to fill in the gaps in Kagome's story, like how he had been captured and his experiences during captivity. It took a hard glare from the miko to get him to say anything more than 'mind your own damn business, bouzu,' but he did start to reluctantly relate events from his perspective. To everyone's surprise, he actually got into the tale, seeming to enjoy being the center of attention as his friends hung on his every word.

He was in the middle of telling about how he had valiantly rescued Kagome during his escape—after almost complimenting her cleverness at getting to the warehouse in the first place—when it happened. A strange glow seeped through the cracks in the door, casting an ominous light on the walls. Inuyasha broke off mid-syllable, his nostrils flaring. His expression hardened as he realized what his companions had already sensed. This was no normal youkai outside; it was one of Kikyou's shinidamachu.

Miroku sighed heavily, dreading the confession he had to make. This had become a nightly occurrence, one he had forgotten about in the excitement of Inuyasha and Kagome's return. He wished he had remembered, but it probably would have made no difference. Even given prior warning, the reminder of Kikyou's presence would still have sucked all the joy out of the room.

"Kikyou-sama has been waiting in your forest for about half a lunar cycle, Inuyasha."

The hanyou frowned, seemingly torn. He glared at the doorway, as if willing the shinidamachu to vanish into thin air. No such luck. His obvious aversion to going to Kikyou now did not raise Kagome's sunken spirits very much, however; she was sure he only had a problem with the timing, both in relation to the fun they were having now, and their activities the previous evening. Kagome certainly wanted to tell him not to go, but couldn't. He had to make his own decision. And for that reason, she chanted a mantra inside her head. _Don't look at me. Just go. Don't look at me. Just—dammit!_ Not only had he met her gaze, but he had done it looking like a lost puppy. Didn't he realize that he didn't need her permission? Didn't he realize that she couldn't give him the excuse he was looking for?

"Just go," she ground out through clenched teeth.

Surprised, Inuyasha barely managed a response. "B-but—"

"I said go!" Kagome yelled, pointing to the door with an accusing finger.

Inuyasha's expression darkened, and he stormed out with a tremendous scowl on his face. Kagome slumped her shoulders, adding guilt to the baffling array of emotions she was currently feeling.

So much for reveling in bliss.

* * *

><p>**Edited 129/11 – corrected inconsistency; cycles of the moon in the two time periods now match. Thanks, Ravyn!


	18. Chapter 17: Sacrifice

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the publicly known characters, plot, etc. I'm just renting them from Rumiko Takahashi, Viz, etc. I do own the plot of this story and any original characters I've created. I will make no money from this fic; I write for my own enjoyment and the enjoyment of my readers.

Sacrifice

Kagome moved despondently through the night, her feet scuffing against the grass as she slouched along. She had left Kaede's hut almost immediately after Inuyasha, needing to get away from the sympathetic stares and questioning looks. She would be the first to admit that her reaction to Kikyou's presence this time was unusual. She barked a humorless laugh. _A product of unusual circumstances, no doubt._ But her friends didn't fully understand the situation, and she was not about to fill in the blanks for them.

So she'd left, hoping to at least stall the inevitable questions for a little while. She had absolutely no intention of spying on Inuyasha and Kikyou. Quite the opposite, in fact; if Inuyasha betrayed her, she definitely didn't want to see it. Just knowing what _might_ be happening at this very moment was depressing enough. The truly unsettling thing was that it wouldn't really be a betrayal at all, no matter what the two of them did. Hadn't she known what she was getting into?

Kagome scowled. Yes, she had. But even though it wouldn't technically be a betrayal, it would still feel like one to her. Just the thought of them talking was enough to make her insides squirm. Apparently watching him go to Kikyou less than twenty-four hours after making love to her was a little too much for even her to handle gracefully. And you know what? She was okay with that. She had a right to feel that way on the inside. What she did not have a right to do was take it out on Inuyasha, or play the pity card, or do something else to affect his decision.

She sensed a familiar demonic aura behind her, and smiled wryly. Sango must have sent Kirara to keep any eye on her. _Damn, I really am helpless._ But solitude didn't seem so appealing anymore, and she realized she would love some unassuming company.

"Kirara!" she called, turning and bending over with her hands on her knees. "Come here, girl!"

In a few seconds she spied the fire-cat bounding over the grass, then leaping into her arms. Kagome hugged her tightly, allowing the feline's unconditional affection to raise her spirits.

"At least you love me, huh?"

Kirara mewed and nuzzled her cheek, beginning to purr contentedly as Kagome rubbed her back and scratched her neck. The miko sighed, grinning despite her melancholy. Her friends were worried about her; she shouldn't have walked out on them. She would go back in a little while and try to explain things as vaguely as possible. She could trust them not to pry too much; even Miroku knew when to put lechery on the shelf.

And perhaps things were not as bad as they seemed. The odds that Kikyou and Inuyasha were having sex right now were about a million to one. She'd had to practically beg him to get him to sleep with her last night. And unless Kikyou had undergone a dramatic change of heart, she wouldn't want to lie with a hanyou anyway. Now, kissing was another matter, but still not very likely. She was confident that Inuyasha was smart enough not to fall under Kikyou's spell again, and also fairly certain that the dead priestess didn't have bewitchment on her mind these days. She still surely wanted to take Inuyasha to hell, but seemed willing to wait for him to go with her freely. And with a tiny smirk, Kagome realized that she now one-upped Kikyou in at least one thing. In terms of physical intimacy, she would never be second best.

And it wasn't even really about the intimacy so much as what it said about her. She had offered Inuyasha everything she was, body and soul, for the rest of her life and beyond. Kikyou had made a similar proposal fifty years ago, but only in exchange for a cruel concession from him. Kagome, on the other hand, had bestowed upon him unconditional love. It was of some comfort to the young miko to have experienced first-hand the evidence of what she had always known: she loved Inuyasha more than Kikyou ever had. And she would continue to love him until the day she died.

Part of her wanted to rebel at the inherent unfairness in that sentiment, but she tamped down her discontent. Above all else, she wanted Inuyasha to be happy, whether that meant becoming her husband or spending the afterlife in hell with Kikyou. If he could be satisfied with his decision, then she would force herself to accept it. There were no other considerations.

Sighing, Kagome made her way over to the edge of the forest, finding a seat on a fallen tree. There was barely a sliver of the moon visible, but the stars were still bright enough to see by, unhindered by modern air and light pollution. She was not ready to go back yet. Try as she might to think of something other than what Inuyasha and Kikyou were doing, her mind refused to turn away from that topic for long. She was grateful for the furry feline in her arms; at least petting Kirara provided some distraction from her gloomy thoughts.

The fire-cat hissed at around the same time Kagome noticed the eerie glow approaching rapidly overhead. She gasped in shock, holding Kirara tightly. It was Kikyou, borne aloft by her shinidamachu. As Kagome watched, the serpent-like youkai lowered their mistress to the ground perhaps twenty feet from her reincarnation. Kirara snarled angrily, and Kagome petted her comfortingly. The feline continued to growl low, the hairs on the back of her neck standing on end, but seemed willing to leave Kikyou unharmed as long as she kept her distance.

Kikyou did not even glance in Kirara's direction; her gaze was locked piercingly on her reincarnation. Kagome shrunk back slightly but did not break eye contact. More than anything, she was astounded to find Kikyou in her presence. Why was she here? And more importantly, where was Inuyasha? It was this thought that gave Kagome the courage to break the oppressive silence.

"Where's Inuyasha?" she demanded, rising to her feet and glaring at Kikyou. If she had done something to him…

But Kikyou remained impassive. "I suspect he is following my servant deep into the forest," she replied coolly. "Do not worry; I will meet Inuyasha in due time."

Alarm settled in Kagome's belly. But she was not afraid; she could take care of herself against Kikyou, and Kirara was with her. Also, though she sensed a certain degree of enmity from the dead priestess, she could see no murderous intent in Kikyou's gaze.

"So then why are you here?" Kagome asked, secretly pleased with the firm, unwavering tone of her voice.

"I merely wish to ascertain the situation," Kikyou answered. "I am afraid that I do not trust Inuyasha to tell me the whole truth if something happened."

Kagome couldn't help but wonder what she meant by 'something.' But Kikyou was insane if she thought she was getting a full rundown of events from her.

"There's not much to tell," Kagome said with a shrug. _Not to you, anyway._ "Inuyasha and I got into some trouble in my world, and we had a difficult time getting back. Now we are back, and we're going to defeat Naraku and complete the Shikon no Tama as planned."

"Would lying with him also be included under 'not much to tell?'" Kikyou bit out sharply, sneering at her reincarnation's slack-jawed expression. "Call it a woman's intuition," she responded to the unasked question.

Kagome had no idea how Kikyou had come to her dreadfully accurate conclusion. Maybe it really was 'woman's intuition,' or maybe they were connected in some way through their shared soul, or maybe Kikyou had made an educated guess to gauge her reaction. It didn't really matter now, since her dumbfounded reaction had all but confirmed Kikyou's statement even if the older miko hadn't been sure. She was gazing victoriously across the short distance between them, chin held high and eyes gleaming with contempt. Though normally as stoic as Sesshoumaru, she was even wearing a small, triumphant smirk; that's how pleased she was with her little deduction.

It pissed Kagome off. Kikyou was looking at her like she expected her to be _ashamed_ of her actions. Like she was supposed to regret sleeping with Inuyasha, as though it had happened in a moment of weakness. Something dawned on Kagome, then. _That's how she would see it if she and Inuyasha had slept together._ Needless to say, Kagome's feelings on the matter were on the opposite pole. She had given her virginity to the man she loved, and even though it hurt now to think that their relationship would have to regress to one of distance and uncertainty, she didn't regret it. Not for a second. And now that she had gathered her bearings, she noticed something else in Kikyou's gaze, something which the miko was undoubtedly trying to hide. Jealousy. Barely a twinge, but there nonetheless.

Kagome felt no sympathy. _She's jealous of how close I got to Inuyasha, but she's too damn prejudiced to want to be with him like I was. Inuyasha_, _you deserve to be with someone who truly loves you…_

At any rate, she would definitely not be telling Kikyou that Inuyasha happened to be human when they made love. That was entirely a coincidence; in fact, his human emotions probably had a lot to do with them crossing the threshold together. But she loved him as a hanyou. If he ever came up to her and let her know that he returned her feelings, she would be willing to bed him right then and there, no matter what form he was in.

And so, filled with righteous indignation, Kagome squared her shoulders, drew herself to her full height, and glared proudly back at her preincarnation.

"Yes, I did _make love_ with Inuyasha. It's between the two of us. I don't think you have anything to say about it."

A thrill shot down Kagome's spine; finally she had stood up to Kikyou, and it felt so good! But their quarrel was far from over. The dead priestess' cold cheeks flushed, her eyes narrowing dangerously.

"Oh, believe me, _girl_, I have plenty to say about it. Like how you have shamelessly used the few feminine charms you possess on that skinny body of yours to attempt to turn Inuyasha away from me!"

"T-that's not true!" Kagome stuttered, grimacing as Kikyou's insult seemed to knock much of the confidence from her. It had hit a sore spot, one created by hearing too many similar insults in the past from the very object of their dispute. Regardless, the older miko's portrayal of her intentions was dead wrong.

"I did not try to steal Inuyasha from you! I've never asked him to choose between the two of us!"

"Empty words," Kikyou replied dismissively. "As long as you are stuck in this world, Inuyasha will never leave."

"What?" Kagome gasped, confused but feeling an odd sense of foreboding swell in the pit of her stomach.

Kikyou leered, obviously pleased that she had regained the upper hand. "Let me ask you this. That 'trouble' in your world…has it been resolved?"

"Um…no."

"So you have no plans to return to your time in the near future? And in fact, doing so would be extremely dangerous, correct?"

"Y-yes, but—"

"So indeed, it seems that you are now trapped in this world. You know how loyal Inuyasha is. Do you think he will abandon you to the dangers of this time when you are so hopelessly incapable of dealing with them?"

Kagome's eyes widened with understanding, even as Kikyou's words pierced her chest. Unable to maintain eye contact, she lowered her gaze to the grass, all conviction deserting her form. How was it that Kikyou always was always able to make her feel like a fool? The dead priestess continued to drive the nail deeper into her heart without mercy.

"Do you see now? Inuyasha can only leave this world if he knows you are safe. He will never journey to the place he is truly meant to be, with the person he is truly meant to be with, if you are here.

"Ironic, isn't it?" Kikyou continued in a softer, almost compassionate tone. "You have always prided yourself on allowing Inuyasha to make his own decision. And now, by your very presence here, you decide for him. It is not your fault, but it is a harsh reality. What will you do now that your ideal lies broken at your feet, exposed as the fabrication it always was?"

Kagome's mind raced, her knees shaking with despair. She could dispute who Inuyasha was truly meant to be with, but she could not deny Kikyou's ironclad conclusion. She knew better than anyone the depths of Inuyasha's loyalty; she had been on the wrong end of it too many times to count. If the fiasco in modern Japan had never occurred, Inuyasha could have chosen to go to hell with Kikyou, and simply dropped her off in her own time, knowing that she would resume the life of a normal schoolgirl. But now, there was no life waiting for her in the modern era. She would have to remain here, in this dangerous, unforgiving world, probably for the rest of her days. Sure, Miroku and Sango would protect her to some degree, but Inuyasha would feel obligated to remain her guardian even after Naraku was defeated and the Shikon no Tama ceased to exist. Youkai were always ready for opportunities to attack vulnerable miko, and she knew her life would not be peaceful even after the mission was completed. Kikyou was right; Inuyasha would not abandon her to face that. He would stay by her side out of loyalty rather than any romantic desire to do so. And until her days were at an end, he would not join Kikyou in hell even if he wanted to.

Kagome sobbed, sinking to the ground as the thought of becoming a burden, a _responsibility_, to Inuyasha sapped all the strength from her legs. This was evidently the last straw for Kirara, who leapt out of her arms and transformed, roaring fiercely. The feline had seen quite enough of this uptight, corpse-smelling bitch berating her friend and making her cry. Kikyou reached for her bow, but a hand on Kirara's back forestalled any move the fire-cat might have made.

"No," Kagome whispered, "it's o-o-okay, Kirara. Kikyou hasn't done anything wrong."

The fire-cat snarled her disagreement, but nevertheless turned her attention away from the dead wench and refocused upon the distressed girl sitting on the ground beside her. She nuzzled Kagome lovingly, but her affections did not have the same effect as before. Kagome continued to stare at the ground impassively, swaying from side to side by the feline's increasingly desperate nudges. She heard footsteps signifying Kikyou's approach, until a warning growl from Kirara stopped her from coming any closer. Kagome was not concerned; she did not fear Kikyou, only that things would come to pass exactly as the dead miko had predicted.

"What should I do?" she muttered, both a rhetorical question and a plea for assistance.

"I said earlier that Inuyasha will only leave this world if he knows you are safe," Kikyou said gently. "That is not entirely correct. Should you place yourself out of his reach, beyond his protection, then he will have no reason to remain. Go back to your own time, Kagome."

Kagome's head shot up. Resistance flared within her, not for her own sake, but for Inuyasha's. For doing what Kikyou proposed would also make the hanyou's decision for him; namely, it would force him to go to hell with Kikyou. But what if, in the end, he would not have chosen that course? There was still a chance he would decide that he loved her, Kagome, and wanted to be with her. By leaving, she could be taking away his one chance at true happiness.

Kikyou, obviously having some idea what she was thinking, spoke firmly in a more urgent tone.

"I have never considered you a threat, Kagome," she declared. Had Kagome been in a less dejected state of mind, she might have considered how the older miko's past actions belied that statement. But unfortunately, her anguish-inebriated brain took the assertion at face value.

"You are a poor copy, nothing more," Kikyou continued. "Inuyasha stays with you because it is convenient for him. Being in my presence makes him uncomfortable. The guilt he feels for betraying me is too intense for him to stand being by my side for long periods of time. I wish to take him to a place where all that remorse will disappear. We will go into the afterlife together, and enjoy the companionship we should have had while we were alive. We will be happy; Inuyasha will be happy. What can you offer? A younger, more fertile body? Perhaps, but you cannot offer happiness. For even as you take him into your embrace at night, he will be thinking of me. How he betrayed me not once, but twice, and how we were deprived of the lives we should have led. How can you force him to be with you in body, when his heart and soul belong to me?"

That figurative nail, which had been steadily pressing deeper into Kagome's chest, now surged through the walls of her heart, shattering it into pieces. Her will to fight, to think for herself, broke with it. Kikyou was right, about everything. Of course Inuyasha would choose Kikyou. How could she have ever been so foolish as to believe otherwise? It had been an unassailable fact right from the very beginning. As for their indiscretion the previous evening, what had Miroku said? 'It would be foolish for a man to turn down a woman who offers herself.' Perhaps that explained it; Inuyasha was a man, after all. He had only given her one night, and now seemed to expect things to go back to normal. Kagome sobbed again as she realized for the first time what last night was—a one-night stand. It was no more meaningful than that.

She had to go back. She could not anchor Inuyasha to this world, deprive him of his chance to be with his true love, the person he was meant to be with. He loved Kikyou with all his heart even though the love he received in return was imperfect. It was sad, but at the same time beautiful. At least he would be happy in death.

Still, a small part of her rebelled, the objection this time centering on self-preservation. Odds were that she would be killed soon after returning to the modern era. Again, Kikyou seemed to sense the direction of her thoughts.

"Go back to your own time, Kagome. If you claim to love Inuyasha so much, you must sacrifice yourself for his sake."

And there it was. An appeal to her selflessness, a call to honor her love. She had always told herself that she loved Inuyasha enough to let him go if it meant that he would be happy. Now, it was time to prove it. Her own well-being was not even a consideration.

"I'll do it," she declared, her voice surprisingly firm. "I'll go back."

Her heart ached, but surely that was just from the pain of surrendering the man she loved to another woman. Logically, she knew her chosen course was right. Still, she could not shake the tiny, almost insignificant feeling that this was terribly wrong. She buried it. Her heart was broken; this was no time to act on emotion.

Kirara yowled desperately as Kagome stood, latching onto her shirt with her teeth. Kagome smiled softly down at her, petting the feline's huge furry head.

"It's okay, Kirara. This is something I have to do. Please don't try to stop me."

The fire-cat gazed into her eyes for a few moments, eventually releasing her with obvious reluctance. She did not agree with her friend's decision, but would respect her wishes. Then, Kagome took her first monumental, impossible step in the direction of the bone eater's well. It felt as though she were walking to her own execution.

She sensed Kikyou keeping pace a short distance behind her, still wary of Kirara. As the well finally came into view, Kagome gasped in sudden realization.

"Kikyou!" she exclaimed, spinning around. "Inuyasha will definitely follow me because he'll be worried. That will put him in danger too!"

But Kikyou seemed to have been waiting for this thought to occur to her. "That is why you must seal the time portal."

"H-how do I do that?"

Kikyou reached into her robes and withdrew a complex-looking sutra, far more intricate than most. She held out her hand and Kagome took it, feeling the radiating potential of the slip of paper as it made contact with her fingers.

"Once you arrive on the other side, press this into the ground and put as much spiritual energy into it as you can. The spell will do the rest." (1)

"How long will it take?" Kagome asked, worried about her enemies stopping her before she could complete the seal.

"Only as long as it will take to summon your full power," Kikyou retorted, as if to challenge her ability to do so in time. Kagome set her jaw determinately; she would do it, even if it was the last thing she did. But first, there was one issue she needed to get resolved.

"One more thing, Kikyou," she said evenly. "Promise me that you and Inuyasha will not leave this world until Naraku is defeated and the Shikon no Tama is purified. I will not have my friends abandoned to their fate while that monster is still alive."

Kikyou frowned, obviously disliking this proposal. But there was no give in Kagome's gaze, no room for compromise. Eventually, the dead miko sighed and nodded reluctantly. But Kagome was not satisfied yet.

"Say it," she ordered coldly. "Give me your word."

"You _have_ it," Kikyou snarled. "Inuyasha and I will not depart for the afterlife until the filth of Naraku and the curse of the Shikon no Tama are gone from this world. Satisfied? If so, would you kindly surrender the shards in your possession?"

Kagome did not respond, but pulled the bottle containing her shards from around her neck and placed it in Kikyou's outstretched palm. Then she knelt down and hugged Kirara tightly, a farewell embrace. The fire-cat purred pleadingly, and Kagome nearly allowed a tear to slip past her defenses. But she had to be strong. She had to leave right now, before her resolve wavered any further, before her friends could try to talk her out of it or even physically restrain her. They would do it, too, if they thought she was making a stupid decision. And in the time it took to convince them, Inuyasha would probably have returned, and it would be a huge fiasco. Ultimately, unless she went through the well right now, she wasn't going at all.

And she had to go, despite the growing feeling of wrongness in her gut, even though she would probably leave her insides rotting here in the grass and become an empty shell for the brief remainder of her life. The fragile threads of rationality holding her resolve together would not last much longer. There was nothing else to say, no one else to say goodbye to. It was time.

She stood, trailing her hand over Kirara's fur as she moved toward the black chasm before her. She dared one final glance at Kikyou, and was surprised at what she saw. For in the dead miko's cold and bitter gaze was not contempt, but grudging respect. Seeing that provided her with the courage to take the final step, over the lip of the well and into the void. And as she plunged into nothingness, she sent up a silent prayer.

_Inuyasha…be happy._

* * *

><p>Inuyasha grumbled profanity under his breath as he followed the shinidamachu still deeper into the forest. <em>Damn, how far is she going to make me walk? Is this punishment for being gone for so long? <em>

He wouldn't put it past Kikyou; she had done petty things like that since her resurrection. She was a different person than she had been when she was alive, but he still saw flashes of the old Kikyou, the lonely, wounded girl he had fallen in love with. Or at least he thought he had. He had never been able to figure out whether his attachment to Kikyou was love. What the hell was love, anyway? It was stupid, if you asked him. What was the use of an emotion you couldn't even decide if you felt or not?

Stupid. And speaking of stupid, what the hell had been Kagome's problem back there? She'd known he couldn't just abandon Kikyou. He'd made it very clear that he couldn't give her any commitments. If she wanted to be pissy about it now, that was her problem! She could apologize to _him_ for once!

But still, he felt guilty. Knowing how Kagome felt about him, he could imagine how hard it must have been to watch him go to Kikyou so soon after their night together. Kikyou's timing could not have been any worse. He scowled; that wasn't his fault either. It was not like he'd been hoping to see her again. He actually hadn't thought about Kikyou at all until her servant showed up. And he had sincerely wished that she would go away and leave him alone just this once, but that wasn't fair either. At the very least, he owed Kikyou his attention when she called.

Still, he didn't truly want to see her, and not just because of the timing. Every moment he was away increased Kagome's pain, and he hated it. He was just about ready to tear up this stupid glowing snake-thing and storm back to the hut. If Kikyou wanted to play games, she could waste somebody else's time. But he reminded himself that he did have an obligation to Kikyou, and settled for grinding his teeth and swearing under his breath instead of maiming her servant.

It was only a few minutes more before the shinidamachu suddenly stopped slithering forward and began circling overhead. Inuyasha sensed her approach, and was able to compose himself before she emerged through the trees. He immediately got a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. He would not say that Kikyou was smiling, but she did seem pleased about something. And in her bitter state, that was almost certainly not a good thing.

"Inuyasha," she breathed in a cool tone which sent a shiver down his spine. "It has been a long time."

"K-keh!" he began, his words coming more rapidly and at a slightly higher pitch than usual. "We had some trouble in Kagome's time—"

"I am aware. Kagome has already informed me."

Inuyasha gaped, that sinking feeling becoming one of outright alarm. "Y-you sought Kagome out? Why? What did you—"

"I did nothing!" Kikyou spat vehemently, then instantly recoiling and resuming her stoic façade. But Inuyasha swore he had seen a flash of guilt cross her features, and that made him even more uneasy. "We merely spoke," Kikyou told him.

Inuyasha studied her carefully. She wasn't lying, but nor was she telling the whole truth. Definitely worried now, he decided that the sooner he got back to Kagome the better. He didn't know what Kikyou had said to her, but it couldn't have been good. Unfortunately, the dead miko was not about to let him walk away so easily.

"What are your plans, Inuyasha?" she asked, appearing serenely confident for some reason.

"My plans?" Inuyasha repeated incredulously, failing to mask his impatience. "My plans are the same as they've always been. Kill Naraku and get rid of the jewel. One way or another…" he added softly to himself. His views on what to do with the Shikon no Tama had certainly changed over time, and he had Kagome to thank. _Another reason to get back to her and see what damage Kikyou has done._

"No," Kikyou replied patiently, "I mean your plans after those trivial matters are accomplished. Do you still intend to fulfill your promise to join me in the afterlife?"

Inuyasha hesitated, surprised by her bluntness. At least, that was what he initially tried to convince himself the reason was until deciding it was futile. The real cause of his delayed response was that he didn't know how to answer her question. It wasn't the being in hell part that bothered him; it was the part about being with Kikyou. Was she the one he was truly meant to be with? Did he want to be with her? That last question was easier to answer. Based on desire alone, he did not want to join Kikyou in hell. He also did not want to use the Shikon no Tama to restore her to life. What he desired most of all for Kikyou was peace, whether she found it in a return to the afterlife or continued to walk the earth.

It occurred to him that he had never been able to answer the question of what he wanted for Kikyou with such clarity before. What was different now? He tried to ignore the obvious answer and instead focused back on the issue at hand. For it was not as simple as doing what he wanted. There was this annoying little thing called honor, which meant nothing and at the same time meant everything. And in order to keep his honor, he couldn't simply dismiss Kikyou because he wanted to. His friends saw it differently, but their opinion didn't matter as much as his own in this instance. If he couldn't live with a decision, what was the point of making it?

But would it really be so bad? Hadn't he given Kikyou enough? He hadn't betrayed her, and even at that fateful confrontation with Naraku disguised as her, he had run away instead of taking his anger and hurt out on her. In fact, if he had tried to kill her back then, none of this might have happened. He would have realized it was not Kikyou when she failed to use her spiritual energy or disappeared in a cloud of purple miasma. But it had been so easy to believe that she had come to her senses and decided that she didn't want to be with a hanyou, even a former hanyou, after all. What woman in her right mind would?

Again, that irritatingly accurate voice in his head supplied the obvious answer. But as much as he tried to tell himself that this wasn't about Kagome, he knew that wasn't true. For if the younger miko ever ostensibly betrayed him, he would know something was wrong with her. She had his complete trust, something Kikyou had never possessed. But that worked two ways, and Kikyou hadn't trusted him either. They had been two equally flawed individuals trying to make work a relationship that, although not doomed from the start, was certainly vulnerable to outside sabotage. Perhaps neither of them was truly at fault for its collapse, then.

So was there anything to regret? From his perspective, he surprised himself with another easily reached, previously unascertainable answer. He was sorry that Kikyou had died, and sympathetic for the lonely life she had lived before meeting him. But their failed relationship…that was something he could not bring himself to pine for. Not now when he had so much to live for, again, thanks to the incredible young woman who accepted all of him. And in that moment, as he thought of Kagome, a tiny light bulb went on in his head, finally illuminating a shadowed desire. He wanted to stay with Kagome. In what capacity he wasn't sure, but he felt closer to figuring that out than ever before. More important was simply remaining by her side; this was the only thing that could make him happy. Deep down, he desired nothing less than to stay with her as long as she would let him.

And just as he reached this joyful conclusion, his honor reared its ugly head again, sobering his jovial mood like a bucket of ice water dumped over his head. He might not owe Kikyou his life, but he certainly owed her _something_. And that meant he could not refuse her outright this evening. He felt like a weasel, but he desperately hoped to put off his final decision until after the mission was completed. Stalling seemed like the lesser of two evils in this situation.

Kikyou was still watching him, her features now showing irritation rather than confidence, and he realized he had been silent for a long time.

"Kikyou, I…I don't know what my plans are."

"Why do you hesitate?" she demanded. "You know your place is by my side. Is it because of that girl that you have lost your backbone?"

Inuyasha glared at the ground in front of her feet, not daring to respond for fear of saying something he would regret.

"I see," Kikyou observed casually, self-assurance flowing back into her tone. "Well, in that case I have some news which might cure your indecision. Kagome has departed from this world, never to return."

Inuyasha forgot to breathe. There were two possible interpretations of that statement. The first was that Kagome was… He couldn't even bring himself to utter the word in his mind. And that would contradict what Kikyou had said before about 'merely speaking.' The other, almost equally horrific possibility, was that Kagome had gone through the well without him.

He didn't bother to ask for confirmation; he just bolted, running as fast as his legs could carry him. _Stupid wench! I've got to get there before Yoshida kills her! Why the hell would she go back?_ Yet, even as he sprinted through the forest, he felt as though he was running from his own conscience. He had a pretty good idea of why Kagome would have gone back. If she was hurt, he would never forgive himself.

At last, after a small eternity, the well came into view. He leapt inside…and landed with an ungraceful thud on the bottom. The unexpected impact nearly sent him careening head first into the wall of the structure. Raising his head, he was appalled to see the twinkling night sky of the feudal era above him. Even with the well house demolished, the sky in the modern era looked decidedly different. No sounds of strange mechanical monsters greeted him, only the ominous chirping of the crickets and the calls of nocturnal creatures. _No…it can't be!_

He leapt out of the well, immediately vaulting back in only to reach the same end as before. He repeated this action again and again, losing track of the number of times, and punctuating each with a desperate cry.

"Why—"

"Won't—"

"This—"

"Fucking—"

"Thing—"

"WORK!"

Finally, he knelt at the bottom of the well, his breath heaving not with exertion, but from the cutting pain in his chest. His hand fisted in the front of his robes as his vision swam, the walls of the structure seeming to close in around him. He wanted to get out, but his legs had lost all their strength. So he grabbed the vines and hauled himself upward until he was able to swing his leg over the side and come to a wobbly standing position on the grass.

That was it. The well had stopped working somehow. Kagome was gone.

His knees gave out, and he collapsed onto his rear, his back thudding against the wood. He blinked, expecting tears, but found no moisture in his eyes. Perhaps the shock was too fresh, or maybe the void in his chest was sucking all emotion from his being. He just felt empty, even as he dazedly contemplated his failures. He had failed as her protector; if she was not already dead, she was surely in mortal peril. He had floundered as her friend, never able to convey just how special it was to have her by his side. And finally, he had even been a letdown as a lover, stubbornly refusing to say anything concrete with regards to their futures. 'I can't tell you what you want to hear,' had been his maxim, but it was really just a convenient excuse. He could have told her _something_, even if it didn't involve the 'L' word. Like 'I need you by my side, Kagome,' or 'Stay with me, Kagome.' Something to give her hope, and certainly better than a lame, 'I'm sorry!'

He was indeed a coward. In battles against physical enemies, he was a rock. But in matters of the heart, he always fled rather than stand and struggle against his own inhibitions. It was much easier to allow his emotional walls to imprison him, rather than climb them. And, in the end, his cowardice had landed him where he'd always been—alone.

But his self-loathing did not really register; he was still too numb. It was as though he was only dreaming that he would never see Kagome again, rather than living the reality of it. But the knowledge that this was no dream weighed heavily upon his mind, refusing to be ignored. What had he lost? A friend, obviously, but there had to be more to it than that for him to feel this miserable. Losing a best, even treasured friend also did not seem enough to leave him in this emotional vacuum. No, heavy sadness would be expected for those, not this crushing emptiness imposed by his brain, as if to protect him from going mad with sorrow. Even adding the fact that they were lovers didn't explain it; he somehow knew there was more. But what? What more was there?

It came to him slowly, over what could have been minutes or hours, but it came irresistibly nonetheless. The cause of this unique brand of misery, an answer to his silent questions, and a great personal truth all rolled into one. And now, with the pillars of his honor lying in ruins at his feet, he finally admitted something he had never permitted himself to realize.

"I love her," he mumbled, his voice only audible to his own ears. A jolt of heat ran through him, beginning to thaw the frozen ice which had nearly conquered him. For he could not help but feel some pleasure at his revelation, even though it came too late, and he should have known all along. It sounded so unbelievably cliché, but it had truly taken losing Kagome to realize how much he loved her.

The cold void spread through him once more at that thought, for he had lost her, and no belated self-discovery could change that. Still, a tiny oasis of warmth persisted somewhere in his chest, supplying him with the willpower to draw breath. At least he had not been a total failure; at least he had been true to her at the very end. But that was an infinitesimal success, and he knew that he would spend the rest of his days in mourning.

Inuyasha reflected gloomily on what might have been for several more minutes, until a familiar and unpleasant scent on the breeze jerked him out of his stupor. His upper lip curled subconsciously in a silent snarl. Kikyou's scent, a reminder of her status as one of the undead, had always filled him with sadness, but never had he found it so offensive as he did now. His nerves flared back to life, his body heating with a sudden surge of externally-directed anger. For although he had certainly been the root cause of Kagome's departure, he was sure the strong-willed and loyal miko would not have left had Kikyou not goaded her into it. His honor could wither and die for all he cared; he owed Kikyou nothing from this day forward. But he would have answers, whether she surrendered them voluntarily, or he had to force them out of her.

She paused briefly as she came into view, clearly taken aback by his tense, rage-filled form. This was by far the most incensed she had ever seen him. But she pressed on, continuing to approach with her face screwed up in only partially feigned confidence. She had expected him to be upset. Not overflowing with this sort of deadly intensity, of course, but it was nothing she couldn't handle. Once he had finished throwing his tantrum, Inuyasha would come to her willingly. Still, deep down she suspected that it wouldn't be that simple.

While she was studying him, the boiling hanyou evidently grew tired of the silence. He spoke softly, but his voice had an effect like covering one's ears during an earthquake. The sound might be diminished, but one felt the tremors just as strongly.

"Why, Kikyou?"

The miko's eyes widened. The anger in his voice was no surprise, the heartbreak she heard a little more curious, but what really astounded her were the undertones of raw hatred, of bitterness strangely familiar from her own second life. For the briefest of moments, she wondered if perhaps she had made a terrible mistake. But no, her chosen course was the right one. It had to be.

"You know as well as I, Inuyasha, that you would never have honored your promise to me if Kagome had remained in this world."

Not even the hanyou could deny this, but if Kikyou thought it would bring him to his senses, she was disappointed.

"So what?" Inuyasha retorted, feeling a sort of perverse thrill at finally speaking to Kikyou like this. "You fucking sent her to her death!"

"I am aware," Kikyou replied icily, her tone lowering dangerously as his rose. "Kagome chose her fate freely."

"Bullshit."

"Do you accuse me of lying? Then by all means jump into the well again. You should be able to tell that the portal was sealed from the _other_ side."

"I'm not saying you _threw_ her in," Inuyasha growled exasperatedly. "But you might as well have. You took advantage of her...of her…" he trailed off, stopping short of saying 'of her feelings.' His self-protective instincts would not allow him to display his guilt so freely. But Kikyou was as sharp as ever.

"Of her what, Inuyasha? Any vulnerability present in Kagome was your doing."

"That doesn't matter," he argued, a little more desperately than before. "You twisted whatever was there to make her do what you wanted!"

"It is incredible that you can condemn me for taking advantage of Kagome when you are the one who defiled her."

Inuyasha was temporarily taken aback, but only from surprise that Kikyou knew about their night together. He remembered how happy Kagome had looked beneath him, her comforting words that very morning, and the feel of her soft lips as they kissed before going into the fire together. Kikyou's remarks were designed to make him doubt, but Kagome had simply left no room for uncertainty.

"Kagome didn't feel that way. She loved—_loves_ me."

"What a feeble emotion, love. It pales in comparison to the honored bonds that we share."

Inuyasha shook his head. "You're wrong, Kikyou," he said, realizing the truth even as he did so. "What you and I had, how you felt for me…is nothing compared to what Kagome feels."

Kikyou gasped, his quiet declaration shaking her more than any of his loud exclamations had. She quickly changed tactics, switching to an almost pleading tone.

"Inuyasha, all of this is pointless. You and I are destined to be together. Come with me. We shall destroy Naraku and take the Shikon no Tama with us to the netherworld. We will be one, for eternity."

"I can't," Inuyasha replied, then decided that he wasn't being firm enough. "I won't go with you, Kikyou."

"And what of your obligations to me?" the dead miko growled, rapidly losing what little composure she still possessed.

"What about them?" the hanyou retorted dismissively, not needing to voice what he thought of those 'obligations' after her actions this evening.

"Inuyasha!" Kikyou cried. "This is irrational! You will never see Kagome again, no matter what you do!" After a deep breath, she continued in a more compassionate tone. "Come with me. There is nothing for you here."

Inuyasha had to concede her first point; he was indeed being irrational. But he didn't particularly give a damn; rationality had never been his strong suit anyway. In his heart burned an uncontainable desire to see Kagome again, no matter how hopeless that prospect seemed. Fueled by his newly defined love, he would never give up.

"I don't care, Kikyou. I will see her again."

"How?" the miko demanded, the question a clear challenge. Inuyasha almost scoffed, amused that Kikyou was still trying to make him see how foolish he was being. Didn't she realize that he didn't care? What was love if not foolish?

"Don't know," he replied casually. "Maybe I'll use the jewel to reopen the well."

"Do not be stupid. The Shikon no Tama cannot be wielded toward such an end by one as untrained as you. And besides, Kagome will be dead long before the jewel is complete."

"Then I'll just have to survive long enough to save her on the other side, won't I?" Inuyasha snapped, his voice quivering with hysteria at the reminder of Kagome's peril.

"You will not live that long."

"I said I'll find a way! FUCK!"

Silence settled between the pair, broken only by Inuyasha's rasping breaths. His chest heaved as he glared down at the grass, trying to deny Kikyou's logic. He had known that seeing Kagome again was a long shot, but having Kikyou so mercilessly shoot down his ideas really brought it home to him. Still, he would never give up. If he did that, he might as well bury himself in the ground and drift off to eternal slumber. With that blind, idiotic determination flowing through his veins, he met Kikyou's gaze proudly once more.

Kikyou literally fell back two steps, understanding shining in her auburn orbs. As quick as she had been to dismiss love, nothing else could drive a man to be so selflessly stupid. She prayed she was wrong.

"Inuyasha…do you love her?"

She sounded as though the world was about to drop out from under her feet; she was practically pleading with him to deny it. But there was no way that was going to happen. He refused to add another item to his list of failures toward Kagome. At least this once, he would return the complete devotion she had always shown him.

"Yes, I do."

Kikyou stared at him, reading the certainty of his gaze, the assured set of his jaw. Then abruptly she spun on her heal, and Inuyasha thought for a moment that she was going to leave. But she did not move from her spot; instead she merely stood facing away from him. Inuyasha sat on the rim of the well and crossed his arms over his chest, content to wait to hear what she had to say.

Nothing could have prepared him for what he saw when she finally turned around a long while later.

"K-Kikyou! You're crying!"

It was true. She was wearing a small, sad smile, and had tears in her eyes. At his declaration, she reached up and dabbed with a finger, staring in wonder at the moisture collected on the digit.

"It is true," she muttered, though Inuyasha heard her clearly. "I was not aware that I possessed that ability. I suppose it means that I am still human," she observed wistfully before finishing in a disgusted tone, "despite what I have done."

The bitterness returned to her gaze, but this time it was different, directed not outward at the cruel world, but inward.

"I knew very well that I was sending Kagome to her death," she continued, voice filled with self-loathing. "It went against every oath I have ever taken. I knew it was wrong, and I knew I was a terrible person for doing it. But I justified it thinking that you belonged with me, even _to_ me. I never considered whether you still wanted to be with me…or whether you had moved on. And even if you had, I was so deluded as to believe that your feelings for Kagome were merely a poor reflection of your feelings for me. But…thinking about what Kagome did for you, and what you are proposing to do for her…I cannot deceive myself anymore. This is pure, the purest thing I have ever seen. This is what we should have had back then, perhaps would have, if not for my own reservations. This…is love."

Inuyasha tried to speak, but could not; his wits had been too effectively scattered to the winds. Kikyou's smile faded, and she lowered her head contritely.

"I never considered your feelings, Inuyasha. I only blindly followed my own, and now I fear an innocent may pay for it with her life. I do not expect your forgiveness."

Despite her words, she paused, gazing at him hopefully. But he had no words of pardon to grant her. How could he forgive, when he would never see Kagome again? How could he forgive Kikyou when he would never forgive himself?

She nodded forlornly, though she did not appear surprised. Still, there was a brightness to her expression that Inuyasha could not explain. Fortunately, Kikyou sought to rectify his confusion.

"Perhaps all is not lost. There is a chance Kagome is still alive, correct?"

Inuyasha nodded rapidly, as if needing to convince himself. Yoshida might have decided to hold Kagome for awhile to use as a hostage in case he followed her to the modern era. It was possible!

"Then you may yet win the opportunity to save her," Kikyou declared with some of her old determination. "I will remove the seal, whatever the cost."

"You can do that?" Inuyasha exclaimed, unable to mask his excitement.

Kikyou grinned with real amusement. "Inuyasha, what do you take me for? There is not a spell in existence that Kagome could cast and I cannot undo. But," she said, her mood sobering, "though she is inexperienced, the girl rivals, and perhaps even exceeds me in raw power. It will take all my strength to break her seal. A normal miko in my position would merely rest for a few days and recover. But, as I am not…normal, I fear the exertion will leave me so weak as to be unable to maintain control over the souls sustaining my body." (2)

Inuyasha inhaled sharply. "So you'll disappear," he breathed. Kikyou's lack of response told him he was correct. And as badly as he wanted to see Kagome again, as much as a disturbingly large part of him wanted to accept Kikyou's proposal, he couldn't. He still had some morals, and she was reminding him far too much of the old Kikyou, the kind yet sad girl he had fallen for. But that was back before discovering what love truly was, and the thought of never seeing Kagome again nearly broke his resolve. He gritted his teeth, refusing to speak the words clawing desperately at his throat.

He said nothing, but his eyes must have given him away. "If that is the price to atone for my sins," Kikyou declared serenely, "then so be it."

"B-but…" Inuyasha managed feebly, unable to muster more of a protest.

"Please, Inuyasha. I need to do this, as much for my sake as for yours."

Inuyasha lowered his head, ashamed at how easily he accepted her plea, and how terribly he wanted to break his vow to protect her. "I'm sorry," he mumbled.

But far from being offended, Kikyou seemed pleased by his reaction. "It is all right. You truly do love her." She chuckled remorsefully. "Would you believe that I used to consider you incapable of experiencing the full range of human emotions in your hanyou form? It would seem that you have always been more human than I gave you credit for. I am glad that, between Kagome and myself, at least one of us managed to see it."

Inuyasha stared dumbfounded, absolutely floored to hear those words from Kikyou. But he didn't want her apology; the sacrifice she was about to make more than made up for any past transgressions.

"I-it's okay, Kikyou. The past is the past."

"The past is the past…" she repeated softly. "You are exactly right. That is why I must move on, as you have."

Her voice was firm and steady, but her eyes betrayed her. She was fearful of dying again, of finding out what awaited upon her return to the afterlife. Her anxious form called out to him, and he could not help but respond. He strode across the clearing and pulled her to him, enfolding her in a light embrace. She leaned into him, her arms hanging limply at her sides, as if afraid that she would be unable to release him if she returned his embrace. But slowly he sensed her demeanor change, as confidence and determination replaced anxiety. He had never been good with words, but it was nice to know that he could offer comfort without them.

Finally she pulled away, glaring at him seriously. "Before I do this, I must know that my sacrifice will be worth something. What are your plans for Kagome if you are able to save her?"

"Uh…wh-what do you mean?" Inuyasha stammered, having a fairly good idea what she was talking about but hoping he was wrong.

"Do you intend to take her as your wife?"

Inuyasha flushed at the direct question, but did not hesitate to answer. "Yes."

"And would you have her bear your children?"

"Yes."

"And would you honor her for the rest of your days and take your own life as penance should you break that vow?"

"I said yes, already!"

"Good," Kikyou said, unperturbed by his agitation. "Then I can let you go."

She gazed at him fondly for a moment, then spun on her heal and stalked swiftly toward the well. "I expect you'll want to stay back," she called over her shoulder, obviously wanting to get this over with quickly. But Inuyasha was having none of that; they had been through too much together for such an unsatisfactory farewell.

In an instant he was before her, blocking her path. As she gazed up at him in surprise, he reached down and took her small, cold hand in both of his own, attempting to confer warmth through his touch and his gaze.

"I'll never forget you, Kikyou."

Far from making her conviction waver, Kikyou found that Inuyasha's quiet declaration only gave her strength. Smiling joyously, she stepped closer, reaching her free hand up to the back of his head to draw him down to meet her.

Inuyasha would have granted her a kiss on the lips, if that was what she desired. But at the last moment she turned his head to the side and instead planted a gentle kiss on his cheek. Then she withdrew, and he let her go. Though Kikyou's choice confused him, he would respect her final wishes. Perhaps she knew that he did not really want to kiss her; perhaps she had chosen to leave his body completely to the woman who had captured his heart.

"Nor I you, Inuyasha," she replied, amazing the hanyou with the tranquility in her tone. He could not remember ever seeing her look so peaceful. It was as though this one selfless act had healed her wounded soul. She was ready.

"Now," Kikyou ordered, becoming stern once more. "Please step back. You will not be much good to Kagome if I accidentally purify you."

Nodding, Inuyasha did as he was told, though he did not take his eyes from Kikyou. She stood facing the well silently for a few moments, then squared her shoulders and marched up to it, agilely vaulting over the side of the structure and out of sight. Inuyasha waited with bated breath for the explosion. It was much less awesome than anticipated, just a swirling pink and blue glow as Kikyou's energy mingled with the power of the time portal. It was hard to believe that this was taking all of Kikyou's strength. But if the seal was on the other side of the portal, it stood to reason that most of the carnage would be taking place on the other side as well. He would have to be careful when he crossed over; the enemy would surely be expecting him after the display currently being put on five hundred years in the future. (3)

Then, abruptly as it had started, the colorful glow vanished and the pure aura emanating from the well subsided. Inuyasha launched into a sprint, not knowing what he would find. Before his eyes a translucent azure orb of light rose into the air, surrounded by smaller luminous spheres. Inuyasha skidded to a halt at the sight. The dazzling formation continued to ascend, and he watched it until it merged into the field of stars. At long last, Kikyou was at peace. (4)

He allowed himself a moment to stare up at the heavens, wishing his first love a final farewell. Then his expression hardened; his true love was in danger, and he had to save her. He would return with Kagome by his side, or not at all. Without further delay, he leapt into the well. Destiny awaited.

* * *

><p>(1) Note that Kagome isn't destroying the connection here; she is only capping the flow, like putting a nozzle on a hose<p>

(2) I didn't mention it, but you can consider this the reason why Kikyou didn't try to seal the well before, because it would've taken most of her power to create a seal that Kagome couldn't undo with brute force. What would be the point of banishing Kagome to her time if she would disappear soon after?

(3) I know what you're wondering: why can Kikyou break the seal on Kagome's side if she couldn't put it there in the first place? Well, think of the time portal like a hose. You have one end, and there's a cap at the other end. With enough water pressure from your end, you can probably get that cap at the other end to pop off. But you can't reach _through_ the hose to put the cap there in the first place. (Okay, no more hose analogies for awhile!)

(4) I just realized something: conventional fanfiction wisdom is that Kikyou's soul (the piece she borrowed from Kagome) has to return to Kagome when Kikyou "dies." But Rumiko Takahashi had Kikyou's soul ascend to the heavens in chapter 465 of the manga. Maybe that piece had to go to heaven before it could be reincarnated, or maybe they do have different souls after all. Either way, if the author can do it, so can I!

A/N – One reviewer pointed out that I made a big deal of the possibility of Kagome losing her powers after sex in _Metamorphosis_, but haven't mentioned it at all in this story. I tried to bring it up this chapter, but just couldn't find an appropriate place for it. There are other more important things going on here, and I like the way this chapter flows as is. Plus, it became apparent pretty quickly that Kagome hadn't lost her powers. But rest assured that if the characters had more time to consider things, they probably would have thought of it.


	19. Chapter 18:  Finding Her

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the publicly known characters, plot, etc. I'm just renting them from Rumiko Takahashi, Viz, etc. I do own the plot of this story and any original characters I've created. I will make no money from this fic; I write for my own enjoyment and the enjoyment of my readers.

Finding Her

Ishikawa Yuuto yawned, tilting his head back to gaze lazily up at the night sky as he once again wondered how he had gotten stuck with this job. _Damn that Yamazaki! Why'd he have to go and get himself killed? He should be sitting up here with the binoculars, dammit!_ _And Goto and Nakamura are probably getting their rocks off at a strip club this very moment. Dammit…_

This officially sucked. Especially when his fellow underlings were as much at fault as he for Inuyasha's escape. And _they_ hadn't even caught the hanyou in the first place; that had been him! But their boss either didn't give a damn or valued his skills as a sniper for this particular assignment. He probably was better at spotting things from great distances than anyone else in the group. But still, it wasn't rocket science. And there was nothing to see anyway. The Naicho people were still keeping watch over the shrine grounds, as if they thought Kagome and Inuyasha would return after escaping through the well.

"Tch," he grunted. "They're all delusional."

That included his boss, who insisted on putting him on the night shift watching the Higurashi shrine for the foreseeable future. _When is that stubborn jackass going to give up on this already?_

He sighed. The answer was probably not for awhile. Yoshida was excellent at what he did, and Ishikawa had made a great deal of money in his employ, but the man had serious issues with knowing when to quit. He hated to lose, and would almost never pull back from a bad situation. It had lost them money—and nearly their lives—in the past. But with Yoshida the pay was good and they could live above the law, which made the occasional bout of childish obstinacy bearable. Still, at times like this, Ishikawa did wish someone would smack some sense into the guy.

That was unlikely to happen anytime soon; nobody wronged Yoshida Saburou and lived to tell about it. In fact, Ishikawa realized that he should really get back to 'work'; Kami forbid his boss somehow caught him slacking off. Sighing again, he hauled himself into the proper position and brought the high-powered binoculars to his eyes.

And nearly dropped them off the roof. After regaining his grip, he looked through the binoculars again, sure he'd been imagining things. But no, there was Kagome, talking to one of the Naicho agents next to the well. That stout woman who seemed to be leading the operation stormed out of the house, quickly followed and then passed by Mrs. Higurashi, who ran to her daughter so fast that she nearly sent them both toppling into the hole again.

Ishikawa couldn't even blanch at the heartrending display, so deep was his shock. But that didn't last long; he was a professional, and he had a job to do. He pulled out his cell phone and dialed.

"For the last time, Ishikawa," Yoshida snarled, "I'm not sending someone to relieve you tonight. Stop bitching!"

"No, boss. Kagome's back."

"What?" Yoshida exclaimed, and Ishikawa rolled his eyes. _He's the one who put me up here, but he reacts like that? That's how ridiculous this is. I wonder what happened on the other side of the well…_

"Why would she come back?" Yoshida asked, more to himself than Ishikawa.

His subordinate grinned evilly. "Perhaps you should ask her." He could almost sense his boss's rogue smirk.

"Yes, I think I will. Tell me, Ishikawa, what are they doing right now?"

"Just standing arou— No, wait. The fat lady and one, two…seven of her goons are leading Kagome toward the shrine entrance."

"Your opinion?"

"Taking her back to headquarters for debriefing," Ishikawa said, smiling wider. "Or should I say, _driving_ back to headquarters." _In the cars we already put tracking devices on._ "I guess it was a good idea to tag those cars after all, boss."

"Yeah, it cost a pretty penny, but there's no one in this town you can't bribe."

"So what now?"

"Get your ass off that roof and get on their tail. Tell me exactly where they're going. Just stick to the plan. And make damn sure you don't lose them!"

The phone clicked, and Ishikawa returned it to his pocket as he darted toward the stairs. He barked out a laugh; his boss had done it again. He'd predicted the enemy's moves, and had a plan in place to take advantage of them. They had the element of surprise. There were plenty of hired guns at his disposal. Like lions they would herd their quarry to the perfect spot, and then pounce.

No one in those cars would make it back to Naicho headquarters alive.

* * *

><p>Kagome couldn't believe how quickly things had turned around. She had emerged into the modern era and immediately sealed the well, expecting it to be the last thing she did on earth. Instead, a stern but friendly man who seemed nothing like one of Yoshida's lackeys had thrown down a rope and helped her out of the well. She was beyond astounded to learn that the people at the shrine were Naicho agents, and that it had been them trying to prevent her and Inuyasha from returning to the past earlier that day. Discovering that she was not going to die after all was like a cool breeze on a hot sunny day. But by far the sweetest thing was seeing her family again. Nothing could beat being embraced so hard by her mother that she could hardly breathe, or the tears the older woman shed on her shoulder.<p>

But the Miyake woman currently sitting to her right had intruded on their paradise, and now here she was, riding in a car with four Naicho agents. The man called Ito was on her left, and two unnamed agents were up front. Four more had piled into another car and were driving ahead of them. A few agents had been left at the shrine as well, not that it would do them any good. _Sorry to disappoint you, but Inuyasha isn't coming back. Ever._

Whatever positive emotions remained from the pleasant surprise vanished at that sobering reality. How was she ever going to survive without him? _One day at a time,_ she told herself. Her family would help her through it. A small grin crept onto her features as she imagined the faces her friends would make when she showed up at school announcing that she was alive. _I guess I'll have to ask Jii-chan to make up one final fib for everyone._ It would have to be one hell of a lie to be believable, though. On second thought, maybe it would be best to leave the invention of a plausible story to the professionals, namely the government agents in the car with her.

"Why are we turning here?" Miyake asked suddenly. It was the first time anyone had spoken since entering the vehicles.

"HQ says there's an accident up ahead," the driver replied, tapping his headset.

Miyake frowned, but made no reply. That was fine with Kagome; in fact, the general lack of conversation was fine with her. She closed her eyes and leaned her head back against the seat, exhaling deeply with fatigue. It had been an exhausting day; the physical and mental exertion of sealing the well had been just the latest draining task. She was tired, plain and simple. She couldn't wait until they finally let her go to sleep. Maybe she could steal a quick nap in the car.

But it was not to be. The other passengers always seemed to speak just when she was on the precipice of slumber, jolting her back to wakefulness. It seemed there was more than one problem with the roads ahead, and Miyake kept demanding explanations for course changes. Kagome scoffed inwardly. _It's just standard city traffic. Shut up and let me sleep._

If only she had been right.

Strange, beautifully churning colors flashed against her eyelids, reds, oranges and yellows dancing against the dark backdrop of the night. But the tranquility of that gorgeous display lasted barely an instant before a great roar invaded her ears and tremors rocked the car. She was flung to the side, then pressed back into her seat as the vehicle swerved and accelerated. She opened her eyes just in time to see the burning wreckage of the other car flash past. Shouts filled the small interior space of the vehicle, most of it incomprehensible to Kagome. Her befuddled mind could not even process what was happening. Then there was a tremendous crash, and her world was spinning.

The impact had come from the left, in the form of a large pickup truck which smashed in the front passenger side of the car and sent it skidding out of control. (1) The wheels caught the opposite curb, the vehicle's momentum causing it to flip over. It collided with the side of the adjacent building, then rebounded and settled on its roof. Fortunately, this left just enough room between the car and the wall to open the door.

Within seconds, Ito had extricated himself from the ruined car, drawn his weapon, and begun firing into the windshield of the pickup truck now backing away. His shots must have found their mark, as the truck accelerated blindly by the weight of a lifeless foot and smashed into a parked automobile. Ito ducked behind the government vehicle as their enemies returned fire, putting fresh holes in the car and the building. He reloaded his pistol, glancing down as he did so to find Miyake emerging from the car with a dazed Kagome under her arm. His boss had a nasty gash across her forehead and appeared visibly shaken, but her eyes were steely and the hand holding her pistol was steady. It had been a long time since she'd personally been in a firefight, but Miyake Izumi was no armchair general.

They communicated silently, both agreeing that they needed to find some better cover; this car could blow up at any moment. The two agents in the front were either dead or unconscious; either way, they could do nothing for them. With enemies all around, only those who could move under their own power could be saved now. This was Tokyo, and the police would surely be here in a few minutes, but surviving that long would be a serious challenge. They had strayed right into a well-executed trap, like unsuspecting prey. But cornered prey could be dangerous, as Yoshida and his lackeys were about to find.

Miyake cocked her head toward a recessed doorway some thirty feet away, and Ito nodded. It was the best cover available to them. Once they got there, the enemy would only be able to approach from a relatively narrow arc, easily covered by two pistols. There they would hold out until help arrived. It was getting to the doorway that was the hard part. The way was only partially covered by parked automobiles, and their enemies seemed to have automatic weapons at their disposal. But it was the only option they had; the alternative was staying put and getting shot or burning to death when the car's gas tank ignited.

A choking sound drew his attention to Kagome, who finally seemed to be aware of her surroundings again. He almost preferred utter bewilderment to the panic now blazing in her eyes. But at least she understood the situation, and would be able to run at full speed. The enemy wanted her alive, but she would be as good as dead if they captured her. Still, they would not fire indiscriminately toward her. That was perfect as far as Ito was concerned; he would leave her with Miyake. His boss wouldn't like his hastily formed plan, but she would have no choice but to go along with it. If he could distract the enemy for even a few seconds, the two women would have a better chance of making it to cover. Preserving his own life was secondary.

He moved to the edge of the car, not peering back at Miyake until he was ready to move. She shook her head violently as expected, but he only grinned at her and winked. Then he darted out onto the sidewalk, bent low to make use of the parked cars, firing out at the muzzle flashes which sent bullets soaring and ricocheting all around him. He expected to feel the telltale white hot stabbing pain any moment, but it did not come. Instead, he found himself crouched behind a parked minivan five feet in front of the doorway, providing cover fire for Miyake and Kagome as they hurried along behind him.

Suddenly Kagome went limp, sinking to the ground like dead weight as Miyake skidded to a halt. Ito instantly knew that was a mistake. The bullet struck her in the upper leg; she twisted with the impact, rolling to the ground as other projectiles passed overhead. She crawled toward him, grimacing painfully. Ito realized what had happened; one of the gunmen, probably the best marksman of the bunch, had hit Kagome with a tranquilizer dart. She was lying motionless on the sidewalk, not ten feet from him, but never had Ito felt that something was so unreachably far away. Still, he had to try. He was a professional; her life was more important that his. And with Miyake hampered by her injury, he was the only one who could save her.

It came as no surprise to him, however, when after two steps toward Kagome that long-awaited agony finally struck him in the stomach, sending him keeling over backwards onto the pavement. His insides burned, and part of him just wanted to lie there and die, but the insistent tugging on his shoulder reminded him that he still had someone to protect, even if Kagome was beyond his aid now. Gritting his teeth, he rolled over and crawled with Miyake to the doorway, every move a riot of torment.

He flopped against the recessed wall, pale and exhausted. Miyake took his free hand and pressed it into the wound on his stomach, causing him to cry out. He dimly heard her tell him to keep it there. Though his vision swam, he willed his shaking right hand to be steady, his aim to be true. As long as he could draw breath, he would shoot anyone who came around that corner.

Miyake peered around the side of the doorway, only to swiftly duck back as bullets sliced into the stonework. They were indeed trapped, as she feared. To try to leave would bring certain death; any rescue attempt would be suicidal. As rotten as it made her feel, she had to worry about her subordinate now. Judging by the blood loss and his ashen complexion, he would die within a quarter hour if he did not receive medical attention. Since Kagome was beyond their aid now, it made sense to try to save Ito. But this logic did not make the heavy weight in her chest any less burdensome. _I'm sorry, Kagome._

She heard voices and footsteps as their foes moved in closer, no doubt keeping their weapons trained on the doorway.

"Hey, Naicho scum!" one man yelled. "You dead yet?"

"Come over here and find out!" Miyake retorted. If she could keep them engaged, then maybe the police would arrive in time to rescue Kagome. But another man spoke, this one with authority in his tone, and ordered a withdrawal. She guessed that it was Yoshida, who had obviously heard the sirens in the distance as clearly as she had. The enemy had got what they wanted; killing her and Ito was just an unnecessary bonus.

As engines revved and tires rolled, Miyake leaned out only to be once again rebuffed by ready weapons. That had been a close call; she had received a clean cut across her cheek for her efforts. She waited until several automobile doors closed before making one final attempts, but her frantic attempts to disable the vehicles were ineffectual, and they quickly sped out of sight.

"Fuck!" she swore, unused to failure, unused to the sickening sensation of knowing that an innocent life was about to end horribly because she had underestimated her enemies. She would never have believed that a mere mercenary could be bolder and more dangerous than even the most feared yakuza groups, but Yoshida Saburou was one such man. (2)

Utterly distraught, Miyake did something she had not done since childhood; she raised her eyes to the heavens and threw up a prayer. _Please, somehow, let Kagome be saved. _

* * *

><p>Inuyasha could tell from the fading glow of the time portal that his arrival in the modern era had not gone unnoticed. It was far too quiet up above, and he grasped Tetsusaiga's hilt tightly, waiting for any sign of movement. He was ready when a lone gunman leaned over the side of the well and fired a tranquilizer dart; the projectile pinged harmlessly off the surface of his transformed blade. But Inuyasha did not leap out of the hole, as his enemies were probably expecting. No matter what, he must not be predictable. There was no room for error here.<p>

Instead, he launched a Kaze no Kizu straight upward. The blades of youki chewed along the side of the well until they reached the top and exploded into the air. Even with only a fraction of his normal swing possible, the effect was spectacular. And it was the perfect cover; the light, noise, and potentially fatal currents of energy would make even the most hardened warrior flinch. Inuyasha leapt and landed smoothly on the disturbed soil amidst the ruins of the well house. He instantly analyzed his surroundings; there were three enemies, one kneeling by his side frantically reloading his rifle, and two on his left. Both of the latter were bringing their firearms to bear. Inuyasha was sure he could take out the kneeling man and the closer of the other two before being fired upon, and probably the last man as well. But before he rendered these men incapable of warning their boss that he was coming, he needed one of them to talk.

Moving too quickly for the kneeling man to react, he sidestepped to the right and knocked the weapon from his hands. Then he hauled him upright, his elbow locked tightly around the gunman's throat and his other hand resting on the shoulder in an ideal killing position, his claws glinting menacingly. And just in case the hapless man's comrades didn't place much value in his well-being, Inuyasha turned them so his captive was positioned as a human shield. Still, as unlikely as success seemed, he figured threatening the hostage was worth a shot.

"Drop your weapons!" he ordered, choking the struggling man tighter. These bastards were familiar with his physical strength, but an abject lesson in the futility of resistance couldn't hurt. It seemed to work, as the man in his grasp stopped fighting and stood there wheezing loudly. The other two exchanged a glance, and then, to Inuyasha's surprise, lowered their weapons to the ground and backed away from them a couple steps.

At this point the hanyou had to wonder what kind of trick this was. But there was no one sneaking up behind him; his ears and nose had been alert for that the entire time. Were they just trying to buy some time for their leader to get away? And why didn't they seem familiar? Where were the men he had previously fought? Too many questions to ask, especially when there was only one he really cared about.

"Where's Kagome?" he demanded harshly. Again the two free gunmen looked at each other, but did not answer. Inuyasha snarled, flexing his claws.

"Tell me where she is," he roared, "or your buddy gets his throat ripped out!" And as much as he hated killing humans, Inuyasha meant every word. Again, there was no room for error here. In this case, showing mercy would be a mistake.

His enemies seemed to grasp how serious he was, for one of them spoke up quickly. "She's on her way back to Naicho headquarters."

"What the fuck is Naicho?" Inuyasha bellowed, jabbing his claws into his captive's neck, deep enough to draw blood. He would take no more bullshit.

"We're not who you think we are," the agent answered firmly. "We are not affiliated with the men who kidnapped you. Kagome is safe. We will protect her from any harm."

Inuyasha stared dumbfounded for a moment. Whatever he'd been expecting, that wasn't it. More than anything, he was just shocked that this bastard had the gall to lie to him like that after trying to shoot him. _That miserable little—_

"Inuyasha?"

That soft, feminine voice was nearly his undoing. He could not help but turn his head to see if that really was Mrs. Higurashi emerging from the house. And in that brief moment of distraction, his grip loosened just enough for his captive to make a move. It was a good one, and if Inuyasha had tried to reclaim his hold he would have wound up clutching nothing but air with two darts sticking out of his chest. Instead, he rolled to the ground, sprinted toward Mrs. Higurashi, grabbed her and bolted inside the house just as the darts thunked against the siding. He slammed the door shut and locked it, his senses frantically searching for any other enemies inside the house. But the only inhabitants he could detect were Kagome's kid brother and the old man, both of whom were hurrying toward him barking amazed exclamations and questions.

Inuyasha currently lacked the mental capacity to handle any of it; he was too confused to even form a coherent sentence. Fortunately, Mrs. Higurashi seemed to realize that an explanation was required—and a quick one at that.

"Don't worry, Inuyasha; they were telling the truth. Kagome is safe."

At this, the hanyou felt a burst of indignation which finally broke through his befuddled stupor.

"Then why the hell did they attack me?" he demanded, ushering the Higurashi family further into the house, away from the doors and windows.

"Well…" she tried, looking a bit worried, "I'm afraid I really don't know what their plans for you are."

Inuyasha growled. "Great, so they have Kagome and they apparently want me too. What, am I supposed to give myself up?"

"No!" Mrs. Higurashi responded forcefully. "They won't use Kagome as a hostage. She really is safe with them…even if you might not be."

Inuyasha swore under his breath. It was wonderful that Kagome was out of danger, but he hadn't come back here just to rescue her. _How am I supposed to tell her how I feel if she's with those bastards? How can I even get to her?_ Still, he decided to put that aside for now and focus on the superb news that she was alive and well. He wouldn't feel completely reassured until she was once again under _his_ protection, but it was a tremendous relief to find that she was safe.

Or was she? As much as he wanted to take Mrs. Higurashi at her word, he couldn't shake the ominous feeling that something was terribly wrong. It didn't feel like paranoia, more of an instinctual sense of foreboding. And during his life, especially his harsh younger days, he had learned to trust those threads of intuition. More often than not, they pulled him in the right direction.

Even if he found that this feeling was paranoia, he had to get out of here anyway to avoid being captured. If he was going to leave, he might as well have a destination.

"Can you tell me how to get to wherever they're taking her?" he asked hurriedly.

Mrs. Higurashi's brow furrowed in concern. "But why? Do you think—"

"_Please,"_ he implored, ears shifting to follow the sounds of soft movements outside. His pursuers were getting into position as they spoke. Still, he listened avidly as Mrs. Higurashi described as best she could the directions to Naicho headquarters, using landmarks he knew or could easily find. It did not occur to him how difficult the task would be, only that he gain the information necessary to accomplish it.

"Let the family go, Inuyasha!" called one of the agents outside. "None of us want them to get hurt!"

"Get outside," the hanyou ordered, in complete agreement. Now that he knew the three humans in the house didn't need his protection, he wanted them out of the crossfire.

"Now see here," Kagome's grandfather barked, pointing his finger in Inuyasha's face. "I will not be kicked out of my own—"

"Oh, yes you will!" Mrs. Higurashi interrupted. "We are not going to give Inuyasha anything else to worry about."

Already she was pushing Souta toward the front door. The old man followed reluctantly, grumbling under his breath.

"They're coming out the front!" Inuyasha hollered so the agents would restrain their trigger fingers. Mrs. Higurashi, however, remained behind for a moment.

"Why did you come back?" she wondered softly. "Why did Kagome come back without you?"

Inuyasha grimaced. "It's complicated," was all he said, but Mrs. Higurashi nodded in understanding. She probably did have a pretty good idea what had happened, he reflected. It was not as though Kagome had never returned to her time heartbroken before.

Mrs. Higurashi didn't say anything else as she went to join her son and father-in-law in the foyer. She could see in Inuyasha's steely, determined expression that she did not need to. He was committed to making right whatever misunderstanding had taken place between him and her daughter. Kagome was, as always, in good hands. Whether he realized or not, Inuyasha was utterly devoted to her. And she had a sneaking suspicion that maybe, just maybe, he did realize it now.

The three Higurashis hurried outside, not turning around until they had reached the center of the shrine grounds. The gunmen were spaced evenly around the perimeter of the house, covering all the windows and doors. They appeared content to wait Inuyasha out, especially since backup was almost assuredly on the way.

But Inuyasha knew this as well, and at any rate, his vague apprehension would not allow him to stay in the house any longer. They heard a cracking and tearing noise, then a second later several roof tiles cascaded down to the ground. The gunmen turned their weapons skyward, but nobody could see where on the roof Inuyasha was. And that proved to the crucial factor, as the cussing of one man in particular informed them that the hanyou had slipped the net.

Minutes later, Mrs. Higurashi found herself standing in her upstairs hallway, staring up at the night sky through the freshly-made hole in her ceiling. She sighed. She was happy that Inuyasha had escaped, but couldn't he have found a less destructive way? _Miyake had better believe she's paying for this too…_

Far more important than that, however, was the hanyou's apparent belief that Kagome might be in danger. But if her daughter really was in trouble, she was glad Inuyasha was on his way. The hanyou had her absolute trust when it came to Kagome's safety. Still, she would worry, as mothers are want to do. She only hoped that in this case, Inuyasha's instincts were wrong.

* * *

><p><em>What the hell am I doing?<em>

Inuyasha snarled, pounding his fist into the concrete rooftop of the building he was currently sitting upon. It had been the height of naiveté to believe that he could find Naicho headquarters based on hastily-conveyed instructions from Kagome's mother. This city was enormous, a sea of millions and millions of people among thousands of buildings and structures. He had been lost before he began the quest.

He recalled Mrs. Higurashi's directions clearly, but could not follow them. Was that building the landmark she had described, or was it that other one over there? Or had he messed up the last step and wound up on the wrong course altogether? Perhaps he could have done better with more detail, but there hadn't been time. The best he could hope to do was travel in the general direction of his target. And at worst he would end up in the wrong section of the city entirely.

But he couldn't give up; the unsettling feeling had only intensified as he ran. Kagome was in danger, he was almost sure of it. Sighing, he stood, glancing between the two possible landmarks and trying to pick the one that best matched Mrs. Higurashi's vague description. _Keh, I might as well just choose at random._

The sound of sirens drew his attention downward, to the street below where two cars with flashing lights were trying to make their way through traffic. Inuyasha realized they were police cars; Kagome had told him about them after confessing her stupid attempt to call the police from that bastard Sasaki's house. The sirens and lights meant that someone was committing a crime, or some other emergency had occurred or was in progress. It intrigued him; perhaps his sense of foreboding was linked to the crisis these officers were heading towards? With his first plan unable to get off the ground, it was at least worth investigating. (3)

He followed the cars for a few blocks before they turned right, and then he saw it. In the distance, against the backdrop of buildings a faint flickering glow that could only mean one thing—fire. He accelerated, no longer content to follow the police. He would get to the scene first and have a little time to investigate before they got there.

It was carnage, utter carnage. A burning vehicle pumped acrid black smoke into the air, and all around was littered debris, ruined automobiles, and even a few corpses. Lights were on in the adjacent buildings but no one had emerged to help. Evidently there had been some kind of battle here which had scared everyone into staying indoors. Inuyasha landed in the middle of the devastation, immediately putting his nose to work. Even amid the smoke, blood, gasoline, and other scents, if he could just catch one whiff of Kagome he would know she had been here. He prayed that she was not still here, contributing to the pervasive smell of death.

For several nerve-wracking moments, he found nothing. Then, as he approached a pair of skid marks in the pavement, a jolt ran through his body. Nose to the road, he made sure he was not imagining things. He grinned victoriously. She had been here; he'd found the trail! But his smile soon faded, for it was not only her pure scent which assaulted his nostrils. There were others, male scents, including at least one he recognized. And finally he understood what had happened. Yoshida and his gang had attacked, wiped out Kagome's guards, and carried her off in whatever vehicle had left these marks. _Fuck! Yeah, Kagome's real safe with Naicho. Fucking idiots handed her right back to Yoshida!_

Wanting to be sure, he followed Kagome's scent until it abruptly changed direction. But just as he made the turn, he heard a sharp click and spun to face the source of the sound. A woman was standing there, leaning heavily against the side of a recessed doorway. She was bleeding from a wound in her upper leg, but the hands which held a pistol pointed straight at his chest were firm and her eyes were cold and angry. Before Inuyasha even had a chance to think about who this woman was, she lowered her weapon, her eyes widening in recognition.

"Inuyasha?"

Her articulation of his name was a shock to Inuyasha's system. Rage flooded his body; this was one of the failures who were supposed to be protecting Kagome! He wanted to berate her for being alive. But there was something far more important than making this woman suffer, so he dismissed any such ideas without a second thought.

"Where's Kagome?" he demanded. "Where did they take her?"

The woman shook her head. "I don't know," she replied, hesitating a moment before nodding resolutely. "But you may be able to find her with this," she told him, taking something small out of her pocket. Inuyasha darted to her side, observing as she told him how it worked.

"I put a tracking device on Kagome's shirt in case we lost her somehow. This blue dot," she said, pointing to the bottom of the tiny screen, "is you. The red one is Kagome." She indicated a blinking red dot three quarters of the way up the screen and moving rapidly away from the blue dot every second.

"Get her back!" she pleaded, clutching his sleeve tightly. Inuyasha nodded, stunned at the remorse he saw in her gaze. He was suddenly glad that he had not taken his frustration out on her. She was incompetent, but at least she cared.

"Now," Miyake said, handing him the device and releasing his shirt. "Go look in the trunk of that car. You will find something that belongs t—hey!"

But Inuyasha was already gone, not caring what else she had to say now that he had a way to find Kagome. He flew over the rooftops, feeling grim satisfaction as the red dot grew closer and closer to the blue one. _I'm coming for you, Kag—what the hell?_

The red dot had suddenly vanished. Inuyasha smacked the device a few times, but got no response. A horrible thought occurred to him. _Shit, they must have found the tracker on Kagome!_

"Dammit!" he roared, rearing back and smashing the device into a hundred pieces. He pressed onward without its guidance, his breathing increasingly labored as nameless dread pressed down on him. He scanned the streets below for anything unusual, anything out of place, but saw nothing. There were too many roads, and no guarantees whatsoever that Yoshida had continued on his straight course. Perhaps they were leaving the city altogether?

Inuyasha finally stumbled to a halt, panting as he gazed out over the mammoth metropolis, each anonymous building, each unnamable avenue driving another stake into his tattered resolve. He was…never going to find Kagome. How could he? She was lost in this immense human wilderness, bereft of any semblance of a trail. And beyond was the world, a seemingly endless expanse, so vast that he could spend a thousand years searching for a treasure and never locate it. And Kagome would not live for a thousand years. He could not even guarantee that she would survive the night.

He sank to his knees, that same dazed, empty feeling from earlier assailing him. He had thought Kagome gone forever back then, too. Only this time, Kikyou would not save the day with a well-timed change of heart. But he had been wrong to despair then, and perhaps he was wrong to do so now. Kagome was in mortal peril, but the fact remained that she was most useful as a hostage. If Yoshida was still more interested in his hanyou prize than a young woman, then he may yet be able to save her. The trouble was getting into contact with the mercenary, and the trick was ensuring Kagome's safety if he did. Even if he turned himself in, could he trust Yoshida to keep his word?

But all that was a worry for another day. At this moment, he at least knew that Kagome was still within the city limits; not enough time had elapsed for her captors to reach the outskirts. He needed to keep searching. Maybe he would get lucky. _Very lucky,_ he corrected. _Dammit, Kagome. Where are you?_

A pulse. It resounded through his skull, then faded away as quickly as it had come. But in its wake it left a confused but hopeful hanyou. Subconsciously he had called out to Kagome. And it almost felt like she had called back.

He frantically tried to recreate the connection, but found he was too excited to focus properly. Taking a deep breath, he attempted to calm his racing blood. His thoughts turned toward Kagome, recalling how badly he needed her, how much he loved her. And then, with his body relaxing, he was finally able to reach the plateau of Zen he sought. He couldn't see her, even inside his mind. But she was there; she curled teasingly around him, beckoning him to follow. Like a gust of scent on the wind or a string of spider's silk, she drew him toward her. But he did not follow, for to do so within his consciousness would be meaningless. The peaceful artificial world faded away, leaving him once more kneeling on the hard rooftop.

Inuyasha opened his eyes, for a moment merely reflecting on this new development. He could not help but feel humbled. He had always known that Kagome was special, but never before had they shared something so amazing together. Well, maybe once, but this was completely different. This was something most couples could only dream of, no matter how much they loved each other. _They_ were special, far more than either of them alone. As for the why, he didn't think it had much to do at all with physical intimacy. It seemed more likely that finally being honest with each other—or himself—about their feelings had allowed them to reach the full potential of their supernatural power. But whatever the reason, he could not let this time of contemplation last any longer. He still had his woman to save. (4)

He ran, faster than he had ever run before, following his instincts. It was as though Kagome's subconscious plea had set off a homing beacon; he could feel the recurring resonations rippling through his form. The city receded in grandeur as he ran; buildings grew shorter and lights thinned out. Finally a dilapidated old building came into view up ahead. Inuyasha's heart throbbed, his chest heating almost painfully as he stared. She was there; he had no doubt.

Excited male chattering drew his attention to the street below, where a large group of men emerged from the abandoned factory and got into vehicles. One had a medium-sized bag slung over his shoulder, and all were armed. Inuyasha didn't know that these were the hired hands Yoshida had placed on call for a situation like tonight leaving with their pay, nor did he care who they were. Kagome was inside the building. The goons were driving away; he didn't have to worry about them anymore.

When the vehicles were gone and the street was quiet once more, Inuyasha leapt across to one of the broken second floor windows and silently slipped inside the factory. He weaved his way through the rusty machinery looking for a stairwell. He found it, made sure the coast was clear, and crept down the first few steps. Then he peered under the railing at the first floor below, both disturbed and elated at what he saw. About twenty feet from the stairs, on the right, was a door. And standing in front of that door was a man Inuyasha recognized. He did not know his name, but this guy had been with Yoshida from the beginning. And despite the looming difficulties, the hanyou could not help but grin; the rest of the posse was in that room, as was Kagome.

His heart leapt as he heard her voice, her tone and words defiant. The ensuing slap of flesh-on-flesh nearly gave him away; he had to forcefully stifle a snarl. Several rapid breaths did little to soothe his wild rage, but he did at least calm down enough to analyze the situation clearly. Yes, he had to move quickly; the threatening voices on the other side of the door told him as much. But more important were stealth and execution, because he would only get one chance at this. A headlong wrath-fueled charge was not exactly the ideal strategy. First, he had to take out that guard without alerting anyone inside to his presence. And that, unfortunately, meant killing him. A knockout blow would necessarily create a loud noise, but severing a windpipe would not. Inuyasha didn't like it, but he had prepared himself for this already. This was purely a fight for survival; nothing else mattered.

He picked up a small piece of brick from the debris and snuck down to the landing. There, leaning against the wall in shadow, he took a deep breath. Then he threw the projectile as hard as he could. The sharp sound of impact off to the side drew the guard's attention for the crucial fraction of a second while Inuyasha bore down on him.

The elimination was brutal and bloody; by the time he noticed Inuyasha, the guard did not even have time to choke out a shocked cry. Inuyasha saw it happening in slow motion, the corpse's right hand falling to the side, the rifle slipping from lifeless fingers. But with his free hand holding up the body, he could not immediately make a grab for the weapon.

Nothing had ever seemed so unforgivably loud to the hanyou as the crack of that rifle striking the floor. It hit butt-first, bouncing into the air where he finally caught it. He held his breath, listening intently.

"What was that?" came Yoshida's voice. The radio on the dead man's belt crackled to life. "Ishikawa? Everything alright out there?"

Inuyasha set down the body as quietly as he could, cursing his carelessness all the while.

"He's probably just taking a piss, boss," said another man.

"Shut up!" Yoshida growled. "Weapons up."

Inuyasha grimaced; he was in a tough spot now. The mercenaries knew something was wrong, and if he went through that door, chances were high that he would wake up in a cage somewhere. But already a new plan was forming; he pulled Tetsusaiga from its sheath, the soft scrape only audible to his ears. _If I can't use the entrance, I'll just have to make another one._

He readied the sword. Then, he charged.

* * *

><p>(1) Remember that people in Japan drive on the left and have the driver's side of their cars on the right<p>

(2) Apparently not all yakuza are "bad"; stereotypical views of them are sometimes inaccurate. But undoubtedly some groups really are like organized crime networks or gangs, so that's why I said "even the most feared Yakuza groups." See the Wikipedia page for more info

(3) If you're wondering why there were only two police cars, there were definitely others coming in from other directions. Inuyasha just happened to notice these two, the first that would have been on the scene

(4) Don't read too much into the connection thing. I've always believed that Inuyasha and Kagome have the potential to share something more than a normal relationship. One's a powerful miko, and the other's the son of one of the strongest youkai who ever lived. And, in this story at least, they've fully realized their feelings for each other and consummated their relationship (in a backwards sort of way). Still, I won't be taking it any farther than that. No youkai bonding or the like in this particular story

Adventures in Baka-Land

Angry Mob – "Rabble rabble rabble rabble rabble rabble rabble rabble rabble."

KB – "Uh-oh, the readers seem to be upset about my latest cliffhanger."

Angry Mob – *more rabbling*

KB – "That's okay. I'll just tell them that they only have to wait two or three weeks for the thrilling conclusion and I'm sure they'll underst—"

Angry Mob – "RABBLE RABBLE RABBLE RABBLE RABBLE!"

KB - *runs away crying*


	20. Chapter 19: Showdown

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the publicly known characters, plot, etc. I'm just renting them from Rumiko Takahashi, Viz, etc. I do own the plot of this story and any original characters I've created. I will make no money from this fic; I write for my own enjoyment and the enjoyment of my readers.

Showdown

**Warning: this chapter gets bloody!**

Kagome's consciousness flared abruptly, but returning to the waking world was like struggling against quicksand. It pulled her down, and she couldn't muster up the will to resist. She felt a dull throbbing pain in her cheek, but it wasn't worth fighting her fatigue over. She only dimly heard the voices around her.

"I thought you only gave her a light dose."

"I did! Dump a bucket of cold water on her. That'll do the trick."

Something about those words registered in her sedative-addled brain, but again, figuring out the mystery just wasn't appealing enough. Tuning out the world around her, she drifted back to unconsciousness.

The sudden splash of icy water was a shock to her system, jolting her instantly awake with an outraged shriek. She panted, her brain reeling from the sensory overload. For a moment she couldn't make sense of the masculine laughter all around her, or why her limbs would not move as she ordered them to. But then her memory returned, and her logical mind supplied the probable reason for her current predicament. _No…please, Kami no._

She opened her eyes and quickly scanned the faces around her, feeling her stomach lurch with dread at each recognized visage. She squirmed unconsciously as she met the malevolent glare of Yoshida Saburou, his sadistic smile sending a surge of raw terror through her. It was then that the full import of her situation fell upon her. She was once again handcuffed to a chair in the 'care' of Yoshida, though this time instead of Sasaki there were three mercenaries in the room leering at her. She shivered in a combination of fear and revulsion, fully aware of how her damp blouse clung to her skin. She was glad she had not chosen to wear white today, though there really wasn't much she could do if these men decided they weren't content with just looking. Hopefully, if—when they killed her, they would do it quickly. But somehow, she didn't think Yoshida had a dignified and painless death in mind for her.

Either way, she was a dead woman. She felt a wave of despair. Yes, she had been prepared for death when she returned to this era. But she had very quickly gotten used to the idea of living with her family, and now to have this aspiration torn away seemed especially cruel. Almost as cruel as that glint in Yoshida's eye.

She shuddered, fear and utter helplessness nearly causing her to break down on the spot. Only pride held her together, and it was a tenuous adhesive at best. For the first time in her life, she found herself in an enemy's clutches without any real hope of rescue. Her hanyou savior would not—could not come to her aid this time. As weak and powerless as she now felt, she realized how much strength the prospect of Inuyasha coming for her had always given her. Even the first time Yoshida had kidnapped her, she had believed Inuyasha would save her, and had put on a strong front as a result. She had no such inner conviction this time, no resolve. The enemy had not even spoken a word to her, and already she was defeated.

What was the point of putting on a brave face? Why resist, or refuse to answer their questions? She could not tell them anything that would put Inuyasha in danger. Maybe if she was truthful with them, and she begged like the helpless little girl they all thought she was, they would go easy on her.

_Inuyasha…_

That single thought echoed in her mind, seeming almost as though it originated externally. She felt herself unconsciously call back, despite the knowledge that the minute sensation of his presence brushing against hers was just a figment of her imagination. She was starting to go crazy in her panic. But still, the fabrication had a profound effect on her. What would Inuyasha think if he saw her like this, on the verge of pleading for her life like a pitiful child? Prepared to offer them anything if only they would spare her? He would be sickened.

Firmness returned to Kagome's jaw. She refused to dishonor Inuyasha or herself like that. She would answer the enemy's questions; again, there was no logical reason not to. But she would not supplicate herself before them, or sell her soul for a chance at survival. No matter what happened, she would carry herself in a way that he would be proud of her. She grinned inwardly; even when she was hopelessly beyond his reach, Inuyasha still gave her strength.

And just in time too, because Yoshida was ready to break the silence.

"Well, well, Kagome, it's nice to see you again," he declared in a sickly sweet voice, drawing snickers from his comrades. Kagome simply glared at him, pleased when his shit-eating grin faltered slightly. He clearly expected her to be pissing herself at the sound of his voice, but she wasn't going to give him the satisfaction.

"So," he asked, his amusement sounding forced rather than genuine this time. "What have you been up to since we last spoke?"

"Well," she began, deciding that she didn't feel like playing Yoshida's games. There was really no need to draw this out. "After Inuyasha and I escaped, we made our way back to Tokyo, got by the Naicho agents guarding the shrine, and went back to the feudal era. Then, I decided to return so Inuyasha could…so he could be happy. I sealed the well, so no one can ever go through again."

Once the mercenaries got over their initial shock at her generous response, they realized the significance of what she had said.

"You _what?_" Yoshida snarled.

"What, didn't hear me?" Kagome mocked, fueled into recklessness by the displeasure in her captor's tone. "I said that Inuyasha can't ever come back. How does it feel to lose, you bastard?"

Kagome instantly knew that was a mistake; the brutal slap she received across her face helped a lot in that regard. Tears from trauma leaked down her cheeks, but she refused to cry. She squeezed her eyes shut, expecting more abuse. But Yoshida, enraged as he was, had other ideas in mind.

"I lost, did I? We'll see about that! We're going to have a little Q and A, bitch. And if I find that you're lying to me, me and the boys are going to fuck you up, then use you as a hostage for your little puppy. And if you're telling the truth, then we're going to kill you. But first I'm going to personally make the last few hours of your life a living hell. So even if I lose, bitch, you're the one who gets to suffer."

Kagome felt dread and despair once again close in around her, but her oasis of resolve remained strong. She would do Inuyasha proud, regardless of the horrors which assailed her. She grimaced as the first one came into view, a long syringe surely filled with that familiar diabolical cocktail.

"Keep that shit away from me!" she yelled, struggling madly. But her bonds held, no matter how loath she was to experience a second mental violation. The mercenary grabbed her thigh and was just about to plunge the needle into it when a sharp crack sounded from just outside the room.

"What was that?" Yoshida demanded, pulling his radio from his belt. "Ishikawa? Everything alright out there?"

There was no answer.

"He's probably just taking a piss, boss," said another man.

"Shut up!" Yoshida growled. "Weapons up."

The men did as they were told, raising their firearms and pointing them toward the door. Kagome listened carefully, trying not to get her hopes up. _It's probably just a rat or something._ Still, that insistent voice in the back of her mind kept reminding her of what—or who—could be waiting outside. She decided to find out for sure, if only to put her foolish hope to rest once and for all. She stretched out her miko senses.

She gasped, unable to contain her surprise. _Inuyasha! He's here!_ A dozen questions beset her at once. Why was he here? How had he gotten through the well? What happened with Kikyou? But all of these uncertainties were outweighed by one remarkable fact. Somehow, someway, Inuyasha had come for her.

As the mercenaries turned to look at her, she belatedly realized that her outburst might have been a mistake. In actuality, it was her most fortuitous action of the evening.

At the exact moment when Yoshida and his lackeys were most distracted, a tremendous clanging noise rang out from the wall to the right of the door. In the next instant, the old brickwork imploded, collapsing inward as if struck by a giant club. And through the opening leapt Inuyasha, Tetsusaiga drawn and teeth bared. Even wearing modern clothes, and with shorter, faded black hair, he was glorious.

The mercenaries turned to train their weapons on him, but Inuyasha did not give them a chance to fire. The first man was dispatched with an open-clawed uppercut to the throat, and Kagome resisted the instinctive urge to look away from the gruesome sight. Inuyasha did not take killing lightly, and she understood why he thought it was necessary in this case. She would not avert her eyes, for to do so would be to condemn his actions. Inuyasha was clearly trying to kill the thugs quickly so as not to draw out their suffering, and was also avoiding the blood splatter as best he could. He did not enjoy this, no matter how much he hated these men.

The second mercenary was split cleanly in half by Tetsusaiga, thrown so that it embedded deeply in the wall and reverted to its rustic form. That the sword had not refused to remain transformed while in Inuyasha's hand signaled its acceptance of his actions as well. Ultimately, Kagome knew the one who would be hardest on Inuyasha would be the hanyou himself. She would just have to be there for him and help him cope, as she had in the past. But right now, Inuyasha was not thinking about later; he was living in the moment, with only one thing on his mind.

The third mercenary met a similar end to the first, with a clean slice to the neck. That left only…

Kagome gasped as the blade of a knife pressed into her neck, drawing blood. Yoshida's large body settled behind her, keeping her between him and the enraged hanyou now standing in the center of the room growling menacingly.

Inuyasha cursed his failure. He had wanted to go straight for Kagome from the start, or in the alternative go after Yoshida, but both were in the back of the room and doing so would have exposed him to fire from the other three gunmen. Forced to deal with them first, he was helpless to prevent Yoshida from taking the cowardly course of action. And now Kagome was, yet again, under the blade of his knife. At least this time there was no one to pop up and shoot him from behind.

But that was really the only material way this situation was different from the last. Even though he was much closer to both Kagome and her captor this time, he still did not feel that he was close enough. Yoshida's gaze was steely and unwavering; even his blinking was abnormally quick and spaced unpredictably. The knife was too sharp, the wielder's reflexes too honed by combat. He would not make it in time to save her. And Yoshida would not hesitate to kill her if he took another step forward.

He cursed again. But no matter how frustrated he was or how mad the scent of her blood threatened to drive him, he needed to keep his composure. Grimacing, he relaxed his stance.

"Smart decision," Yoshida declared quietly. Then he chuckled, almost warmly. "Well, it seems like we've been in this situation before, haven't we, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha grunted, determined not to let the bastard get to him. "So what happens now?"

"Hmmm…" Yoshida pondered, appearing deep in reflection, though Inuyasha got the impression that he had already made up his mind. "Considering the number of men I've lost, it seems unlikely that capturing you will work for any significant period of time. You're like a modern day Shiratori Yoshie with inhuman strength. (1) And also considering my unfortunate comrades, having you as my prisoner is no longer what I desire. No, what I want is much simpler."

He grinned evilly. Inuyasha had an inkling of what Yoshida was getting at, but said nothing.

"Come now, hanyou," the mercenary continued, "surely you must feel it too. The unspeakable urge, the longing to feel the blood trickling over your hands, the yearning to bring the life of some poor soul to a gruesome end. I admire your work: cold, efficient—"

"I did what I had to do," Inuyasha snarled. "I don't enjoy killing."

"Perhaps," Yoshida replied noncommittally. "At the very least, you appear to have no qualms about doing it when necessary. And perhaps you would make an exception to your 'no enjoyment' rule in my case?"

"What are you saying?"

"Ever since I saw what an abomination you were, I've wanted to slaughter you like deformed livestock. But more than that, I've craved a confrontation. I want to match my skills against your raw talents, to see if you can do what no mortal man has been able to. To see who is stronger, the hunter or the beast. And I know—despite your outward appearances, you've got a bloodthirsty animal inside of you, don't you? So why not let it out, just for a bit? I know you would find pleasure in slicing me apart. So I'll give you the chance. You and me, your claws against my knives, a fight to the death. What do you say?"

Inuyasha was struck temporarily speechless. He couldn't possibly have heard Yoshida correctly, could he? If so, this was too good to be true! No mere mortal could stand up to him, no matter how good a fighter he was. One blast of Sankon Tetsusou and it would all be over. But his enthusiasm was short-lived, for the mercenary was no fool.

"Now, I would require some concessions on your part," Yoshida continued. "You would agree not to perform any energy-based attacks—bare fists and claws only. And obviously, no using your sword. In return, I would promise not to harm Kagome in any event. As long as you honor our agreement, she will not be harmed no matter who wins the fight. So, do we have an accord?"

"No, Inuyasha! Don't agree to that!"

Inuyasha considered the proposal and Kagome's objection. Should he give up his main combat advantages in order to break this deadly stalemate? It was a good option; even so hindered, he knew he could take Yoshida. And if he did fall, he would at least get verbal assurances that Kagome would go free. Yoshida seemed like a man of his word, at least to people he respected, and fighting him to the death would probably earn him at least a little respect. Beyond that, he could detect no trace of deceit from the mercenary now, and he didn't think it was good acting. Given the lack of viable alternatives, Yoshida's proposal was quite appealing to the hanyou. But he did wonder about one thing.

"How can you trust me?" he asked. "Why don't you think I'll just blow you away as soon as you step away from Kagome?"

Yoshida cracked a smirk. "I'm quite good at reading people, Inuyasha. I sense that you're the kind of guy who would rather die than break his word. I don't think you're a coward, either. And like I said before, you have a little predator in you. You want this as much as I do."

Inuyasha glowered darkly but made no immediate reply. There was no denying that a brutal killer lived inside of him. But that part was locked away; he had not allowed it to take part in the battles of this night. He had killed four men solely out of necessity. Yoshida was wrong; he did not desire a fight to the death nearly as much as the mercenary did. Yoshida was practically salivating at the mouth, his eyes aglow with excitement. A chill ran down Inuyasha's spine as he realized that the act of stabbing him through the heart and watching the life drain from his eyes would bring Yoshida almost orgasmic pleasure. Situations reversed, the hanyou would perhaps feel grim satisfaction at his enemy's demise, and surely a thrill as they engaged in hand-to-hand combat. But he would not relish the violence or whip himself into some perverse frenzy. He would not behave like a sick bastard or bring revulsion to himself or Kagome. He would make her proud, and give her loyalty no reason to waver.

Firm in his resolve now, he met Yoshida's somewhat manic gaze. He did not, however, endeavor to correct the mercenary's misconceptions. There was simply no point.

"Deal."

Yoshida flashed a sadistic grin. "Excellent! Head on out that door—or the hole in the wall—and we'll get started."

But Inuyasha remained where he was. "Say it again."

"What?"

"I want to hear you say it."

Yoshida chuckled dryly. "To be expected, I suppose. Very well. I solemnly swear that as long as you honor our agreement, no harm shall come to Kagome. I will take her back home and she'll never hear from me or anyone associated with me again. Does that suffice?"

Inuyasha studied the mercenary and was again left with the impression that Yoshida would stick to his word. Of course, he could never trust him completely. _All the more reason to beat him!_

A small sound drew his attention to the miko sitting in the chair; she had her head down and was obviously trying not to cry. The smell of her fear permeated the room, but he would hazard a guess that it was no longer for her own safety.

"Kagome," he said quietly, drawing her beautiful, waterlogged brown orbs up to his. A hundred questions blazed in her eyes, along with a half dozen separate emotions. She probably had no idea how to feel about his return, since she didn't know the circumstances underlying his decision. Had she been wrong to leave? Had he given up being with Kikyou solely because of his duty to rescue her? He would answer her questions in due time, but right now he needed to depart before her gaze captivated him any more than it already had. Spinning on his heel, he strode over to the side wall and drew Tetsusaiga from it.

"What the hell are you doing?" Yoshida snarled angrily.

"Trust me," Inuyasha replied darkly, "it's better if I have it on me."

"I don't care! Drop the sword and sheath or she dies!"

The hanyou shrugged, though his shoulders were tight with anxiety. "Suit yourself." And he replaced Tetsusaiga in its scabbard before laying it gently on the table. Yoshida, thoroughly perplexed, watched him stalk through the doorway and out of sight. Still, he was convinced that his decision was correct.

Outside, Inuyasha stood calmly with his eyes closed, trying to calm his nerves. The scent of blood in the air—and on his claws—was not helping matters. But he instinctively knew that transforming here, during this battle, would be a mistake. In the worst case, he would continue his rampage upon innocent civilians—or Kagome, shudder upon shudder—after dispatching Yoshida. Hopefully, he would not come close enough to death to trigger the emergence of his youkai side.

Yoshida appeared a few moments later, that infuriating smirk firmly in place though it did not reach his eyes. His knives were already drawn, two monstrous blades. He settled into a casual stance, left foot front. The knife in his left hand was held in a forward hammer grip, with the one in the right reversed like an ice pick. The style was similar to a boxer's, with the speed and reach in the front hand and the real knockout power in the rear. Though perhaps 'knockout' was too inadequate a term in this case.

"Do you remember when I said I'd slice you open down the middle and spill your guts onto the floor?" Yoshida inquired nastily.

Inuyasha ignored the jab. "You alright in there, Kagome?" he called instead. His nose and ears had told him as much already, but going into this mortal combat, he felt an irrepressible urge to hear her voice.

"Y-yes," she croaked back.

"Bastard," he swore, locking eyes on his opponent once more. "You have no idea who you're fucking with!"

And with that, he charged. Straight in, fully confident that his reflexes would allow him to evade whatever feeble attack the human could throw at him, and that his claws would find their mark. He would be disappointed.

Yoshida advanced like a panther just as Inuyasha launched into the final stride, the knife in his left hand darting like a missile toward the hanyou's eyeball. The latter's reflexes, while not ensuring victory, did however save his life. He stumbled to the side, Yoshida following relentlessly with swipes and stabs until Inuyasha finally used his powerful legs to disengage.

Inuyasha studied the mercenary carefully, wiping at the shallow cut on his cheek. _That was a fluke,_ his mind declared, though he couldn't quite make himself believe it. And his opponent definitely did not think so.

"You're fast, I'll give you that," Yoshida stated, like a dissatisfied teacher lecturing a student. "But I can already tell that your close combat skills are lacking. You've relied on that sword and your hanyou abilities for too long. I bet you can't even remember the last time you fought without those advantages."

It was true, Inuyasha realized. Even in his recent moonless night battles, he'd used Tetsusaiga. That fight with Sesshoumaru inside their father's grave had been more of a lesson in taking a beating than anything else. He couldn't think of any other examples, though he could recall at least one time when a human, now a friend, had gotten the best of him. (2) He had made strengthening Tetsusaiga and becoming stronger at wielding it a priority, which left hand-to-hand combat on a very cold back burner. Still, that didn't mean he couldn't win. He was, if nothing else, a survivor. Somehow he would earn victory, even if he had to blunder his way to it.

He advanced again, this time more cautiously and forgoing the pre-attack proclamation. Yoshida grinned, seemingly satisfied at the change in tactics, and shuffled forward. This time the mercenary offered the first blows, a couple quick jabs followed by an overhand lunge with his rear hand designed to impale his opponent from above. The ideal counter for such a move would be to step forward and block the arm, thereby avoiding the attack and exposing the opponent's midsection. But Yoshida was ready for this, with his left hand poised and prepared to make good on his earlier promise should Inuyasha step in. So instead the hanyou parried the overhand strike, then dodged a couple swift slashes from Yoshida's left. Quite suddenly he spied an opening, albeit a very small one, and pounced. But his claws struck only empty air, his opponent having escaped with a deft spin and settled into a combat stance again. If anything, the near miss only seemed to increase Yoshida's enjoyment.

Five minutes later, the battle was no closer to being decided. Each combatant had suffered his fair share of shallow cuts and scrapes, but nothing that would seriously hinder even a human. They circled each other now, less than six feet apart. Inuyasha's fleeting thought that he could simply outlast the human was now cast aside; from the increasing frequency and ferocity of the close calls, it appeared one of them would kill the other long before either tired significantly. Inuyasha was, however, somewhat encouraged. He had been able to be more aggressive as of late, as his muscle memory caught up to him. It was like picking up a sword after years of neglect. One never truly forgot the skills; it just took some time for the body to remember them.

He attacked again, feinting right and then moving left, seeking to get inside the radius of Yoshida's front hand. He anticipated and ducked the diagonal slash, then made a quick swiping uppercut of his own to throw his opponent off balance. It worked; Yoshida reeled, bringing both hands into his body and reversing the grip of his right hand to defend himself. But it would be too late; Inuyasha's claws were poised to deliver the death blow.

That is, until the mercenary's booted foot slammed into the hanyou's knee from the side. Ligament and cartilage bowed unnaturally, sending instant pain lancing out through the body. Instinctively Inuyasha twisted his leg away, allowing his joint to bend correctly as he rolled and stumbled away. He hissed as he stood, reluctant to put weight on the leg. That kick had nearly blown out his knee. Fortunately, his body was made of tough stuff, but the injury would still hobble him. And in the most important fight of his life, with his enemy advancing on him looking like a wolf stalking a wounded deer, this was not good news.

Inuyasha sighed. _This is going to be harder than I thought._

* * *

><p>For a moment, as the first sounds of battle reached her ears, Kagome simply sat, overwhelmed by it all. She wanted to be grateful to Inuyasha for returning to rescue her, but dreaded what revelations would be revealed concerning what he gave up to do so. She wanted to be angry at him for so recklessly risking his life to save her, but was touched by his selflessness. One thing she knew for sure was that she was worried sick. Another, she realized, was that it was time to do something about it. She refused to sit here passively while Inuyasha's life hung in the balance. She wouldn't interfere with the battle, and didn't know what she could do to help him, but something told her that not going to him would lead to disaster.<p>

She took stock of her situation in detail. Like the first time she'd been kidnapped, she was handcuffed to a chair, each limb shackled separately. Unlike that time, however, she was not seated in a metal chair, but one made of wood. Wood that creaked and bent as she struggled, old wood that had probably been sitting in this abandoned factory for too long. Her captors hadn't worried about the apparent flimsiness of the chair because she could never have overpowered them anyway, but now the oversight gave her a chance.

Her random, uncoordinated struggling amounted to nothing, however. Frustrated, she gave an especially ungainly jerk and had to stifle a shriek as she toppled over backward. Her head hit the floor hard enough to leave a lump, but fortunately neither of her arms had been caught underneath. The fall did seem to have further weakened the structural integrity of the chair. Arching her body, she focused on getting her right hand free; it was cuffed to a rod which felt ready to go. Finally, after a few more minutes of sweat and toil, her efforts paid off.

She exhaustedly raised her right hand, the wrist encumbered only by the empty cuff hanging uselessly from it, and took a momentary breather. _One down, three to go…_

* * *

><p>Inuyasha swore under his breath. He hadn't realized how important his legs were until one of them was hobbled. Deprived of his customary lower-body quickness, he had been relegated to playing defense. Yoshida's advantage in reach was starting to tell; those knives seemed as long as swords to Inuyasha now. The hanyou had not come close to seriously hurting his enemy since that expert strike to the knee. He had, however, at least managed to avoid receiving anything more life-threatening than flesh wounds.<p>

How long that would last he could not say. Yoshida danced and circled, swooping in with a few rapid attacks before retreating, and thereby avoiding the close-in brawl his less mobile opponent desired. Inuyasha knew he could not allow the fight to continue in this fashion; he couldn't dodge and parry forever. He had to test his wounded leg, trust his body to hold up. And if he made it worse, it would only hasten the inevitable. Pushing it was the only way he could win.

But he also appreciated the potential benefits of using his head; a bit of cleverness could often accomplish what brute force could not. During a break in the action, he lurched forward, feigning a growl of agony as he bent down, keeping Yoshida within his peripheral vision. The mercenary took the bait, charging in recklessly to take advantage of the apparent stumble. He realized his error as Inuyasha smacked aside what was supposed to be the killing blow. The hanyou lashed out, gouging the retreating human deeply across the chest, though not severely enough to incapacitate him.

Yoshida turned and fled, obviously seeking to put some major distance between them so he could regroup. Inuyasha was having none of it; this was the end. But as the foot of his injured leg hit the floor, the knee buckled, causing him to falter and fall off the pace.

It ended up being the most fortuitous stumble of his life. For in the next moment, Yoshida leapt into the air, spinning and flinging a gleaming projectile impossibly fast. Had the hanyou been on Yoshida's heels as the mercenary anticipated, he would have been impaled through the throat. As it was, Inuyasha had barely a split second to react; all he had time to do was shift his already raised right hand in front of his face.

He cried out in aguish and outrage. Sticking straight through the palm of his hand was a small throwing knife. Gritting his teeth, he tore it from his flesh and cast it aside.

"Bastard!" he snarled, glaring vehemently.

"Don't look at me like that, Inuyasha," Yoshida told him calmly, though the hanyou was glad to hear a slight shudder in his voice. Finally he was not the only one suffering from serious wounds. "I never told you I didn't have any other knives on me. You'll live longer if you don't make stupid assumptions."

Inuyasha didn't reply, but scoffed inwardly. Technically, Yoshida was of course correct. But if it smelled like a rat, then it probably was one. _Sneaky bastard._ He would have to be careful to avoid any more nasty surprises.

Advancing in a half-lame shuffle, he rejoined the fight.

* * *

><p>"Come on, you son of a—YES!"<p>

Finally, after what felt like a herculean effort, Kagome was free. She stood and darted for the door, skidding to a halt as Tetsusaiga caught the corner of her eye. Without pausing to consider why, she went back and grabbed it off the table. Only then did she run to the door and exit the room.

What she saw both entranced and horrified her. This was clearly the final melee, the last clash of the twelfth round. Both combatants were bloodied, neither moving with much precision. Yoshida was nearly backed against a wall, the entire front of his shirt soaked with blood. He moved desperately, beaten back by an opponent who, though covered in nearly as much blood, seemed to be unaffected. Inuyasha's hanyou nature, the very thing Yoshida detested the most about him, was proving decisive. Kagome stared transfixed as he attacked relentlessly; there was something mesmerizingly beautiful about him, even amid the brutality.

She gasped as a powerful swat from Inuyasha sent the knife in Yoshida's left hand flying in her direction, skidding across the floor past her feet. One of the hanyou's ears swiveled toward her, but he was too focused on the fight to give her any more of his attention. Fortunately so, for Yoshida's other weapon was rapidly descending on a diagonal course toward Inuyasha's neck. The hanyou shifted, taking the blade through the shoulder instead.

Kagome covered her mouth with both hands, unaware that the move had been purposeful. In the next instant Yoshida's arm was flailing back, knife and hand severed from it by a slice to the wrist. Then, with a final, agonized cry, Inuyasha shoved his claws through his defenseless opponent's gut.

For the hanyou, the next several moments seemed to stretch for an eternity, as Yoshida coughed up blood and his eyes lolled about aimlessly. He stared, engrossed by the sight, smell, and feel of his dying enemy. It was difficult to believe that after such a hard-fought battle, he had emerged victorious.

But Kagome, from her vantage point, noticed something more sinister going on. She had already promised not to look away, or do anything to contribute to Inuyasha's guilt at killing humans. So when Yoshida's shaking left hand made its way purposefully to his belt, it drew her attention.

Instantly she saw what was happening. She charged forward, considering neither the wisdom of doing so nor her own well-being. She shouted at the top of her lungs for Inuyasha to get away, but the hanyou seemed to be in a trance and did not acknowledge her. Clarity did not return to his eyes until Yoshida's own dark green orbs suddenly focused, his mouth shifting into a malicious grin. His left hand raised tauntingly, no less than four grenade pins dangling from his fingers.

Even as Kagome hollered once more for Inuyasha to retreat, she knew it was too late. Even if she reached him, there would not be enough time to push him far enough away. Still she ran, her heart swelling as she neared him. At least they would die together.

The grenades exploded just as reached his side. But it was not what she expected; the sound and fury seemed to come from far off in the distance. She actually had time to wonder why the shock wave had not killed her instantly as she was flung into the air. Inuyasha's arms wrapped around her, his body positioning itself below hers to cushion her landing. He grunted in pain as they hit the floor, then slid across its surface a good ten feet before coming to a halt. Kagome opened her eyes just in time to see the last vestiges of a receding blue glow. She guessed it must have something to do with the answer to the burning question: how on earth were they still alive?

Inuyasha groaned. "What the hell just happened?" he asked weakly.

Kagome frowned, taking a moment to reflect and quickly putting two and two together. "I think…I think Tetsusaiga's barrier protected us from the explosion." (3)

"Keh. Didn't know it could do that."

"Me neither," Kagome replied. She felt Inuyasha stiffen beneath her, and braced herself for a different kind of explosion.

"Tell me you didn't just charge in expecting to get yourself blown into a hundred pieces."

"…"

"Dammit, Kagome! How can you be so stupid? What the hell were you thinking?"

Kagome leaned up on her elbow, glaring down at him. _I save his life, and he starts spouting insults and yelling at me?_ Just because she was physically lying down didn't mean she had to take his words like so.

"What did you expect me to do, stand back and watch you die?"

"That's _exactly_ what you should have done! _I'm_ the protector, wench. You're just the girl who needs saving."

Kagome's eyebrow twitched. _Of all the egotistical, chauvinistic…ugh!_ She took a deep breath. Yes, it was all of the above. But Inuyasha's protectiveness was also sweet in its own way, and incredibly selfless. And it also happened to be the reason why she wasn't drugged up and suffering terribly right now. So in this case at least, she would try not to hold his angry words against him. Key word: try.

"Inuyasha," she began, keeping her tone steady but poking forcefully at his chest. "Whether you like it or not, when we're together, I am also _your_ protector. And I'll be damned if I'm gonna stand back and watch you explode!"

Inuyasha growled exasperatedly. "But what was the point, Kagome? Why kill both of us when only one of us has to die?"

"Because at least then we'd die together!"

That declaration seemed to take all the wind out of Inuyasha's sails. He sighed, closing his eyes. When he opened them again, his golden orbs glowed with relief. No matter how it had happened, Kagome had come through this mess alive, and that was the most important thing. Alive, though as he noticed, not unscathed.

She gasped as his hand rose to lightly caress her injured cheek, heavily bruised from when Yoshida had slapped her. And just as her eyes were sliding shut, and she was starting to enjoy his touch…

"Every time I leave you alone you end up with half your face fucked up."

Kagome hung her head, covering her eyes with a hand. She was contemplating a lecture on mood when Inuyasha's words made her think of something much more pressing.

"What about you?" she cried. "You're—oh, Kami!" She blanched; Yoshida's knife was still partially buried in his shoulder. Thankfully, the hand was gone at least.

"Still there, huh?" Inuyasha observed casually.

"How can you be so calm about this? It's—eep!" Kagome looked away for a moment to ground herself. She had been utterly unprepared for the sight of Inuyasha reaching up and wrenching the blade from his shoulder as if it was nothing.

"Relax, Kagome," he told her in what was supposed to be a reassuring manner. "It's just a fl—"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence!" she snapped, and Inuyasha knew better than to disobey. Seeing red at his reckless behavior, she quickly whipped off her own shirt and pressed it to the wound to staunch the flow of blood. Inuyasha was thrown into a stupor for a moment, a consequence of her still damp, bra-clad torso being put so enticingly on display. Then he snapped his head to the side, cheeks blazing hotly. Only then did Kagome realize her own state of undress, so focused had she been on caring for his injuries.

"Oh relax, Inuyasha," she teased, throwing his words back at him with more than a bit of false bravado. "It's not like you haven't seen more than this before."

This comment had the effect of making both of them blush like tomatoes. It did, however, silence the patient so Kagome could take an unimpeded look at the rest of him. His modern clothes were ripped and torn, but all of his other cuts seemed to be truly 'flesh wounds,' at least for a hanyou. Still, looks could be deceiving.

"Um…other than this, are you okay?"

"Keh," he replied, still not looking at her. "My knee's a little messed up, but I'm fine."

Kagome sighed in relief. "Good." Proper bandaging at the earliest opportunity would definitely be a good idea, but Inuyasha was not about to bleed to death regardless. And if he wasn't too hobbled by his knee injury, then they stood a good chance of getting out of here to safety. Their long ordeal…could finally be over.

The pair settled into silence, each contemplating that glorious thought with a smile. But then, memories of recent events wormed into their consciousnesses, and unanswered questions took hold in their throats. The silence became heavy, as each waited for the other to lower the hammer and shatter it. Finally, Kagome could take it no more.

"Inu—"

"Why did you do it?" Inuyasha exclaimed, her barely-uttered syllable having broken the seal on his swelling tirade. "Just how the fuck did such a stupid idea get into that thick head of yours?"

Kagome had intended to explain herself calmly, but couldn't help but respond defensively in the face of his ire. "It obviously didn't seem like such a stupid idea at the time, baka!"

"How could it not? Coming back here when King Bastard and his bastard friends are after you? And sealing the fucking well on top of it!"

"I wasn't worrying about me! I did it for you!"

"Yeah, I know," Inuyasha replied, his tone softened with guilt. "Kikyou told me about that. You shouldn't have listened to her, Kagome."

For once, the mention of her preincarnation's name did not fill Kagome with old pain. Inuyasha's words did, however, cause unbidden hope to blossom in her chest, and a sense of foreboding to settle in the pit of her stomach. Before she investigated the meaning of what Inuyasha had said, she needed to get an answer to the question she had been dreading since first noticing his presence.

"How did you get here, Inuyasha?"

"Came through the well," he answered curtly. Before she could denounce that response as woefully inadequate, he elaborated. "Kikyou broke your seal."

Kagome narrowed her eyes. "There's something you're not telling me."

Inuyasha sighed; he really didn't want to talk about this now. But Kagome was asking now, and she deserved to know. It couldn't be helped.

"In her…state of existence, it was too hard for her. She disappeared afterward."

Kagome's reaction came as no surprise: a gasp, hands over face, tears in eyes. Her scent clouded with sorrow and remorse, and Inuyasha growled in frustration.

"Don't feel bad, Kagome! It wasn't your fault! It was Kikyou's decision. And she was at peace in the end." When the young miko only continued to cry, Inuyasha knew he had to say more. "Look, Kagome. After talking with me, Kikyou realized she'd made a terrible mistake. So she made it right. It's as simple as that." That last part was an outright lie, but a man could wish things were so straightforward.

"What m-mistake did she make?" Kagome whispered tearfully.

"Convincing you to do what you did."

"H-how was that a mistake?"

Inuyasha nearly groaned. She was really going to make him spell all this out? _Of course she is, baka,_ the annoying voice in his head replied. _You've never given her more than a whiff of your true feelings. How is she supposed to know if you don't tell her?_ He had come here prepared to do just that, but now butterflies wouldn't begin to describe the mess inside his stomach. His ears felt like they were on fire. Her state of undress wasn't making things any easier. But all of that was immaterial, in the grand scheme of things. This heart-to-heart discussion, this confession, was long overdue.

"You and Kikyou both thought that if I was given a free choice, I would choose her. And…you were both wrong." He ignored Kagome's gasp and plowed on. "When she came to take me to hell, I guess things finally became clear to me. I think I had already made my choice, but didn't know it yet. I'm sure she convinced you that I would be happier with her, but the truth is…I could never be happy without you."

Kagome was struck utterly speechless. Part of her didn't want to believe what she was hearing, for it would open her up to crushing levels of despair if she was misunderstanding him. But how could his words be taken another way? How could she be misreading that look in his eyes, the one that made her heart swell and brought a smile to her lips just by the sheer overwhelming presence of love?

"Do you remember when you told me that you love me?" Inuyasha asked, seemingly sensing her uncertainty. Kagome nodded dumbly. How could she forget? It had been right before they made love.

"Well…me too."

He didn't know why he said what he said next. Maybe it was because he felt incredibly lame confessing his feelings like that. Or because he finally had the mind and the balls to do it. Or maybe it was simply because, deep down, he desperately wanted to.

"I love you, Kagome."

This time, her reaction was not what he expected. She hung her head, her bangs lowering over her eyes. It wasn't until he heard the words "I'm" and "baka" that he understood. She was thinking about what she had done, about how instead of granting him happiness, she had nearly condemned him to an empty life without his beloved. It was a stupid thing to dwell on, and he wasn't having it. Ignoring the discomfort of moving, he leaned up and found her lips with his own.

The kiss was chaste, and lasted only for a moment, but it seemed to have the desired effect. Kagome turned her watery eyes to his, both parties finding forgiveness and apology in the orbs of the other. But more than anything else, they saw love, pure and unadulterated. Slowly their lips curled upward, until both were beaming. Then Kagome leaned down, seeking a kiss that would be neither chaste nor short.

The sound of a feminine throat clearing was like a bucket of ice water dumped over their heads, and one of them could attest to how that felt first-hand. They sprang apart, Inuyasha growling with pain as he lurched into a squatting position. Kagome put her arm protectively in front of him, which annoyed him to no end, especially since she was still shirtless. But even he could see that they weren't getting out of this one easily. He cursed himself again; how distracted had he been that he hadn't sensed danger approaching?

No less than a dozen Naicho agents surrounded them in a rough half-circle, all with weapons drawn and aimed. He could identify them as such because of the short, squat woman standing in the center of the formation. She had a bandage wrapped around her thigh and was gazing down at them with an unreadable expression. So both Inuyasha and Kagome knew who these people were, but neither was sure of their intentions. A short time ago, Miyake had helped Inuyasha find Kagome. She had seemed his ally then, but he wasn't so sure now.

Her order for her subordinates to lower their weapons did much to ease their fears. At the very least, their lives were not in danger. Inuyasha recalled that Mrs. Higurashi had trusted these people to protect Kagome. They had failed miserably, but out of negligence rather than malice. And although they had attacked him, he could at least trust them not to intentionally hurt the more important of the two of them. As for Kagome, she was nervous about Miyake's intentions for Inuyasha, but realized there was little she could do about it. Calmness and civility might help; presumptuous hostility would only make things worse.

For her part, Miyake apparently decided that caring for her 'guests' was the first order of business. She told one of the men to go get a first aid kit, a blanket, and Inuyasha's clothes. The hanyou wondered what she meant by that, but was delighted when the man returned with his fire-rat robes, which he had discarded during their escape to the past. The blanket was for Kagome's modesty, and the first aid kit was self-explanatory. The man knelt and made to tend Inuyasha's injuries, but Kagome intervened and said that she would do it. The hanyou had to suppress a smile; he was secretly very pleased. But it proved difficult for her to mend his wounds and keep herself covered with the blanket, so he offered her his fire-rat. She accepted gratefully, and this time he could not help but grin. He liked how she looked wearing his clothes.

Eventually, Inuyasha found himself sitting cross-legged, all bandaged up and clad in his traditional robes again, minus haori. The cuffs on Kagome's wrists and ankles had been removed, and she was leaning comfortably into his side, offering support should he need it. Miyake had not said a word since giving those initial orders; she appeared to have been deep in contemplation throughout. Inuyasha and Kagome waited anxiously for her to speak, unsure if they could force their way out of this pickle if it came to that. Pleading or persuasion would be the first approaches taken; obviously, Kagome would be the one doing the talking.

An indecently loud cell phone ring pierced the air, and Miyake jumped some distance into the air before pulling it out of her pocket. She checked the caller ID and answered without preamble.

"How is he?"

Only Inuyasha could hear the male voice on the other end of the line. "He's not out of the woods yet, but he's stable."

Miyake sighed in relief. "Good. Keep me posted." She hung up, replaced the phone in her pocket, and returned her gaze to the hanyou and schoolgirl. Almost immediately she sighed again, this time in frustration. She covered her face with her hands, rubbing hard at skin and eyes. When she finally let them drop to her sides again, she seemed worn, just plain tired.

"Okay, here's the scoop," she stated authoritatively, her tone leaving no room for argument. "No bullshit. Kagome, you're free to go. We'll swear you to secrecy and offer you protection just in case, but you can go home tonight. Inuyasha…well, we obviously can't have you running around Tokyo getting yourself caught on camera anymore. In fact, we can't take the risk of letting you be out in human society, period."

Everyone in the room tensed noticeably at this, and weapons were once again raised. But Miyake held up her hands, motioning for her subordinates to stand down.

"Hear me out," she demanded, and neither hanyou nor miko considered denying her. "Technically, this isn't even my decision to make. I'm just supposed to bring you in. But then I have to live with myself in the morning, and…well, you've proven to me that you're very close to human, Inuyasha. Locking you up in some lab would be a travesty."

Here Miyake paused, considering her words carefully as her audience held their collective breath.

"So I'm giving you an ultimatum. You can come with us to the Higurashi shrine right now and go back to your homeland. You will never return; we'll fill up the well with cement behind you. Or you can go to Naicho headquarters and become a science experiment. It's your call."

"But Chief!" one of the agents exclaimed. "They'll throw you in prison if you let him go!"

"No, they won't," she replied calmly. "They'll run me out of the agency, but so be it." And she meant that; Miyake Izumi had never compromised her personal integrity in the past, and was not about to start now. Even if it cost her the position she had worked thirty-five years to achieve.

Inuyasha was struck dumb with indecision. On the surface, the choice was obvious; one gave him freedom, the other captivity. But neither option satisfied the most important requirement: being with Kagome. What was the point of returning to the past if she wasn't by his side? Living in the vast open spaces of the feudal era would feel the same as living in a cage; the only meaningful factor was whether Kagome was there. He briefly considered bolting and taking his chances on the run, but what would that accomplish? Even if he did manage to escape and become a fugitive, Naicho would put Kagome under constant surveillance for the likely event that he tried to contact her. They might even lock _her_ up. So Inuyasha could not see how any course of action was better than another, and it paralyzed him with uncertainty.

In contrast, his companion had made her decision rather quickly.

"You said I was free to go, right?" Kagome asked quietly. Miyake nodded. "Does that mean wherever I want?"

Miyake's eyes widened in understanding. "Yes," she answered.

Kagome took a deep breath, then spoke with firm conviction. "Then Inuyasha accepts your ultimatum. He and I will return to the feudal era…together."

It took the hanyou a moment to wrap his head around what Kagome had just said. When it finally dawned on him exactly what she was proposing, he gaped at her, stuttering helplessly.

"B-b-but, K-Kagome! You can't—"

"Don't tell me what I can and can't do, Inuyasha," she told him angrily. Then her expression softened, and she reached out and affectionately grasped his hand. "Look," she began with a gentle smile, "you just told me that you love me. And I know what that means to you, what kind of commitment you're promising me. I'll miss my family—really, really badly, I imagine. But Inuyasha…I'm not giving you up for anything."

Inuyasha's mouth went dry, and the ability of speech left him. To give up so much, just to be with him…she loved him more than he would have ever thought possible. He blinked rapidly, to get some pesky dust out of his eyes. At least, that's what he would say if anyone asked. But Kagome seemed to understand his silent emotional display, the gratitude and adoration he could not express in words. She leaned forward, kissed him tenderly on the check, and enfolded him in a warm embrace. Inuyasha returned it wholeheartedly, resolving then and there to never let Kagome forget how much her sacrifice meant to him.

Miyake cleared her throat again, prompting a livid glare from the hanyou. She shrugged with a grin. "Sorry. Didn't want you two getting into it again."

"Shut it," Inuyasha told her, blushing despite himself. "How the hell did you find us, anyway?" he demanded, posing an inquiry that had been bugging him for some time now.

Now Miyake positively smirked. "You remember that tracking device I gave you?"

"Yeah. What about it?"

She pulled a familiar, blinking object from her pocket and dangled it teasingly in front of him.

"You had another one on Kagome?" Inuyasha guessed.

"Nope, not on Kagome."

The hanyou contemplated for a moment, then his face twisted in rage. "You put one on me! When you grabbed my shirt!"

"Clever, huh?"

Inuyasha grumbled his opinion of the tactic, and judging from Kagome's laughter it was not quite as favorable as Miyake's. But her good mood was contagious, and soon Inuyasha found that he didn't care about sneaky Naicho wenches anymore. His love was happy in his arms; what could be better?

Inuyasha couldn't answer that question, but he soon discovered one of the things that could be worse. Namely, watching Kagome say goodbye to her family. He didn't even bother trying to hide his watery eyes; there was not a dry eye anywhere to be found. He spoke privately to each family member, exchanging promises for blessings, some more reluctant than others. But even Kagome's grandfather welcomed him into the family, though not until forcing Inuyasha to say more than he would have liked. Mrs. Higurashi, like her daughter, seemed to understand that his few words meant a lot more, and spared him a repeat of the Jii-chan treatment. Souta was of course beyond thrilled to have Inuyasha as a brother-in-law, but even he proved his character as a protective sibling. Needless to say, all five of them were immensely saddened by the permanent departure. Inuyasha would miss Kagome's family dearly, and vice versa. But there was light even in the gloom. Their little girl had grown up, and found herself a man who loved her more than life itself. It was beautiful beyond words, despite the grief.

And so, one large family split into two, forever separated by time. But the bonds would never truly be broken, so long as there was one person able to remember fondly the good times, when the family of Higurashi and hanyou had been whole.

* * *

><p>(1) Shiratori Yoshie was a Japanese murderer who escaped many times from prison in the 1930s and 40s. The kind of character a man like Yoshida would admire<p>

(2) I'm sure some of you are getting fairly dubious by this point about whether Yoshida could really go toe-to-toe with Inuyasha. But remember when he fought Miroku? The monk was blocking overhead Tetsusaiga swings with his staff, and his arms weren't even buckling. Maybe Inuyasha wasn't going all-out, but I think this still proves that his strength can be countered by a human in certain situations.

My own personal view of Inuyasha is this: he's very fast on the run, and his reflexes are excellent, but he is not that quick or adept at combat moves. He's faster than a human, of course, but not so speedy than a skilled human would not be able to follow and counter. And I emphasize that Yoshida is an excellent fighter, in addition to being very strong in his own right and having bigger weapons than Inuyasha.

(3) Anyone skeptical about this? I think Tetsusaiga has some free will of its own, and if it 'wanted' to protect Inuyasha and Kagome from the explosion, it could.

* * *

><p>AN – Sorry this chapter took so long. I was in the hospital twice since I posted the last one, for a total of about six days. The first time was to have my inflamed and gangrenous appendix removed. The second time was for a nasty infection at one of the incision sites. In the three weeks between, I got virtually nothing done on the chapter, due mostly to awful fatigue. I thought it was just from the surgery, but apparently it was the infection weighing me down as well. I only started to feel like myself again a few days after coming home for the second time.

I also took some time to beta the last two chapters of "He's My Girl," by Ai Kisugi and Karaumea (in between hospital trips—reading is much easier than writing, LOL). They invited me on board because their only male beta dropped off and they wanted a guy's input. I'm really glad, because otherwise I probably would have missed the story. It's hilarious. There is some action and angst, but it's a devoted comedy, so expect to laugh a lot. You won't be disappointed.

Back to "Entrapment," you _had_ to know I was going to give you the Inuyasha vs. Yoshida fight. I've been looking forward to this battle since the beginning of the story. Only the epilogue to go.


	21. Epilogue:  Together

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the publicly known characters, plot, etc. I'm just renting them from Rumiko Takahashi, Viz, etc. I do own the plot of this story and any original characters I've created. I will make no money from this fic; I write for my own enjoyment and the enjoyment of my readers.

Together (Epilogue)

Ito Hachirou checked his watch, impatiently glancing around the crowded café. It was three minutes after one o'clock in the afternoon; his former boss was late. Out of habit he reached under his shirt and felt the scar on his abdomen, now almost fully healed. He shook his head, marveling at how fragile life was. He had nearly died because of a tiny piece of metal embedded in his flesh. He would never look at a bullet the same way again. Frowning, he checked his watch for the fourth time in as many minutes.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm know I'm late," a familiar voice declared. Miyake Izumi grinned as she took a seat at the table. "You forget that I don't have to live on a schedule anymore."

Ito snorted, shooting her an appraising look. This was the first time he had seen her since her last visit to the hospital. She was dressed modestly as always, though he did notice a certain heightened femininity about her. Perhaps a little extra makeup, or a more daring cut to her clothing. Or maybe it was just that carefree smile.

"What's the matter?" she asked. "Don't tell me you're not enjoying your new position, Mr. Deputy Chief."

Ito groaned. "Everybody looks to me now! I can't goof around like I used to. And my new assistant won't leave me alone for five minutes."

"Oh, quit your whining. You know you love it."

He sighed, but couldn't wipe the smile from his face. "Yeah, I suppose I do. So how's retirement?" he inquired, changing the subject.

Miyake took a moment before responding; it was a complicated question. On the one hand, she missed her job, constantly being in the thick of things, and having an important purpose in life. But on the other, life away from all that had proven to be more fulfilling than she could have imagined. She was finally getting a chance to do all the things that she'd never found the time for: traveling the world, discovering hobbies, going out and having fun. Money was not an issue; years of modest living and a generous pension saw to that. One thing she'd realized since being dismissed—she'd been getting old. And she was glad for the opportunity to really _live_ before she aged too much.

"It's…different," she answered simply.

"Oh, come on. You have to give me more than that. What, have you been sitting around all day playing Sudoku?"

"No! I traveled down to Kyushu for some sightseeing, and I picked up painting again—hadn't done that since I was a teenager. Oh, and I've started dating."

Ito blanched at this. "Sorry, but I just can't picture you chatting up some guy over dinner."

Miyake smirked. "You'd be surprised. And so are they; I'm definitely not what they expect."

It was true; all of the handful of men she'd seen were widowers or divorcees looking for a new wife, and expecting to meet a woman with similar experiences and goals. They didn't seem to know what to do with a strong, independent woman who was just looking for fun and companionship. Not one had called again for a second date. But that was fine with Miyake; eventually, the right man would come along. And if not, then she would enjoy the game anyway.

"So," Ito hedged, "do you regret it?"

Miyake smiled sadly. She hadn't particularly enjoyed it when the Chief and then the Prime Minister had both tried to tear her a new one. Or when they unceremoniously booted her from the agency. But did she regret letting Inuyasha go? Did she regret staying true to her principles and going out on what she would consider a high note?

"No," she replied honestly. "I just hope those two are making good use of the chance I gave them."

* * *

><p>Kagome tilted her head back to the beautiful blue sky, breathing in the fresh air. The Inu-gang was on the road again. It was mid-morning on her second full day back to the feudal era. Inuyasha had wanted to set out yesterday, but she'd put her foot down and confined him to Kaede's hut to rest his injured body. She had told their friends about the battle, but had left out pretty much everything else. When asked why she had returned to her time in the first place, Kagome had vaguely responded that 'it seemed like the best thing to do at the time.' Why be elusive? Well, it just hadn't felt right to reveal everything at once; Kagome reasoned that she and Inuyasha needed some time to really come to terms with a few things themselves. Their friends knew better than to press things where Kikyou was involved, if even Kagome was reluctant to divulge details. Or perhaps they had simply seen how well the two of them seemed to be getting along when they returned, and decided that whatever had happened couldn't have been too bad.<p>

It had been quite the challenge to keep their newfound relationship a secret. Kagome caught herself several times doing things she wouldn't normally do, like holding Inuyasha's hand for no apparent reason or absently running her fingers through his hair. Fortunately, no one had observed her minor indiscretions. Or at least she didn't think so. She was beginning to feel that Kaede was too wise for her own good, but fortunately the old miko hadn't said anything.

They didn't get more than a moment alone all day; someone was always there to ruin their chances for the private conversation they desperately needed. Kagome had been getting somewhat frustrated, until soon after dinner, she suddenly noticed that the hut and surrounding area were deserted save for the two of them. Their friends had apparently gone off to do their own thing, leaving Inuyasha the opportunity he had been secretly waiting for all day. And he did not have conversation on his mind.

As he carried her into the forest, her mind still somewhat dazed from being kissed senseless, Kagome could only reflect that his injuries were no longer affecting him.

* * *

><p>Adult Content Removed - see author's profile for information on where you can find the full chapter<p>

* * *

><p>Kagome sighed blissfully. That hadn't been her last orgasm of the evening, either. There were definitely perks to having a hanyou lover. She had never considered it before, but a man who could run for miles at speeds only birds could match would naturally be resilient in other physical activities as well. She was a little sore this morning, but it was a glorious kind of ache that she wouldn't mind feeling every day for the rest of her life. The cool soak in the river after their escapades had helped, and had also provided an ideal setting for that discussion she wanted.<p>

The first thing she'd asked was to hear more about Kikyou's change of heart and subsequent departure from the land of the living. She felt that she needed the full story or closure would forever elude her. Inuyasha had complied rather reluctantly, but he never refused to engage her in any topic even if it made him uncomfortable. The conversation drifted into how their relationship had to be while Naraku was still at large, precautions against pregnancy, and when or even if to tell their friends. Lastly, they had spoken of the future awaiting them after the dark hanyou was destroyed. On a purely emotional level, this was the most enjoyable part of Kagome's evening, as Inuyasha formally made the proposal he had promised to Kikyou and her grandfather. When their mission was over, he would marry her in the human fashion and they would start a family together. Kagome loved the quiet amazement in his eyes whenever he spoke of such things. She would never let him forget that she loved him for what he was, not in spite of it.

The bathing had also served as a good excuse for why the two of them had left the village. Kagome brushed of her flushed appearance and somewhat absent demeanor as products of fatigue. She pretended not to hear Sango's comment that she was 'practically glowing' and went straight to bed. Nobody viewed Inuyasha's reticence as anything unusual, though the contentment emanating from him earned a few confused looks.

Kagome glanced over at him and caught a glimpse of a dark pupil before his amber orb snapped forward once again. He looked back after a few moments, smiling sheepishly, not truly embarrassed at being caught admiring her. If their friends wondered why he wasn't alone in his usual position at the head of the column, they were keeping their questions to themselves. But that wouldn't last much longer, nor should it. Miroku, Sango, Shippou, and Kirara had a right to know about their changed circumstances, and now Kagome felt truly ready to inform them.

"We'll tell them at lunch," she whispered so only Inuyasha could hear.

He grimaced, not entirely enamored by the idea. But Kagome had convinced him last night that it was better that it come from their own lips than someone else's. And it would come out inevitably, whether by an outburst from Kouga or a snide remark from Sesshoumaru. Even Shippou must surely have noticed the way their scents intermingled, though thankfully the kit seemed to be mature enough to know when to keep his mouth shut. It was not as though he truly desired to keep their relationship a secret from their friends. But he had ignored or kept his feelings bottled up for so long that the thought of opening up was kind of frightening. And he dreaded the embarrassment the reactions would induce.

"You tell them," he retorted, "and I'll try not to slug the monk when he starts making hentai comments."

Kagome chuckled nervously, understanding his concern. "Deal."

But whatever teasing they had to endure would be in good humor, she was sure. Everyone would be genuinely happy for them. And who knew? Maybe the revelation would push the Inu-gang's other pseudo-couple together. It was going to be interesting, that was for sure. Kagome would definitely wait until everyone was sitting down. They would need to be off their feet to handle the three bombshells she was going to drop on them at once. Not only were she and Inuyasha officially together, but Kikyou was gone and the well was permanently sealed.

Melancholy invaded her heart at that last thought. The idea that she would never see her family again would probably bring her to the brink of tears for some time, and she would never shake the sadness. Somehow, the knowledge that they were alive and well was not quite enough.

A crimson-clad arm wrapped around her shoulders, pulling her into a warm body. Inuyasha gazed solemnly down at her, willing to share her grief or do anything else she needed of him. Kagome giggled despite herself. She would love to have eyes in the back of her head right now; the faces their friends must be making would be absolutely priceless. She wrapped her arm around Inuyasha's back, accepting his comfort, and this time she swore she heard a shocked gasp or two. She grinned wryly. _We might not be able to wait until lunch after all._

Inuyasha, her rock. They had been through so much in such a short time. It had strengthened them beyond measure, both individually and as a couple. If they could take on an evil like Yoshida and a hostile modern world, and come out alive, what challenge couldn't they overcome? What chance did doubt or uncertainty have of breaking them apart now? What dream couldn't they reach if they worked together to accomplish it?

Naraku wouldn't know what hit him. And after his evil was finally vanquished, the future awaited. They would strive toward that dream with everything they had.

Together.

The End

* * *

><p>AN – Well, it feels good to finish a story in under a year! It ended up being slightly longer than anticipated, but I'm happy with the length. Unlike with Metamorphosis, I don't intend to go back and do editing, at least not immediately. The story's not perfect, but it's good enough. I'll probably take a break as I brainstorm for my next project. Not really sure what that will be yet. Thanks to all the readers and reviewers. If you like my work, stay tuned.

King Baka


End file.
